El Conde Maldito
by RochieCullen
Summary: Fue convertido en vampiro a los 19 años, su familia fue arrasada dejándolo sólo y cómo único heredero de toda la fortuna. Mas adelante un amigo suyo muere dejando a su hija Lady Isabella como su pupila, pero..su sangre..es más fuerte..es tentación..es
1. Chapter 1

El conde Maldito.

Prologo

Edward Antony Van Massen (Conde de Mountbatten) nació en Coblenza (hoy territorio de Alemania) en 1801 sus padres Klemens Von Massen y Eleanor Kaunitz, formaban parte de la nobleza, con mucho poder.

Fue convertido en vampiro a los 19 años por una conocida de la familia. Por capricho de la sanguinaria, no lo mato, pero arrasó con su familia dejándolo sólo y cómo único heredero de toda la fortuna.

A causa de su condición tuvo que viajar a Londres hacia los años 1841 y fijar su residencia en forma permanente, para evitar más dificultades, trató de pasar desapercibido, pero su estatus y dinero lo reclamaban constantemente dentro de los eventos sociales de la época.

Durante diez años, trato de tener el menor contacto con los humanos de la época, tratando de evitar, caer en el pecado de la alimentación de su sangre, su dieta consistía sólo en animales, por ello era fácil, pasar a vivir entre ellos cosa difícil si hubiese pecado en el delito tan exquisito, palabras de Lady Victoria Sunsex, la maldita que le dejo en ese estado, porque sus ojos serian de un color rojo imposible de ocultar.

Pero ya iba siendo hora de cambiar de ambiente, las personas empezaban a murmurar, sobre el poco efecto que hacía en él el paso de los años.

Organizando sus negocios para emprender un largo viaje por el milenario Egipto, aparece una visita imprevista, un abogado representante de uno de sus pocos amigos Lord Charles Swan, muerto drásticamente en una redada, él como Jefe del primer departamento de Detectives de la Policía de Londres, inaugurado en ese año, cae bajo el impacto de bala de un revolver, muriendo instantáneamente, dejando a su hija Lady Isabella Marie Swan como pupila suya.

Era el inicio de un caos, para su existencia, el no podía hacerse cargo de una niña de 7 años. La única solución, internarla , pero antes el abogado le pidió que intercambiara unas palabras con la niña que se encontraba desolada.

Su cara siempre inexpresiva observa detenidamente al abogado que sostiene sus espejuelos con manos temblorosas y cambia el peso de un pie al otro.

Lord Mauntbatten tenía fama de hombre frío y sin escrúpulos. Todos al conocer sus antecedentes esperaban encontrase con un hombre de más de cuarenta años, para la sorpresa la daba su apariencia. De piel en extremo blanca, ojos color miel, pelo en contra de la moda, ya que en vez de usarlo pegado al cuero cabelludo lo llevaba despeinado y más largo de lo habitual y de un color cobrizo. Vestido a la última moda, su cuerpo delgado , demasiado alto, pero de hombros anchos, no pasaba desapercibido, bastante llamativo para el sexo opuesto, pero nadie podía afirmar que le hayan conocido una amante de planta o un interludio amoroso con algunas de las damas de la sociedad. Pero eso sólo acrecentaba el incesante interés que el conde despertaba y en los problemas que las mismas intentaban envolverlo.

El abogado no podía comprender como una niña sería feliz al lado de este hombre tan frío, concordaba con el Conde la única solución un internado. Solución acertada para todos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno espero que tenga buenos comentarios….

Durante el año 1841…se creó la primera jefatura de detectives de la policía en Londres…por supuesto nuestro Charly debía pertenecer a ello verdad..Lord Mountbatten existió.. pero lo raro fue que su familia desapareció hacia los años 1819 y volvió a surgir hacia los años 1851(misterioso no?)

Espero que les guste…..

Rohayhu…

Rochie Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

Cap I Sin emociones…..

El Conde Maldito

Capitulo I

Lord Edward POV

_ ¡Maldito seas Mountbatten!_ La furia encerrada y el dolor que trasmitieron esas palabras, me hicieron mirar fríamente hacia donde se encontraba el dueño de esa voz. A cualquier observador, sólo el gesto de levantar una de mis cejas, demostraba que lo había escuchado: Pobre infeliz pensaba, no podía hacer nada para evitar que con cada palabra él sólo cavase su propia tumba, tanto literalmente como en la sociedad_ Es la reputación de mi esposa…no puedo dejar pasar esta ofensa_ sonreí cínicamente, estaba cansado de estas disputas, humanas, los celos no formaban parte de mi experiencia, los sentimiento humanos estaban fuera de mi alcance y entendimiento, mi corazón estaba frío, muerto, sin posibilidad de que una emoción como la que trasmitía este hombre me llegase a afectar. Mire a mi alrededor, sólo un par de meses estaba codeándome con la alta sociedad y había evitado ya varios intentos de duelos. Sin darme cuenta, un siseo se escapo de mis labios, tome una bocanada de aire innecesaria pero me ayudaría a evitar despertar mi mal genio.

_ Cómo le dije Lord Mackarty_ mi voz sonaba como me sentía con esta situación, Fastidiado_ no he cruzado más que el saludo de rigor con vuestra esposa y a usted le compete, lo que he dicho.

_ Mierda Moutbatten_ era visible su disgusto, debía tener como 40 años, pero su vida disipada lo hacia parecer de más edad, lo observe detenidamente, su pelo cortado a la moda de Napoleón, trataba de que siguiera dentro de la moda regente de esa época, pero las ojeras y las línea marcada alrededor de su boca estampaban un vivo contraste con el deseo de querer parecer más joven de lo que era. Hasta su chaqueta de color vino, lo hacia parecer ridículo, el corte no era favorecedor. Trate de recordar Lady Mackarty , joven de 20 años con buenos atributos , pero demasiado vanidosa y engreída. _ La propia Lady Lois ….me lo dijo_ entrecerré mis ojos , y un gruñido casi animal salió de mi garganta_ no puedo dejarlo pasar.

_ Usted lo ha querido….._ suspire y me di vuelta _ caballeros_ llame a mis padrinos, entregue en forma pausada mis guantes, mi bufanda, sombrero y capa. No los conocía, de manera casual coincidimos dentro de la fiesta organizada por Lady Rebeca Osmond_ Duquesa de York.

Mis instintos me habían advertido , pero como deseaba concretar el negocio con el Duque de York, había cedido a la invitación.

Cuando pude leer las intenciones de Lord. Mackarty ya era tarde , el golpe de la mejilla que pretendía darme, lo esquive rápidamente, pero el insulto que me propino para deleite de los presentes en la reunión , no se podía dejar pasar y en su mente estaba claramente definido el duelo, la hora y sus padrinos.

Tome el revolver de las manos de los padrinos, y escuche los pasos de Mackarty a mis espaldas , escuche sus pensamientos, sus miedos me gritaban insistentemente, se había dado cuenta de la trampa que le tendió su esposa; apoyaba esos pensamientos, pude vislumbrar toda la astucia de la mujer. Trampa, que mejor manera de sacarse de encima un marido indeseado, y tener la posibilidad de pescar otros peces más apetitosos, como viuda era más aceptable, que como divorciada desdeñada, para colmo el aliciente de la trama, una fortuna no tan grande pero lo suficiente para poder vivir cómodamente hasta conseguir un marido más deseable. Asco me daban las emociones humanas, las nuestras de refiriéndome a mi especie, se centraba, en cazar, vivir lo más convenientemente y si encontrabas tu pareja vivir con ella sin buscar dificultades.

Se me ocurrió, una idea, le tuve lástima, emoción no muy común en mi, pero me vengaría de la arpía , mire a mi alrededor, eran todos unos estúpidos vanidosos, no sabían disfrutar de la vida, ni aprovechar la oportunidad de compartir con alguien un poco de compañía y comprensión. Sólo querían fortuna y halagos y si lo tenían desperdiciaban lo alcanzado.

La voz de uno de los padrinos presentes se hizo escuchar.

_ Caminaran diez pasos a mi cuenta y luego disparar, al primer brote de sangre se considerará saldada la afrenta._ mire al frente y espere la cuenta . 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-

Estúpido…_ fueron claras las palabras en la cabeza de Lord Mackarty _ Mounbatten..no puedo morir…. Lo siento:….el remolino de ideas fueron un indicio de lo que pretendía hacer antes de llegar a uno se giro y disparó, no podía utilizar mis movimientos vampíricos, impensable delatarme, además la oscuridad, era suficiente como para evitar que los presentes vieran si la bala me impactaba o no. Pero mi bala si impactaría, calcule el lugar, mis ojos acostumbrados a ver en la penumbra y noche cerrada, eso me permitía marcar el lugar preciso, no comprometería artería y lo dejaría suficientemente herido para salvar su orgullo pero , vivo para atormentar a su esposa.

Con el impacto cayó de espaldas, sus padrinos corrieron hacia él, y algunos testigos que nos siguieron hasta allí.

Mis acompañantes se acercaron, pero los detuve con un movimiento de mano, les entregue el revolver, tome mi capa, guante, sombrero y bufanda, me los puse lentamente.

_ caballeros_ salude tocando el ala de mi sombrero_ si me permiten debo viajar esta noche, ya he retrasado mi salida_ me dirigí al carruaje, que estaba esperando, sólo aquellos que hacían negocios directamente conmigo sabían que mi serenidad o más bien mi frialdad no era fácil perturbar.

Llegue al carruaje, mi transporte era ostentosamente visible, el león custodiado por dos halcones, simbolizaba todo lo que mi nombre sugería en los ambientes sociales y comerciales.

El león por su agilidad, destreza y bravura, hacían referencia a lo despiadado que podía ser en los negocios y el halcón, sus percepción y agudeza, revelaban mi visión para no desperdiciar la oportunidad de lograr nuevas riquezas y buscar prosperar en todos los aspectos.

Todo esto me convertía en un rival formidable en los negocios y mi fortuna, ni siquiera podía ser evaluada. Las madres casamenteras no perdían la oportunidad en tender sus redes para casarme con sus hijas debutantes.

_ Conde Mountbatten_ gire apenas y pude observar a una joven dama que vino a observar el duelo_ si me permite unas palabras _ suspiró y…sus pensamientos volaron hacia mi… y más estaría dispuesta a darte. La osadía de sus pensamientos, no era el primero que podía leer, desde que empecé a visitar algunos lugares, sabía que mi naturaleza despertaba los apetitos de las mujeres, era un trampa del depredador que era, y no estaba dispuesto a utilizar.

Mis ojos la contemplaron apreciativamente, el modelo que lucia dejaba entrever el nacimiento de sus senos, que se apretaban impúdicamente, llamando la atención a su respiración errática, su corazón volaba como si hubiese corrido una carrera. En efecto mi esencia la estaba afectando. Asentí con mi cabeza para darle vía libre a su comentario, pero mi postura evidenciaba en forma clara que no estaba interesado _ estoy al tanto del motivo de este duelo_ su mano toco mi brazo, con claro indicio de querer iniciar algo más que una conversación_ puedo salir de testigo , sobre esta farsa y para colmo el descaro que tuvo Lord Mackarty de disparar antes del conteo final_ bajo sus ojos y me envió una mirada lánguida y tratando de enviarme un mensaje que yo lo estaba leyendo claramente en sus pensamientos_ ven conmigo…mi cama estará calentita contigo dentro de ella.

_ Lady…_ intencionalmente hice el olvido de su nombre_ si me disculpa, no es necesario su intervención ya el problema esta resuelto_ mire encima de su hombro como indicando a Lord Mackarty que era llevado en otra carroza de alquiler.

_ Si…_ no le deje terminar, di media vuelta y subí al coche _ golpee el techo con mi bastón que había dejado dentro, sonreí por .los pensamientos de furia que había ocasionado con mi acción. No me podía permitir tener una relación con ninguna dama de la sociedad.

Mi especie tenia ciertas características, que no podían ser reconocidos abiertamente, por lo que no podíamos mantener una relación de tipo carnal con ninguna humana, pero no todos eran tan escrupulosos o cuidadosos, eso fue lo que me llevó a convertirme en lo que soy. Elimine esos pensamientos y me concentre en lo que debía hacer : Mi administrador de mis tierras en Dorset, requería de mi presencia inmediatamente.

Me enfurecí ahora por lo que debía para, había evitado a todo costa volver por allí, no quería volver a encontrarme con la dueña de unos ojos marrones, los únicos ojos humanos que habían hecho un hueco en mi muerto corazón.

FLASHBACK

_ Conde….ella es Lady Isabella Mary Swan …hija del difunto Lord Charles Swan y Lady René Swan._ la pequeña estaba sentada en el inmenso sofá del salón de la casa que acaba de adquirir en Picadilly (Londres) su pelo de un color chocolate, estaba recogido en un medio moño alto y sus mejillas resaltaban de tan pálidas que estaban , era pequeña para sus siete años, según me había informado el abogado, a parte de dejarme una carta , que tenia en mis manos, no había mas datos..

La abrí y le di una rápida lectura.

Querido Lord Mountbatten

Sé que es un atrevimiento haber pensado en usted para delegar una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es nombrarlo tutor de mi hija Lady Isabella, pero en más de una oportunidad a demostrado una gran entereza e integridad hacia la vida, no puedo olvidar de ningún modo que gracias a usted logre llevar una vida digna y lo poco que pude conservar después de la ruina de mi familia y el hecho que me haya ayudado a resolver algunos problemas de índole laboral, y haber alcanzado unos de mis sueños el de trabajar como detective en la policía, fue todo a su desprendimiento, en la vida y para los demás, que yo alcance mi deseo.

Sé que se pondrá furioso por referirme a usted como bondadoso, pero esta carta la leerá una ves que yo ya no este, eso me da la oportunidad de ser audaz, pero es una valentía que se me da el pensar en la muerte y el hecho de haber elegido una carrera peligrosa.

Cuídela es el único tesoro que me queda, adjunto a esto el titulo de la única propiedad que me queda y las joyas pertenecientes a su madre.

Con sumo agradecimiento me despido de usted

Lord Charles Swan

_ Lady Swan _ el abogado se dirigió amablemente ala niña _ El Conde desea hablar con usted_ el color de esos ojos al levantar la mirada paralizó mi ser, estaban cargados de dolor, llanto y miedo, no podía creer que una pequeña pudiese ablandar mi corazón, con sólo volverse hacia mi , su boca tembló y no pudo evitar que una lagrima se deslizase por su mejilla, se incorporo del lugar en donde estaba y su reverencia de saludo se veía opacado claramente por el temblor de su mano, no pude evitar acercarme a ella como una polilla a la llama, mi ser estaba reaccionando, a su olor, su sangre me pedía a gritos que sucumbiera.

Cuantos más me aproximaba, sus ojos se abrían, con una diferente mezcla de emociones, temor, curiosidad, ansiedad.

_ Milady….._ hice un esfuerzo inmenso en no tocar, sentir si su pelo era igual de sedoso. Como se veía.

_ Lord Mountbtten…_ su voz era también muy agradable_ gracias por recibirme- y miró ansiosa al abogado y vi como este con una mirada paternal asentía_ mi padre…._ allí se desmoronó y su cuerpo fue sacudido por pequeños espasmos de llanto.

No me quedo otra que acercarme y abrazarla y ese momento de debilidad no me lo iba a perdonar, pues casi cometí el peor crimen de mi existencia, en ese mismo instante estaba dispuesto a beberme su sangre, terminar con ese tormento, no me importaba si en el proceso mataba al abogado y a media docena de criados e la casa, pero saque fuerzas del fondo de mi ser y me retire hacia la ventana, a pesar de ser un día frio de noviembre, gélido igual que mi corazón, no me importaba el clima, ni a los presentes del salón, Salí a la terraza que daba a los jardines y tome una gran bocanada de aire. Espere unos minutos interminables y volví al salón, el desconcierto en el rostro de ellos era inquietante pero lo fue más mi decisión

_ Señor Salisbury…buscará el mejor colegio o convento e inscribirá allí a Lady Isabella, dispondrá del suficiente efectivo para cubrir los gastos, se encargara de todo, lo único que consultará conmigo será…. Nada .._ miré a los ojos del abogado.._ ¿Comprendió?

Mi decisión estaba tomada, la aceptaría como pupila pero estaría muy alejada de mi, mi mirada se volvió a posar en ella y me di cuenta que era necesario alejarla lo antes posible de mi, el veneno estaba en mi boca, el animal en mi buscaba acorralar a su presa, moriría en mis manos si estaba otro momento más en la misma habitación.

Los ojos de esa niña buscaron en mi , no sé que, cariño, consuelo,….que equivocada estaba, lejos de mi estaban esos sentimientos, esas manifestaciones….Sólo podría encontrar en mi al animal que quería su muerte, y regocijarse en su sangre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y ahora esto después de 10 años, debía volver a ver que ocurría, y mi memoria era demasiado clara , un defecto o tal vez virtud, depende de donde se analice. Recordaba perfectamente el olor de su sangre.

_ Maldito Salisbury …. En voz alta fue mi protesta, más le valía que verdaderamente sea una emergencia.

Lo único que esperaba que con los años su perfume, hubiese cambiado y no sea tan atrayente como en años anteriores.

Esperaba que hubiese cambiado…y que yo no deseara matarla ni bien la vea.

Que le animal debajo de piel este durmiendo y no despertará jamás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola amigas empezando con este Fics ….¿que será que pasa en Dorset?… ¿Será que Lord Edward.. podrá contenerse?…..

Bueno espero que les guste..pondré toda mi imaginación para que esta historia sea atrayente

Besos Rohayhu…. Rochie Cullen


	3. Chapter 3

El Conde Maldito

Bella POV

Sentir al viento ondeando mi pelo y mi falda, enviaba a mi espíritu ese sentimiento de libertad, eso era lago que durante muchos años no pude disfrutar, camine lentamente hacia mi yegua, era un espécimen hermoso, mi primer regalo después de haber salido del internado, mi cara se crispo, el dolor atravesó como un relámpago, sobre mis emociones, no dejaría que nada ni nadie me privase de esto…lucharía con todas mis fuerzas, nadie..me dije nadie manejaría mi vida..ni tomaría decisiones ..sobre mi futuro.

Mi mano se deslizó por el cuello, de Eclipse, sus orejas se movieron como si sintiese mis turbulentas emociones, apoye mi frente entre sus ojos, sabía que sólo a mi me permitía acercarme de esa manera, era un animal enorme, de color marrón chocolate, casi el mismo tono que mi pelo, le llegaba a su lomo con mi cabeza, suspiré ese fue uno de los primeros altercados con Mr. Salisbury , se opuso a la compra , pero mi terquedad gano a la suya, y de eso hizo un año ya… Pero tenía miedo de que ahora…no funcionará, y saliera derrotada. Sacudí mis pensamientos..no nada me haría cambiar de opinión. Mi vida era sólo mía.

Puse mi pie en el estribo y con un impulso monte a horcajadas, sonreí, cada acción mía , volvía loco a ese administrador, ya escuchaba sus recriminaciones, las mujeres no montan como los hombres…es inapropiado, jajaja mi carcajada mando a los vientos mi mal humor.

Los días en el internado me habían dejado, malos recuerdos, el saberse no querida y que nadie quiera ni siquiera visitarte fueron los sentimientos que me rodearon durante los primeros años, la almohada mojada era un mudo testigo de ese abandono, pero al pasar los años, vino con él la resignación y Angie , mi querida Angela. Ella compensó los años de soledad, su amistad incondicional, suplieron el cariño que me había faltado. Por más que había querido mucho a mi padre , él al morir me dejo sola, sin una familia a quien recurrir, sólo a él, y no me quiso, pero Angie era otra…cosa su risa, su cariño, compensaba todo, me enseñó cosas que no imaginaba, el amor incondicional de la amistad, el de la familia, porque el amor que la envolvía venia de ese hogar, su hogar, ahhh y lo más atesorado por mi fueron el amor a la lectura…los diferentes libros de texto que traía para leer o le enviaban y luego regalármelos…hicieron de los años restantes allí una pasable existencia.

Inste a Eclipse a una carrera, quería llegar al arroyo que pasaba por la propiedad, era un hermoso lugar, rodeado de helechos, y árboles frondosos, en ese lugar descubrí que los animales se acercaban a beber, y diferentes animales, desde ciervos hasta algunos salvajes pumas, leopardos y osos, siempre me había preguntado, como había ese tipo de animales salvajes por esta zona, pero mi incógnita fue resuelta con el comentario de los sirvientes que decían que al Conde le gustaba cazar esos animales y el los traía para criarlos en su propiedad. Para su deleite.

Las veces que me aproximaba a esta zona lo hacía con cautela, no quería sufrir ningún accidente, menos pasar a ser comida de alguno de esos depredadores.

Desmonte y camine silenciosamente, mis botas, se hundían entre el húmedo pasto, mi ropa de color verde hacia que me perdiese entre la vegetación, el olor del agua llenaba mis sentidos, y como estábamos en verano, el clima permitía apreciar los vivos colores, del lugar, amaba este sitio y era lo único que extrañaría cuando me fuera, porque estaba decidida a marcharme al cumplir mi mayoría de edad, no dependería más de nadie. Y menos de alguien que no le importaba mi existencia.

Me deje caer sobre la hierba, mis manos acariciaron ese mullido pasto silvestre, no quería regresar a la casona, mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos a mi soledad y lo mucho que extrañaría a mi mejor amiga Angela Weber, ahora Duquesa de Mirtland, ¿que iría a hacer a la casona?, no había nada que me retuviese allí, ni un lazo…más que mis libros y a Eclipse.

En este mundo …no tenía más propiedades, todo era de él, mis pensamientos, volaron a esa tarde, cuando mis ojos lo vieron por primera vez, eran los ojos de una niña asustada, con deseos de cariño, ese primer contacto marco mi vida, no poder olvidar el abrazo, había sentido como si mi hogar se hubiese materializado en los brazos del Conde de Mountbatten , su olor me hipnotizo, pero eso duro poco, imprevistamente me soltó, y su expresión al volverse y mirarme congelo mi corazón, no había calidez, ni cariño allí, todo fue parte de mi imaginación, imaginación que me acompaño por mucho tiempo…pues una imagen de él como príncipe azul..de los cuentos de Hadas no existía, año tras año, espere una visita, una carta preguntando como me encontraba, pero vacio, nada había allí, que la ilusionase, sólo una espera ¿a qué?, a nada, no significaba nada para nadie.

El tratar de evocar su rostro…fue difícil, sólo el color de su pelo, sus ojos, habían permanecido en mi memoria, pues la memoria de una niña de siete años, no era tan detallista.

Bella ….me recrimine deja de lamentarte….falta poco..y serás libre…ya, no dependerás de nadie, menos estar atada a una persona al cual tu le fuiste impuesta.

Mire a mi alrededor se hacia tarde.. debía volver, fui hasta mi montura y subí ágilmente, deseaba no pasar por estos inconvenientes , pero el hecho de oponerme a Salisbury, era imperioso, no podía ceder, no permitiría, la atrocidad que quería cometer. Salí trotando a paso lento del arroyo, mis divagaciones volvieron al acontecimiento de la mañana.

Claro Salisbury, había cometido una grave error y quería remediarlo, a toda costa, como no había sido presentada en sociedad, para una chica de mi edad, era inaudito, tendría que a esta altura tener una serie de pretendientes y buscar marido, o mejor dicho elegir marido, pero a él, se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, y vio su oportunidad, de salvar su metedura de pata, con el hecho de aceptar la proposición de matrimonio que le hicieron para mi. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, en solo pensar en el Duque de Hanover, ese hombre no me gustaba, me daba miedo, jamás dejaba ver sus ojos, siempre los llevaba ocultos bajo unos espejuelos nuevo estilo incorporado por los dirigentes de la moda.

No comprendía como un mero encuentro casual en la ciudad, lo había llevado a proponerle matrimonio.

Era inaudito.., no podía aceptarlo. Jamás se casaría, no con nadie a quien no amara. Amor…..amaba sus libros que la llevaron a desear una relación de ensueño , la Odisea, Romeo y Julieta, era romántica, y la culpable , Ángela, volvía nuevamente mis pensamientos sobre ella, culpable de todos mis delitos en pensamientos. Pero sabiendo que ella era feliz en su matrimonio, me hacia un poco a mi en esta vida, sin objetivo que llevaba. Yo también deseaba un matrimonio por amor.

Salisbury…tendría que hacerme caso…no me casaría con ese Duque..jamás

FLASHBACK

_ Me alegra que haya decidido brindarme con su presencia Lady Isabela _ Bella no pudo evitar un sentimiento de remordimiento por su actitud, ya que el único que se había preocupado por ella era Salisbury, pero hasta allí su simpatía, él nunca quiso hacerse cargo , siempre puso de manifiesto que ya no estaba en edad de velar por una joven, y más cuando le toco la hora de terminar sus estudios y tenia que volver a la casa. El internado ya no era para ella, debía volver a su familia, pero en el caso de Bella, no tenia tal familia._ Siéntate por favor

Había caminado hasta los ventanales abiertos , que dejaban entrar la brisa, fresca. Me di vuelta y lo mire, no quería sentarme, me sentiría en desventaja, jamás volvería a demostrar mi debilidad.

_ ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

_ Hoy recibí una carta del Duque de Hanover_ mi expresión de confusión debió alertarlo_ errr..el Duque me pide tu mano en matrimonio

Mi cara se había vuelto pálida, mi boca se abrió de una manera no muy decente, y empecé a boquear.

_ Para serte sincero Isabella, no espere que tuvieses una propuesta tan importante como esta, sabes, El Duque de Hanover, es muy rico, acaba de comprar la propiedad junto a esta. _ se levanto y paseo por el salón, Salisbury era un hombre bajo de cabellos castaños claros, mezclados con algunas canas prematuras, era un poco rollizo, pero en conjunto era agradable, hasta ahora, que había caído de mi gracia, realmente estaba loco si pensaba que iba a aceptar casarme con alguien que ni conocía._ La llame para decirte que tendré que hablar con tu Tutor el Conde , para pedir autorización para esta boda. Ya lo hice llamar, en cualquier momento tendremos noticias de él. Le envíe un mensaje hace dos días, es raro que no me haya contestado, pero así es él .

- ¿Qué boda? _ grite.. y me di vuelta como una loca, para enfrentarlo, no me casaré con nadie…yo soy la única que decidirá eso…tú.._ zapateé con rabia…_ ni el Conde me dirán más que hacer… No soy un juguete…soy humana con sentimientos.. _ camine hasta quedar en frente de él, por más que el era bajo todavía yo no le superaba en altura, en esos momentos odiaba ser baja…odiaba ser mujer._ No me casaré Salisbury…ahora ni nunca , no me casaré con nadie que yo no elija…_ me di vuelta..y Salí como una tormenta de tifón del salón.

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No quería llegar, pero decidí darle a Eclipse la oportunidad de ejercitarse y lo apure a una carrera, fui ganado velocidad, mi pelo ondeaba como un manto marrón detrás de mi espalda, mi falda color verde, se levantaba mostrando mis piernas enfundadas en unas finas medias, que no eran apropiadas para la ocasión , pero odiaba ponerme esos calzones tan anticuados, me encantaba sentir la fuerza de mi hermoso animal, era un sentimiento que sólo yo compartía, amaba llevar la contra a todos, ese signo de rebeldía, fue creciendo en mi durante todos estos años, sabia que me traería problemas. Pero al infierno todos aquellos puritanos…, al infierno ..mi vida era mía.

Entre al patio de la casona, que era en realidad un castillo restaurado, me dirigí a los establos, al llegar desmonte y uno de los peones de las caballerizas se acerco a tomar a eclipse, pero al darme vuelta vi que habían seis caballos negros, grandes caballos sementales, que resoplaron cuando mi yegua paso cerca de ellos.

_ Seth..¿de quienes son esos caballos?_ me dirigí lentamente a ellos

_ Son del carruaje del Conde , Lady Isabella

_ ¿Del Conde? _ sentí como una mano helada se cerraba sobre mi corazón_ ¿Cuándo llego?

_ Hará como una hora

Me gire y empecé a caminar _ Gracias Seth , cepíllala bien, por favor._ camine temblando hacia la casa, muchos sentimientos encontrados, volvieron a mi, habían pasado diez años desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, y justo ahora que necesitaba mi libertad, que la estaba saboreando, pues Salisbury no podía con mi genio, lo hacia llamar a él, pero no..me dije y cuadre mis hombros…tampoco me doblegaría a su voluntad…me mantendría firma , me faltaba dos meses y seria mayor de edad. Y allí seria dueña de mi misma.

Entre a la casa, decidí ir a cambiarme, toda desarreglada, seria ponerme en desventaja, debía parecer madura, dueña de mi misma, solo de esa forma, podría dar a conocer mi voluntad

Llame a Emily y le pedí que me prepare el baño, debía jugar bien mis piezas, convencería al viejo Conde, que no necesitaba casarme, para que no lo moleste, lo dejaría ver que soltera tampoco, era de desconfiar.

Tenia que convencerlo…trataría de controlar mi genio…seria toda una hazaña

Después de bañarme y vestirme con un modelo sencillo color azul..de talle cuadrado bastante rectado, baje a la biblioteca, necesitaba buscar una estrategia como me enfrentaría…no se me ocurría nada.., abrí la puerta y entre con todo el ímpetu de mi carácter.

Al entrar, mi falda se engancho con una astilla y no me dejo avanzar.

_ Diablos…..lo que faltaba_ tome el ruedo enganchado y lo estire pero un hubo caso, me acerque más y cuando estaba haciendo maniobras para desenganchar,

_ Quédate quieta.._ esa voz me dejo pasmada, recorrió terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo, que no sabia que existían, un leve tirón , me hizo saber que estaba libre, di vuelta y me perdí en unos ojos color miel….. me retire un poco y recorrí el cuerpo del hombre que estaba frente a mi, era hermoso, parecía un Dios griego, su pelo color bronce, su boca bien dibujada su nariz recta, su estatura, me pasaba como una cabeza y parte de su pecho, maldición, de nuevo odie ser tan baja. Pero…este no podía ser el Conde no parecía tener más de veinticinco años…igual que la ultima vez que lo vi… Él camino lentamente alejándose de mi, bajo sus ojos a sus manos y se retiro hacia el rincón de la biblioteca que no recibía tanta luz. No pude evitar acercarme nuevamente, parecía que fuese un gran imán que me atraía._ Siéntate Isabela, debemos hablar.

Tuve deseos de desobedecer pero mis piernas tenían voluntad propia y me llevaron a acomodarme en un sillón.

_ ¿Eres el Conde…?_ vi como hizo una mueca..

_ Parece que no me recuerdas….

_ Es difícil recordar a alguien que te ha tenido aislada como la misma peste_ mi genio no pudo con mi boca…me recrimine..debía tratar de ser más contemplativa, o si no , tiraría todo por tierra mis intenciones_ Perdón… no quise ser grosera.

Lo único que veía de él era su espalda y vaya que espalda….. podría comparársele con Apolo… Dios Bella deja de fantasear.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dios…que contradicción..luchando por su libertad y viene a caer en las garras del león.

El saberse no apreciada y sentirse impuesta a otros puede ocasionar conflictos de carácter… Nuestra Bella no es nada tímida después de haber vivido de esa manera, el saber que tiene que luchar por un lugar en el mundo puede volver a cualquiera una rebelde….. Pero esta rebeldía tiene una pared muy dura..al que debe traspasar .

Besos ..mis amigas…. Rohayhu Rochie Cullen


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo III

Tentación…..

Lord Edward POV

Estaba impaciente, el vivir bajo las apariencias, me sacaba de quicio..mi temperamento no era nada apacible en estos momentos, hubiese querido bajarme del carruaje y correr, seria una satisfacción y llegaría más rápido, llegaría antes, mucho antes…. , pero como había salido del duelo, frente a tantas personas no podía usar escusas…así que resignado, debía sentarme durante horas, delirando divague ….. mejor en el próximo hostal, me bajo y simulo….. que me subo y dejo que el carruaje prosiga.. ahhhh….. libertad …

Pero..decidí, no tentar a mi suerte, debía seguir con este juego…y mi humor no mejoró.

Cuando llegamos a Dorset, ni siquiera miré para afuera…no deseaba perder mi tiempo en banalidades, la gente estaría asomada a las ventanas viendo pasar el coche, sólo el escudo les daría mi identificación, no estaba interesado en que mi cara sea de publico conocimiento, no ahora…debía primero solucionar , los inconvenientes , que creía Salisbury eran insalvables… El sol había desplegado sus rayos y cada rincón del paisaje mostraba un verde increíble…..menos podía dejar que algunos de esos rayos me tocará, mi piel era una de las características que más sobresalían en nuestra raza. Tome uno de los libros que había traído para leer Frankeistein de una tal Mary Shelley, me pareció interesante porque enfocaba el problema de volver a la vida…tema..que no estaba lejos de mi mundo real…de mi dilema, la mente sagaz de esta chica que con sólo 18 años había creado una historia tan increíble… me llenaba de curiosidad.

Ya cerca de las diez de la mañana fuimos entrando al patio del ex castillo, me envolví la capa al cuerpo cale mi sombrero y me prepare a entrar a la construcción lo más rápido posible…el sol estaba muy fuerte…no podía arriesgar que ni un rayo se deslizase por mi piel, acomode mi guante.

Al oír la entrada del carruaje..los sirvientes salieron a la puerta principal para darme la bienvenida..rechine los dientes..no podía darme ..la distracción de detenerme en esos protocolos. Baje ..rápidamente y di un saludo veloz y me interne dentro de la penumbra del corredor..sólo al estar cubierto por la penumbra del salón.., me di vuelta y pedí a los sirvientes que entren dentro …de la casa.

_ Buenos días a todos.._ vi como las sirvientas hacían una reverencia y no levantaban las miradas por encima de mi pecho..di una mueca simulando un gesto cortes ,el mayordomo se acerco para recibir mi sombrero , capa , guantes, y por ultimo mi bastón..

_ MI Lord…el señor Salisbury..salió unos momentos.. hacia el establo..ya esta.._ no termino.. porque unos presurosos pasos interrumpieron su discurso

_ Excelencia…_ la voz de Salisbury sonaba agitada_ disculpe que no haya estado para recibirlo…si hubiese sabido..no ….hubiese… ocurrido.._ las manos de Salisbury se movían agitadas_

_ No diga más .._ lo mire, los años no habían pasado en balde por mi administrador..el pelo escaso y algunos de ellos blancos demostraban el claro indicio de que el tiempo si corría por algunos…_ Vamos al estudio..aclaremos los problemas que me trajeron desde muy lejos.._ lo miré y vi que el sudor se deslizaba por su frente…como no hacia tanto calor…eso me llevaba a la conclusión de que eran nervios..fruncí el ceño…que lo tenia preocupado..ya lo sabría.

_ Por supuesto_ dijo y caminamos hacia el escritorio que estaba del lado derecho de la entrada….mire alrededor ..se veía bien cuidado..., las piezas de mármol adquiridas en Grecia..los dioses del Olimpo..La gran Artemisa , diosa cazadora, Apolo, dios del sol, su hermano gemelo, eran adquisiciones muy valiosas, y se veían elegantes en el gran vestíbulo..

Salisbury ..estaba haciendo bien el trabajo de mantener la casa, bien conservada…por ese lado no tenia quejas..

Entre al salón ..mire, los libros que estaban ordenados desde el suelo al techo, inicialmente era una biblioteca..pero lo había convertido en un escritorio el único año que había residido allí..pero en vista que el sol..era un compañero..constante por esos lugares tuve que mudarme..me había gustado este hogar.., detuve mi vista en el gran escritorio de nogal.. que ocupaba el rincón izquierdo y un gran sillón con respaldo alto detrás del mismo.

Camine lentamente y me senté detrás del escritorio..

_ Disculpe su excelencia..llamaré a Marie..para que le traiga algo de beber..

_ No se preocupe.._ me recosté en el sillón…_ tome asiento y dígame ¿cuál es el motivo de su desesperación? _ Salisbury acelero el ritmo de su corazón _ espero ansiosamente su respuesta

_ Pues verá..no se por donde empezar.._ su mano otra vez empezó a hacer movimientos sin control_ es sobre Lady Isabella..mi Lord…._ mi gesto de enojo..lo detuvo.

_ Salisbury..¿no me habrá traído..desde Londres por algo relacionado a Lady Isabella? _ mis dedos se crisparon sobre el brazo del sillón._ quedamos en claro hace mucho tiempo..que usted decidiría por el bienestar de ella.,..que sus decisiones..serian las correctas.

_ Pues es cierto..mi Lord..pero…. en esto yo no puedo hacer nada por que necesito su consentimiento…

_ No comprendo..¿que consentimiento..y para que?

_ Para aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio que ha recibido.., yo no soy su tutor..sólo usted puede acceder..a ello..

_ Mmmm…_ mis dedos se juntaron y apoyaron en mi labio inferior_ ¿Quien ha propuesto matrimonio a Lady Swan…?¿lo conozco, es vecino de la propiedad?

_ Oh si ..es vecino de las propiedades al sur _ pero se ha mudado..recientemente. Su nombre es James Thadeus Mitland , Duque de Hanover

_ Humm..no me suena su nombre…_ mire alrededor_ ¿Qué opina Lady Isabella de esto?_ vi como sacaba su pañuelo y lo pasaba por su frente

_ Ese es el problema….a Lady Bella no le gusta..la idea_ levante mis cejas con sorpresa..

_ ¿Lle ha dado una razón valedera para su negativa?.

_ Ella no quiere hablar de eso…lo único que me dijo_ vi el gesto de tensión_ es que no quiere casarse

_ Bueno …primero hablaré con ella, y luego decidiremos.., sobre mi disposición…_ mire hacia el gran ventanal que estaba a la derecha del salón, el gran cortinado evitaba la entrada de los rayos solares que a esa hora inundaba ese lado de la habitación.._ quiero hablar ahora con ella.

_ Errrr..no será posible..ella salió a cabalgar.._ de nuevo su gesto de secarse la frente me confirmo que ese gesto era de nervios…_ vendrá muy pronto le gusta… cabalgar por las tierras de su excelencia.._ se movió más inquieto todavía sobre sus talones_ además hoy le he dado la noticia…, es decir le comente de la propuesta y no concluimos en muy buenos términos…creo que se fue a meditar..sobre su actitud….espero…

_ Como dije Salisbury.., hablaré con Lady Swan y …_ deberé meditar sobre esto… no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo, es necesario decidir que pasos tomar con esta situación…quiero volver a Londres lo antes posible…tengo que resolver algunos cabos sueltos que quedaron después de la noche anterior…no me gusto para nada la treta de esa mujer…me perdí en mis pensamientos_ solicitaré una entrevista con el Duque de Hanover _ continúe y vi como mi interlocutor daba un suspiro de alivio.

_Bueno aclarando este..errr…. punto que me estaba dejando sin poder conciliar el sueño…y ya que usted esta aquí…_ se dirigió hacia el estante detrás del conde_ quiero que vea los libros…si no es mucha molestia…me ahorra el tener que enviarlos este mes.._ extrajo el libro de administración que recibía mensualmente_ verá cuan detallado esta las inversiones de este mes… y las ganancias…muy buenas por cierto.

Recibí los libros y pase un par de horas leyendo el balance ..y cuando Salisbury me dijo que debía entrevistarse con el veterinario de los pura sangre, buenísimos caballos que estaba criando e invitándome a acompañarlo, decline levemente el ofrecimiento. Estaba al tanto del progreso de la cría de esos caballos para carreras del Derby y que mi propiedad era el que ofrecía los mejores especímenes…

Estaba orgulloso de la iniciativa , pero sabia que no debía acercarme a las caballerizas , mi esencia de depredador podía perturbar a aquellas yeguas que estén preñadas y seria lamentable.

Tan enfrascado había quedado en el libro de los balances que el repiqueteo suave pero determinante, me alerto y con un movimiento casi invisible me situé cerca del ventanal, agradeciendo las cortinas corridas mi posición me dejaba al costado de la puerta.

Esta se abrió de golpe y la esencia más dulce y embriagadora me envolvió, mis colmillos se largaron y mis ojos seguramente se habrían cambiado de color, llegando a cambiar de miel a negro, bloquee mi olfato para disminuir mi apetito.., psicológicamente intente anular el apetito que me despertó ese olor increíble, mis ojos no perdían detalle alguno de esa criatura que había ocupado todo mi campo visual…la vena que latía alocada en su cuello, signo de que estaba ansiosa…me incitaba a saltar a ese lugar y perforar con brutalidad su yugular…, retrocedí, sigilosamente todo lo que me permitió ese rincón y quede sumido en la oscuridad, mi apetito disminuyo…, pasó las ganas de saltar sobre mi presa, el instinto animal que me domino, fue apaciguado, me calme.

Vi como ella intento avanzar y la falda de su vestido color azul, mi color favorito, le hizo retroceder un paso…ese modelo le quedaba hermoso, realzaba su delicada silueta, no muy voluptuosa, pero armoniosa en extremo, su cabellera de un marrón increíble caía suelta por la espalda, no utilizaba los peinados elaborados acostumbrados , en esta nueva moda impuesta por Beaumont, nuevo líder de la Grand moda,

_ Diablos…..lo que faltaba_ escuche su voz, con un tono muy furioso pero hermoso, tenia carácter, vi como tomo el ruedo enganchado y lo estiró pero no pudo desenganchar de la puerta, por más que intento hacerlo, más frustrada se le veía.

No pude evitar , mis emociones ya estaban dominadas por lo que avance despacio y me acerque a ella

_ Quédate quieta.._ mi voz salió más áspera de lo normal, porque el poco aire que me quedaba en mis pulmones , no me permitía hablar mucho , me agache y desenganche la ropa, por lo que ella dio vuelta y me enfrentó, el golpe de hambre y deseo que despertó en mi esos ojos color marrón, y su mirada que me recorrió de arriba abajo, me dijeron a las claras que le parecía interesante, levante levemente mis cejas, y para hablar tuve que tomar nuevamente aire, cosa peligrosa para ella, porque su olor invadió cada parte de mi cuerpo, y el veneno , en mi boca volvió con más ímpetu, sentí el impulso de tomarla allí, saborear su sangre, extraerle hasta la ultima gota, nada podía impedir , que lo hiciera, pero como si una parte de mi gobernara a ese animal, dormido, me retiré nuevamente a la oscuridad, en donde ella no pudiese ver el cambio de mis ojos, no pude evitar…pronunciar su nombre…esta criatura despertaba en mi un deseo que pensé dormido, enterrado, no podía creer, que con sólo mirarla, tendría el deseo de echar por tierra, todo lo que había luchado, para no caer, no caer en el circulo vicioso que giraba en torno a nuestra especie, presa y cazador…._ Siéntate Isabella, debemos hablar._ vi la indecisión en ella , si me obedecería o no…pero sabia que mi orden no podía ser tomada a la ligera.

_ ¿Eres el Conde…?_ hice una mueca…esta niña , ni siquiera tomaba en serio, mi presencia…debería , me dije, ella nunca podría olvidarme si yo decidía, invadir su espacio, o a lo mejor no era decir olvidar, porque y no tendría memoria ni recuerdos, porque estaría muerta.

Mi cuerpo necesitaba, con ganas beber de ella. Y si eso ocurría, no viviría para contarlo...

_ Parece que no me recuerdas…._ decidí tentar a su suerte, vería que cartas jugaba, o si en verdad decía la verdad y no me recordaba.

_ Es difícil recordar a alguien que te ha tenido aislada como la misma peste_ escuche como tentaba a mi paciencia, chiquilla maleducada, no tendría ninguna oportunidad, si resolvía hacer lo que más anhelaba, vi como se arrepintió de sus palabras, o como intento no decir más sandeces. _ Perdón… no quise ser grosera._ eso corroboro lo que pensaba. Me giré y le di la espalda, no podía confiar en mi control…sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba…..apreté los puños, y me encamine al escritorio

_ acomódate…_ yo mismo ocupe el gran sillón y vi como ella se sentaba tiesamente enfrente de mi._ estuve hablando con Salisbury y me comento de la proposición de matrimonio_ la cara de ella se crispo, luego palideció, escuchaba como su corazón bombeaba más rápido, tuve temor cosa rara en mi …ella podría caer desmayada por el cambio del ritmo de su sangre.

_ Si ya me imagino….él quiere casarme…esa es su lógica.

_ Escúchame…necesito saber si hay un antecedente con respecto a esta proposición

_¿Antecedente?.._vi como sus ojos pusieron una expresión de confusión_ no se que quiere decir con antecedentes…no hablamos sobre historia…hablamos de mi vida._ empezó a levantar su voz..se estaba poniendo enojada…que carácter..es una fierecilla..me dije_ lo único que deseo es que me escuchen…que usted me escuche…yo no me quiero casar….no conozco a ese Duque

_ ¿Entonces me estas diciendo que no están viéndose a escondidas?_ La boca de Isabella se abrió y vi como su cara se tiño de rojo..sus ojos brillaron furiosos

_ Dios…por quien me toma….yo..yo.., sólo lo he visto una vez en el pueblo…y solo me ha saludado…y de repente..aparece con esta propuesta de matrimonio…._ se paró y caminó de punta a punta en el salón….su cuerpo trasmitía nervios..sus manos se apretaban nerviosas luego abrazo su cuerpo….esta niña..tenía algo que me inquietaba, por supuesto aparte de querer devorarla, empezaba a nacer un sentimiento de protección…si, eso era, quería protegerla hasta de mi…, se detuvo y me miró_ No me quiero casar Conde…por favor….no me haga..esto .._ su voz fue de súplica como si dudará..

_ Voy a pedir hablar con el Duque y veré cuales son sus intenciones.

_ Pues a mi no me interesan sus intenciones_ su voz volvió a cambiar ya no se notaba esa inseguridad _ no me quiero casar y si usted no me escucha alguien lo hará….no me casaré.

Me levante y camine hasta ella no pude evitar quería estar más cerca, mis manos las mande firmemente detrás de mi espalda, no confiaba en ella, me detuve al lado y la mire desde mi altura, sus ojos se alzaron y me miraron asustados, estaba invadiendo su espacio lo sabia pero necesitaba, olerla nuevamente , más de cerca, cada molécula, que conformaban mi cuerpo, volvió a la vida era como si el cuerpo de ella fuera otra parte mía, aquella que murió hacia muchos años.

_ Dije que hablaría con él…_ mis manos atrás luchaban contra mi mismo quería levantar un dedo y deslizarlos por sus pecas, unas pequeñas que se esparcían por su nariz _ tengo que saber , el porque de sus acciones. Tendré en cuenta tu pedido…

Me di vuelta y Sali…no podía estar un minuto más en el mismo cuarto que esa tentación, mi voluntad estaba a punto de quebrarse, me retiraría por unas horas hasta que el sol baje y luego iría a cazar, tenía hambre pero no de la acostumbrada, tenía una nueva tentación bajo el mismo techo.. tenía la tentación de la sangre, la carne y el alma…..me asuste por mis pensamientos…me asuste hasta el extremo de quedarme paralizado momentáneamente en el pasillo cuando me dirigía a mis dormitorios….nunca me había pasado esto…nunca había deseado tocar a una mujer como lo deseaba ahora.

Creo que mi estancia no será corta….tardaría un poco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola amigas siento mucho..no haber levantado el capitulo el jueves…es que estoy con mucho trabajo…. Preparar exámenes..y regalos para el día de la madre..para mis alumnos…aja..si ..mi mundo ha estado en un caos esta semana….. pero..trataréde cumplir con el otro también..

Las quiero…

Gracias a todas las que me siguen….

Un beso Rohayhu y espero sus comentarios De ellos vivo..

Rochie Cullen


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo IV

Conociendo al enemigo

Lady Isabella POV

Quede temblando…el enfrentamiento con él…no fue como me lo había imaginado….Había estado dispuesta a todo…pero al estar frente a frente…mis fuerzas se debilitaron..sentí como si mi mente estuviese dominada por una fuerza extraña…como si mi voluntad fuera amarrada a algo invisible…

No podía explicar el sentimiento que me recorrió cuando me perdí en sus ojos,….. extraños ojos…su color era totalmente increíble..como la miel recién extraída de un panal..y su piel ..tan blanca ..pálida al extremo…y su color de pelo, …color cobre…sacudí mi cabeza…Bella..no te extralimites…no caerás…...eres fuerte tienes que luchar ….tu libertad depende de eso..nada me hará desistir…

_ No me vencerán…_ dije en voz alta_ no lo harán…yo soy fuerte.._ pero mientras lo decía no podía apartar de mi mente los ojos mas increíbles que había visto…pero sus ojos eran otra cosa…lo que no había cambiado y me venia a la memoria era la frialdad que encerraban sus palabras..parecía como si no tuviese sentimientos..era una sensación que se me quedó grabado…y la recordaba ahora… cuando le dijo a Salisbury que se encargase él de mis cosas y que no lo molestasen…

Camine lentamente y me senté en el sillón frente al escritorio…..¿Y si había arruinado mis posibilidades?, ¿si después de todo me obligaba a casarme con el Duque?…un escalofrió subió desde mis pies, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, no podía hacerme eso…me moriría…enterré mi rostro en mis manos…estaba entrando en pánico….salté de la silla y salí del estudio, camine veloz por el pasillo..y volví a mi dormitorio…entre y cerré la puerta apoyándome en ella…mire mi dormitorio..una gran cama estilo imperio dominaba el dormitorio..los doseles eran altos.. y una colcha de color verde..cubría su superficie..tenia un gran sillón cerca de la ventana, mi dormitorio estaba en el primer piso y el lugar estaba iluminado por esa gran ventana, que tenia una gran dificultad también, no se podía abrir fácilmente..pero eso era lo de menos porque el paisaje era hermoso, la vista daba al gran jardín de rosales..que era una de las atracciones del castillo, un mundo de rosales crecían allí, mi lugar favorito de la casa, era en el sillón que estaba allí con mis adorados libros…

Si me querían obligar a casarme..yo no tendría más esta libertad, estaría atada a un hombre que no conocía y que me daba miedo…

Me acerque a la ventana y mis brazos me rodearon..como deseaba que esos brazos sean los de una madre comprensiva, cariñosa, una que yo no tenía…una que necesitaba…sentí como gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro..y de un manotazo me limpie..no dejaría que nadie..me haga llorar..no …no…no…era fuerte

Me quede mirando el paisaje..sumida en mis pensamientos ..tenia que preparar un plan..algo que me ayudase a salvarme.., algo que me librase de casarme..ahora…. . que mi libertad, estaba tan cerca..parecía risible que pensase en ser libre, de cualquier persona que quisiera dominarme.., otras en mi situación estarían bailando si supieran que un Duque les propia matrimonio, yo no., Allí había una diferencia. Mi felicidad era no tener que depender de nadie. Decidir mi vida…decir que si, a lo que quisiera, o no cuando era necesario.

Volví mi pensamiento al Conde..era igual a como lo recordaba, no había envejecido…raro..tendría que tener como 35 años… a lo sumo, pero parecía como de 20 a 25 años …, fruncí el ceño…que raro… Había hombres que tenían suerte.

A Lo sumo habrán pasado como un par de horas el crepúsculo estaba en el cielo.. y todavía no podía idear un plan que me ayudase con mi problema, y todavía el debate en mi conciencia era interminable….cuando tocaron a la puerta

_ Adelante…_ me di vuelta cuando se abrió la puerta.

_Lady Isabella..pasará a cenar al comedor?_ Marie..ella era muy seria..pero era de suma importancia en la casa, sin ella nadie hacia nada, todos esperaban que ella se acercase a Salisbury y pidiese lo necesario..Era nuestra ama de llaves..parecía, tímida? , pero no lo era..era la columna del castillo.

_ El Conde bajará a cenar?

_ No, el Conde…. salió

_ Salió?

_ Si mi lady..

_ esta bien iré a cenar…

…

Lord Edward POV

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo, con pantalones negros, camisa del mismo color y botas altas, estaba listo para salir de caza, deslice mis dedos por mi pelo, no lograba apaciguar los rebeldes cabellos, estos eran el reflejo de lo que era mi yo interior….sin control, sin reglas….sin ataduras.

Camine lentamente hacia la ventana de mi cuarto, este quedaba directamente sobre el de ella, la podía oler, rechine los dientes…todo mi cuerpo..se puso en alerta.

Debía ir con urgencia a alimentarme, no quería lastimar a nadie, pero Isabella, sobrepasaba mis limites..

Me perdí nuevamente en el paisaje, el crepúsculo cayó sobre el campo, momento oportuno para iniciar una jornada de cacería, que me ayudaría a liberarme de esta sed impresionante, abrazadora que me inquietaba, hasta el extremo de querer a toda costa realizar una acción que iba en contra de mis principios….aquellos que me impuse a mi mismo.

**Flashback**

_ Vamos Edward, _ Lady Victoria, una mujer hermosa, voluptuosa, de ojos purpura…había llegado de visita a nuestra casa. Mis padres la recibieron con los brazos abiertos porque venía con una carta de unos viejos amigos.

Ella desde el principio mostró un vivo interés, que digo ..¿Vivo?, ella quería mi vida.

Como todo joven impresionable, no podía concebir que una bella y deslumbrante mujer como ella, con esa cabellera roja rizada se fijase en mi , no pasaba una oportunidad sin que sus manos acariciasen disimuladamente mi pecho o espalda al pasar.

Mis hormonas volaban como locas, no era tan inocente, mis escapadas se daban pero a nivel de las criadas o doncellas bastantes liberales del castillo. Me consideraban muy atractivo, con mis ojos verdes, clásicos en una persona con mi color de pelo, castaño.

Hasta que una noche, ella entró en mi dormitorio…acababa de acostarme, y no llevaba nada de ropa por el calor reinante..no hacia ni minutos que me había quitado mi camisa de dormir..el calor era…en verdad sofocante, total por la mañana podía ponerme antes que despertasen en la casa. Con ese pensamiento me estaba acomodando cuando un movimiento en la cama me hizo dar vuelta. Ella estaba allí , frente a mi , no me cuestione en ese momento la forma que hizo para deslizarse en mi dormitorio, pero el hecho de que estaba arrodillada en mi cama con un camisón casi trasparente envió a mi cuerpo descargas de adrenalina.

_ Oh mi Edward _ ronroneo cuando sus uñas se deslizaron por mi pecho desnudo _:eres delicioso _ no espoere a que diga más, me tire sobre ella, con todo el ímpetu de un joven, estaba más que listo para invadir esa tentación que me rondaba desde hacia una semana.

_ Eres hermosa Lady Victoria_ al escucharme ella río_ porque ríes así? ..., en serio eres tentadora.

_ Oh mi cachorrito de león…_ deslizo el camisón por sus hombros dejando sus senos desnudos coronados con unos pezones oscuros_ ¿Quieres probar? _ no espere a que me volviese a pedir, mi boca cubrió esos pechos, pero no llegue en ese momento a comprender porque estaba tan fría, si hacía calor, pero mis ganas pudieron más que mis dudas y fue una noche de descubrimiento, me dejo hacerle el amor, que pienso hacerle el amor, me enseño a complacerla, era insaciable, durante dos semanas gozamos por las noches, hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a dar muestra de fatiga, la constante actividad y sin descanso , se evidencio en mis ojeras y el hecho de que empezaba a perder peso.

_ Edward, amor..¿Qué te pasa?_ mi madre no pudo dejar pasar ese hecho_ voy a llamar al Doctor Huber…._ Victoria estaba por allí y no pude dejar de ver su expresión de fastidio.

Mamá se encargó de mi , llegó también el doctor y me pregunto si estaba haciendo algo fuera de lo normal, por supuesto le aclaré que solo estaba descansando en este periodo de vacaciones de la escuela de Leyes a la que iba.

El buen Doctor me receto reposo, aduciendo que podía ser algún agente contaminante que me estaba afectando

Me quede sólo en mi cuarto con las órdenes específicas de dormir.

Cuando me proponía hacerlo, entró Victoria.

_ Mi cachorrito…¿estas enfermo? _ dijo riendo _ será que necesitas unos mimos especiales_ Llegó hasta mi cama y me tomo el rostro_ Oh Edward…me haz vuelto loca…, estas semanas….. y no puedo dejarte, eres adorable…_ sentí como su aliento me recorría el cuello _ quiero tenerte para siempre conmigo….serás sólo mío_ su boca y lengua lamieron y luego sus dientes perforaron mi garganta.

_ Victoria detente….no….._ todo se volvió negro y desperté después de tres días de agónico dolor, para encerrarme en otro dolor más atroz….mi familia, totalmente exterminada, los mató a todos, hasta al servicio..

Tal fue mi odio hacia ella que peleamos y casi la mate, se me escapo, pero me prometí a mi mismo que yo no caería en eso.

El hambre que tuve me llevo a cazar todo animal alrededor del castillo.

No tomaría sangre humana….jamás .

**Fin del Flashback**

Me adentre en el bosque podía oler a los leones y ellos olieron mi presencia .Corrí libre entre los arboles, era lo más hermoso para mi sentir el viento cortando mi cuerpo, de un salto subí hasta la rama más alta de un árbol , me agazapé como lo haría un felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa, busque al león y lo vi, caminaba lentamente entre el follaje, su pelaje se veía impresionante, era bastante grande , me solté de la rama y caí directamente al lado de él, tome con mis brazos su cuello y mis piernas rodearon su cuerpo , al darle el abrazo mortal, lo dejaba inmovilizado, no había nada que podía hacer contra el depredador que lo había capturado.

Mis colmillo se alargaron y rasgaron su piel para inyectarse directamente en su arteria, bebí de su liquido vital..hasta la ultima gota.

Al terminar deje y busque otra presa, todavía no estaba saciado, corrí nuevamente y me dirigí hacia el estanque que había en la propiedad, era hermoso el lugar, mi cuerpo dejo de moverse, mi especie podía adoptar una postura de inmovilidad total, luego me agache y quede en cuclillas , el aire se lleno con la esencia de otro animal, era un venado, este lentamente se acerco al agua , no me gustaba mucho su sangre, por el tipo de alimentación que consumían, pero debía saciar la sed.

No tuvo la menor oportunidad, había caído victima del ciclo de vida del depredador más apto.

Me recosté en el pasto cerca al estanque.

Ahora más calmado me llegaban todos los aromas del lugar, y eso me puso en alerta, percibí un olor bastante peculiar, característica de los de mi especie, Había otro vampiro en los alrededores, su efluvio llegaba desde el estanque. Me incorpore rápidamente y olfatee mejor el rastro, empecé a seguir su efluvio. Llegue hasta la propiedad vecina, era la propiedad del Duque de Hanover, me llene de inquietud ¿Será que el Duque de Hanover, era un vampiro?

Decidí alejarme del lugar, no quería enfrentarme a nadie en un territorio que no conocía.

Volví a la casa, ya todos estaban dormidos, eso ya no lo hacía desde décadas. Entre silenciosamente y fui al escritorio y me senté en el sillón, leería un rato, o mejor dicho toda la noche.

Bien temprano llegó Salisbury y se sorprendió al encontrarme levantado. Yo ya me había cambiado y lucia un traje de verano.

_ Buenos días Mi Lord…que madrugador_ me sonreí, no sabia cuan madrugador era. Se sentó frente a mi_ Mande un mensaje al Duque de Hanover , para entrada la mañana estará acá.

_ Me parece muy bien …tengo ganas de conocerlo.

_ Si …es muy oportuno el hecho de que usted haya llegado_ tomó unos papeles _ Aquí les presentó los documentos de los nuevos cabellos que llegaran la semana que viene_ sonrió muy satisfecho _ podrá verlos …les parecerá bellos.

_ bien pero no quiero que se entusiasme….Salisbury .. _ lo miro fijamente _ Los caballos y yo no nos llevamos _ el desencanto que mostro su cara casi me dio risa.

Pasamos la mañana terminando de analizar los documentos de la propiedad. Un llamado a la puerta nos interrumpió.

_ Adelante_ dije..pero mi olfato me alerto y me puse de pie_ entró Marie_ disculpe Mi Lord_ el Duque de Hanover acaba de llegar y dice que tiene cita con usted .

Mis ojos se cambiaron de color , pues un depredador , un adversario acababa de entrar en mi territorio de seguro el ya habría olido mi efluvio también.

_ Observe como entraba dentro del recinto, un caballero alto, de traje impecable, pelo color rubio atado en unan cinta en forma casual, llevaba un bastón en la mano, estas tenían guantes negros. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unos espejuelos o lentes como lo llamaban los versados en la moda. Tome nota de ese pequeño detalle, forma interesante de ocultar sus ojos. Mire a Salisbury.

_ Quisiera que me deje hablar a solas con el Duque….por favor.

_ Muy Bien..cualquier cosa…me llama..estaré cerca.

Gracias Mr. Salisbury_ vi como se retiraba y gire hacia el duque.

_ Muy Bien…..muy bien…..limpiando terreno_ su tono era de burla_ no imagine que esta propiedad seria mucho más interesante de lo que me había imaginado.

_Me temo…que hasta aquí llegara tu interés_ vi como se acercó a una velocidad vampírica hasta mi, él no sabia de mis habilidades..yo sabia que no haría nada., mantuve mi posición, demostrando no temerle, punto a mi favor.

_ No me dirás que hacer….

_ ¿No te diré que hacer_ reí_ Ya lo he hecho … y tu propuesta de matrimonio queda rechazada.

_ Lastima…me resulto muy apetitosa…_ mi sangre hirvió con solo imaginar que él se acercase a Isabella , la única forma que podía evitar alguna atrocidad, es que la reclamase como suya, de su propiedad.

_ Ella esta fuera de toda discusión.

_ Bueno..bueno..muy quisquilloso somos…podrías compartirla..se le huele sabrosa….pero me retiro.._ vi como se dio vuelta pero sus pensamientos llegaron a mi …buscaría la forma de apropiarse de Isabella , ella era una tentación para él, tenia que protegerla.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta pero esta se abrió e Isabella quedó enfrentada al Duque, su cara cambió de color, como si fuera a desmayarse.

_ Buenos Días …Lady Isabella.

_ Bue….nos dí..as..Du..que de Hanover_ vi como hizo una reverencia temerosa, se corrió hacia un costado para dejarle libre la puerta.

Pero el Duque extendió la mano y tomo la de Isabella y la llevó a sus labios, los ojos de ella se abrieron con temor y me miraron como pidiendo ayuda…pero no podía leer lo que pensaba, no era la primera vez que me pasaba con ella, pero la mente del Duque era otra cosa, pensaba volver por ella. Una sensación de furia me inundo. No hice ningún movimiento, no lo pondría sobre aviso, el no debía saber de mis poderes.

_ Nos veremos Mountbatten ..

_ Espero con ansias el próximo encuentro_ agregue ya cuando salió por la puerta. Isabella se recostó en la pared y puso su mano en la garganta, su pulso corría como si fuera un conejo asustado, sus ojos voltearon a verme y lo primero que vi en ellos fue miedo y mucho dolor, para luego esconderse tras una mascara de indiferencia.

_ Bien Mi Lord…¿Qué decidió?_ ocultaba muy bien su ansiedad y seguía sin poder leer su mente, …..chica valiente, no sabia a que o quien se estaba enfrentando, pero tenia espíritu de lucha.

_ Siéntate Lady Isabella….tenemos que hablar.._ se aproximo despacio , dudando.

_ No quiero casarme con ese hombre…

_ Muy bien no lo harás_ sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos y luego brillaron de alegría, de un salto se levantó, rodeo el escritorio y se inclinó a abrazarme, sus brazos frágiles envolvieron mis hombros y su cabeza quedó entre mi hombro y mi cuello su perfume a rosas, me llego muy hondo. Mis brazos la envolvieron y se quedaron estáticos, era una sensación olvidada hacia mucho tiempo, esa calidez la había sentido con mi madre muchos años atrás.

Tenía que protegerla no solo del Duque sino de mi mismo.

Esos brazos me hicieron desear probarlos …yo también, reconocía las ansias del Duque en mi mismo, y eso me desarmó. Pero yo tendría que ser más fuerte

Pero decirlo era fácil, pero hacerlo me volvería loco, el cuerpo suave de ella se sentía delicioso, suave, cálido, así como el aroma de su sangre que me llamaba a probarla..degustarla como un gran vino…de pura cepa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me es difícil…imaginar la lucha de una persona sobre algo que sabe que puede tomar si lo desea… para él sería muy fácil matarla….

Bueno chicas aquí le dejo un nuevo capi del conde maldito..disculpen pero la trama debe llevar esta lentitud… Pero ya llegaremos a lo bueno..

Espero sus comentarios..

¿Creen que podrá evitar al Duque…que hará este?

Devuélvanme sus palabras como yo le s dejo las mías…

Besos Rohayhu Rochie Cullen


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo V Traspasando límites I

Lady Bella

Me retiré despacio de los brazos del Conde, al hacerlo sentí como un vacio dentro de la boca del estomago, no lo miraba directamente, mis ojos estaban fijos en sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones grises de un corte impecable, fui levantando los ojos con timidez, pasando por su estomago cubierto con un chaleco sastre del mismo color del pantalón, camisa blanca , y un corbatín con un intricado lazo, bastante elaborado, muy a la moda.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en sus manos, de dedos largos y blancos, muy blancos, fruncí el seño , extraño en verdad tanto el Conde como el Duque compartían esa extraña palidez . Levante bruscamente mis parpados para mirar su cara y tuve un sobresalto, pues sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Esa expresión me hizo retroceder un paso y quede pegada al borde del escritorio.

_ Disculpe, no quise ofenderlo_ tenía temor de que se hubiese enojado por mi abrazo impulsivo, di vuelta y fui a sentarme nuevamente en la silla y junte mis manos y concentre mi mirada en ese lugar, no era tan tímida y no entendía porque tenia esos sentimientos contradictorios .

Me sentía atraída como a un imán hacia él, pero sus reacciones indicaban a las claras de que no quería a nadie cerca suyo como si no le gustasen el contacto físico.

Un rubor me cubrió el rostro, por supuesto que un contacto físico entre ambos sexos implicaría un compromiso y casamiento inmediato, cosa que debía evitar a toda costa.

_ Lady Isabella _ pronunció lentamente mi nombre.

_ Por favor ….Bella _ no me explicaba porque quería agradarle, pero eso buscaba, mi comentario…tenía esa intención….suspiré.

_ ¿Cómo?_ parecía confundido.

_ Me gusta..Bella, en vez de Isabella_ dije muy despacio

_ Muy bien… Lady Bella.

_ Bella….sólo Bella, por favor.

_ Bueno el punto es ….Bella_ dijo como si saborease mi nombre, sonido que me hizo levantar los ojos para mirarle y me perdí en los suyos, ese color increíble que me hipnotizaba_ que si …no existe ningún motivo para que se realice el casamiento_ Hizo una leve pausa_ no se hará_ vi como se encogió de hombros_ pero te pediré que no te alejes de la casa sin una escolta debida_ su ceño se volvió a contraer levemente _ será mejor que no te alejes del castillo.

_ Pero…. no es justo_ mi diablillo interior saltó nuevamente_ ¿ porque debo quedarme encerrada? _ me levante y camine de un lado a otro, estrujaba mis manos furiosamente y lo encaré_ no puedes prohibírmelo, me gusta montar a Eclipse.

_ Sólo te lo pido por unos días _ su voz era tranquila pero firme_ pero aclaremos algo…no te lo pregunte, es una afirmación de algo que ocurrirá, te quedarás por los alrededores del castillo.

Cuando di la vuelta para salir nuevamente como una tromba sentí como sus manos me sostuvieron, lo miré sorprendida.

_ Trata de ser menos impulsiva…Bella_ mire como sus labios pronunciaban cada palabra, luego me soltó_ no lo olvides …no deberás salir sola, por ningún motivo_ se dio vuelta y él fue el que salió dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Me quede desconcertada, parada al lado de la puerta. Durante estos últimos tiempos mi vida había sido montar libremente y ahora esta libertad se venia a cortar. Me acerqué al ventanal, hoy era un día nublado, hacía juego con mi humor. Recosté mi frente al cristal, si mi libertad de salir a montar era el precio para no casarme, ….suspire, lo haría.

Salí de la oficina y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, buscaría mis libros y me pondría a leer, ya había adelantado por la mañana las visitas al servicio para organizar el almuerzo y la recolección de verduras y frutas de la huerta, que había creado cuando llegue por primera vez al castillo. Tome mis libros, ya había leído Cumbres Borrascosas recientemente publicada, ese libro me lo regaló al año siguiente de lanzarse a la venta mi amiga Ángela, también el de Romeo y Julieta , La Ilíada, La Odisea estos de Homero, esos versos, me gustaban por el lenguaje…..resople, me gustaba leer pero no que me acorralaran para hacerlo. Ojala pudiese leer otros libros, había escuchado de nuevas publicaciones …pero ahora sería imposible conseguirlo, encerrada en el castillo.

Me senté en mi sillón favorito y miré hacia el jardín, dio un vuelco mi estomago, cuando vi al Conde, caminar por el lugar que raro que en esa zona me afectase mis emociones. Se veía tan a gusto, que de repente quise acompañarlo, me levante y salí por el corredor apresurada., cuando llegué cerca de él, caminé más lentamente, me estaba recriminando esa impulsividad mía, empecé a dudar de mi proceder, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando lo escuche hablar.

_ Siempre me gusto este lugar _ se dió vuelta y me miró….Dios..era hermoso, su pelo estaba alborotado y sus ojos lucían más claros _ Salisbury me comentó que tu diriges el arreglo del jardín y de una huerta_ me sentí cohibida_ me alegro que tengas visión de futuro, no muchos lo tienen y lo ponen en practica.

_ Gracias mi Lord_ vi como sacudía su cabeza.

_ Dime Edward.._ abrí muy grandes mis ojos, no sabía si podría hacerlo, parecía tan inalcanzable, y llamarlo por su nombre de pila, algo inaudito _ caminemos…. si es que quieres acompañarme_ asentí y me apresuré a seguir sus largos pasos.

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? _ me miró levantando una de sus cejas

_ Depende …pero no te garantizo respuesta alguna.

_ Muy bien…_ dije un poco desilusionada….pero tendría que probar.

_ ¿En dónde estuvo estos años? _ Lo mire buscando su expresión y vi como sonrió de lado, tomé aire al ver el gesto, era mucho más hermoso con el rostro relajado.

_ Viajando…Fui a Egipto..Italia, España y América…_ Cuando hablaba su mirada se perdía en el cielo.

_¿Cómo es América? _ me entusiasme había leído sobre esas tierras, siempre las quise conocer.

_ En pocas palabras es hermosa, pero todavía no tan civilizada.

_ Por favor ..descríbemela _ sin darme cuenta mis manos tomaron su brazo como suplica _ ¿es cierto que hay muchos nativos, que los animales salvajes rondan por todos lados?

_ Hay lugares que todavía la civilización no ha corrompido el medio ambiente…sus animales son variados y los bosques son inmensos _ me iba imaginando a medida que lo escuchaba, describía tan vívidamente.

Sin darnos cuenta hablamos por horas y cuando mi estomago reclamo un poco de atención, mi rostro cambio a un tono muy subido, eso es lo que me imagine por el calor que cubrió mis mejillas.

_ Creo que es hora de almorzar _ dijo al Conde.

_ Si ..se nos pasó la hora_ miré hacia la casa, habíamos caminado recorriendo el jardín y los alrededores. Volvimos en forma directa, caminado hacia la casa, había pasado una hora de lo más entretenida y provechosa, la forma en como describió los lugares que visitó, me hizo desear viajar, mi imaginación había volado a mil por hora.

Llegamos al comedor y cuando me disponía a sentarme a comer, esperando que él me acompañara , me sorprendió su comentario.

_ Empiece usted Bella,,,,_ lo miré sin disimulo _ yo no me siento bien..iré a descansar, después pediré a Marie que me sirva algo…. Por favor sírvase usted Lady bella yo me retiraré a mis aposentos.

Vi como salió del salón, me quede intranquila, él no había demostrado ninguna molestia durante nuestra charla, o será que yo no le presté la suficiente atención para percibir su incomodidad.

Me senté a almorzar…pero ya no tenía tanta hambre, me sentía culpable, a lo mejor verdaderamente le dolía algo pero como estaba tan entretenida, absorbida con mis indagaciones, él no me quiso detener.

Lord Edward

El estar en compañía de Bella…..me despertó un sentimiento de querer agradar a alguien. Habían pasado décadas desde que esa emoción había embargado mi cuerpo.

La forma de ser de ella, era refrescante, no se guardaba ningún pensamiento y el contacto de su mano, me conmovió, pues la ultima mano tibia que tomo mi brazo fue la de mi madre, preocupada por mi salud, luego de eso, ya no permití a ningún ser humano tomar un contacto estrecho conmigo, hasta hoy.

Decidí quedarme en mi habitación a leer, evitaría un contacto cercano con ella. No me gustaba cambiar mi ritmo de vida, no podía permitir que ella traspasase mis barreras, necesarias para evitar cualquier suceso catastrófico, no para mi , sino para ella.

Contemple la idea de ir a recorrer los alrededores para ver si esa maldita sanguijuela, se encontraba por el castillo, o sus alrededores.

Baje a revisar la seguridad de la casa, sabia que unas simples puertas de madera no detendrían a uno de mi especie. Lo único que refrenaría su ataque , era yo, uno igual que él.

Escuche a Bella en su dormitorio, se sentía como hojas deslizándose, de seguro estaba leyendo, me parecía raro no poder acceder a su mente, lo sentía como un muro invisible, que repelía cualquier invasión.

Volví a mi dormitorio _ abrí mis ventanales de esa forma sentiría todos los aromas y efluvios del ambiente.

Marie , había venido a avisar sobre la cena, de nuevo decline la invitación, informándole que seguía con molestias_ tendría que buscar alguna escusa para hacer pasar las horas de alimentación humana.

Como a eso de la media noche, lo sentí, se había acercado lo suficiente como para olerlo y escuchar su mente, sus nauseabundas intenciones

" _nadie evitará que Isabella sea mía, ni ese estúpido Conde..remilgado…..ella me pertenecerá….su sangre se deslizará por mi garganta….ahhh..ya lo estoy disfrutando.."_

Me acerque despacio a la ventana, las luces de mi dormitorio estaban apagadas , él no me podía ver , pero si salía un poco más mi efluvio lo pondría sobre aviso. Me quede quieto, después de todo agradecía la suerte de que el dormitorio de Bella estaba bajo el mío.

Escuche nuevamente sus pensamientos justo debajo de donde estaba. Hizo ruido la manija del ventanal de Isabella, rechine los dientes, gracias a mis oídos sensibles , podía percibir ese sonido, estaba a un paso de saltar sobre él cuando lo escuche más claramente.

" _demonios su ventana no se abre….si la rompo , el maldito me escuchará"_

Pensé …este maldito ya te escucho, y al tratar de forzar nuevamente la ventana, claramente audible por mi y su maniobra a la manija, salté y caí justo detrás de él.

El se dio vuelta y se lanzó a mi _ lo esquive y tome su cuello, los gruñidos que salían de nuestras gargantas, semejaban a felinos grandes en una dura lucha. Por la fuerza que estábamos empleando caímos entre las macetas con plantas que rodeaban el balcón, el ruido fue sordo, rogaba que nadie se asomase, o mejor dicho que no escuchen…pero lo dudaba.

Los impulsos de nuestros cuerpos hacían que rodáramos, en uno de esos momentos caí sobre él , pero doblando sus piernas y metiéndolo entre nuestros cuerpos, me envió lejos, todo el peso de mi cuerpo aplastó un árbol y lo quebré… me giré como para retomar el ataque , pero por el rabillo del ojo vi como salía corriendo, como un cobarde se dio a la fuga, dispuesto a seguirlo y terminar de una vez con esta pelea vi como se encendió la luz en el dormitorio de Bella, decidí esconderme en el mío, no convenía dar a conocer el altercado, la pelea terminaría en otra ocasión, de un salto volví al dormitorio, cerrando despacio la ventana, camine lentamente y me quite el saco que quedo hecho girones así como el chaleco, este tenía una rasgadura enorme hasta la camisa, lugar en donde apoyo sus pies para tirarme del otro lado. Con mis pantalones solamente gire para ir a tomar mi bata que estaba en la cama, cuando se abrió la puerta y una Bella terriblemente agitada entró.

_ Mi Lord …_ jadeando irrumpió y se tiró a mis brazos_ sentí como el calor de la palma de su mano se apoyaba sobre mi pecho, retrocedí bastante alarmado, ese contacto, despertó instintos fuertemente dormidos_ escuche una pelea en mi balcón…_ me miró atemorizada, pero ese temor no estaba dirigido hacia mi _ los escuche …parecían..como animales, y el árbol frente a mi ventana esta destrozado_ temblaba visiblemente.

_ Cálmate Bella… _ le dije, y la tome del brazo y la retire nuevamente de mi cuerpo que se había otra vez arrimado, la lleve caminando hacia mi cama y la senté delicadamente, me incline un poco sobre ella y tome mi bata que estaba cerca, me lo puse apresuradamente, para cubrir mi cuerpo semi desnudo, el estado de Shock de ella, le hizo hacer pasar de forma desapercibida el frío de mi piel, pero yo …no podía sacudirme la sensación de sus dedos calados sobre mi..

_ Juro..que fue impresionante el ruido…_ levantó sus ojos y me miró, puedo asegurar que ese fue el momento exacto que tomo conciencia del lugar en donde estaba y como estábamos , los dos con escasas ropas, en un dormitorio, suficiente…comprometedor como para arruinar su reputación.

_ Bella te acompañaré a tu habitación y luego saldré a ver que pasó afuera_ me sentí pueril por mi proceder, pero no podía actuar de otra forma_ Vamos…._ extendí mi mano, acción que me reprendí después cuando los dedos de ella se enredaron en los míos y su calor me envolvió, así como los dedos fríos de mi cuerpo, podría sentir, a su vez.

La miré pero no dijo nada

Tomada de mi mano se pego a mi costado, sentí cada detalle de su cuerpo, desde su cadera a hombros, cerré mis ojos y suspire. Debía ser fuerte, pero a medida que decía, sentía como el veneno se agolpaba en mi boca y si no fuese poco , su perfume invadía mi espacio, mi mente.

Dura sería mi lucha…muy dura…si quería evitar alguna desgracia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Chicas acorte este capi..por que no lo puedo terminar de cargar..prometo alzar con más detalles el siguiente…Las amo.._

_Espero sus comentarios._

_Besos Rochie…Rohayhu_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VI Traspasando Limites II

_**Lady Bella **__**POV**_

_El sonido de unos gruñidos y golpes sordos me saco del profundo sueño en que había estado sumida, parecían como dos animales enormes peleando y todo en mi balcón, mi primera reacción fue meter mi cabeza más profundamente debajo de la almohada, para al más mínimo golpe que llegaba hasta mi , me hacia dar un brinco._

_No sabía a quien acudir; Marie me había pedido salir para la casa de sus padres, normal porque sus padres eran muy viejos y ella le llevaba víveres cada fin de semana, los otros dormían del otro lado del edificio y Salisbury, tenía una casita en la entrada de la propiedad con su esposa._

_El único que me quedaba era el Conde, pero no podía salir e ir corriendo a su dormitorio._

_Los ruidos se hicieron más intensos, hasta que llegó el último que me decidió a encender la luz __"como si eso pudiese espantar a los animales"__ , dios que tipo de animales crearían semejante alboroto._

_Camine hacia la ventana y corrí la cortina, en la oscuridad reinante solo siluetas difusas se percibían, concentre mi mirada , mis ojos se abrieron despavoridos al contemplar las macetas tiradas por todo el balcón, arenas, trozos de plantas de adorno, echa trizas y alejado un poco más arbustos rotos, pero lo que más me espanto fue el pequeño roble quebrado por la mitad, ese árbol no podía romperse así como así , el caso se daría si es que un animal muy grande se apoyase en él, o cayese sobre su tronco._

_Un temor incontrolable me invadió, camine para atrás, mi mano tapando mi boca, entonces di vuelta y salí corriendo rumbo a las escaleras, subí los peldaños de dos en dos y abrí la puerta del Conde sin detenerme a golpear._

__ Mi Lord….._ apenas ingrese al dormitorio no atine a centrar mi mirada y me zambullí en el cuerpo que estaba frente a mi, mis manos se apoyaron en ese cuerpo_ escuche una…..pele..a..era en mi balcón._ temblaba , no lo podía evitar , hasta mi voz salía entrecortada_ y …el ..ár..bo..l.. fren..te a la ven..tana esta… destrozado_ empecé a hiperventilar…mi cabeza daba vueltas, lo único que atinaba era a sostenerme de él._

__ Cálmate Bella.._ escuche como me hablaba y al mismo tiempo sus brazos me retiraron con firmeza de su cuerpo y camino conmigo haciéndome sentar en la cama, tomo algo de alado mío, mis manos cubrieron mi rostro, no podía evitar pensar en lo ocurrido._

__ Juro… que fue impresionante el ruido_ levante mi rostro y lo miré, me percate que él se había puesto una bata color azul oscuro, Dios él había estado casi desnudo, todavía podía ver por la abertura de la bata su pecho desnudo y algunos bellos visibles, mis dedos hicieron un movimiento reflejo como si tratase que mi memoria evocase el contacto recibido, un tenue calor se expandió por mi mejilla, no sólo él estaba con escasa ropas yo también estaba con un camisón, pero un escalofrío volvió a mi cuerpo cuando recordé el horror que había pasado los últimos minutos anteriores._

__ Bella te acompañaré a tu habitación y luego saldré a ver que pasó_ escuche en su voz preocupación, suspiré agradecida de que él no considerará una tontería…lo que le había dicho. Vi como su mano me invitaba a tomarla, sin pensar deslice mis dedos en los suyos, para luego acunarme en sus brazos, me sentí por primera vez protegida, de esa manera hicimos el recorrido por el pasillo, las escaleras hasta llegar a mi dormitorio, cuando cruzamos el umbral de la puerta , me detuve abruptamente, no quería entrar…tenía muy vividos lo recuerdos.._

__ Bella…te acompañaré_ presiono mis hombros y mis brazos se enroscaron en su cintura_ pero debemos entrar, no es conveniente para ti, que nos vean así_ no me interesaba ningún argumento, por primera vez en toda mi vida sentía el consuelo de alguien, el sentirme protegida fue una sensación nueva en mi mundo._

_Entramos despacio y me acomode en la cama, me arropo y al hacerlo no pude evitar mirarlo, nuestros ojos se encontraron y sin mediar palabras unas lágrimas silenciosas, de agradecimiento fueron deslizándose por mi mejilla, frunciendo levemente las cejas levantó un dedo y recogió ese liquido delator de mi debilidad, baje la mirada, yo que hasta ahora le había demostrado tener un carácter irascible, caí en la debilidad de las lagrimas, absurdo hasta para mi._

_Lo escuche caminar hacia el ventanal, que tenía todavía las cortinas descorridas, en ese momento pude levantar la mirada, estaba abstraído mirando hacia la oscuridad, metió sus manos en el bolsillo de la bata, encuadrando de esa manera sus hombros, la sensación de tranquilidad que me trasmitía, me permitió relajarme y pude de esa manera contemplarlo, era en verdad apuesto, se asemejaba a las descripciones de los Dioses griegos, abrumador, hasta lo alborotado de su pelo, era fascinante._

_Recorrí su cuerpo de arriba para abajo, era duro como una piedra, ni un leve signo de debilidad, me sonroje al recordé que mis manos tocaron su torso desnudo_ ese era algo inconcebible en una señorita de buena cuna, pero ni aunque me recrimine la sociedad, no debía extralimitarme, fue algo fortuito, no planeado, pero no por eso me lo iba a guardar y olvidar. Dentro de mi creció las ganas de pasar mis dedos por su pelo, me mordí los labios al sorprenderme con esos pensamientos._

__ Bella saldré a ver lo destrozos._

__ ¡No!.._ mi negativa me sorprendió hasta a mi misma_ no quiero quedarme sola_ intente levantarme pero ya el Conde estaba a mi lado y con una mano sobre mis hombros._

__ Quédate_ con su cabeza negaba mi petición_ Volveré enseguida_ yo le respondí de la misma manera negando con mi cabeza._

__ No quiero que le pase nada_ era cierto, si algo le sucediera iba a quedarme sola y después de la sensación de protección que había sentido por su parte, no iba a dejar que algo o alguien me lo arrebatarán _

__ No me pasara nada…_ camino hacia la puerta_ tardare unos minutos y volveré´_

__ ¿Me lo promete?_ me suplica hizo eco en él, asintió con su cabeza y salió._

_Para mi fueron los minutos más interminables, tiré las cobijas y me levanté nuevamente de la cama y fui al ventanal, pero no lo vi, mi ansiedad creció de golpe, no pude contenerme y di vuelta para salir pero lo vi entrando en ese momento., largue un profundo suspiro_

__ ¿Bella a dónde ibas? _

__ A buscarlo.._ le dije sorprendiéndolo._

__ Vuelve a la cama_ escuche su voz ronca , lo mire un rato e hice lo que me pidió._

__ Dígame…¿Qué encontró_ mi tono sabia que sonaba apremiante y mis ojos no se apartaban de su rostro._

__ Parecería que hubo una pelea_ recorrí su rostro buscando más que sus palabras_

__ ¿Cree que ya no estén más allí?_

__ ¿Quiénes Bella?_

__Los animales que pelearon…_

__ No ya no hay nada allí_ camino al ventanal y corrió las cortinas, se detuvo y luego me miró_ Debes dormir._

__ Pero no podré hacerlo_ miré detrás de él hacia el ventanal, como si tuviese la habilidad de ver atreves de las cortinas en la profunda oscuridad_ ¿Y si vuelven?_

__ No creo que vuelvan_ dijo categórico._

__ ¿Se quedara hasta que duerma?_ no podía creer que eso había salido de mi boca_ discúlpeme, no quise abusar se de su atención_ acomode las cobijas alrededor de mi, sin mirar hacia él_ no …no se preocupe estaré bien_ mi voz salió un poco temblorosa, me recosté sobre los almohadones, pero manteniéndome en una postura medio sentada._

__ Bella acuéstese_ dijo calmadamente_ me quedaré aquí en este sillón hasta que se duerma._

__ lo dice en serio_ aliviada me acosté mejor_ ¿No lo incomodará?_ sonaba igual que una pequeña niña asustada, pero no lo podía evitar, así me sentía._

_Atenúo la luz y mis ojos no perdieron detalle de él._

_Al sentarse levanto uno de los libros que estaba leyendo, no sabia cual era, tenia varios. Tampoco sabría decir.. cuanto tiempo le miré…. pero lo que si recuerdo mi último pensamiento_

"_Si él me hubiera propuesto matrimonio, no lo hubiera rechazado, era hermoso"_

_**Lord Edward **__**POV**_

_Espere que duerma profundamente, agradecí que ella haya estado lo bastante choqueada, para no percatarse de lo pequeños detalles que me hacían diferente._

_Sostuve en mis manos sus libros, una variedad interesante, desde los clásicos de Homero, hasta esa novela nueva que llamaba la atención por el drama de su trama._

_Hojee el libro, y empecé a leer los títulos y algunos párrafos, tan enfrascado quede, que la voz de ella me sorprendió , me estaba llamado, me pareció raro que haya despertado nuevamente, estaba seguro que había caído en un profundo sueño_

__ Edward …no me dejes_ me levanté, me acerque a la cama, evidentemente estaba dormida…pero hablaba en sueños_ parecían como…tigres o leones..se estaban peleando…no vayas…por favor_ vi como se torno inquieta_ te van atacar _ sus manos apresaron las sabanas como garras_ me van a atacar _ al ver su desesperación, me incline y toque sus cabellos, acariciándola trate de esa manera calmarle._

__ Shhssss…..cálmate Bella , no hay nada_ por ahora me dije, pareció escuchar mis palabras, sosegándola._

_La mire detenidamente, tenia un tipo de belleza increíble, sus ojos eran como pozos de pasión dormida, pero a la vez intensa, su pelo tenia el mismo tono que sus ojos, una combinación perfecta a mi criterio, baje la mirada a su cuerpo, su camisón no era nada trasparente, no se podía entrever nada de su silueta, pero por el tacto, en ese momento en donde la tuve pegada a mi costado, pude percibir cada contorno suyo._

_Bella había despertado en mi un interés único , a parte de su sangre me gustaba como mujer, mi cuerpo dormido por más de cincuenta años estaba volviendo a la vida._

_Ese era otro motivo por el que no dejaría que él se le acercase._

_Me quede parado al lado de su cama, esa era una ventaja mía, no necesitaba mover ni un musculo._

_La llegada del alba fue mi señal para retírame de su dormitorio, no quería que nadie hablara, ni manchara su reputación._

_Ya en mi dormitorio tome mis ropas estropeadas y las coloque en un lugar que no pudiesen encontrar los sirvientes, después la quemaría, evitaría cualquier contratiempo._

_Ya vestido mire afuera, hacia el árbol roto, el día se presentaría nublado otra vez, mis ojos fueron la tronco quebrado, evidentemente mi espalda lo quebró, ese sonido y la feroz lucha fue lo que asustó a Bella_

_Tendría que poner fin a las insinuaciones e intenciones del otro vampiro._

_Había traspasado los límites, se atrevió a invadir el territorio de otro de su especie, eso significaba una guerra declarada._

_Él no volvería a acercarse a Bella, yo no lo permitiría._

_Salí fuera del castillo, caminé por el jardín, estaba evaluando los daños y mi próximo paso con respecto a esta situación._

_Un aroma peculiar que ya empezaba a reconocer me aviso sobre la presencia de ella._

_Me di vuelta, estaba bellísima, su pelo despejado del rostro con varias horquillas, pero suelto en la espalda, un vestido color turquesa con escote recto entallado en el pecho y suelto hasta los pies, ya llegando junto a mi sus ojos volaron hacia el destrozo , situado delante de su ventana, su expresión cambio de sorpresa a temor, mordiendo sus labios ansiosamente me miró._

__ ¿Crees que hayan sido esos animales sueltos que están por el bosque?_ se acercó más a mi y su perfume invadió todo a mi alrededor._

__ No lo sé pero lo averiguaremos_ me sentí un poco incomodo por mentirle._ recuerda lo que te pedí ayer, no saldrás sola por los alrededores, esto que ocurrió ayer hace más firme mi petición, ¿me has entendido?_ mis ojos no se apartaron de su rostro, una infinidad de emociones pasaron por ella, desde temor hasta resolución._

__ Te prometo que no dejare el castillo sola, pero…. Me gusta cabalgar..no podre pasear con Eclipse_ bajo su cabeza triste y frunciendo su frente levanto nuevamente la mirada_ me quedaré..aquí…en la casa._

__ Muy bien…._ le ofrecí mi brazo y caminamos por el jardín_ ya pedí al personal que limpien este desastre, no deberás preocuparte por esto, lo que si necesitaré de tu ayuda veras tengo que organizar la correspondencia que me llegó esta mañana de Londres_ en verdad no necesitaba ayuda alguna, pero debía encontrar algo en que entretenerla, ya se me ocurrirían otras ideas, pero lo primero, debía ir a visitar a alguien y muy pronto, no podía darle ventaja en esta situación._

_Durante el almuerzo acompañe a Bella, pero disimuladamente, jugué con mi comida, mientras hablábamos sobre los caballos y el terreno del castillo que según la opinión de ella y Salisbury era los adecuados para la cría de esa especie._

_Al término del almuerzo llegó Salisbury muy agitado, por lo que pasamos al estudio_

__ ¿a qué se debe su estado?_ no podía creer que estuviese desconfiando por lo sucedido anoche; metiéndome en su mente descubrí su inquietud antes de que lo ponga en palabras._

__ Es que mi Lord, es el Duque, se ha marchado, lastima, pensé que era un buen partido para Lady Bella_ él lo pensó, pero yo lo descarte el día anterior, no le había puesto al tanto todavía, eso hacia fácil, para que acepte que no iba a dar a Bella en matrimonio al Duque y a nadie más….si en verdad, no permitiría que nadie ponga una mano sobre ella, las únicas que la tocarían serian las mías. Isabella Swan tenia dueño…ese era yo, y ella podía reclamarme cuando quisiera…tendría paciencia, gozaba con su sola presencia._

__ No te preocupes Salisbury….lady Bella..me convenció, no iba a consentir ese matrimonio….._ camine rodeando mi escritorio_ ¿Me dices que se marcho?_

__ Si, vino un mensajero desde su propiedad poniéndome al tanto del viaje inesperado de su excelencia_ me miraba dudando_ ¿qué pasará entonces con Lady Bella?..ella debe encontrar un buen partido para casarse_ con sólo escuchar eso me hizo rechinar los dientes, mis ojos habrían cambiado de color porque vi como Salisbury palidecía bruscamente_ pero..pero..si usted considera que no es ne… necesario..usted sabrá, _ sus manos empezaron a estrujarse sin cesar, decidí tranquilizarme, este no tenia nada que ver, con ese sentimiento de posesión que nacía dentro de mi con sólo pensar en ella._

__ No hablemos del tema…_ me senté y recline en el sillón_ decidí quedarme un tiempo aquí en el castillo….mandaré a buscar a mi secretario, para ultimar algunos detalles que deje inconclusos en Londres, ahh… otra cosa, contratará más personal, quiero que vigilen la propiedad._

__ Esta bien ¿eso se debe a lo que pasó por la madrugada?_ era una afirmación más que una pregunta_ ¿cree que fueron animales?_

__ No lo se…pero haga lo que le dije._

_Salisbury salió raudamente del estudio, seria una semana muy movida._

_Durante dos semanas la vida en el castillo tomo un ritmo muy tranquilo, evidentemente el Duque se había marchado, ya había recorrido toda la propiedad por las noches y no se percibía ni un rastro de él, había dejado que Bella incluso me convenciera para volver a cabalgar, eso la había puesto muy feliz y descubrí que su felicidad era la mía., me paré y camine al ventanal del estudio lugar que habíamos echo nuestro, ella y yo, por su parte había tomado mis libros para leer, y yo simulaba revisar mis documentos, para poder pasar las horas contemplándola._

_Escuche los cascos de Eclipse que venían por la entrada lateral, observe la montura de Bella, pero nadie estaba sobre el equino, una alarma sonó en mi mente, no me detuve a analizar, Salí corriendo rumbo al lugar que sabia era el preferido de ella, corrí lo más raudo posible, mi velocidad, no seria percibida por ojos humanos, pero si lo era no me interesaba, Bella era mi inquietud, mi confianza podía ser causa de la perdida de ella, no me lo perdonaría, no podría vivir sin ella en este mundo, como había logrado entrar en mi muerto corazón, no lo sabia, no podía permitir pensamientos negativos con respecto a ella._

_Llegue al arroyo, me había contado infinidad de veces que ese era su lugar favorito, su fragancia llego a mi pero también, el olor de él, me detuve y mire alrededor._

__ Sabia que vendrías_ detrás de uno árboles salió el Duque _ Ella es mía ahora., pero debo resolver algo pendiente contigo…..Lord Mountbatten._ en su mente podía ver las ganas que tenia por matarme, y las ganas de poseer a mi Bella._

__ ¿Piensas..que esa preciosura que te la guardas para ti ..pueda complacerme?_ podía leer su juego quería desconcéntrame para atacarme, ponía en juegos los sentimientos hacia ella._

_Me recosté en un árbol de forma desinteresada, mis habilidades tenían un poco de ventaja sobre él, porque en su mente me adelantaba a su pasos._

__ ¿Qué quieres en verdad?_ volví a moverme, eso lo alerto_ ¿La quieres a ella?, no te la daré._

__ Jaja..jajaja..ya es mía…Edward_ me enfureció el tuteo _ no sabes lo deliciosa que es_ ese truco de ponerme fuera de mi , lo hubiera logrado si no estuviese leyendo su mente, ese fue el momento que decidió atacar, se lanzó a mi cuello dispuesto a desgarra mi yugular, lo esquive y por segundos no se estrello en el árbol, la vuelta que di al esquivarle, me permitió tomarle desde atrás, pero se inclino para adelante haciéndome pasar sobre su espalda y volé hasta aterrizar a dos metros de él._

_Lo sentí sobre mi presionando mi cuello con su antebrazo, mis manos lo sostuvieron por su estomago y lo envíe de un empellón al otro lado, cayendo sobre un árbol de tronco inmenso, lo grande de ese árbol fue lo que impidió que no se tumbará pero que si quedará inclinado, los dos tomamos impulso y nos estrellamos en el medio del claro, haciéndonos rebotar, mi ventaja se dio al caer el con el impacto de boca abajo, de un salto me posicione sobre su espalda y sostuve su cabeza hasta desprenderla, rápidamente, hice lo mismo con los brazos, y otras partes de su cuerpo, busque la forma de incendiar sus restos, todo lo hice a velocidad inhumana._

_Contento con los resultados, busque a Bella, seguí su efluvio y la vi, tirada entre los helechos, me acerque despacio, caí de rodillas a su lado, tiernamente la incorpore y acerque a mi pecho, tenía un feo golpe en la cabeza, sus ropas rasgadas, revise buscando algún hueso roto, no había._

_Me levante con mi tesoro entre los brazos, y emprendí la vuelta a la casa, Bella estaba a salvo, estaba en mis brazos….no me había dejado._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_¿Como están? Mis amigas…. en el próximo capitulo el POV de Bella y sus dudas con respecto al Conde. También el deseo naciente entre ellos… Y la aparición de alguien…._

_No olviden…dejarme sus comentarios….por favor…a mi me encanta leerles..es la forma de estar en contacto con ustedes…_

_Son mi otra familia…_

_La quiero chicas..más ahora que estoy en casa metida sin poder hacer nada. y sólo con ustedes y su palabras._

_Besos… Rohayhu Rochie_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VII ¿Miedos….a qué o a quién?

Lady Bella

_Sentía como si miles de martillos taladraran mi cerebro, trate de acomodarme mejor en la almohada, no…era peor..me queje en voz alta y algo frío recorrió mi frente descendiendo por la mejilla, agradable me dije, calmaba un poco los latidos y el dolor en esa zona. Di vuelta y lleve conmigo ese frio y apoye todo mi cien y mejilla por aquello. Lo sujete con mis dos manos, el sueño volvió a sumergirme…olvido….. amnesia del dolor..aceptable..hasta para los valientes…_

_Abrí mis ojos ..¿dónde estoy?... miré alrededor las cortinas… conocidas..las mías..mi sillón..mis libros…hacer vagar mis ojos me tranquilizaba, estar en un lugar conocido, confortaba mi alma….¿pero de qué?..¿porque necesitaba llenarme de esa sensación de paz?.. el mobiliario me dejaba ver que estaba en el sitio correcto…no estaba..en el bosque, en ..dónde..él….. me acorraló….cómo si mis pensamientos no pudieran detenerse recordé y un grito salió de lo más profundo de mi ser…grite….sin medir nada, el temor me había envuelto como un manto pesado, no me importo saber que estaba en mi dormitorio, tenía miedo de no poder defenderme…._

_Unos brazos me envolvieron , con pánico me di vuelta temiendo lo peor._

__ Shsss..Bella soy yo…_ mi cuerpo empezó a mecerse con un vaivén tranquilizador , aspire su fragancia y me tranquilice…pero mis manos no lograron separarse , de las sábanas, aceptaba el abrazo…pero dentro de mi alma…estaba la verdad…esa que me la revelaron tan cruelmente._

_Flashback_

__Dios….Hummm…por fin…_grite feliz, montar a Eclipse fue lo que más extrañé de esa semana en cautiverio..por que así lo consideré, no salir y recorrer el campo, vagar por el bosque…era injusto, pero le había prometido a Edward..si ….ya lo llamaba así, pero a escondidas , no permitiría que el personal del servicio lo supiera, había muchos protocolos de que cuidarse.._

_Con mis talones presione las grupas de mi hermosa yegua….con ella me sentía independiente, me encantaba la velocidad…el viento rompiendo en mi cuerpo…era glorioso, cabalgue como media hora, prometí no irme muy lejos…lo había jurado…Todavía no se atrapaba a los animales que pelearon en el balcón, pero después de esa semana encerrada, decidió darme un poco de libertad, se lo agradecí…en verdad necesitaba ese tiempo._

_Eclipse como si tuviera un imán troto al lugar preferido, tanto por mi como por ella_

_Pero al empezar a llegar sus orejas, hicieron movimientos de recelo, su nariz, empezó a resoplar, y paró en seco._

__ ¿Qué pasa amiguita?..vamos avanza_ no lograba que trotará hacia el arroyo, en vez de ir derecho giraba, tratando de llevarme de vuelta al castillo_ …por favor ¿tan enojada estas por haberte abandonado esta semana?.._ me agache sobre su cuello y la abrace_ vamos hermosa…si no quieres pues volveremos_ me incorpore y vi una silueta en la entrada de la arboleda que conducía al arroyo, …¿era el Duque?, cuando empecé a dudar vi como emprendió una carrera hacia mi , me entro el temor, con las riendas di vuelta a mi montura, pero no pude ir a ningún lado..en segundos lo tuve cerca del caballo y cuando alzó sus brazos para tomar las bridas, Eclipse se paró en dos patas dispuesto a pisarlo…el movimiento de mi yegua fue un reflejo a su miedo, resoplaba, como si una serpiente de cascabel estuviese a sus pies, ese movimiento imprevisto hizo que cayera de la grupa, tan fuerte fue el golpe que quede levemente aturdida, escuche los cascos que se alejaban…genial pensé..me he quedado con …él. Alcé mi vista desafiante, me enoje por haber asustado a mi caballo._

__ Mi lord..por favor..el caballo_ no termine de decir cuando sentí como me tomaba de la cintura y me incorporaba, resople de sorpresa, el contacto no era el apropiado, pero mucho menos fue el segundo, sentí como su cabeza bajo velozmente y se metió en mi cuello, me paralice y trate de separarme_ Por favor…suélteme…_ Mis manso se metieron entre su pecho y el mío, su contacto me desagradaba, muy diferente a lo que sentía cuando el Conde me tomaba de la mano o esa vez que me abrazó._

__ Jajaja…_ su risa me silencio_ por favor…¿Soltarte?...jajaja..tuve mucha paciencia ..esperando esta oportunidad….Te pedí por esposa….pero en vista que no han aceptado…serás mía…de todas formas_ sus palabras me asustaron…con más ímpetu trate de soltarme de su agarre..pero era todo piedra…no lograba moverlo ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo._

__ Si..si ..me hace algo el Conde irá por usted…_ que escusa de intimidación ..hasta para mi sonó ridícula y su risa me lo confirmo…_

__ jajaja…ese Dandi …de ocasión.. querida..estará encerrado dentro del castillo…no saldrá en este día soleado….se cuida demasiado para poder mantener su estilo de vida…_ mientras hablaba sus dedos fríos me recorrieron la mandíbula…..¿serian así de fríos todos los dedos?…eran helados..Como si no tuvieran vida…Nunca me habían tocado..nadie._

__ Suélteme….._ esta vez mi voz…salió como un grito desesperado…tenía razón estaba sola….y nadie me ayudaría…sus palabras empezaron a tener un efecto negativo en mi …el pánico , empezó a invadirme..y sabia que eso solo me llevaría a hiperventilar…y luego al desmayo…En el forcejeo sentí que la fusta que colgaba de mi cintura se presionaba en mi falda, la tomé y la levanté con fuerza y sin meditar la lleve a estrellar por la cara del Duque, al terminar de hacerlo..comprendí la magnitud de mi error, vi como se quitaba esos malditos espejuelos que usaba, y sus ojos de un color rojo sangre me contemplaron, el grito murió en mi garganta, no eran ojos humanos, al instante sentí como con un golpe de su palma mis dientes chocaron entre si, unas gotas de sangre resbalaron por la comisura de mi boca nadie nunca me había pegado, forcejee, nuevamente, porque no sólo sus ojos me aterrorizaban, sus ojos se pusieron negros..y abrió su boca , vi como sus dientes se alargaban._

__ ¿Tienes miedo Isabella?..._ me apretó a su pecho_..deberías..yo no soy como tu querido Conde…él se alimenta de animales…yo tomo lo más delicioso..bebo la sangre…de tu especie.._ no..no entendía…él me decía que ..no era como yo…que tomaba sangre humana, pero que Edward…era ¿Cómo él?_ Tu sangre huele deliciosa…no comprendo como puede aguantar estar cerca de ti y no ceder a la tentación de tomar tu esencia…._ uno de sus dedos, llegó hasta el borde de mi boca y recogió la sangre de allí, sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban , lo llevo a sus labios, seguidamente bajo nuevamente su mano y lo poso en la parte superior de mi vestido, este cubría todo mi cuello…_ Hummm…será exquisito_ su dedo entro debajo del material y con un movimiento sentí como la tela se rasgaba_

__ No…por favor…._ luche por mantener el cuello de mi vestido en su lugar pero todo el frente fue casi desprendido, mi camisola, evitaba que el frente de mi cuerpo quedase totalmente expuesto_ Yo…yo..no entiendo lo que quiere..por favor….._ empecé a sollozar._

__ Calla…y no seas estúpida….quiero alimentarme, quiero probarte…._ cuando se estaba agachando..para morderme. Dios ..era un monstruo..cerré los ojos..esperando el dolor..pero un siseo como si fuese un animal…le salió de la garganta._ maldición..llegó…_ me miró y frunció su ceño_...dejaremos esto para dentro de un rato_ al terminar de decir esto, me dio otra cachetada tan fuerte que se puso todo negro…_

_Fin del FlashBack_

__ Isabella…._ esa voz tan dulce…pronunciaba mi nombre con preocupación_ por favor háblame….has estado inconsciente mucho tiempo _ sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, sus manos frías…frías…Isabella tiene las manos frías con el Duque, me dije _ niña por favor…si sólo pudiese saber lo que piensas_ ¿De qué hablaba..poder saber lo que pienso…Dios mi mente..era un laberinto. Mi cabeza se poso en su pecho, sólo llevaba su camisa…y mi mejilla directamente sobre ella…_ Isabella..si no me respondes ahora mismo..saldré y llamaré a Mary._

__ No..me dejes.._ me retire y mire a sus ojos, eran los más hermoso que había visto…_ Tengo que hacerte una pregunta…_

__ La que quieras Isabella _ no sabía como empezar…._ ¿Qué eres?_ vi como sus ojos se cerraron en ranuras, mi cuerpo sintió su cambio ..de relajado pasó a un estado latente de tensión._

__ Isabella no entiendo tu pregunta_ se levantó de mi lado, sentí un vacio.._ acláralo.._ _

__ Tú..eres..muy frío…tu piel es..muy blanca…yo no entiendo…_ enterré mi cara en las manos_ él..él ..me dijo que vos y él…eran diferentes.._ alcé mi rostro y lo contemple…tenía las manos detrás de la espalda, su rostro era impenetrable….decía sobre saber lo que yo pensaba pero su cara tampoco no trasmitía ni un sentimiento…_ su boca tenía colmillos como los de los leones.. y dijo que se alimentaría de mi.._ a medida que hablaba me parecía muy irreal lo que decía….era imposible…_

__ ¿Crees lo que te dijo?_ esa pregunta también me la hacía…¿Creía lo que me dijo, me levanté y camine hacia en donde estaba, no importó vestir sólo un camisón, ni lo inapropiado de la situación..necesitaba estar cerca suyo, el instinto me llevaba a tratar de consolarlo, pero ¿de qué?: Cuando llegué pegada a su cuerpo, nos miramos_ ¿Bella…me tienes miedo?_

__ No…_ y era verdad, jamás Edward había hecho algo que me hiciese pensar que me dañaría…_ no tengo miedo..pero necesito saber..¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

__ Debes confiar en mi cuando te digo que nunca te haría daño…Y..Is….Bella..es difícil. _

__ confío en ti…_ mis manos se alzaron y fueron a su rostro, en el primer instante observé como quiso esquivar mi acercamiento..pero se quedó quieto ,mis dedos hicieron contacto, su piel era suave como la seda, pero fría…, sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de color frente a los míos…se volvieron negros…_

__ Te dejaré sola.._ cuando intento salir, me interpuse en su camino_ Bella no sabes lo que haces…necesito salir unos momentos…_ No le deje terminar._

__ ¿Qué eres?...dímelo…._

__ Bella…yo soy un vampiro…_ mis ojos lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Increíble. Sólo hacia un año se había publicado una novela sobre ellos, Ángela me la había enviado el verano pasado._

__ Pero ellos no caminan de día…el sol los mata….beben sangr…._ me detuve eso me dijo el Duque_ ¿De qué te alimentas?_ mi corazón empezó a latir veloz…_ por favor no me digas de sangre…por favor…_

__ Bella..nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre ..pero yo pertenezco a una línea de la que se alimenta de sangre, pero de animales…_ Mi mano se fue a mi boca.._

__ Pero estas despierto por la mañana…_

__ Esos son cuentos…no necesito meterme en un sarcófago con tierra de mi patria..y el sol solo me hace esto_ vi como extendió su mano y abrió la cortina..los rayos del sol matutino se colaron por el cristal y bañaron su cuerpo, su camisa desprendida en el primer botón dejaba ver parte de la piel de su cuello. El sol hizo un efecto asombroso en su cuerpo, empezó a lanzar destellos , como si fuese diamantes incrustados en cada poro._

__ Eres…eres..- no podía encontrar las palabras._

__ Si, se lo que soy..un monstruo…_ dio vuelta para marcharse…_

__ Espera.._ tome nuevamente su rostro_ eres..hermoso…_

__ Bella debo marcharme..Mary volverá en cualquier momento a saber como estas y a traerte el desayuno._

__ No te vayas.._ como podía poner en palabras lo que sentía..no le temía..al contrario quería estar abrazada a él, sentirlo muy junto a mi , enroscar mis brazos, apoyar mi mejilla en su pecho y que se detenga el tiempo…No tenia miedo…_

__ Debo aclararlo todo contigo , pero debo salir antes de que llegue..No quiero que corran rumores sobre ti.._ diciendo esto alió y se marchó._

_Camine a tientas hasta la cama, mis pensamientos formaban una ensalada imposible de digerir._

__Bella_ casi me desmaye cuando sin ningún sonido estaba detrás mío pegado a mi espalda y hablando en mi oído._

__ Les dije que caíste del caballo..no digas otra cosa…por tu bien y el mío…¿me comprendes?_ ni bien asentí di vuelta para mirarlo, pero ya no estaba, podría decir que fue mi imaginación pero su aliento en mi oído, desmentía lo que quería convencerme la parte racional de mi mente._

_Me senté..en la cama y en ese momento entro Mary._

__ Lady Bella despertó….el Conde se pondrá contento..estaba preocupado..por usted_ bajo la bandeja que llevaba en las manos, desayunará..tengo ordenes especificas de que repose…_

__ Mary ..prepara mi ropa..no me quedaré en la cama_ cuando la mujer iba a protestar la ataje_ no quiero quedarme en la cama voy a la Biblioteca _

__ Muy bien mi Lady.._ fue a los armarios y quito un vestido de color verde_

__ El azul..Mary..quiero ese de talle, drapeado._ comí lo más rápido que pude…quería terminar de hablar con el Conde..necesitaba estar cerca suyo….._

_Lord Edward_

_Caminaba por toda la biblioteca..no podía dejar de pensar, cuando la vi tirada entre las malezas…me congelé..no pensé que mis sentimientos hubiesen crecido tanto…si no hubiese matado a ese maldito..allí hubiese sido el momento de acabarlo..pero eso no me consolaba, al inclinarme y tocarla, ver las marcas en su cara, ese desgraciado la había golpeado, y su ropa rasgada al frente me paralizó, el la había tocado…._

_Pasé casi veinticuatro horas pendiente de ella, cuando los sirvientes me vieron llegar con ella en brazos, les comente que había caído del caballo cerca del castillo, no podía decirle que fue a 25 kilómetros..¿Cómo explicaría el haberla traído sin transporte?_

_Durante la noche se había puesto inquieta, parecía adolorida y cuando la acaricie, reacciono a mi contacto de forma increíble, tomo mi mano y la abrazo buscando el frio de mi piel, se volvió a dormir…_

_Oh Bella….¿que haría?_

_Todo mi instinto me advertía andar con cuidado,. No podía aspirar a iniciar una relación con Isabella, ella era humana, y yo un monstruo, que futuro tendría conmigo, ninguno.._

__ Maldición…_ pero sólo en pensar en que otro le ponga tan sólo la mirada encima hacia que me hirviese la sangre. era bastante egoísta, quería echar por tierra toda cautela…pero ella era muy joven.._

_Bueno Edward..tu también eras muy joven..cálmate..estas dando por sabido muchas cosas. _

_No sabría..como actuar..durante años me convencí que no merecía tener oportunidad alguna..Pero al conocerla, desee, una chance…poder vivir una vida normal…_

_Me di vuelta ella estaba viniendo por el pasillo, mis ojos no se despegaron del picaporte de la puerta, esta giro, y una fragancia a rosas invadió el lugar._

_Estaba preciosa, su vestido de color azul abrazaba sus pechos como manos de amantes. Tenia un cuerpo precioso, sentí como mi cuerpo regresaba a la vida..jamás volví a sentir eso, no después de lo que había experimentado con Lady Victoria, me impuse un auto castigo, consideré que mi libertinaje del pasado fue el detonador para el fallecimiento de mis padres._

_Pero ahora con ella_

__ Lord Edward…_ deseaba probar sus labios…mis pensamientos no seguían una línea coherente_ quisiera conocer …la verdad…_

__ Bella….ven aquí..nos sentaremos en estos sillones.._ camino hacia mi , su perfume me envolvió y arrastro hacia ella, ya mi cuerpo no deseaba su sangre, la quería a ella como un hombre a una mujer, pero no la merecía._

__ Es necesario que sepas…que … lo que voy a revelarte no debe saber nadie…nunca se lo dirás a otras personas…es importante que lo comprendas._ la mire sus ojos estaban abiertos expectantes, ansiosos, curiosos, pero no temerosos. Me consolé, ¿será que tendré alguna oportunidad, me la merecía?_

__ Nunca saldrá nada de mi boca…puedes creer en mi._

_Confié en ella le revelé la verdad sobre mi, como me convertí, pero obvie el detalle de que Lady Victoria era mi amante, no necesitaba saberlo, sus oídos inocentes no necesitaban detalles morbosos._

_Cuando termine de hablar con ella, sobre mi vid, quedó callada, ensimismada._

__ ¿Bella, me temes ahora?_ busque el calor de su mirada pero ella la tenia depositada en sus manos._

__ No…al contrario..con lo que me has contado..jamás hiciste mal a nadie.._ suspiró_ ahora quiero saber que paso con el Duque.._ su voz tembló_ él me volverá a buscar..yo..no se que haría…tengo miedo.._

_Me levante y me acerque a ella, tome su mano y la incorporé, despacio la acerque a mi cuerpo._

__ Bella…él ya no te molestará…._ mis brazos ciñeron más su figura a mi cuerpo_ nadie te hará daño..desde ahora..seré tu protector…deben acabar conmigo..si quieren llegar a ti._

__ Gracias…_ nos quedamos un buen rato…disfrutando de la sensación de estar uno en brazos del otro._ Hay más ..como tu ¿verdad?_

__ Si Bella..hay más como yo…por eso siempre harás lo que te diga..sin cuestionar._

_Pasaron dos semanas del idilio de tenernos como compañeros, leímos los nuevos libros, hice pedir algunos nuevos, que salieron recientemente publicados, pero Bella siempre caía en su adorado libro Cumbres borrascosas._

_Estábamos en un debate sobre la conveniencia de que buscase una nueva lectura cuando Salisbury entro en la Biblioteca._

__ Perdón…. Lord Mountbatten _ lo mire parecía un poco ansioso._

__ Que te trae tan agitado.._ me pare porque era rara su agitación._

__Afuera hay un carruaje y pide hablar con su Excelencia._

__ ¿en donde esta?_

__ En la sala_ me paré y Salí por el pasillo, me detuve. Y volví sobre mis pasos,_

__ Lady Isabella..te quedas aquí..no quiero que vayas a la sala, Salisbury, te quedas acompañándola. _

__ Per.._ la mire fijamente._

__ Recuerda lo que te pedi.._ camine rumbo a la sala._

_Dentro ya sabia lo que me esperaba, pero me tomo por sorpresa…._

__ Buenas tardes_ camine hacia mis visitantes_ es un placer tenerlos como visita_

_Dos personas se dieron vuelta a mirarme. Eran dos rubio aristocráticos, , pero más joven que el primero. Los ojos de ambos eran iguales a los míos, por lo que me tranquilice, se alimentaban de sangre de animal._

__ Buenas tardes..permítame presentarme soy Carlisle Cullen Conde de Chatsworth , este es mi hijo Jasper Cullen, _ sus modales eran finos, pero debía andar con cuidado, nunca había confiado en nadie más y ahora con Bella en el castillo, no podía arriesgarme. _

__ ¿En que le puedo ayudar? - la amabilidad no se podía dejar pasar._

__Necesitamos quedarnos por esta noche, los caballos ya no dan y la posada que pasamos no tenia suficiente habitaciones_ parecía incomodo_ No quiero que me tome a mal, pero no podemos confiar en nadie y cuando pasamos por el camino olimos su efluvio..y usted es el único en quien podemos confiar._

_Me detuve a meditar, no bebían sangre humana tal vez podía confiar en ellos._

__ Será un placer recibirlos, pero como se habrán dado cuenta tengo sirvientes humanos y ellos no debe saber de nuestra existencia._ Mi seriedad y pedido hicieron eco en ellos._

__ No se preocupe, seremos discretos._

__ Pero hay algo más…tengo..una pupila que también es humana…por favor respeto. Hacia ella._

__ Que así sea…sus palabras serán cumplidas._

__ Muy bien pueden quedarse._

_Algo más_ escuche como dudo; levante las cejas y pude leer en su mente eran más…_

__ ¿Cuántos son?_ mi pregunta los tomo por sorpresa._

__ Somos cinco._

_Es raro estar entre cinco…nunca lo había visto._

__ Es mi familia._

__ ¿Todos se alimentan de la misma forma?_

__ Si …en eso no se preocupe._

__ No hay problema..pueden quedarse._

__ Gracias._ se dio vuelta y miro a su hijo_ .Jasper..ve a decirles que bajen._ cuando se hubo ido el otro, le indique la silla._

__ Conde puede sentarse._

__ Dime Carlisle por favor._

__ Esta bien.._ me di vuelta y camine hacia la puerta y llame a la sirvienta, cuando esta llego pedí que vengan Bella y Salisbury. _

_Ella llegó rápidamente, estaba ansiosa._

__ Buenas tardes- fue su saludo cuando entro. Carlisle se puso de pie inmediatamente, los ojos de Bella se abrieron grandes de la impresión, sabía que nuestra especie tenía un carisma especial sobre los humanos, como todo depredador que atrae a su presa, pero el lenguaje corporal de él me dijo que respetaba, lo hablado._

__ Lady.._

__ Permítame…. presentarle…Lady Isabella Swan …_ mire a ella, después de presentarles_ …él es el Conde de Chatsworth ._

__ Conde es un placer conocerlo_ escuché los pasos que se adentraban, todos nos dimos la vuelta a mirar, entraron por la puerta el joven Jasper, y dos hermosas mujeres, Una de ellas tenia el pelo caoba como el mío, pero la otra era más menudita, parecía una niña pero su cuerpo mostraba a las claras que ya era una mujer, tenia unos ojos muy vivaces, su pelo negro como alas de cuervo resaltaban en su blanca piel, vestían muy a la moda, detrás de ellos entro otro hombre, muy grande de músculos impresionantes, resaltaba en su traje, parecía una gran muralla..Los ojos de los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a mi rostro y después a la figura de Bella , me puse tenso sin darme cuenta, El primero Jasper sonrió, pero aparto la mirada, pero el segundo la evaluó y , por su expresión le gusto lo que vio, salió desde mi pecho un gruñido, que hicieron girar todas las cabezas hacia mi…lentamente camine hacia Bella y la tome de la cintura…debía comprender que ella no estaba disponible…_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_No pude alzar a tiempo tuve inconvenientes…además fui al hospital…pequeños detalles…pero ya esta..ansío les guste el capi de hoy.._

…_huy empezamos la guerra de celos…será que Emmet, presentará pelea..o dejara pasar..la belleza de nuestra Bella._

_¿Qué hará Edward?_

_Espero los comentarios besos Rohayhu Rochie _


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo VIII_

_Las visitas traen cambios…_

_Lord Edward __POV_

_Mi mano se enroscó en la cintura de Bella y miré a los ojos de ese joven que acaba de ingresar al salón, los dedos de ella fueron a mi brazo presionando un poco para llamar mi atención, decidí mirarla, pero lo haría a regañadientes, no quería perder contacto con los ojos del macho que había ingresado a mi territorio. Los ojos asustados de mi tesoro recién descubierto me pedían una explicación del porque estaba actuando así, lo espantado de su expresión y ese horrible golpe en el rostro me volvieron levemente a la realidad, pero como he dicho levemente._

_Cómo si los demás hubiesen comprendido mi reclamación de derechos, se miraron incómodos._

_El carraspeo insistente de Lord Carlisle desvío levemente mi atención de Bella._

__ Discúlpeme Lord Edward..estos son ..mi familia.._ camino hacia la mujer de pelo caoba rojizo y la tomo de la mano_ ella es mi esposa Esme Cullen_ Condesa de Chatsworth, mi hija política Lady Alice Mary Cullen esposa de mi hijo Jasper ,_ Las mujeres hicieron una reverencia elegante, demostrando su ascendencia noble:. Jasper Sean Cullen y Emmet Oliver Cullen._ el primero saludo levemente con un saludo de cabeza, pero al tocarle a Emmet Cullen este se acercó a Isabella y tomo sus manos , llevando una a sus labios, sentí como, mis colmillos se alargaron en un movimiento involuntario de conservación, y posesión territorial, mis ojos fueron a la cara de Bella, que lucia un sonrojo delator, lo que no podía era leer lo que sentía , pero si la del vampiro, le gustaba y buscaría la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella. Mi siseo fue audible…para los de mi especie, en la mente de Lord Carlisle se encendió la alerta._

" _Hablaré con Emmet que deje de ser impulsivo, se ve que la hembra humana pertenece al Conde, no deseo problemas."_

_Sus pensamientos me pusieron un poco más tranquilos..pero de igual manera, sabia por conocimiento, que el vampiro marcaba su pareja con su efluvio, para evitar el acercamiento de otros, pero eso sólo ocurría, cuando se daba una relación carnal….._

_Demonios… no llegaría a eso pero …(me estaba mintiendo lo deseaba…deseaba..tomarla..hacerla mía sólo….mía) no quería que nadie..la tocase..la dañase._

_Miré a Salisbury que estaba atento a los visitantes, no comprendía como es que siendo desconocidos tuviésemos características similares. Esos pensamientos no paraban en su mente humana._

__ Es un placer..tenerlos en nuestra casa…_ camine hacia las damas y solicite la mano de ambas para saludarle como lo hizo el otro demostrando, que no estaba disgustado,….camuflaje para mi mismo…en el fondo..estaba a punto de saltar sobre…él._

__ Muchas gracias…Conde..no sabe como lo aprecio..es difícil..encontrar un lugar en donde no llamemos la atención_ la esposa de Lord Carlisle, sonaba muy amable y educada, me agrado…_

__ Si, mi madre tiene razón, es difícil encontrar un lugar…_

__ Bueno _ dije y miré a Salisbury_ quisieras avisar a Mary..que prepare unas habitaciones para nuestros invitados _

__ Si milord en seguida_ escuche como se alejaba por el pasillo y di vuelta hacia mis invitados…_

__ Por favor quieren acomodarse_ camine hacia uno de los sillones_ tendrán que esperar un momento antes de que estén disponibles las habitaciones, no solemos recibir invitados._

__ Quiero que me disculpe.._ dijo Carlisle_ estaba mirando la cara de Lady Bella , la interesada, bajo la cabeza apenada_ parece un golpe fuerte._

__ Fue bastante fuerte_ dije, levantando la cara de ella hacia mi, compartiendo en silencio un mensaje para tranquilizarla._ Nos enfrentamos a otro vampiro…_ Miré a todos_ Quiso forzar una relación con ella…_ mis ojos se dirigieron al grandote_ ..pero por supuesto…eso ya no es problema..quedo terminado_ observe el cuerpo de él envararse y pensar _

" _Grandes Dioses…..es muy posesivo el maldito…"_ __estoy muy sorprendido de su familia ….nunca había visto una reunión tan grande de vampiros…se que somos muy posesivos..pero ..me admira saber que se puede estar juntos…sin inconvenientes._

_Todos estábamos sentados en los grandes sillones de la sala_

__ No se como ser buena anfitriona…_ miraba a todos.._ ¿desean tomar algo…?_ su expresión era confundida_ no…. no toman nada …verdad..pero debo pedir a Mary algo…quedaría feo que yo no les ofreciera nada._

__ Por supuesto que tienes razón _ dije , debíamos simular frente al personal_ pide un poco de algo._ asintiendo salió de la sala._

__ Me parece raro.._ Lord Carlisle empezó un poco preocupado_ que estando muy enamorado de la joven no la hayas reclamado y convertido.._

_Mire detenidamente a mi interlocutor. ¿Qué le podía decir …tengo miedo..ni yo mismo sabia lo que quería. Y hasta que el nombro la palabra amor..no había puesto nombre a estos sentimientos. AMOR..si podría ser_

__ Todo a su tiempo…._ si tal vez inconscientemente pensaba eso..todo a su tiempo.._

__ Pero creo que ya debe decidir…_ Lord Carlisle , insistió, sabiendo que era peligroso un humana entre nosotros_

__ Si discúlpeme Conde…pero con ella alrededor suyo…siempre correrá un peligro_ el grandote…¿que estaba haciendo…amenazando? , como si comprendiese la línea de mis pensamientos, frunció el seño_ No , no quiero decir que con nosotros corra ese tipo de peligro..errr…. ella es muy atractiva..pero si es tu pareja, no …hay nada físico alrededor suyo que lo delate…aquellos que pasen por aquí…siempre estarán tentado..a reclamarla…ella .es indudablemente increíble y hermosa._

__ Me alegro que lo saques a colación…._ me paré y caminé hacia mi invitado…que se levanto como un resorte par quedar parado esperando alguna reacción, sus palabras silenciosas llegaron a mi cerebro. tanto como las del padre..que se puso preocupado, y la de los demás..eran una familia todos estaban dispuesto a defender a su hermano, me pareció increíble esta unión…parecían una familia..pero la voz mental de este era más insistente__." Maldición esta mi boca me mete en líos increíbles…pero necesitaba saber si ella verdaderamente es suya o sólo la protege de los de nuestra especie"__ , Bien me dije aclaremos.. pero debo aclararlo yo mismo, para mi ._

_¿La quería para tenerla por siempre a mi lado?...si¿ no quería que nadie la tocase más que yo? Cierto…solo mía_

__ Para serte claro..Lord Emmet…ella es mi pareja..todavía no la he reclamado..porque estoy esperando..una oportunidad precisa.._ ¿si que oportunidad que vengan más y compitan por su atención?…esos pensamientos taladraban mi mente….estaba en un dilema_ Pero sé que le interesa ella_ la expresión de sorpresa..me lleno de satisfacción_ pero aléjese…_ estaba parado frente a él..teníamos la misma estatura..pero los músculos de él. Eran extraordinarios..la única ventaja contra él era que podía leer sus movimientos antes de que haga alguno._

_Sentimos los pasos de Bella, _

__ Mary me ha informado que ya están las habitaciones _ al entrar dijo con voz suave y señalo la puerta _ pueden seguirme_ salió y los demás detrás de ella._

_Me quede solo rumiando mis decisiones….¿Quería a Bella para mi…pero y ella?..me querría como yo a ella?_

_Debía averiguarlo..cuanto antes…nunca me vi en una situación de tener que defender territorio…nunca desee tener un pareja…décadas habían pasado de mi ultima relación..desastrosa…pero con ella lo quería todo.., quede parado frente a los ventanales con las manos en los bolsillos, Debía preguntarle…pero la llevaría a una vida sin muchos beneficios, el vivir metido en la casa de día..solo tener la oportunidad de salir cuando no hubiese sol…era difícil.. Muchos peros….me evitaban llegar a un puerto seguro con mis sentimientos…._

_El susurro de su falda al rozar levente el suelo cuando se acercaba a mi me despertó un deseo loco de abrazarla fuertemente a mis cuerpo.. _

_Su cuerpo quedo al lado mío no tocándome..pero lo bastante cerca como para olerla, para que su aroma penetrase cada poro de mi piel.._

__ Edward…_ di vuelta y la mire_ ya están acomodados_ Miró sus manos, estaba nerviosa_ nunca hubiese creído que esto me ocurriría..parece todo un sueño…._

__ ¿Qué te parece un sueño, Isabella?..¿el que seamos vampiros?_ sonreí- es en serio..y quiero que te mantengas alejada de Lord Emmet _ me miró sorprendida._

__¿Por qué?...no ceo correr peligro con ellos…_ se acerco y puso sus dedos sobre mi brazo, no sentía el calor de sus dedos la chaqueta evitaba el contacto directo, y como buscando esa sensación tome esa mano y la envolví en mi palma, acariciando su muñeca, sus ritmo cardiaco empezó a acelerase, sus ojos se abrieron, y me miraron sorprendidos y anhelantes, deseaba probar esa boca, la deseaba con locura_ yo..no me siento amenazada..como lo ..hacia con el …el..Duque._

__ Lo sé pero el hijo de Lord Carlisle esta interesado en ti._

__ En mi?..interesad..¿de que manera..?_ yo no lo pude evitar._

__ El quiere lo que yo estoy interesado en reclamar_ la confusión pintada en sus ojos me insitó.la cerque a mi cuerpo, abrace su cintura teniendo su rostro levantado hacia el mío_ Bella..no aguantare nuevamente a otro que quiera lo que …deseo me pertenezca…pero es tu decisión..si aceptas.. tener una relación conmigo._

_Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un rojo..muy subido._

__ Yo…._ su frente se frunció_ me estas diciendo que me pides ser tu pareja…tu..pero ..¿Quieres tener algo conmigo?_

__ Si Isabella te quiero como mi pareja…._ creo que no lo estaba haciendo bien_ Lady Isabella..quieres ser mi prometida..y ver que podemos esperar..de nuestra relación.._

__ Me encantaría… pero yo no soy como vos?..yo solo soy humana._

__ Si lo sé, eres muy humana…y me gusta.._ hice una pausa_ quiero hacer una prueba..quédate quieta..no quiero lastimarte , ni asustarte..pero me muero por hacerlo._

__ ¿Qué es?_

__ Quiero besarte_ si su cara estaba roja , ahora paso a diferentes tonalidades, sus labios se abrieron sin darse cuenta, ese simple gesto hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionase como no lo había hecho nunca, baje mi cabeza y mi boca la toco suavemente, el calor de su boca, me marco, su respiración se metió dentro de mi cuerpo pasando por mis sentidos agudizados, enviando señales, de alarma..poniéndome en un estado de casi descontrol, corte el hilo de mi respiración, debía calmarme, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba temblando, me separe para ver si su reacción era por temor pero lo que vi me dejo sorprendido, sus ojos están cerrados y perecían disfrutar mi contacto, esto me hizo volver a bajar mis labios y ahora yo separe los míos quería sentir la textura de su boca, la probé primero con mis labios, para luego sacar la punta de mi lengua y recorrer lentamente su labio inferior, que empezaron a temblar, no deseando cortar esta sensación hice el mismo recorrido con el superior, esto hizo abrir un poco más la entrada a su boca..no me detuve a pensar, abrí completamente mis labios y deguste toda su cavidad, sorprendida se prendió de mi chaqueta, como si se estuviese atajando, no pude evitar sostenerla por la espalda y aplastar todo su cuerpo al mío._

_Era la gloria, todo ese calor envolviéndome, me hizo sentir en el paraiso, corte el beso y metí mi rostro en su cuello y inhale su esencia, para luego exhalar la mía en su pelo…ella llevaría mi olor aunque sea en forma externa…más le valía a Emmet..comprender que debía desistir…_

__ Bella…no debes estar sola con Lord Emmet o Jasper…me has entendido, el otro tiene a su pareja..pero no deseo problemas._

__ Muy bien..pero como dije no me siento amenazada por ellos.._

__ Me alegro que no te sientas amenazada..pero yo…no ..me gusta que ..te acerques mucho._

__ ¿Me estas diciendo..que estas celoso?_

__ ¿Celoso?...Bella..esos sentimientos no están en mi ..pero..evitémonos cualquier dificultad._ la solté y me aleje_ voy arriba a ver si necesitan algo..a lo mejor están deseando alimentarse..le indicaré a donde ir…_

__ Edward.._ camino nuevamente hacia mi.._ antes de irte..me podrías .._ bajo la mirada.. abrazar nuevamente…_ mis brazos la tomaron nuevamente y la acunaron varios minutos, en silencio. Me gustaba estar así..pegada a ella._

_No pensé que esta niña iba a calar tan hondo. Luego la solté y salí._

_Lady Bella__ POV_

_Dios eran hermosos..me quede sorprendida cuando los vi cada uno era perfecto..el padre de ellos era increíblemente atractivo pero los hijos no se quedaron atrás…en cambio las mujeres parecían esas modelos de estatuas griegas, perfectas..me agradaron lo amable que fueron…hasta que la reacción de Edward, me confundió, un gruñido Salió de su cuerpo que me alertó, pero no asustó, la reacción que despertó en mi fue querer ir hacia él y tratar de calmarlo, pero no necesite moverme, me tomo de la cintura y me acercó a él, como si yo fuera su pareja, me abrazó. Con la mirada le pregunte el porque de eso..pero sus ojos fueron al hijo más grande del otro Conde, era en verdad atractivo, pero no me gustaba…a mi me interesaba Edward..y no tenia ojos para nadie más, y no me asustaba el hecho de que no fuese humano. Cando intercambiaban palabras se dejaba entrever leves amenazas..de territorio…¿Yo era la disputa territorial? Me calentó el corazón saber que se interesaba en mi…pero eso era imposible…su interés a lo mejor era porque no quería que nadie me lastimase..Cuando sugerí preparar algo para simular el recibimiento a nuestra visita, fue una buena escusa para salir de allí…me abrumaba la intensidad del ambiente..camine hacía el ala de servicio..Mary ya había dispuesto todo.., me alegro..pero espere un momento más para volver….El ambiente se había aflojado más eso me pareció. Acompañe a todos arriba..los acomodé._

_Los matrimonios tomaron sus habitaciones…y acompañe al otro al suyo.._

__ Muchas gracias Lady Bella.._ tomo mi mano..solo lo suficiente para agradecerme _ fue un placer conocerla…me encanta que haya personas tan amables como usted..todavía…_

__ Muchas gracias..Lord Emmet.._ mis mejillas siempre actuaban delatoras cuando estaba turbada_ fue un placer conocerlos_ su mano se levanto y toco el leve golpe delator en mi mejilla._

__ Quisiera cóbrame con él, lo que te hizo, esto fue muy vil de su parte…..Lady Bella._

__ No te preocupes Lord Edward…..ya ..lo hizo.._

__ Bien.. por que si él no lo hubiese hecho…yo ..saldría detrás ..del ..maldito…...disculpa mi vocabulario ..pero es que no comprendo como pudo hacerlo…_

__ No se preocupe…_ le dije y me retiré..era muy agradable..pero los sentimientos eran confusos..me agradaba..pero no era como ese torbellino que sentía al estar ceca del Conde..con él sentía burbujas inestables..que recorrían mi espina dorsal.._

_Volví al salón y lo encontré parado cerca del ventanal..el sol no entraba por allí, solo la claridad, camine y me pare a su lado _

__ Edward…_ no pude evitar llamarlo por su nombre, el giro y me miró…Dios sus ojos eran hermosos..su mirada.._ ya están acomodados_ miré mis manos estaba nerviosa..al estar en contacto con otros como él me di cuenta que me interesaba ...¿pero que podía esperar?..yo era ..insignificante..no se fijaría en mi, era muy joven..a lo mejor..me veía como una niña…pero ya no lo era, ya mi cuerpo..quería tener la oportunidad de conocer la relación de las personas comprometidas, ese pensamiento me sorprendió, porque hasta la semana anterior estaba en contra de una relación estable..o sea de casarme..pero ahora..cerca suyo..solo podía pensar que se sentiría saberse amada y comprometida a él…_ nunca hubiese creído que esto me ocurriría..parece todo un sueño…._

__ ¿Qué te parece un sueño, Isabella?..¿el que seamos vampiros?_ sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa..me gustó.- es en serio..y quiero que te mantengas alejada de Lord Emmet _ lo miré sorprendida..ese joven me era muy agradable no comprendía porque no le gustaba._

__¿Por qué?...no ceo correr peligro con ellos…_ me acerque y lo toque en el brazo..estaba sorprendida..parecía muy posesivo por su parte..pedirme eso..pero ese era su papel…era mi tutor…Bella no te hagas ilusiones él no esta interesado en ti de esa manera…pero a mi si, su mano tomo mis dedos y los sostuvo, el frio de su piel..me agradaba…..no era repulsivo y cuando acariciaron mi muñeca me calentó en lugares que no sabia que podían hormiguear..lo mire y me sumergí allí en esos ojos…eran hipnotizantes_

__ Lo sé pero el hijo de Lord Carlisle esta interesado en ti._ ¿En mi?..pensé ..pero..como podía decir..aquello.._

__ ¿En mi?..interesado..¿de que manera..?_

__ El quiere lo que yo estoy interesado en reclamar_ …..esperen dijeron todos mis sentidos…dijo que lo que creí, estaba interesado en mi …¿en mi? Mi corazón latía desbocado, de repente sus brazos me envolvieron y me acercaron a su pecho, quede pegada a él…nunca me habían acercado a un cuerpo..de esa manera..y se sentía bien…terriblemente bien…_ Bella..no aguantare nuevamente a otro que quiera lo que …deseo me pertenezca…pero es tu decisión..si aceptas.. tener una relación conmigo._

_No podía estar sucediéndome..me estaba pidiendo tener una relación, un compromiso..yo no sabia que pensar, me sentía abrumada, …me encantaba…_

__ Yo…._ estaba como desconectada de mi cerebro..no sabia como poner en palabras lo que sentía_ me estas diciendo que me pides ser tu pareja…tu..pero ..¿Quieres tener algo conmigo?_

__ Si Isabella te quiero como mi pareja….¿ Lady Isabella..quieres ser mi prometida..y ver que podemos esperar..de nuestra relación.?._

__ Me encantaría… pero yo no soy como vos?..yo solo soy humana._ allí estaba..yo no sabia que se podía tener una relación, hasta que llegaron los Cullen..que vivían en parejas.._

__ Si lo sé ,eres muy humana…y me gusta.._ sentí el momento en que trataba de poner en palabras sus pasamientos _ quiero hacer una prueba..quédate quieta..no quiero lastimarte , no asustarte..pero me muero por hacerlo._

__ ¿Qué es?_

__ Quiero besarte_ Cuando lo dijo …me sentí..cohibida…yo había visto a dos sirvientes una vez intercambiar unos besos pero siempre salía corriendo, no quería que pensaran que era fisgona..y ahora, su boca se acerco a la mía. Lo sentí fresca posarse..cerré los ojos y un temblor me recorrió, desde los pies a la cabeza, sentí que hizo una pausa..pero mis ojos no querían abrirse seguí disfrutando en mi mente ese beso..el primero, luego nuevamente se poso en la mía, Dios sentí su ¿lengua?, ¿se podía hacer eso?.Vaya que si..recorrió mi labio inferior, enviando corrientes por cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta alojarse en mi estomago y descender hasta entre mis piernas..Dios que sensación, pero luego lo volvió a hacer con el labio superior, otra vez..por favor..la oleada fue más intensa: paro nuevamente…no quería abrir mis ojos..no quería mirarlo..tenia vergüenza de lo que me recorría…pero no tuve otra oportunidad porque esta vez su boca se abrió a la mía y la sentí invadirme…su aliento, su sabor entro a raudales por mi ser…jamás imagine que un beso seria así…como un tornado..arrastrando sensaciones..poniendo de cabezas cualquier idea..me sostuve de su chaqueta estaba mareada como si fuese a perder el conocimiento.._

_Luego me abrazó, y su cara se metió en mi cuello, respiró en mi , su aroma me envolvió, me gusto._

__ Bella…no debes. estar sola con Lord Emmet o Jasper…me has entendido, el otro tiene a su pareja..pero no deseo problemas._

__ Muy bien..pero como dije no me siento amenazada por ellos.._ quería dejarle en claro..que no me sentía acorralada por ellos…que comprendiese que no le temía a él._

__ Me alegro que no te sientas amenazada..pero yo…no ..me gusta que ..te acerques mucho._

__ ¿Me estas diciendo..que estas celoso?_ me encantó esa idea..celaba de mi…._

__ ¿Celoso?...Bella..esos sentimientos no están en mi ..pero..evitémonos cualquier dificultad._ la tristeza me invadió…me hubiese gustado que me demostrase celos…no sabia el porque_ voy arriba a ver si necesitan algo..a lo mejor están deseando alimentarse..le indicaré a donde ir…_ me sentí perdida…no quería separarme de él…quería sus brazos a mi alrededor , lo quería nuevamente besándome..era placentero estar pegada a él, oliéndolo..saboreándolo..era delicioso_

__ Edward.._ no sabia porque lo llame..su nombre escapo de mi boca_ antes de irte..me podrías .._ descarada de mi…no me atrevería ¿O si?_. abrazar nuevamente…_ me quise morir ..pero me preocupe en vano…no me rechazó..me abrazó..me mantuvo a su lado por largos minutos…me encantó._

_Cuando se marchó..no pude evitar….. soñar en un futuro…con él… sería posible…._

_Camine… hacia el jardín…necesitaba estar a solas_

_Mi lugar preferido en la casa era una glorieta llena de flores…me senté allí pensar en lo que tenía..era increíble..me superaba_

__ Hola…._ me di vuelta la joven de pelo negro ..¿esposa de uno de los Hijos?..si era ella estaba parada allí a mi lado…Dios era hermosa._ ¿Puedo sentarme?_

__ Claro por favor-me corrí a un lado para darle lugar._

__ Me llamo Alice._

__ si lo se´._

__ ¿Puedo decirte Bella?_

__ me encantaría.._ en verdad me había sentido sola sin tener conmigo a Ángela y el poder hablar con alguien era increíble, reconfortante._

__ Sabes..no me creerás..pero vamos a ser grandes amigas…_ suspiró mirando al cielo.._ lo he visto..pero pasaran más acontecimientos..nada agradables.._ miro nuevamente hacia mi y me regalo una sonrisa_ pero nos tendrás a nosotros…todos te apoyaremos…serás como nosotros..pero no todavía…no todavía…_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::._

_Hola amigas penas ..siento..no pude actualizar..lo intente…es que ..estoy muy ..atareada con mi trabajo…empecé a trabajar nuevamente y corregir 200 test..me absorbió…esta semana. Pero tratare de adelantar algunos capi… para evitar el conflicto conmigo misma de no poder cumplir con ustedes…las quiero..chicas..espero paciencia…_

_Las amo.. son mi otra familia… Una que comparte los mismo intereses_

_Con amor Rochie Cullen_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo IX

Haciendo amigos…

_Bella __POV_

__ Debes considerar la idea Bella, , venir a conocer el mundo_ Alice estaba parada frente a mi levantando las manos señalando lo que le rodeaba _ hay muchas cosas asombrosas – puso sus manos en la cadera- y no hay escusas …te divertirás._

_La miraba asombrada, esta muchacha que se movía de un lado a otro despedía una energía bulliciosa, no podía creer que ella fuera especial así como Edward …su Edward . _

_Alice me había contado su historia en un breve lapso de tiempo, había pertenecido a una familia de aristócratas, en los años 1799 y un viaje a Francia, cambio su vida, el único recuerdo claro era el haberse acostado a dormir y luego despertarse en un bullicioso escándalo revolucionario, el destino le había jugado una mala pasada, su familia desapareció y ella no podía volver con sus otros familiares, por la sed que de repente se le había despertado, una sed de sangre._

_Escondida de los manifestantes que buscaban eliminar a toda clase real o sea de linaje aristocrático, conocida luego como la revolución francesa cobro muchas victimas y en el afán de mantenerse viva, o lo que se le consideraría en su estado, recurrió a los túneles y alcantarillas, que pasaron a ser su casa, y en uno de ellos conoció a Carlisle y Esme, que le enseñaron como podía alimentarse de animales evitando dañar a otros._

_Cuando emprendieron la huida de la ciudad sitiada se encontraron primero con Jasper y luego Emmet, la odisea y el deseo de sobrevivir los unió, en forma definitiva._

__ ¿Cómo se convirtieron Carlisle y los otros?_

__ Oh…. eso debes preguntarles a ellos._

__ Pero no entiendo _ suspire- ¿Cómo te convertiste vos?_

__ No lo sé_ esa pregunta la hizo detenerse por unos segundos_ lo que recuerdo fue que llegamos a la casa de unos amigos de mis padres, como la residencia quedaba lejos, a varios invitados nos alojaron allí, en el castillo. Pero después desperté en la ciudad, en medio de todo el alboroto, sólo dolor acompaña a este recuerdo._

__ ¿Hace cuanto de esto?_

__ Oh veras tengo 18 años y eso ocurrió en 1799 y estamos en 1851 …guau tengo la edad de 70 años.._

__ ¡Dios es increíble….!_

__ Mira Bella, cuéntame_ se sentó al lado mío_ ¿Tú y el conde son pareja?_ Un rubor cubrió mi mejilla_ Bueno lo pregunte porque miró a mi hermano de una forma muy amenazadora._

__ ¿Lo crees?_ mi corazón dio un vuelco brusco_ pienso que fue una impresión tuya._

__ Tonterias….una mirada más de mi hermano y hubiesen intervenido Carlisle y Jasper para separarlos._

_No quería aceptarlo, pero en el fondo me encantó que el interés de el fuese notorio._

__ ¿Desde cuando están casados tú y Jasper?_

__ Oh eso ocurrió al poco tiempo de conocernos, no pudimos evitar enamorarnos._

__ ¿Cómo te das cuenta que estas enamorado?_ no podía evitar preguntar, ella era mi única fuente de información_

__ Pues déjame decirte que sientes algo lindo, cuando lo ves deseas lo mejor para la persona amada_ rio_ es diferente_ me miro de frente_ ¿Qué sientes cuando le miras al conde?_

__ Yo..pues.._ puse mis manos en la mejilla para refrescarlas _ me tiemblas las piernas_ juguete con mis dedos, en un afán de evitar los nervios_ siento mariposas en el estomago y quiero abrazarlo fuerte_ Alice aplaudió._

__ Estas enamorada , Bella_

__ Creo que si _ de repente recordé lo que me había dicho anteriormente_ ¿Qué es eso que dijiste que tendría que pasar algunas cosas para que yo pueda ser feliz: sacudí mi cabeza_ ¿Qué quisiste decir?_

_Alice se puso seria._

__ Sabes Bella, yo tengo de repente visiones de hechos que pueden ocurrir_ tomó nuevamente de mis manos_ pero no te preocupas estaremos juntos._

_Por la noche nos reunimos en el salón; tratamos de pasar desapercibidos a las actividades cotidianas como comer, pero era casi imposible , la comida tenía que servirse y ser consumida, durante la cena. El Conde de Chatsworth propuso una estrategia que divirtió a todos, enviaríamos a Jasper al poblado más cercano con la misión de encontrar a familias muy carenciadas y luego durante las cenas siguientes les llevarían la comida._

_También comentamos para deleite de los sirvientes que harían una comida , solo por la noche._

_Edward aplaudió la idea porque , él también se había encontrado con la incertidumbre de cómo simular una alimentación que no realizaba._

_Simule enfadarme diciendo que quedaría ante los sirvientes como una glotona, porque sería la única que haría todas las comidas. Eso causo la risa generalizada._

_Al concluir la cena pasamos al gran salón que estaba decorado bellamente, vi a Edward disfrutar con las visitas, se tocaron muchos temas y en especial sobre los lugares que habían conocido. Las risas se sucedieron entre todos._

_Sentí nostalgia por querer conocer esos lugares y al parecer mis sentimientos fueron percibidos por Jasper por que al instante comento._

__ Lady bella ¿Te gustaría conocer Italia? ._

__ Oh..dime Bella..por favor.._ le sonreí_ y si es uno de los lugares que me encantaría ver._

__ Pues en la próxima primavera te llevaré _ declaró prontamente Edward._

__ Si…toda hermosa joven debería conocer Italia y luego Venecia_ los ojos de Edward se estrecharon, al escuchar el comentario de Emmet_ es un lugar romántico con las góndolas y los balseros cantando bajo la luna._

__ Oh Bella, es cierto_ corto Alice_ con Jasper hemos recorrido los canales muchas veces_ se levantó y fue a sentarse cerca del joven_ es muy romántico_ el tomo su mano y la llevo a sus labios ._

__ Me encantaría conocerlo_ especialmente estando al lado de Edward me dije_ seria algo que nunca olvidaría._

_Entrelace mis manos , ojala tuviese la confianza de Alice y pudiese correr a sentarme o parame solamente al lado de él. Pero esa soltura en mis acciones me faltaba._

__ Ya que estamos aquí que les parecería escuchar música_ dijo Carlisle_ A ver Alice te gustaría deleitarnos con algo._

__ Oh Carlisle, sabes que no soy muy buena, pero lo intentare._

_Alice empezó tocando un vals, seguido de un minué: Carlisle y Esmne empezaron a bailar, de pronto Emmet se paró delante de mi pidiéndome una pieza: No sabia como hacer para no ofenderlo, pero también quería bailar , pero no con él, sino con Edward, pero no me lo pedía, sondee hacia su lado pero su vista estaba perdida en otro lado, me decidí y me levante._

_Alice al ver que nos animábamos pidió también bailar._

_Esme se rio por su expresión, pero Edward se adelantó y se ofreció a ejecutar las siguientes melodías._

_Alice encantada dejo ripiadamente las teclas y se zambullo en los brazos de Jasper._

_Edward se concentro en los teclados ejecutando maravillosamente las notas musicales que deleitaron a todos, si antes creía que estaba enamorada de él, eso me convenció que mi corazón pertenencia a ese ser tan especial. Estuvimos como hora y media danzando , intercalamos parejas con Jasper, El conde Carlisle y nuevamente Emmet._

_Agotada pedí piedad, mis pies no pudieron soportar un segundo mas y fui a sentarme ._

_Edward termino con una composición muy hermosa, Claro de Luna de Debussy , me levante y fui a sentarme a su lado, sus ojos se despegaron del teclado por breves segundos, estaban tristes y eso me sorprendió, sin dudar puse mi mano sobre su brazo, como un pobre consuelo a ese pesar que se traslucía en esa mirada._

__ Bueno creo que alguien debe retirarse a dormir por cansancio_ Lady Esme se acerco_ Buenas noche Bella._

__ Si..buenas noches_ me levante haciendo una breve mueca_ creo que dormiré como un lirón_ todos rieron por el comentario, sabia que yo seria la única que lo haría._

__ Buenas noches Bella_ Alice se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla_ que descanses, mañana continuamos hablando ._

__ Si es prudente que nos retiremos_ El Conde de Chatsworth ofreció su brazo a su esposa, que lo tomo risueña_ los sirvientes esperan que nos retiremos para descansar_ camino hacia el pasillo._

__ Conde fue un placer tenerlos hoy aquí_ Edward se alejo del piano caminando hacia las damas, se detuvo delante de la Condesa y tomo su mano depositando un respetuoso beso en el dorso de ella_ y mucho más teniendo la compañía de tan bellas damas _ se dio vuelta y tomo también la mano de Alice, realizando la misma acción de agradecimiento. _ caballeros mi invitación se extiende hasta cuando lo crean conveniente._

__ Es muy amable de su parte_ Lord Carlisle estrecho la mano de Edward_ solo necesitamos una semana para llegar a Londres y tomar el barco que parte a América._

__ ¿Van a América?_ la sorpresa en la voz de Edward era genuina_ ¿Qué van a hacer en el continente, he escuchado que hay muchas oportunidades._

__ Si por eso vamos, queremos dejar atrás todo esto de la aristocracia y buscar nuevas oportunidades, hemos decidido que al estar rodeados de humanos corremos mucho más riesgo a que nos descubran._

__ Si el estar pendiente de pequeños detalles a veces es frustrante._

__ Es por eso que iremos a Estados Unidos, pero hacia las montañas._ Emmet lanzo un rugido con entusiasmo, y siguió con su comentario_ me contaron que hay variedad de animales salvajes._

__ Espero que les vaya bien_ dije triste pensando que mi nueva amiga me dejaría._

__ recuerda lo que te dije_ Alice me volvió a abrazar_ estaremos juntas._

_La mire sorprendida, había olvidado lo que me dijo._

_Edward me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tome sin dudar._

__ Vamos Bella te acompañare hasta tu cuarto_ caminamos sumidos en un raro silencio, que el nuevamente corto_ me sorprende la forma como ellos se han integrado, sabes es difícil que varios de mi especie vivan juntos sin tener una disputa, somos muy territoriales, y más si hay hembras en el grupo, en este caso a uno de ellos les falta pareja, poro he leído sus mentes y se consideran familia, se detuvo frente a mi puerta._

__ Dime Edward_ alce mi vista_ ¿te consideras amenazado en algo con ellos aquí? _no entendí ni yo misma esa pregunta, pero la hice y al ver que estaba su cuerpo tenso y su mirada fija me arrepentí de ello._

__ Bella….¿ te gusta Emmet? _ se soltó de mi brazo, lo apoyo en el marco de la puerta sobre mi cabeza_ vi que bailaste animada con él._

_Si alguien me hubiese dicho que el Conde Mountbatten demostraría estar celoso, no le hubiese creído pero era cierto estaba clara las señales._

_El cuerpo envarado, , sus miradas expresión ceñuda y la pregunta de su súbito interés _

_¿ Qué tendría que hacer?, lo que me gustaría no seria apropiado, pero me cuestione yo misma, la situación en al que estábamos, y no era nada normal._

_Él no era nada normal, por Dios era un vampiro y además celoso por lo tanto esta situación requería medidas drásticas, con actitud resuelta me acerque a él, su expresión seguía siendo ceñuda y no me alentaba a nada._

_Levante mis brazos y envolví su cintura._

__ Edward_ su mirada se situó en mis ojos pero había dolor en ellos_ hoy te dije que me encantaría ser tu prometida y lo dije porque n o encuentro que exista otra persona que me impresione como lo haces tú._

__ ¿Sólo te impresione?_ su boca hizo una traviesa mueca._

__ No solo me impresionante, hoy me has demostrado que mi corazón se ha quedado cautivado._

__ Bella…..Emmet es muy buen prospecto._

__ Edward_ apreté mis brazos_ ¿en serio no estas celoso?_ alzo sus ojos al techo y luego los volvió a cruzar con los míos._

__ ¿Es tan evidente?_

__ Creo que debo contestar que si_ largo un sonoro suspiro y ahora sus brazos me envolvieron _ pero te diré me gusta sentirme celada._

__ No es agradable sentir esto_ bajo lentamente su boca a la mía_ el sentir esto es nuevo y no se como manejarlo._

__ Pues lo primero que me gustaría es que no te sientas así_ apoye mi mejilla a su pecho_ por que si esto que me pasa, el querer no verte triste, estar pendiente de lo que haces o dices_ levante nuevamente mi cara hacia el_ creo que esto es amor._

__ Bella eres muy joven para decir que me amas._

__ Sabes dentro de tres semanas seré mayor de edad._

__ Pero sigo siendo mayor que tú_

__ ¿Cuántos años tienes Edward?_

__Tengo 19 años…_

__¿Cuantos años hace que tienes esa edad?_

__ Hace 31 años_

__ Señor Conde ..resultó ser un atractivo hombre de 50 años, pero bueno no me interesa estar enamorada de un hombre mayor._

__ Bella no sabes lo que dices._

__ Oh..lo se muy bien- impulsivamente solté mis brazos de su cintura y lo entrelace detrás de su cuello y ejercí una pequeña presión, lo suficiente como para que comprendiese que quería un beso._

__ Ve a prepararte a dormir_ se inclino y me beso suavemente, apenas rozando mis labios _ Volveré._

__ ¿volverás?_

__ Si, no te dejare sola_ extendió su brazo y abrió la puerta_ ahora no confío en nadie, menos con lo que pasó con el Duque_ me empujó lentamente hacia el interior del dormitorio_ debes confiar en mi_ me di vuelta y lo mire_ confío en ti, siempre lo haré._

__ Ve a prepararte, enseguida vuelvo._

_Entre a mi dormitorio, busque mi camisón, ya cambiada me acosté y arrope, no ,pasaron mas que varios minutos cuando sentí como la puerta se deslizaba con suavidad y en la penumbra lo que pude observar era la camisa de lino blanco que se acercaba_ mi corazón bombeo mas fuerte, era increíble que yo fuera a compartir el dormitorio con él, pero me dije solo era eso._

__ Bella tu corazón late muy rápido_ me dijo y se acomodo en el sillón cerca del ventanal_ debes tratar de dormir._

__ ¿No podrías venir a acostarte aquí a mi lado?_

__: ¿Estas segura?_

__ Si _ me encantaría sentirlo a mi lado_ quiero que estés aquí_ apoye mi mano sobre la cama en el espacio libre._

__Vi como se levantó una silueta y se hizo mas visible cuando se acercaba a la cama._

__ Voy a dormir mas tranquila._

__ Bueno_ se acomodo sobre las sabanas_ duerme Bella._

__ ¿ Tú en serio no duermes?_

__ No , no lo hago._

__ ¿Nunca?_

__No, nunca._

__ ¡Qué increíble _ Me acomode a su lado y no supe nada más, me quede dormida…acurrucada a él._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Hola amigas…..aquí les dejo el capitulo del Conde…_

_Espero les guste… yo por mi parte las quiero mucho, mucho-_

_Cualquier cosa o duda me avisan…_

_Rochie Culle…Rohayhu_


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo X

Compartiendo…. Pequeños momentos…

Bella POV

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Alice era muy divertida, inclusive hicimos lo más increíble, bajo sus habilidosas manos, arreglamos algunos vestidos que los había dejado guardado, con algunos retoques quedaron increíbles.

Con Edward , también era cosa de otro mundo, era tierno, cariñoso y muy posesivo, había conciliado la idea de que Emmet, sólo me veía como a otra hermana, pero no me dejaba sola ni por un segundo, excepto cuando Alice o Esme estaban conmigo.

_ Esta muy linda la mañana_ Alice miraba con impaciencia por la ventana_ quiero salir al bosque.

_Si…sería lindo montar_ me acerque a ella en la ventana_ ¿montas Alice?

_ No Bella, los animales, como los caballos, no aceptan que los montemos, ellos nos consideran depredadores.

_ ¡Qué lástima me hubiera gustado ir contigo a mi lugar favorito! _ suspiré _ hace mucho que no voy…..

_ ¿Por qué?

_ La última vez que fui….conocí a otro vampiro….y me atacó._ camine Hacia el sillón y me senté_ ya tengo miedo de ir sola por allí.

_ yo te acompañaré_ miré al dueño de esa voz, Edward estaba parado en la puerta_ no es necesario que vayamos a caballo_ se acercó despacio, caminando con elegancia, sólo en él estaba esa gracia innata._ tú puedes adelantarte y luego te alcanzaremos, diremos a los demás a donde nos encontraremos_ ¿Qué te parece..Alice?

_ Genial.._ salto muy contenta_ iré a decirle a Jasper y a los demás..

_ Muy bien , me prepararé y avisaré par que Eclipse también sea alistado…_ Salté alborozada , hacía una semana que no había montado. Corrí hacía él y lo besé en la mejilla_ Gracias _ sentí como Alice , pasó detrás de mi, como un viento alborotando su falda y cuando iba a tomar su ejemplo, los brazos del Conde se posaron alrededor de mi cintura.

_ Me ha gustado el agradecimiento_ su voz sonó baja y un poco ronca, por lo que le miré detenidamente, sus ojos estaban levemente más oscuros _ pero yo también debo agradecerte este cambio positivo que haz traído a mi vida_ lentamente descendió su cabeza_ me encantaría hacer los agradecimientos más agradables.

_ Me esta sugiriendo…_ dije pícara no podía dar crédito que durante esta semana haya madurado la confianza mutua, y sumando a esto que mi guardián del sueño era mi único amor, este representante de la divinidad griega en carne y hueso, esa nueva valentía y osadía me llevaba a tentar su humor en forma constante _ ….que mis besos sólo son considerados como alternativa de un formalismo para realizar un agradecimiento..

_ Que los dioses…me ayuden..jamás he insinuado_ presiono levemente su brazos _ yo más que nadie comprendo que el favor de saborear un beso o tus labios ….no tienen comparación.

Comprendí nuevamente que perdí en esta escaramuza, el rubor cubrió mis mejillas, pues sus besos no eran frecuentes y no se alargaban mucho.

Daba la impresión que se contenía. Muy dentro quería un poco más. La envidia sobre unos besos más efusivos se habían instalado dentro de mi mente a causa de un encuentro casual que se dio con Alice y Jasper.

Gracias a mi impulsividad había ido una tarde a la habitación de ella y como cada tarde los hombres se reunían en la biblioteca, asumiendo que esa tarde ocurría esa rutina, abrí su puerta llamándola y me encontré con una escena de lo más turbadora.

Alice estaba en la cama sentada a horcajadas como sobre un caballo sobre Jasper, sus faldas eran una gloriosa confusión de satén y encaje sobre la cama y las piernas que sobresalían de él, bajo ella, pero lo que me dejo paralizada era la vehemencia del beso y las manos de ambos que se perdían en el recorrido de sus cuerpos. Al percatarse de mi presencia se volvieron rápidamente.

Con disculpas entrecortadas había salido del dormitorio y me encerré en el mío.

La mortificación, la vergüenza me invadía, no tendría cara para mirarlos, el haber invadido su intimidad me superaba, pero eso no borraba lo observado, no podía dejar de comparar con los besos intercambiados con el Conde.

Alice se acercó a mí y con palabras entrecortadas trate de disculparme pero ella se río y dijo que no importaba, que hubiese pasado en cualquier momento. Trate de hacer pasar el tema porque sinceramente me apenaba.

Volví al presente al sentir el roce de sus labios, se detuvieron en los míos acariciándome suavemente y luego me soltó. Nuevamente desee algo desconocido pero percibido en los besos observados de mi amiga.

_ vamos apúrate Bella _ Levanto mi rostro y me sonrío _ tendremos una hermosa tarde_ me solté de sus brazos y fui junto Marie para que avisara al palafrenero que preparase mi montura, y tanto como dieron mis pies me apresure a cambiarme con una muda de ropa para montar.

En menos de media hora ya estaba caminando hacia los establos cuando se me acercó nuevamente Edward.

_ Cuídate…te alcanzó allá y…_ me tomó de las manos_ ..ata bien tu caballo, para que no se asuste y salga huyendo, al sentir nuestro olor.

_ Muy bien… los espero _ vi como los labios de él sonrieron enigmáticamente. Admiré su figura estaba con unos pantalones grises de lino, botas negras de montar, pero sólo llevaba una camisa blanca desprendida en el cuello. Levantó mis manos y deposito unos besos en mis muñecas.

Suspire audiblemente, me descolocaba sus atenciones, me producían temblores.

Cuando mi cuerpo reacciono como un imán atraído por él y empecé a acercarme, escuche la risa cantarina de Alice, me volví y la vi con un conjunto de montar color amarillo, al venir caminando el viento ondeo sus falda, mostrando sus botas altas, se la veía cómoda.

Yo misma estaba vestida con una falda verde oscuro y su chaqueta de un tono más claro, el sombrero que llevaba puesto era también del color de la falda pero con una cinta del tono de la chaqueta.

Sabía que el conjunto me favorecía y los ojos del conde también me lo confirmaban.

_ Ya estamos listos Bella_ Alice se acercó a nosotros _ pero saldremos de a dos para no llamar la atención, los primeros serán Edward y Emmet, le seguimos Jasper y yo y al final van Carlisle y Esme.

_ Muy bien _ Edward se volvió a mirarme_ nos vemos allá.

_ Ok _ dije y fui a las caballerizas.

El camino al arroyo me llevo unos 20 minutos, cuando llegue al borde del cause , me detuve, siempre admiré ese lugar para mi representaba un oasis de tranquilidad. El sonido de los pájaros , el movimiento de las ramas producía un sonido relajante, de pronto las orejas de Eclipse empezaron a moverse y a resoplar, su pata delantera golpeaba a intervalos , el suelo.

_ Bella debes bajarte y llevar a Eclipse cerca de los árboles hacia la izquierda y átalo. _ Busque la voz de él, no lograba ubicarlo_ no quiero que se asuste y se escapará si me acerco ahora….ella ya nos esta sintiendo.

_ Bueno _ baje de un salto, tome la brida y camine llevando a mi montura, la ate a una rama baja y di vuelta para volver hacia el otro lado del arroyo, me asegure de dejarla cerca del agua y pasto para que se alimentara.

Con cautela me acerque al tronco de un árbol, desde arriba cayo Edward como a dos metros de mi, mi mano fue a mi garganta para evitar el grito que nació en mi pecho, de otro árbol cayó Jasper, Emmet.

Alice apareció corriendo con Esme seguida de Carlisle.

_ es hermoso este lugar _ Alice corría de un lugar a otro, su movimiento era increíble casi no podía distinguirla cuando se desplazaba.

_ ¿Te gustaría subirte a los árboles?_ Edward se acercó por detrás y me abrazó.

_ No mi falda, es muy incomoda_ me sentí apenada..por no poder hacerlo.

_ No.. _ chasqueo la lengua_ eso no será mucha molestia.

_ entonces me encantaría _ se acercó a mi y con un movimiento me subió a su espalda, perdí momentáneamente el equilibrio y me sostuve de sus hombros, mis piernas estaban enredadas a sus caderas y el inevitable rubor me cubrió el rostro.

Sujétate subiremos a ese ciprés _ de un salto trepo la primera rama y después con agilidad empezamos a escalar cada rama de ese frondoso árbol.

Al llegar a la copa mis ojos pudieron deleitarse de ese gran paisaje, una gran extensión de bosque se podía apreciar alrededor y hacia el sur el castillo se erguía majestuoso.

_ es hermoso _ mis ojos se abrieron maravillados hasta tanta belleza_ Nunca pensé disfrutar de algo tan maravilloso.

_ si hay cosas que son difíciles de apreciar a simple vista _ Me hizo sujetarme de una rama_ esta es una de ellas- Mire hacia abajo y vi a Alice jugando con Jasper_ Carlisle y Esme junto a Emmet corrían por el bosque riendo.

_ Parecen una familia_ dije _ ¿Edward los vampiros pueden tener hijos?

_ No Bella. Nosotros no podemos reproducirnos como ustedes.

_ Es una lástima_ mire a Alice y a Jasper_ son tan hermosos _ en forma confusa agregue_ es decir son una pareja perfecta que es penoso no poder tener descendencia, que corone ese amor..

_ Bajemos Bella _ lo escuche apesadumbrado _ me acomodo en su espalda y descendimos tan rápido como habíamos subido.

Ya en el suelo Alice se acercó de la mano de Jasper.

_ El lugar parece encantado_ giro hacia el arroyo_ espero que en América encuentre algo como esto.

_ Te extrañare Alice.

_ Yo también Bella

_ Los extrañaremos _ agrego Carlisle _ y saben que pueden acompañarnos si lo desean.

_ Gracias…..lo tendré presente_ Edward, sostenía mi mano_ Ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo y con Bella.

_ No_ con la mano hizo un además de cortar lo que decía_ nosotros estamos agradecidos por la compañía y atenciones recibidas en dos días parte el barco_ Carlisle nos miró _ Partiremos al amanecer, como para poder llegar al atardecer a los muelles.

_ Te enviaremos nuestra dirección, tan pronto nos instalemos._ agrego Alice.

_ Estaremos esperando_ dije _ intercambiaremos correspondencia.

Pasamos otro rato en agradable debate, sobre lo que veíamos y la fauna que nos rodeaba y de la adquisición de nuevas especies que había sido contribuido por el Conde para variar su alimentación.

_ Bueno Bella, debes marcharte ahora_ dijo Edward_ me llevo hacia el caballo, pero no se acercó mucho_ nosotros te alcanzaremos luego, primero cazaremos, para que los Cullen puedan viajar bien alimentados..será largo su viaje y no tendrán otra oportunidad, Luego nos encontraremos en el Castillo.

_ Esta bien.._ mire detrás de él y los demás se perdieron entre la vegetación. Sintiendo que los demás ya se habían marchado me tomo de la cintura y me regalo uno de sus besos suaves.

Me separe y camine hacia Eclipse , el regreso me parecía muy largo, porque además llevaba la sensación de que perdía a una gran amiga.

Durante la cena, en donde yo solamente hacia los honores en degustar cada platillo, la conversación giraba a diferentes temas desde la revolución francesa, hasta la creación del primer vehículo.

_ ¿Qué me dices de la electricidad?...No crees que podrías instalar aquí las nuevas lámparas, esas que dan luz.. _ Carlisle comento.

_ Si estaba hablando con las personas que realizan los trabajos..pero recién están extendiendo los cables..hacia las poblaciones pequeñas.

_ Ya..es muy interesante esto._ Jasper aprobaba todos los avances tecnológicos_ se han presentado muchos inventos..y esa electricidad ha ayudado a mucho de ellos.

_ Si ¿te enteraste lo del automóvil propulsado por células eléctricas no recargables?, por fin están evolucionando las ideas de las personas , tienen visión hacia el futuro. _ Emmet estaba feliz.._ ya quiero ver cuando estos objetos puedan alcanzar una velocidad casi como la nuestra..las podremos utilizar para desplazarnos..sin temor a que nos descubran..

_ Yo he estado hablando con un científico..sobre un invento que esta muy interesante.._Edward se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla

_¿Cual es?_ Carlisle se mostro curioso.

_ Es sobre sacar fotos a los huesos…para comprobar si están rotos o no.

_ es interesante y ¿como se llama el científico?

_ Él es de Alemania se llama Heinrich Daniel Ruhmkorf, ha ideado una bobina de inducción y esta provoca unos rayos que se plasman en una placa y sale la foto del hueso.

_ Eso es genial..por fin podremos..saber sobre los huesos._ Carlisle estaba interesado en la medicina y había comentado que esa era una profesión que ejercería en América_ ¿Y piensas invertir con eso?

_ Si voy a colaborar con este Físico alemán.

_ Buena idea.

_ yo estoy a favor de los inventos._ dijo Alice_ a mi especialmente me gusta la maquina de coser.

_ Claro…como te gusta tanto hacer tus vestidos.._ Dijo Emmet.

_ Cállate..porque bien que te gusta cuando arreglo esas chaquetas que se descosen en una de tus salidas y no quieres que los sirvientes se enteren por tus travesuras._ me sonrió_ mi pieza especial..ya envié al barco..

_ He escuchado hablar de ellas..pero no las he visto.

_ Son muy practicas _ acomodo sus falda_ le agradezco a ese francés, Barthélemy Thimmonir.

Cada hecho histórico narrado por ellos se me figuraba mucho más relevante, porque ellos lo habían vivido.

Nos retiramos como cada noche, pero esta vez con la noción que el día de mañana partirían estas personas, mis amigos.

Metida en la cama con un libro en la mano esperaba la llegada de mi guardián del sueño, Edward.

Por más que Emmet, había demostrado una conducta intachable, lo mismo como los otros, demostrando que yo no corría ningún peligro. Seguía durmiendo en su compañía.

Pero cuando Edward, sugirió volver a su recamara, me vi en una encrucijada, le dije que me sentía muy bien teniéndolo junto a mi.

El tenerlo como almohada me alegraba, ni siquiera yo me podía explicar el porque. Y de esa manera iniciamos el ritual de cada noche, que era leer un poco y luego dormir, y hacia como dos noches que el me tarareaba una melodía, que lograba relajarme, hasta la noche anterior le pregunte a que pieza musical correspondía. Sólo me dijo que era algo en el que estaba trabajando.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y ver como entraba con su bata color vino tinto y caminar hasta la cama.

_ Hoy debes estar cansada después de tanta actividad.

_ si un poco _ abrí la cama para que se metiese en ella, ese era otro camino ya recorrido, no temía nada de él, era muy caballeroso, pero yo quería más, y todo después de ver a Alice con Jasper.

¿Qué se sentiría besarlo así, como lo hacia ella con Jasper?

No me lo imaginaba, lo mire de reojo, se ubico y tomó un libro que también estaba leyendo.

_ ¿Ya lo vas a terminar?

_ Si me falta poco_ su expresión era relajada, totalmente opuesta a la mía, que parecía como una cuerda de violín, totalmente tensa.

_ Voy a extrañar a todos ellos_ me volví hacia él, deje mi libro en la cama y me apoye en su pecho, dio vuelta su rostro y me sonrió tenuemente _ quería hacerte una pregunta, pero tengo vergüenza.

_ Bella …no debes temer preguntar, ni tener vergüenza._ uno de sus brazos me acerco más a él. Y mantuve mi postura mucho más cerca suyo_ por favor pregunta…

_ Lo hare_ suspire y baje mi mirada a mis manos que estaban apoyadas sobre su bata cerrada en el pecho_ pero prométeme que no te enojaras.

_ Lo prometo _ estaba muy atento mirándome.

_ ¿Por qué no…me besas como lo hacen Alice y Jasper?_ tuve que armarme de valor para mirarlo a los ojos y los suyos eran una expresión de sorpresa_ tus besos me encantan..pero..yo…

_ ¿Cuándo los viste besándose? _ su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

_ Yo…he.._ no sabia que responderle, a lo mejor se enojaría_ fue sin querer y además ellos estaban solos , yo les interrumpí _ quise aclararlo, no quería que pensará mal sobre Alice y Jasper_ y fue como tres días atrás.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que viste?: perecía curioso_ ¿Fue tan diferente a como yo lo hago?

_ Pues si…._ mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos, que se habían puesto de un color casi negro.

_ Muéstrame mi Bella….lo que viste_ no se que me entro en el cuerpo, pero de repente las ganas de experimentar aquello que me conmovió, me hizo incorporarme en la cama, mover las cobijas, sostenerme de su pecho y me puse a horcajadas, todo esto sin mirarlo a la cara, me acomode sobre sus piernas ya que estaba sentado y recostado sobre la cabecera, con una fugaz mirada a su cara trate de recordar lo que había visto.

_ errr..Bella_ lo miré y su expresión era mucho más seria de lo que imaginaba, en ese momento me di cuenta de la magnitud de mi atrevimiento y con una disculpa trate de bajarme pero sus manso en mi cintura me detuvieron _ no..quédate allí_ mis brazos se sostuvieron a su hombro _ Ven Isabella…, no pares..

No necesite mucho estimulo baje mis labios sobre los de él, no encontraba ninguna diferencia, excepto el echo de que mi corazón bombeaba aceleradamente, me separé y lo miré.

_ No encuentro diferencia, tal vez su mano acariciando su espalda.

_ Dime Bella…_ sentí como su mano se abría en mi espalda y bajaba hasta mis caderas_ No comprendes la diferencia..en lo que viste y lo que pasa ahora.

_ No…..no la encuentro…pero ellos se escuchaban como si hubiesen corrido mucho, estaban agitados._ trate de bajarme del lugar en el que me encontraba pero su mano no se había movido de lugar en mi cadera.

_ No princesa…_ apretó su mano y me encontré estrechada a su pecho y mi cadera cambio de lugar saliendo de sobre sus muslos para subir un poco más arriba sobre su pelvis_ La diferencia es que yo no te he besado como lo estaban haciendo ellos, ven aquí sobre mi boca y te lo demostraré_ nuestros labios buscaron nuevamente contacto, pero los de él se separaron y sentí como su lengua se posó sobre mi labio inferior como una mariposa, el instinto me dijo que abriera la mía y tocase su lengua con la mía, su sabor me embriago, me enloqueció, en un momento esos besos tentativos pasaron a ser como desesperados, mis manos se metieron en su pelo y las manos de él recorrieron mi espalda hasta detenerse en mi la parte baja, su lengua recorrió mi boca, me estaba devorando con cada beso, mi respiración empezó a hacerse irregular. Muy en el fondo comprendí que este beso no eran los mismos que solíamos compartir.

Este era un beso que saboreaba el alma, que la marcaba como una posesión inviolable. Este era el beso que yo anhelaba con todo mi corazón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo.. Algunos se preguntaron por Rosalie..ella aparecerá..

Emmet solo..no por mucho tiempo…

Edward avanzara más rápido que el otro..ya lo verán..

Con un beso los dejo..y espero sus comentarios..

Rohayhu Rochie Cullen


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XI

Bella POV

Sus manos se perdían entre mi ropa de dormir, sus palmas abiertas estaban en todas partes, su boca me robaba el aliento, llegó un momento en que me separé buscando oxigeno.

En ese instante sus manos tomaron mi rostro y su pupila negra se perdió en las profundidades de las mías.

_ Bella…_ inclusive la respiración del conde estaba agitada, emitía como pequeños jadeos casi felinos _ quisiera que comprendieses que yo no soy un humano, mi sangre es como de un animal salvaje, esto que estamos haciendo….. me puede descontrolar y no quiero lastimarte.

_ Edward… yo sé que …._ mis manos fueron a su camisa de dormir que estaba desordenada, producto de la reciente actividad, en lo personal se lo veía mucho más hermoso, con el pelo casi sobre la cara y esos labios, con sabor a especias…, me producían como pequeñas mariposas en mi panza_ tú nunca me lastimaras…_ escuche como soltó un largo suspiro. Y de forma atrevida con la palma abierta metí mi mano perdiéndose debajo de la camisa de lino beige que llevaba.

_ Mira para mi eres lo más preciado…...eres todo lo que alguna vez hubiera deseado y pensé que la vida me lo negaría._ sus manos alisaron mi pelo, lo apartaron de mi rostro, su dedo índice recorrió mi labio inferior tiernamente. _ Tienes razón yo no te haría daño intencionalmente…pero_ increíblemente su mano tembló al tocar el cuello de mi camisón, allí en donde la tela se abría mostrando mi clavícula y el principio de mis senos_ Bella…. Yo te amo….pero somos diferentes…mi cuerpo es como una roca, y el tuyo es seda pura, toda suavidad, cualquier movimiento brusco, te podría desgarrar, matar…Dios.._ cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir para acariciarme con su mirada ardiente. Sus dedos recorrió mis brazos, hombros, luego giro por mi espalda para bajar hacia el sur, llegando a mis glúteos y girando por mis muslos , que seguían abiertos sobre la cadera de él, a lo impúdico de mi posición, tome conciencia cuando , esa mano bajaba por mis muslos sobre el camisón hasta llegar a tocar mis piernas desnudas, el movimiento volvió a producirse en forma ascendente pero debajo de la tela, sus palmas frías , me causaron placer, no me incomodaba ese cambio de temperatura, al llegar a mis caderas, tuve un leve momento de vergüenza, mi ropa interior era de seda, me lo había regalado Alice, ella había conseguido muchas de esas delicias, en una tienda inaugurada por Charles Frédéric Worth, revolucionario de la moda francesa, las damas de sociedad hacían fila para adquirir un modelo, confeccionado especialmente para cada ocasión, inclusive Alice en uno de sus arranques me dejo una de esas creaciones en seda china._ Quiero hacerte el amor…_ sus palabras me fueron susurradas al oído, me deposito un suave beso bajo el lóbulo._ y si lo hacemos habrá inevitablemente dolor…. Y no puedo conciliar eso…no quiero lastimarte.

_ Edward .._ ahora fui yo quien le tomé el rostro _ yo soy virgen.._ mis mejillas se llenaron de un rubor muy intenso, lo sentía, ardían ellas y mis orejas._ mi amiga Ángela me dijo que la primera vez,,,duele y ..si… es contigo..no me importa….yo..

_ Bella…creo que debemos esperar un poco _ pero sus manos seguían acariciando mis mulos, metiéndose bajo la tela de mi ropa interior, esa caricia hacia que me dieran estremecimientos, como de …ni siquiera entendía lo que sentía, eran sensaciones diferentes, nunca experimentadas. Su boca se apoyo en mi cuello y pude percibir como su lengua probó el sabor, luego deslizo esa suave humedad hacia mi garganta y empezar a bajar hacia la abertura de la prenda. En el siguiente instante se levantó dejándome sobre la cama y caminó hacia el ventanal, su mano derecha se perdió en su pelo y la izquierda sostenía su tabique nasal, gesto que le había visto hacer infinidad de veces cuando estaba nervioso.

Pero en este caso me sentí mal, me había comportado como una mujer fácil, de seguro él estaba arrepentido de querer tener algo serio conmigo.

Mis manos temblorosas acomodaron el cuello de mi camisón, el pelo lo envié hacia mi espalda, me metí bajo las sabanas, enviando una mirada furtiva hacia él. Dios no se había movido de allí, …estaba enojado, en silencio me deslice mucho más bajo las cobijas, me puse de costado en posición fetal, unas lagrimas silenciosas fueron descendiendo a mis mejillas, las seque rápidamente con la sabana, creo que no podría mirarlo a los ojos, no aguantaría una mirada de desprecio.

Fue mucho más intenso el sentimiento de angustia que me invadió y eso hizo que un sollozo más fuerte se me escapara, mordí las sábanas para ahogarlos.

En un instante estaba acurrucada mordiendo las sábanas y al siguiente sollozaba acurrucada por unos brazos fuertes y un pecho amplio.

_ Mi amor…no llores _ sus besos caían en mi frente y mejilla _ tienes que disculparme soy muy descuidado _ cada palabra suya parecía que alimentaba mis sollozos, no lo podía evitar _ Bella …amor…basta..me vuelves loco con ese llanto.

_ No..no..puedo_ empecé a hipar ..parar..

_ Corazón..- sus manos me acariciaban la espalda-..yo te amo..

_ No..no..no puedes amarme_ mi cara estaba metida en su cuello, la sensación de su piel pegada a mi mejilla empezaba a ejercer un efecto relajante _ me comporte muy mal..

_ Bella ..¿Qué dices? _ él estaba ahora acostado en las almohadas y yo apoyada sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo con mi cara todavía metida en su cuello_ Tú..nunca podrías comportarte mal…

_ Pero estabas enojado _ le interrumpí y me apoye con mis codos sobre su pecho para mirarle a la cara, sus ojos de nuevo tenían ese color miel, que ya sabía reconocer como indicio de que estaba controlado_ te alejaste de mi… y….no me miraste.

_ Bella lo que yo tenía….._ suspiró_ no era enojo…._ su mano tomó mi mentón _ eso mi vida se llama ..frustración…errr…física.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ lo mire confusa.

_ Bueno eso..es..eso ocurre cuando _ tosió aclarándose la voz, no apartaba mi mirada de su cara, que tenía una expresión contrita_ uno quiere hacer el amor y no lo llevas acabo.

_ Pero tú te detuviste…no fui yo la que…

_ si..lo hice..pero no fue porque no tuviera ganas…_ se acerco y me regalo un tierno beso_ necesitamos tener todo el tiempo para disfrutarlo completamente.

_ ¿Entonces no piensas mal de mi?_ acomodó sobre mi las sabanas y dejándome sobre su cuerpo_ duérmete Bella, mañana se van nuestros amigos y tendremos un día muy agitado.

Sintiendo la caricia de su mano sobre mi espalda me quedé dormida.

Sentí mucha tristeza con la partida de los Cullen, la nobleza Chatsworth moría con la partida de ellos de Inglaterra, tenían la intención de iniciar una nueva vida en el continente Americano. Viajarían con la decisión firme de no hacer uso de sus rangos de nobleza, sabiendo que después de la abolición de los esclavos en América se debía evitar tener sirvientes, tomando a conciencia lo difícil que era pasar desapercibido con sus pequeños detalles muy comprometedores.

Los Cullen viajarían en La "Cunnard Company" una de la primeras compañías que habían inaugurado los trasatlánticos para viajar, eso les aseguraba un viaje rápido y cómodo, los tiempos de barcos a vapor se habían instalado en el mundo.

Alice, me recordó que todo lo negativo tarde o temprano tenía un revés positivo.

Pasaron los días y semanas, acercándose irremediablemente al día de mi cumpleaños, estaba muy emocionada, llegaba a mi mayoría de edad. Pero ahora con una actitud muy diferente, sabía que esta nueva etapa me conducía a afirmar mi relación con Edward.

En esta semana no habíamos sobrepasado la etapa de besos, era como si él hubiese construido una muralla para aislar esa pasión avasalladora que nos había casi consumido esa noche antes de la partida de nuestros amigos.

Ahora mismo estaba sentada en mi habitación, no veía la hora de reunirme con él. Desde la partida de Alice y los otros había vuelto a su dormitorio, lo extrañaba.

Nuestra rutina iba de estar juntos por la mañana hasta la cena, los días soleados en la biblioteca, los nublados por el jardín y en más de una ocasión escapábamos a nuestro lugar favorito al lado del arroyo, por supuesto yo con Eclipse y el esperándome irresistiblemente apuesto.

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

_ Adelante _ miré a la puerta que se abría dejando pasar a Marie.

_ Buenos días Lady Isabella

_ Buenos días Marie _ me levanté y camine hacia ella.

_ el conde desea que se reúna con él en la biblioteca.

_ Gracias Marie _ Salí apresurada hacia el lugar indicado, estaba impaciente por verlo.

Al llegar golpee la puerta y me deslice dentro sin aguardar res puesta.

Estaba el señor Salisbury todavía por lo que permanecí en medio del salón, mientras ellos se levantaban rápidamente ante mi llegada.

_ Buenos días Conde_ realice una leve reverencia _ Buenos días señor Salisbury.

_ buenos días Lady Bella_ dijeron los dos.

_ Pasa a sentarte por favor_ el conde señalo el sillón al lado en donde estaba ocupando su administrador_ estuve hablando con el señor Salisbury_ recogió algunos papeles y lo acomodo para luego recargarse por el sillón _ Me llegaron noticias desde Londres, tendré que viajar a más tardar en cinco días – mi corazón se comprimió, mis manos sudaron, no pude evitar retorcerlas, mis ojos no se apartaron de los suyos.

_ Bueno Salisbury proceda con el pedido que le he hecho. Lo necesito lo antes posible.

_ Como usted diga milord _ cuando el administrador salió presuroso. Me levante y apoye sobre el escritorio.

_¿Cuándo te marcharás?.

_ No mi querida _ se levantó y rodeó el escritorio_ ¿Cuándo nos marcharemos? No pienso dejarte, jamás mi Bella.

_ Pero..

_ Escúchame…..necesito saber..algo._ No sé acercó a mi cuerpo. Quedó para enfrente.

_ Lo que quieras..

_ Isabella Swan, sé que soy un engreído..porque ya he procedido..le he pedido a Salisbury que consiga una licencia especial de matrimonio….quiero casarme contigo y partir a Londres ya como marido y mujer.

Mi corazón se desbordó..en un momento veía mi mundo lleno de nubarrones y ahora , el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor.

_ ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

_ Yo….. _ mi..voz no salía, parecía que las cuerdas vocales quedaron congeladas por la sorpresa_ si…me encantaría._ mis ojos fijaron la vista en mis manos , un sentimiento de alivio me recorrió, pensé que me dejaría, que volvería a Londres sin mirar atrás.

En algún momento de ese incomodo silencio unos dedos tocaron las hebras de mi pelo, ese toque innecesario me dijo muchas cosas, a él le gustaba tocarme. No podía estar separado de mí. Esa actitud de querer controlarlo todo, de decidir por mí, me lo decía claramente.

_ Bella _ lo miré sus ojos me estaban enviando mensajes increíbles, brillaban con un amor desbordante _ hubiese querido una ceremonia más linda, una que tu mereces; tomo mi mano y me acercó a él._ Quisiera darte el cielo, pero hay algunos problemas con mis inversiones, tengo que ir personalmente _ me abrazo fuertemente_ y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte y si te llevó quiero asegurarme que todo aquel que pose sus ojos en ti, sepa que ya tienes a tu lado a alguien que se muere y mataría por ti.

No podía estar más feliz, la fiesta no me importaba, sólo quería estar con él.

_ Yo estoy feliz de casarme, de estar contigo..¿Fiesta?, no me interesa.

_ Veremos para cuando consigue fecha Salisbury; pero te pediré que vayas preparando tus baúles para el viaje. Pero no lleves mucho equipaje. Allá compraremos lo necesario.

_ no creo necesario más gastos.

_ Si lo es Bella deberé asistir a algunas recepciones y tú me acompañaras como mi Condesa, sería inaudito dejarte y no lo quiero hacer.

_ Si tú lo dices _ mi voz sonó apagada, no lo podía evitar, de repente imágenes de él cerca de otras mujeres , me pareció inaudito, terrible.

_ Si , dentro de poco serás la Condesa de Mountbatten , mi esposa.

_ Suena hermoso…..tu esposa.

_ Oh lo hermoso eres tú_ miré a su rostro, estábamos muy cerca, quería que me bese, por favor, moría por un beso suyo.

_ Si me sigues mirando así no responderé por acciones inmediatas.

_ Yo…me gustaría_ mis brazos se alzaron y trabaron detrás de su cuello_ en verdad podría morir por un beso tuyo.

_ No es necesario que mueras, te lo daré con gran placer_ al ir acercando sus perfectos labios, estos se separaron, no podía apartar la vista del contorno de ellos, de ese color rosa claro, sus dientes blancos y el atisbo de su lengua rosada y fría, inconscientemente también mis labios se separaron y cuando hicieron contacto, todo lo que me rodeaba desapareció, quedo libre de ataduras esas sensaciones, que me transportaban a un lugar desconocido.

Pasaron los minutos y no había forma de que nuestras bocas se separasen, sus manos estaban en todas partes, en mi espalda.

Cuando se detuvo, nuevamente la evidencia de su estado de ánimos era visible en sus ojos, estos estaban negros.

Sin mediar palabras me tomo de la mano y me saco de la biblioteca, su cara tenía una expresión de ansias.

Camine por el largo pasillo con los pies liándose entre mis faldas.

Al llegar a mi dormitorio, la abrió y me metió dentro.

_ Bella esta es tu última oportunidad de echarte para atrás, no puedo, detener más lo que siento, me hice miles de promesas, que esperaría, a casarnos, pero hay un hambre dentro mío, quiero tenerte, saborearte, amarte_ me abrazó fuerte y se pegó a mi cuerpo_ Decidí dormir alejado de ti, para no caer en la tentación de hacerte el amor..pero ahora ya no puedo más..¿qué dices?

No podía decir nada, en menos de una hora volví a quedar sin palabras, sólo levante los brazos y rodee su cuello y ofrecí mis labios. Con un grito estrangulado su boca se abrió sobre la mía y cada esencia concentrada en su cuerpo, me invadió. El olor a pasión, amor, estaba allí, o eso me suponía, como debía oler.

Me levantó en brazos y me bajo en medio de la cama, con gentileza levantó mis pies y me quitó las zapatillas.

Con infinita ternura subió por mis piernas y llegó hasta mis muslos, cada movimiento era realizado con los ojos puestos en los míos.

_ Deseo verte desnuda..ahora _ el aire se quedó congelado en mi pecho, no por el miedo sino por el deseo de también yo verlo a él.

Con lentitud me arrodille en la cama y trate de desprender mis botones de la espalda, los nervios hacían que mis dedos se enredaran.

_ te ayudo.._ me voltee y sentí como cada botón se desprendía, al segundo los labios de él estaban recorriendo mi espalda sobre la piel desnuda, al llegar al corsé , se detuvo.

_ Todavía no sé por que se ponen estas cosas, es tortura para el cuerpo, además tu no lo necesitas_ sus palabras hacían de rubor sobre mis mejillas. Cuándo terminó de desprender todos los botones sacó mi vestido por la cabeza, todavía tenía, el corsé y los calzones de encaje .Desato el cordón del corsé y me vi de repente sin nada arriba, mis manos subieron, para cubrir mis pechos, pero él separo cada palma para contemplarme, escuche su respiración y luego su cabeza descendió para darme un beso en cada pezón. El turno de contener la respiración, fue la mía.

Sus manos bajaron a la cinturilla de mi ropa interior, muerta de vergüenza me tire a su cuello y lo bese, yo lo bese, de esa manera no vería como quedaba ante él desnuda.

_ Dios amor eres hermosa…mi Diosa.._ me separo de su cuerpo_ déjame mirarte..no tengas vergüenza.

_ Esta …...pero no me parece bien solo yo estar sin ropa.

Lo vi asentir y caminar hacia la puerta, dio vuelta la llave y en ese lugar se volteo a mirarme y empezó a quitarse su saco, y lo tiró sobre el sillón, luego procedió con el corbatín y la camisa , se deshizo de los zapatos y calcetines para mirarme detenidamente y quitarse los pantalones, tenía puesto unos pantaloncitos que eran cortos y parecían de seda, mis ojos se agrandaron cuando desde donde estaba era evidente, que algo tensaba esa tela.

Lo mire a los ojos y una sonrisa, tenue se dibujo en ellos.

_ No te echaras para atrás ¿Verdad?

_ No…_ dije cuando se acercó a mi y su boca volvió a besarme y sentí como sus manos me despojaban de la ultima barrera de mi cuerpo.

_ Te amo…y trataré de ser cuidadoso.

_ Lo sé…_ despacio descendimos a la cama, mi mano lentamente recorrió sus pómulos, me encantaba, no tenia miedo.

Él por su parte, recorrió con su dedo mi cuello, el contorno de mis pechos, que se contrajeron y su pezón se irguió, como llamándolo a que tuviese compasión y le dé una caricia. Cómo si estuviesen en contacto lentamente descendió la cabeza del conde sobre mi pezón y su lengua se enrosco , lamió y por último succionó, esa aureola rosada.

Sentí como si me estuviese haciendo pis, incomoda me levante medio empujándolo.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?...no espera..mmm hueles rica..estas a punto para mi..

_ Yo.._ no sabia que hacer, pero no debía preocuparme, Edward, tomó por su cuenta las decisiones, me apretó a su pecho, Dios que sensación, sentirlo totalmente pegado a mi, piel contra piel, excepto por ese trozo de tela que lo cubría. Subió sobre mi, con sus manos separó mis piernas y se situó entre ellas, estaba totalmente desnuda y no había vuelta atrás.

_ Quiero saber antes de continuar…que tanto sabes de lo que estamos haciendo.

_ Yo… sólo lo que Ángela me dijo, que esto es totalmente intimo y que la primera vez duele, pero que después ya no.. Que tenemos que unirnos.

_ Bien amor.. todo lo que hagamos ahora , quiero que entiendas que es normal en las parejas…no quiero que tengas miedo.. .Pero si dudas dímelo, no te calles.

Esta bien.._ al terminar de decirlo, su boca me beso con fogosidad, de nuevo todas las sensaciones volvieron, y la humedad persistía, hasta estaba teniendo miedo de que mi regla del mes se hubiera adelantado.

_ Edward…m parece que no puedo…debo levantarme..

_ ¿Bella que pasa?

_ Estoy sintiendo que _ No podía mirarlo a la cara._ mi regla mensual me esta viniendo..

_ Bella eso no esta pasando o si no yo lo sentiría.

_ Si pero estoy mojada.._ vio la cara de Edward, una lenta sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

_ MI vida lo único que pasa es que estas preparándote para recibirme_ me volvió a besar, nuestras caricias iban por todo el cuerpo recorría yo su espalda y el mis pechos mi vientre y luego su mano descendió a mis partes intimas y cuando su dedo incursiono dentro, sentí un tirón.

_ Hummm.._ se separó de mi arrodillado entre mis piernas, tomo la cinturilla de su ropa y se lo bajo, mis ojos se agrandaron cuando de entre sus caderas sobresalía su miembro, que estaba totalmente parado, era largo, y grande. Lentamente se bajo y ubico nuevamente en el lugar en donde estaba._ Lo haremos lentamente amor…despacio.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Edward tomo mi rostro y me beso tiernamente, acariciando mi cuerpo. Pasaron nuevamente algunos minutos cuando lo sentí entrando, no era lo que esperaba, no podía moverlo de encima mío, pero sus besos tratando de relajarme, me hicieron olvidar la incomodidad, para dejar pasar a una sensación placentera que se iba desatando por ondas desde los pies a las yemas de los dedos que lo tenían asido sobre mi..

El sentimiento que nació de nuestra unión, fue maravilloso, ahora ya nadie me podría separar de él. Yo le pertenecía y él era mío.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola…bueno..necesitare sus comentarios, me quedaron algunas dudas sobre este capitulo…no sé como quedó..si les gustó…

Para mi la primera vez de esta pareja, es muy diferente a otras por el hecho de la época en que vivieron, el desconocimiento de la mujer a muchos datos con respecto a la relación, pareja… es crucial, pero lo tierno del momento también debería ayudar..bueno, el casamiento se viene..pero ojo..todavía hay….cosas..que deberán suceder, para que la felicidad sea total.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo XII

Probando la miel….se hace uno adicto

Edward POV

Cuando al fin la tuve desnuda entre mis brazos, fue la gloria, su piel caliente , hacia un gran contraste con la mía, sus pezones estaban erectos, no pude evitar pasar nuevamente mi lengua por ellos, tentación, tentación…

Cada movimiento que hacia sobre su cuerpo, tenia como reacción, un quejido suave, de placer.

Hasta sus comentarios inocentes, me volvían loco, su cuerpo estaba listo para mi, no pude evitar decírselo, cuando ella quiso levantarse pensando que estaba indispuesta, por lo mojada que estaba. Mi corazón, si estuviese vivo, se habría detenido.

Con el paso del tiempo, sabría que de eso dependería que siempre estemos juntos, sin esa húmeda no podría entrar en ella.

Su inocencia, me enviaba constantes barreras, recordatorios de que ella era muy frágil que podría matarla, pero ya había sucumbido, no daría vuelta atrás.

Cuando mis dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella, ese calor que me envolvió como estuche me volvió loco, quería tener otra parte mía allí, el sobresalto que dio cuando me sintió entrando y chocando con esa barrera natural, me hizo dudar, mis dedos eran fríos, y no eran tan grandes como lo que quería estar dentro de ella, pero no había marcha atrás, me retire de donde estaba, sobre ella, baje mi ropa, la ultima que me separaba de unirme definitivamente, de hacerla mía.

La miré, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vieron mi deseo en todo su apogeo, lentamente para no asustarla, volví a descender entre sus piernas, que las sentí temblar, uno por la posición en que estaba, primera de muchas, porque no la volvería a dejar, seria eternamente mía, y esta unión era la primera de muchas, de miles…, Otra por que ella no sabia lo que vendría, deslice mis manos por sus muslos acariciándola, tratando de calmarla _ Lo haremos lentamente amor…despacio._ baje mi cabeza y la bese lentamente, logrando que sus labios se abrieran cual pétalo de flor, con delicadeza mi lengua entro para saborear ese néctar, no quería lastimarla, mis dientes eran muy filosos, cualquier roce, sin atención podrían herirla.

Bella con fogosidad, empezó a devolver mis besos, y su esencia de despertar sexual, subió hacia mi, no pude evitar bajar mis manos y acariciar esa orquídea femenina, que esperaba con ansias mi invasión, la probé, estaba lista, me situé y empecé a entrar, la sensación de calor me envolvió, era diferente hacer el amor con una humana, ese calor peculiar esa diferencia de temperatura, me desconcentraba de mi deseo de ser suave.

Cuando logre entrar casi totalmente, sentir atravesar esa barrera y subir hasta mí ese inequívoco olor a sangre, Bella dejó de besarme, y sus manos se pusieron en mi pecho, para detenerme, baje nuevamente mi cabeza buscando calmarla con mis besos, la sentía tensa.

Después de lograr que me devolviera los besos, se relajo y pude deslizarme plenamente dentro de ella. Su cuerpo me envolvía como un estuche de seda, sentía temblar sus muslos, sus manos subir por mi espalda, acariciándome, al mismo tiempo mis manos siguieron el contorno de sus caderas subiendo para arriba y luego volviendo a bajar para tomar su pierna y levantarla alrededor de mi cadera, logrando con esa posición, entrar profundamente.

Me incorpore en mis antebrazos y la miré, sus ojos estaban abiertos expectantes, anhelantes, sus labios inflamados de los besos compartidos, deseaban e invitaban a más.

_ Te amo..Bella_ una de mis manos se deslizo por sus mejillas, descendiendo por su cuello hasta esos maravillosos contornos femeninos, metí mi mano bajo su espalda, levantándola hasta mis labios, con mi lengua lamí nuevamente cada capullo y me di el gusto de succionar cual hambriento en busca de su alimento, como respuesta sentí las contracciones en su centro, un liquido caliente se deslizaba, señal de que mi tesoro disfrutaba a plenitud nuestro encuentro, mis movimientos empezaron lentamente, buscando el momento exacto para dar rienda suelta a mi pasión, a desbordar ese deseo que ella había provocado en mi.

Sabia que dependía de mi no lastimarla tanto, pero mi cuerpo, no era normal, mi piel cual granito era diferente, en donde tendría que haber calidez, flexibilidad, sólo había frío y dureza, mi amor físico para su primera vez, sería mucho más incomodo.

Cuando mis movimientos se hicieron incontrolables, sentí el orgasmo de ella, las contracciones de la calidez de su centro y el calor aumentando me dijeron, que mi Bella había tenido su primer orgasmo y yo era el causante de ese momento. Ese fue el momento en donde se desato esa pasión, ese fue el momento que sin medir consecuencias, inicie el camino a disfrutarla plenamente. Mi orgasmo fue el primero de muchos que tendría, pero nacido del amor…

Saciados, Bella se acurruco a mi costado, no pude evitar pasar mis manos por su pelo y espalda, mientras ella se sumió a un sueño reparador, mis ojos se deleitaron por su cuerpo. Era hermosa, cada línea que estaba al alcance de mi vista era perfecta. Me levante de la cama y fui hacia mis ropas para sacar el reloj, faltaban doce minutos para la una de la tarde, de seguro Marie vendría a avisar para almorzar. No quería dejarla pero, no era conveniente despertar rumores, no era necesario, ella seria mi esposa, y lo que compartimos ahora, lo podríamos tener cuando lo quisiéramos.

Claro si es que no la matas antes, Edward, ella es muy frágil, mi lado racional no dejaría de atormentarme, si le pasaba algo.

Me vestí, mi cuerpo no estaba satisfecho, una vez que haz probado la miel quieres más, pero no me podría acercar a ella, estaría muy sensible, un encuentro en estos momentos no era factible, tendría que esperar, camine hacia la cama para arroparla, se movió perezosamente dejándome ver sus pechos y su pubis, en donde quería volver a estar, había muchas delicias que compartir, mucho por enseñar, mucho por aprender del amor, la tape suavemente.

Salí fuera del dormitorio y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, estaba caminando de un lado para otro, era imprescindible que Salisbury consiguiera la licencia, Bella debía ser mi esposa cuanto antes, ella seria mi compañera eterna. Pensar una vida sin ella, no entraba en mis planes, ya no.

La puerta sonó levemente y se abrió.

_ Mi lord..discúlpeme.._ Marie hizo una pequeña inclinación_ la comida esta servida, _ Miró a todos lados _ Pensé que Lady Bella estaba aquí, iré a llamarla.

_ No Marie..Lady Bella tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, prepare una bandeja y tráigame aquí, yo le llevaré._ metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta_ Yo comeré poco, agregue algunas frutas a la bandeja

_ Pero.._ miré detenidamente a Marie, su mente me demostró que estaba preocupada, quería ir a ver que le pasaba, pero…no tenia sentido que me llevara la contraria._...si Milord _ salió apresurada.

Me senté nuevamente detrás de mi escritorio, revise las cartas que tenia sobre el escritorio, tomé una de las que me había echo decidir la vuelta a Londres.

El Duque de York, había escrito diciéndome que su amigo el Señor Eli Otis, estaba interesado en patentar su caja metálica par sustituir las escaleras, la era del ascensor estaba por entrar en el mundo. Y pedía mi ayuda económica, esa inversión, me traería muchos dividendos, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba, estaba las remodelaciones de mi casa en Londres donde los trabajadores estaban sustituyendo los veleros por lámparas a gas, el invento de Roberto Bunsenn, traería luz a las casa, literalmente diciendo. Y mi otra preocupación..

Recostado en mi silla, me estaba imaginando a Bella en la casa de Londres, allí sería todo diferente, no tenia muchos empleados, pero las comodidades, eran varias.

Y no estaríamos tan pendientes de todos.

Otro llamado a la puerta me quito de las cavilaciones.

_ Adelante.

_ Perdón_ dijo Marie, entrando con una bandeja_ aquí esta el almuerzo para Lady Bella….¿No desea que le lleve yo?._ Temía mi enojo, por eso no se había asomado a las habitaciones de mi Bella, pero seguía preocupada.

Me levanté, presuroso, no quería que nadie molestase a Bella, no deseaba que nadie la despertase más que yo.

Marie me dejó la bandeja y se retiró, salí de la Biblioteca y fui al dormitorio, entre despacio, ella estaba acurrucada entre las sabanas, solo una parte de su hombro era visible, una parte muy blanca, sedosa y apetecible, deje la bandeja y caminé hasta sentarme en la ama al lado de ella, inclinándome capture con mis labios esa parte de su cuerpo que sobresalía.

Se dio vuelta y me miró, una tenue sonrisa se formo en ese rostro que empezaba a adorar.

_ Hummm..Edward?...en qué momento te levantaste?...ya estas vestido?_ me tomo de la camisa y metió sus dedos entre la abertura y los botones, se incorporó y la sabana se deslizó, mostrando sus pechos, que con un sonrojo cubrió presurosa.

Sonriendo la levante y bese sus labios, Uno de los motivos por el cual me vestí, aparte de cuidar que nadie nos descubriese, era este, sabía que si la volvía a ver desnuda, haríamos nuevamente el amor.

_ Mi Bella….¿Quieres comer?_ no necesito responderme su estomago hizo un elocuente sonido_ escucho la respuesta…si _ reí gustoso_ ¿te ayudo a vestir?

_ Pásame mi camisola…_ su cara estaba de un tono rosa hermoso.._Edward..date vuelta.

_ Amor.._ no dije más si ella persistía con su pudor ¿Quién era yo para contradecirla?, más bien adoraba todo de ella.

_ ¿No te iras a poner esos corsés?, verdad?

_ No , no lo haré, si no quieres..

_ Bien no me gustan…

_ Esta bien…pero ¿me ayudaras a prender mi vestido?_ solicito di vuelta para hacer lo que me pidió, y mis ojos se perdieron en la línea de su columna, que se traslucía debajo de la camisola.

Mis dedos temblaron, por el deseo contenido, no pude evitar acercarme desde atrás y apoyarme totalmente en ella, mis brazos se enroscaron bajo sus senos levantándolos y levantándola, mis labios se perdieron en su cuello entre esa mata de pelo alborotado color chocolate, sentí como su respiración, se aceleraba igual que la mía, la di vuelta y no pude evitar perderme en un beso, nada recatado.

Cuando la solté sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus labios rojos formaban una o de sorpresa.

_ ¿No se que me pasa cuando estoy contigo?..mis manos no se pueden quedar quietas, y yo quiero ser parte tuyo, estar dentro tuyo_ ni bien pronuncie esas palabras , me arrepentí, sus parpados cubrieron esos ojos que me deleitaban, para mi eran los espejos de sus pensamientos, ya que la única mente que no podía leer era la suya._ Mírame…te amo…_ tomé su rostro entre mis manos_ ¿estas bien?..¿no te duele nada?_ sacudió su cabeza negativamente_ bueno, comerás algo, ven_ tome su mano y bajo descalza hasta la mesa en donde había depositado la bandeja _ después pediremos a Marie que te prepare un baño_ Bella se sentó y empezó a comer.

_ Dime Edward ¿Por qué debes volver enseguida?.

_ Tengo algunos negocios que concretar y además no pensé que tardaría tanto y hay algunos depósitos que debo hacer.

_ ¿Qué depósitos?_ Bella me miraba interesada, no quería comentar esto último, tenia un refrán que siempre lo utilizaba, que tu mano derecha nunca sepa lo que hace la izquierda.

_ Bueno pero no quiero que comentes con nadie, ¿Qué sabes de La Sunday Scholl Society?

_ Bueno creo, por lo que leí es una escuelas para niños pobres, educan alrededor 2.000. niños, se fundó en 1851_ Bella demostró tener algunos conocimientos.

_ Si es cierto pero es bien sabido, que costó mucho, conseguir que funcione esa escuela, y lo hace gracias a donaciones, una de las cartas que me llegó es que al inicio de esta semana, tendría que haber depositado, el dinero, y sin mi firma, esos niños no podrán acceder a varios beneficios.

_ Oh Edward, sabia que esa dureza, era una fachada para alejar a los demás_ Bella se tiro en mi regazo y me empezó a dar besos cortos por toda la cara. _ Mi Conde eres especial..y te amo…mucho, mucho.

La tentación era demasiado, tenerla así sobre mi regazo, era alucinante.

_ Bella termina de comer, para darte ese baño.

_ ¿Por qué te preocupa mi baño?_ su cara mostraba vergüenza.

_ Amor hay algunas cosas, que no necesitas decírmelas y yo sé que debes estar un poco.._ la apreté contra mi.._ mira amor..es normal que quedes con rastros de nuestra demostración de amor. Aquí en la casa es más difícil que puedas bañarte, pero una vez que vayamos a Londres, allí tengo las instalaciones más modernas tengo el baño al lado de mi dormitorio, también se han instalado las cañerías de agua y lo que más te va a gustar el inodoro ese que fue patentado por Howe, es buenísimo, pero yo no lo uso. Pero me gusta tener los nuevos inventos._ Bella siguió comiendo, después de la turbación, el hambre le venció.

_ ¿Cuándo tendrás noticias de Salisbury?

_ Espero que esta tarde o a mas tardar mañana_ recorrí la habitación con la mirada_ ¿Bella tienes ropa para la boda? O tendremos que buscar algo , lo que me preocupa es que no hay tiempo..

_ Edward no te preocupes, tengo ropa…y me encargo de ese detalle.

_ Bien…tengo una duda.._ no sabía como decirlo

_ ¿Tú…no me digas..qué dudas puedes tener?

_ ¿Qué le dirás a Marie, sobre las sabanas?_ fruncí el ceño, no quería que nadie cuestionase la virtud de mi futura esposa_ es que la mancha en ella es muy notoria._ Vi a Bella soltar lo que comía y salir corriendo hacia la cama, tomar las sabanas y correrlas, se quedó parada mirando el centro del colchón. Luego dio vuelta y puso un dedo golpeteando sus labios.

_ Creo que una mentira blanca no hará mal a nadie _ camino lentamente y se situó detrás de mi, su respiración me llego como en bocanadas suaves, de fresas y especias _ Marie, creerá que se me ha adelantado mi regla, y por un accidente he manchado las sabanas_ beso mi mejilla y se sentó nuevamente en mis piernas_ Creo que es algo normal.

Suspire tranquilo, después de eso llamamos a Marie que vino preocupada, ayudo a preparar el baño de Bella.

Por la tarde, llegó Salisbury avisando que la licencia especial llegaría para el miércoles por la tarde y el Párroco de la Iglesia Ortodoxa, celebraría el casamiento el jueves por la mañana, partiríamos esa tarde para Londres, ya como casados, partiría con mi esposa la Condesa Isabella Mountbatten.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Culpable por levantar tan tarde, me puse a leer Infinito de la serie Dark Hunter, buenísimo, y me di cuenta que no había terminado el capi…

Mil disculpas.

Bueno no podía dejar el capi tan frio, dejarlos así, no…que va este mi Conde se merece más, Yo amo a este Edward, guau, bueno amo a mis Edward.

Espero que comenten este capi…lo hice con amor, y les comentaré algo, me pongo a investigar, sobre sucesos de época.

La escuela para niños pobres se inauguro en 1851 y ahora albergan a 2.000.000 de niños.

Las luces a gas también son de esa época, como el inodoro que fue patentado y usado 1846.

También el ascensor fue patentado en 1854

Bueno besos queridas, en el próximo el casamiento y el viaje a Londres…

Las quiero chicas..

Besos Rochie Cullen


	14. Chapter 14

XIII Una boda..intempestiva seguida….de …más

..descubrimientos…

Bella POV

Estaba nerviosa dentro de una hora me casaría, no había visto a Edward, desde el día que estuvimos juntos, había salido a cazar, me dijo que necesitaba como dos días para saciar su sed y poder volver a Londres, que por allí, era más difícil conseguir para alimentarse, y el hecho de estar muy ceca de mi lo afectaba mucho. Me apenaba saber, que constituía, un problema par él, no sabía que hacer….hasta me estaba cuestionando el hecho de pedirle que me convierta, me gustaba la idea de estar para siempre con él. Pero el inconveniente de saber que debería beber sangre para alimentarme, no me era nada atractivo.

Miré mi vestido estaba tendido sobre la cama, Marie estaba trabajando en mi pelo, ella estaba muy emocionada por mi casamiento. Lo consideraba muy romántico. Salisbury en cambio, no opinaba lo mismo, lo veía nervioso, el día anterior, cuando nos cruzamos, parecía que deseaba decirme algo. Pero no se animaba.

_ Lady Bella se verá hermosa.._ suspiró_ ..y si no lo toma mal le diré que el conde es muy apuesto_ diciendo esto sus mejillas se cubrieron de rubor_ el se conserva tan bien..ni siquiera aparenta su edad.._ acomodó algunos bucles_ tiene suerte, de casarse con alguien tan atractivo, más bien..quiero decir..no todos tienen su suerte._ terminó atropelladamente.

Sonreí lentamente, ahhh..sabía que tenía mucha suerte, él era todo lo que alguien podría desear, sólo pensar en volver a estar en sus brazos, sentía como pequeñas hormigas recorriendo mi cuerpo, el descubrir las delicias de los placeres del cuerpo de su mano, fue glorioso. Cerrando mis ojos podía verlo claramente, su piel blanca, en todas partes, lo perfecto de su cuerpo, su torso, no podía creer que mis manos hayan acariciado sin pudor, su espalda, la forma en que me sentía cuando me besaba.

_ Lady Bella.._ Salí del sopor al que había caído, menos mal que sólo estaba con Marie._ ya esta, el pelo suelto le queda hermoso, si se incorpora le ajustaré el corsé._ hice una mueca, a Edward no le gustaba esa prenda , pero sin ella el vestido no luciría, además debía agradecer que ya no eran necesarios los interminables polisones que se utilizaban antes, ahora esas capas y capas de faldas fueron sustituidas por unos aros de pelo de caballos que se colocaban en una sola falda que armaba todo el vestido , era más cómodo. A mi parecer.

Marie, ajustó el corsé y luego pasó el vestido por la cabeza y empezó a prender los interminables botones de perlas diminutas, el vestido entallaba todo mi torso, para abrirse como abanico desde la cadera. En el frente una abertura triangular del raso dejaba ver metros y metros de encaje blanco remarcado con rosas hechas del mismo encaje, sonreí, el regalo de Alice, había tenido doble intención, ella había visto de seguro mi boda, por ello el detalle era perfecto para la ocasión. Sólo por este hecho ya le debía un favor..muy grande..y llegaría alguna vez la oportunidad de pagárselo.

_ ¡Esta hermosa lady Bella!, el conde no tendrá palabras para alagarla, harán una hermosa pareja, y ya me imagino sus hijos serán hermosos, cuando los tengan. _ algo inexplicable hizo apretar mi corazón, Edward me había dicho que ellos no podían engendrar, eso no ocurriría, y que sentía no poder darme la bendición de los hijos. No me importaba, yo tendré la felicidad de estar con él, me dije, eso era lo importante.

_ Si Marie, seremos una estupenda pareja…y de seguro nuestros hijos también serán hermosos como el Conde, ahora a ver si el carruaje ya está_ camine hacia el ventanal_ ¿Sabe si el conde ya esta preparado?, en la Abadía debemos estar para las 11 de la mañana, no quiero llegar tarde.

_ Oh si el conde esta en su recamara, preparándose, iré a ver si desea algo, ya sabes que él no tiene un sirviente personal , como los otros señores, nunca me he explicado porque._ encogiéndose de hombros salió dejándome sola, busque mis guantes y la pequeña capa que llevaría sobre el hombro, miré el cielo, menos mal estaba nublado.

Un golpe en la puerta desaceleró mi corazón, imaginando que era el Conde, pero a mi orden de entrar el que lo hizo fue el Señor Salisbury.

_ Disculpe Lady Bella, necesito hablar con usted_ el cuerpo del señor Salisbury, se encontraba tensionado, sus manos se estrujaban, nerviosas.

_ No hay ningún inconveniente, por favor, en que le puedo ayudar_ me acerque hacia una de las silla y pedí que se sentara, pero negó con la cabeza.

_ No , es mejor que quede de pie, _ miró hacia la puerta, Lady bella yo ..no sé por donde empezar , errr… _ se aclaró la garganta_ La conozco desde que era pequeña, y mi esposa siempre la a mirado con buenos ojos, pero..debo decirle algo._ sacó un pañuelo y se secó el inesperado sudor que perlaba su frente._ Aprecio mucho al conde , pero, no creo que sea una buena idea que se case con él.._ Sus palabras me desconcertaron

_ No lo entiendo, Señor Salisbury, el conde es una persona muy buena, yo..

_ No…, ese no es el problema..yo lo admiró es muy generoso, pero hay algo, que no está bien con él, miré yo no se explicar, pero él es diferente, no parce real, y…

_ Señor Salisbury, le agradezco mucho..su preocupación_ pobre hombre, después que quiso tirarme a los brazos de un vampiro desalmado, ahora se le despertaron sus instintos de padre, pero no era risa, no quería que Edward, se enfadase con él, si pudiese leerle la mente, en estos momentos se disgustaría, debía sacarle de su error._ el Conde es la persona más amable que yo haya conocido, jamás a hecho algo en que me haga dudar de sus buenas intenciones, por favor créame cuando le digo, que él jamás haría nada para dañarme, se lo aseguro.

Vi como bajó su pañuelo y largo un gran suspiro.

_ Debe discúlpeme..pero no quise incomodarle_ pidió permiso y salió de mi alcoba.

Camino a la Abadía, en compañía del señor Salisbury y su esposa, Ana, persona tímida y pequeña. Durante estos dos años, que estuve en el castillo, en contadas ocasiones, la había visto, no porque no quisiera, era una persona muy enfermiza y optaba por no salir de su casa.

Hoy la veía más nerviosa a ella que a mí, sonreí, mi querido Conde ponía nerviosos a todos. Pero no sabían lo tierno que era, y no me interesaba que lo supieran, él era solamente mío.

La Abadía se encontraba a la entrada del pueblo, era un edificio de piedras oscuras, cubiertos de hiedra, estas envolvían como una manto verde a la construcción, dos carruajes estaban al costado de la entrada principal, uno era del Conde, su escudo de armas proclamaba a quien pertenecía el coche, él se había adelantado para esperarme, el otro de seguro sería de alguien conocido, o que se yo , la impaciencia invadió en unos segundos la calma que había mantenido, ya quería estar junto a mi Conde, baje con ayuda del Señor Salisbury y nos dirigimos al interior, dentro de la Abadía estaba, mucho más acogedor, los muebles, eran pesados pero elegantemente tallados,

_ Buenos días Lady Isabella, permítame presentarme, soy la señora Anabelle Hudson, la sirvienta del vicario, puede seguirme por favor, la están esperando_ seguí a la señora, Hudson, era una persona de mediana edad, con el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en lo alto con un rodete muy estirado, su ropa, era oscura con botones al frente, todo en ella declaraba que era una persona muy conservadora.

La seguimos por un pasillo corto y al golpear la puerta, entramos a un salón en donde se encontraba, mi adorado, que se adelantó a recibirme en la puerta y deposito un beso en mi frente, hice una pequeña mueca, que el descubrió y lo hizo sonreír, comprendiendo que yo no quería esa clase de beso, y era cierto yo quería de los otros, aquellos que me habían hecho delirar.

Mi querido conde estaba muy apuesto, con su traje oscuro, su sombrero de copa en la mano, nadie podía superarlo con todo ese glamur..

_ Hola..mi adorada.._ dio vuelta y me presentó a las personas allí presentes_ Quisiera que conozcas a estas personas…señores Lady Isabella Swan, por favor este es el Honorable Samuel Carrington III , se hará cargo de nuestra boda, recientemente fue acreditado en esta Abadía_ observe al vicario, era una persona alta, tanto como el conde , pero allí terminaba el parecido, era muy delgado, con las cejas muy pobladas de color castaño claro, su pelo estaba muy desprolijo, crecía demás hacia los costados, haciéndolo ver como un pájaro, pues aparte de eso estaba calvo en la parte superior, su ropa, negra, con un corbatín negro que resaltaba sobre la camisa blanca, le daba un aire muy picaresco. Verdaderamente parecía un pájaro, sus ojos al mirarme sonrieron, y me agrado, vaya , la sonrisa de una persona cambia la perspectiva que te formas de ella , en un segundo. El otro sujeto era el veterinario de la localidad, lo había visto unas veces cuando iba de visita al castillo, para ayudar a traer al mundo a las crías de las yeguas, más importantes.

_ Encantada Señor Carrington . Y señor Osborne .

El señor Osborne, se acercó a besar mi mano, y sentí como Edward, apretó mi antebrazo, sin darse cuenta, lo miré y vi que mantenía la mirada clavada en los labios del veterinario que había tocado mi mano pero sobre los guantes.

_ Pedí al señor Osborne, que sea otro testigo para la boda_ luego me soltó y caminó hacia el escritorio del vicario y tomo una caja forrada de terciopelo rojo y se acercó nuevamente a mí.

_ Antes de iniciar la ceremonia, quiero decirte que estas hermosa y tengo un presente para ti_ abrió la caja y dentro reposaba una gargantilla de diamantes, engarzada en plata, al lado estaban los aretes, que hacían juego.

_ Edawrd…no debiste..

_ No ..este es un regalo por tu cumpleaños, mi corazón, feliz día_ se inclinó y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, alce los ojos, y mire dentro de los suyos, en ellos leí el deseo de querer besarme en los labios, pero sabía que no era lo más decoroso..

Edward se había recordado de mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera yo lo había hecho, ya era mayor de edad.

Tomo la gargantilla y me hizo dar vuelta para colocármelo, yo a mi vez me coloqué los aretes.

Al siguiente momento, el vicario nos pidió empezar la ceremonia, en el que nos solicitaba, acercarnos a la mesa.

Pasó como en un sueño, ver a Edward tomando sus votos.

_ Yo, Edward Anthony Masen II , Conde Mountbatten , tomó por esposa a Isabella Mary Swan, hasta que mis ultimas células estén en este mundo. Prometo amarla, respetarla, defenderla de todo y todos, con lo último que me quede de existencia.

Mi voz salió menos firme que la de él.

_ Yo , Isabella Mary Swan, acepto a Edward Anthony Masen, Conde de Mountbatten, como mi esposo, y prometo amarlo, respetarlo, hasta que no este mas en este mundo.

_ Vaya_ dijo el vicario_ que promesas..pues bajo la envestidura que me ha otorgado la Reina Victoria , yo los declaro marido y mujer. De ahora en mas están legalmente unidos en matrimonio bajo las leyes de la corona Inglesa.

Edward se dio vuelta y me sonrió, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un anillo. Lo miré sorprendida.

_ Mi querida esposa, este es un presente por aceptar compartir mi vida, espero que lo uses cada momento que pasemos juntos.

_ Edward…_ me había dejado sin palabras. Era hermoso. No me importó quien nos estuviera viendo, lo tomé de su corbatín e hice bajar su cabeza y mis labios se pegaron a los suyos, no era el que quería pero con eso me conformaría.

Unas toses desde nuestra espalda nos hicieron ser conscientes de que las personas en la estancia esperaban para saludarnos. Nos dimos vuelta con una sonrisa, aceptando las felicitaciones.

_ Conde esta todo listo para marchar para Londres, ¿pero no almorzaran algo para hacer el viaje?_ El señor Salisbury, estaba deseoso de probar la comida que se había hecho preparar para la ocasión.

_ Bella…estará encantada, y yo..también_ sabía que sería un suplicio para él entre tanta gente tratar de pasar algún bocado. Pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Volví a la casa en el carruaje de "mi esposo", un cosquilleo me recorrió todo el cuerpo, saber que él era mío y yo era suya. No tenía palabras, para describirlo. El señor Salisbury volvió con su esposa y el veterinario en su carruaje con el vicario, que también fue invitado.

La comida se desarrollo de la mejor manera, no se extendió mucho, por el viaje. Por lo que solo nos entretuvimos dos horas en todo el brindis, y la partida.

El carruaje era muy cómodo, me acomodé al lado de él, mi vestido lo metí dentro de mi baúl, ya que no tenía mucha ropa, mi amado esposo me pidió, no traer mucho equipaje, haríamos el viaje más rápido.

Me acomodé en sus brazos y quedé profundamente dormida, no me había dado cuenta que todo el estrés de la boda, había hecho efecto.

Sentí en mi mejilla como aleteos de mariposa, con mi mano trate de apresarlas pero en lugar de una tiernas alas, me encontré con los dedos, de mi amor.

_ Pensé que nunca despertarías_ me incorporé y lo miré, sus ojos estaban en la oscuridad_ veo que has descansado.

_ Si…¿pero , porqué no me has despertado antes?_ me incliné hacia él y mi mano se apoyo en su mejilla_ perdí muchos minutos de mi tiempo, haciendo una tontería_ resoplé_ dormir…

_ Amor no te preocupes, me encanta velar tu sueño.

_ ¿Sólo te gusta verme dormir?_ le dije haciendo una mueca _ pensé que te gustaba mas cosas mías…

_ Bella me gusta todo lo tuyo_ me tomó de la cintura y me llevó sobre él_ bésame mi adorada esposa, como lo desee allá en el momento en que nos casamos_ mi boca se acercó rápidamente a sus labios, todo mi cuerpo, lo apoye sobre él.

Sentí como mis labios se abrían a su lengua, sentía el frió recorriéndome, saboreando, su olor empezaba a ejercer su embrujo, su mano estaba abierta en abanico por mi espalda, evitando que me alejase, como si quisiera.

Lentamente una de ellas descendió hasta la orilla del vestido, metiéndose debajo y volviendo a ascender por mis medias, hasta llegar a esas benditas ropas interiores, regalos de Alice.

_ Esa pequeña pícara, se merece un premio, por estos regalos.._ escuche que dijo Edward.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ dije aturdida… él me dijo que mi mente no podía leer.

_ Ah..esa traviesa me mostró las imágenes del momento en que recibiste los regalos…no sabes lo que pasé al imaginarme que alguien, mas lo viera sobre ti…, no me gusto._ acarició mis glúteos_ pero ahora que sé que yo soy el que los disfruta…Humm_ dijo enterrando su rostro sobre mis pechos_ te compraré más de ellos, muchos más.

Reí gozosa..del placer de saber que le gustaba, todo de mi…,mis manos se metieron bajo su camisa, quería probarlo, quería estar con él, nuevamente.

_ Bella…

_ ¿Si?_ dije pero mis manos seguían trabajando en su camisa.

_ Creo que este no es un lugar muy cómodo_ dijo cuando el carruaje hizo un movimiento , poniéndome más sobre él_ te podría lastimar..

_ No lo harás, el lastimarme digo, ya lo has demostrado.

Edward, no espero a que vuelva a hablar, desprendió mis botones hasta la cintura, y dejo mis pechos al aire, con un gruñido, con su lengua empezó a acariciarme por todas partes, partes que la tela había dejado descubierta, su mano fue bajo mi falda y estiró mi ropa interior sacándola, de golpe, escuchando el sonido de la tela al rasgarse.

_ Te compraré más_ dijo sobre mi pecho y en un movimiento rápido me dejó a mi sentada sobre los almohadones del carruaje, levantó mis faldas, dejándome con las piernas sólo cubiertas de media de seda y ligueros, todo en color blanco, pero sin la ropa que había arruinado con su impaciencia.

Se arrodillo entre mis muslos, no pude evitar, tratar de tapar nuevamente, con mi falda mi entrepierna que impúdicamente se abría a él.

_ No lo hagas, mi corazón, hoy adelantaremos una nueva lección, se llama placer oral…_ me tomó de la cintura y me deslizó hacia su boca, mis muslos los pasó sobre sus hombros, lo miré, él todavía estaba casi totalmente vestido, lo único que tenía desprendido era su camisa, mi obra.

Sentí como sus manos, abrían mis pliegues y con los ojos muy abiertos vi como cerro sus ojos y con la punta de la lengua, me acarició suavemente, un estremecimiento, increíble me recorrió, la sensación, era sublime, la lengua era fría, pero en mi levantaba la temperatura a un nivel, en donde un cuerpo humano podía morir incinerado.

Cada movimiento de su lengua era paradisiaco, inclusive cuando sentí que me penetraba con ella, creí morir en ese instante.

Cuando llegué a un orgasmo largo, no pude evitar sentir como él no se había separado de mi…había bebido hasta la última gota.

_ Mi corazón, eres sumamente deliciosa.._ mis mejillas se pusieron deliciosamente de color rosa, lo aseguraría por la intensidad del calor que las recorrió._ me ha encantado..¿Qué te pareció la nueva lección?

_ Es increíble…que se pueda hacer eso….

_ Oh mi corazón..eso y muchas otras cosas más…

_ ¿Cómo cuales?_ mi curiosidad iba más allá, si con esto se podía dar y recibir placer, me encantaría aprender.

_ Irás aprendiendo..pero ahora te ayudaré a vestir como en 20 minutos llegaremos a una posada para que puedas comer y cambiar los caballos. Y continuar el viaje, sin perder mucho tiempo.

Con mucha paciencia volvió a prender mi vestido, pero mi ropa interior la tuve que guardar en mi bolso, pensaba mientras lo hacia, ¿y si descubrían que no tenia ropa interior?

_ Humm, que delicia saber que no tienes nada debajo de esas faldas_ cuando termino de decirlo, se me colorearon las mejillas, y el río quedamente.

En la posada, "El Lobo pardo", no nos demoramos mucho, la marcha se dio a la media hora, el resto del camino, lo hicimos comentando sobre los libros que ya habíamos leído, sobre como era Londres que no conocía, sobre las ganas que teníamos de ya llegar a nuestra casa.

Llegamos a Londres alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Estaba cansada, Edward, pidió al cochero que llamase a la puerta y un mayordomo muy viejo nos atendió.

_ Amo Edward_ el viejo corrió gustoso, a abrirnos la puerta_ ¿Señor a quien trae a la casa?_ su pregunta era humorista..parecía que la relación se daba muy bien con el Conde.

_ Adam…esta es desde ahora la Condesa_ dijo Edward orgulloso.

_ ¿La condesa, mi lord?_ Adam me miró a los ojos sorprendido, y luego una lenta sonrisa me saludo desde su arrugada cara._ Madam..es un placer tenerla en la casa….

_ Ahh…viejo…sentimental..entremos..la señora esta cansada.

_ Si , amo..su recamará está preparada.._ se detuvo y se volvió_ ¿O debo preparar otra amo?

_ No… la mía estará muy bien…, nosotros la compartiremos…

_ Muy bien.._ dijo y salió corriendo llamando a alguien.

_ Es muy peculiar este Adam,_ le dije desde sus brazos.

_ Si él ha estado conmigo desde hace muchos años, como treinta.

_ ¿Tantos?

_ Si es una larga historia ..que cuando descanses te la contaré….

Llegamos al dormitorio, era grande, con una cama enorme de dosel, cuyas cortinas estaban corridas, la habitación, tenía una claridad increíble.

_ Edward..parece de día.._ camine hasta una linternas especiales situadas en las esquinas_ estas son esas lámparas que me habías dicho.

_ Si son muy buenas.._ tomó mi mano y caminó hacia una puerta_ este es el baño _ me incline y metí mi cabeza para observar un gran cuarto, en donde una tina con patas arqueadas dominaba, el cuarto.

_ Allí esta la tina para bañarse, el agua sube por unas cañerías, y abastece de agua a toda la habitación, podemos bañarnos tranquilamente.

Di vuelta y lo miré, me gustaba estar con él, y descubrir nuevas cosas.

Iba a ser una vida de muchos descubrimientos, empezaba mi vida con Edward Cullen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola aquí les dejo el capi de hoy…espero les haya gustado..

Bueno un beso para todas mis amigas de las letras, gracias por compartir mi casa…siempre estará abierta para ustedes…

Un beso…. Rohayhu Rochie Cullen

No se olviden leer el One Shoots y comentar… "Con una palabra Tuya"..


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo XIV

En la vida se presentan muchos caminos…y piedras..

Lord Edward POV

Tuve que salir por la mañana y dejar a Bella, llegamos muy temprano, en la madrugada, ni bien le mostré el dormitorio y las otras instalaciones, cayó rendida en la cama, apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse su vestido y quedó dormida en su ropa interior, pasé dos horas contemplándola, no podía creer que ese ángel, había unido su vida a mi, que prácticamente era como un demonio, a regañadientes tuve que dejarla debía organizar mis papeles, era necesario resolver algunos inconvenientes.

No podía comprender ¿Cómo?, lo que tenía ya prácticamente asegurado con mis inversiones, se había ido a pique. Uno de los proyectos era terminar de construir una de las alas del parlamento que se había quemado en 1837 y después de muchas tratativas, logre que aceptaran mi donación, pero por supuesto sujeto a varios favores, uno de ellos, tener acceso a varios terrenos ubicados en la Bayswater, zona de grandes palacetes, buena inversión financiera, un golpe estratégico, ya que en ese lugar estaban los famosos jardines de Kensington, visitados por la realeza, pero ahora se habían echado atrás, increíble, con todo el dinero invertido, no podían darme la espalda, debía averiguar el motivo.

Desde la ventana del cabriole, podía ver claramente los grandes jardines de La Piazza, no fui tonto al elegir la construcción de mi hogar , me encontraba ubicado en la zona llamada Covent Graden, y la inmensidad de la vegetación, era paradisiaca, si deseaba alimentarme , podía salir de caza, pero tardaba días en lograr conseguir algo bueno, pero con lo que encontraba calmaba mi hambre, hacia el Este de mi hogar se encontraba ; La City, la Londres bulliciosa, la primera, con sus negocios y la Torre, la Abadía de Westminter, la catedral de san Pablo, todo construido alrededor del río Támesis, dejando a mis espaldas hacia el Oeste, lo que anhelaba, Bayswater.

Llegué a las siete treinta a la casa del Honorable Thomas Howard Armstrong, uno de los responsables de llevar a cabo este proyecto. Mi temperamento estaba a punto de explotar, y no seria bueno que alguien se encontrase cerca. El lacayo abrió el coche, tenía puesto una capa, sombrero y guantes para cubrirme del sol, en la puerta ya me esperaba el mayordomo, se lo veía, preocupado.

_ Milord…me alegro verlo.._ al entrar entregué mi ropa de protección_ …el Señor..esta en cama, fue asaltado hace como una semana, no se encuentra bien..pero a estado preocupado , por usted.

Miré atentamente al mayordomo, eso en parte explicaba porque se había deteriorado, mis negociaciones, pero no se explicaba el porque los otros parlamentarios, no habían votado a favor de mi pedido.

_ ¿Se puede hablar con él?

_ Oh si..él me dejo claras instrucciones de que si usted venía a visitarlo, lo hiciera pasar, no importaba la hora.

Seguí al mayordomo, me estaba inquietando, Armstrong, se encargaba de llevar todo lo relacionando a mis negocios, evitándome el trato personal, con las personas, pero el hecho de estar así, porque fue asaltado, era algo increíble.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, yo podía verlo claramente, y no se le veía saludable, el mayordomo abrió las cortinas y los ojos del herido se abrieron de golpe, y al mirarme, esbozo una lamentable mueca, tratando de parecer una sonrisa, los labios tenían costras, señal de haber estado partido, la nariz, presentaba cardenales azules, por el golpe, y el tamaño, era el doble de lo normal, las manos que descansaban sobre las sabanas, estaban también hinchadas y de un color morado, rotas, me dije.

_ Milord….me..ale..gro..verlo_ su respiración se hizo errática_ no pude volver a encontrarme con Los Senadores, no me explico lo que pasó, fui a ver al Vizconde Maschwitz, y..y..al tratar de subir al carruaje, alguien me tomó y aventó adentro, me dijo, que deje, de intentar comprar esos terrenos, que ahora no me mataría, pero esta advertencia seria la primera y la ultima, y después como si nada me pegó y tiró del coche.

_ ¿Pero pudiste ver quien era? _ alguien se estaba metiendo en mi terreno y no me gustaba, para nada, debía averiguar quien era, y de inmediato._ ¿El Vizconde no se comunicó contigo?

_ No…Milord. Parece que lo hubiese tragado la tierra._ sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, trate de tranquilizarme de seguro estaban de color negro, signo de que explotaría._ tampoco pude hablar con Lord Stegman..

_ No se preocupe, yo le haré las visitas, veré por mi mismo que es lo que pasa…._ miré al mayordomo, que se había quedado en un rincón._ Me retiro, espero que se recuperé, y pregunto ¿que le ha dicho el Doctor?

_ Reposo milord, y que tuve suerte. A las personas les he dicho que fue un asalto, con intenciones de robo.

_ Muy bien..deje a mi cargo este problema.

Me despedí y salí… mi otra visita el Vizconde.

Bella Pov

Escuche que Adam, hablaba en el vestíbulo con alguien, descendí lentamente las escaleras, mi falda de tafeta, color celeste, se arremolinaba alrededor de mis piernas, cuando llegue al descanso, pude apreciar a las visitas, estaban paradas directamente frente a al mayordomo, que por increíble que pareciera, franqueaba la entrada.

Uno de ellos, el que se encontraba más cerca de la puerta era enorme, mucho más grande que Emmet, su capa le daba un aire de mayor amplitud, con el pelo en extremo corto, el otro también alto pero con el pelo negro como cuervo, lacio y suelto caído sobre sus hombros, raro, porque generalmente los caballeros lo ataban con un listón, si es que no seguían la moda napoleónica, de los famosos rizos cortos pegados al rostro. Su piel era en extremo blanca, casi traslucida.

_ Disculpe Marqués, pero el Conde no se encuentra, usted sabe que las reglas de la casa son para todos, usted las conoce bien.

_ No seas insolente Adam, el hecho de que Mountbatten aprecie tu insignificante vida, no significa que yo haré lo mismo, lo esperaré, tendrá que venir enseguida, hoy el sol decidió salir en todo su esplendor, por lo que no se arriesgara a las calles_ hizo una mueca y miró al Hombre detrás suyo_ ¿No querrás que Félix se enoje contigo?_ esa velada amenaza no pasó desapercibido , decidí seguir bajando las escaleras, lo que hizo que los tres pares de ojos se volviesen a mirarme.

Los ojos de Adam, mostraron susto, luego seguido de un temor, resolví continuar mi descenso, no comprendía porque el temor de el mayordomo, no lo comprendí hasta que llegue frente a las vistas, un frio subió por mi columna al contemplar los ojos de nuestras visitas.

Los hombres tenían los ojos color vino, eran espeluznantes, solo una vez había visto esos ojos, en el Duque, tuve ganas de salir corriendo, pero no iba a demostrar mi cobardía.

El visitante de los ojos extraños, pues este parecía tener como una nebulosa en ellos camino a acercándose a mí, extendió su mano para tomar la mía y saludarme, pero no llegó a tocarme porque Adam se interpuso en su camino, logrando que el de atrás se acercase más, y sostuviera su chaqueta.

_ No te atrevas..humano_ las palabras salieron, de su boca como si las escupiese.,

_ Sólo iba a ofrecer pasar al salón_ dijo con falsa humildad Adam.

_ Por favor..disculpe nuestra mala educación_ acerté a agregar, pero el individuo parado frente a mi, extendió su mano y tomo la mía

_ Permítame presentarme me llamo Aro Vulturis, Marques de Volterra_ su mano tomó la mía, su tacto era frío, mi piel desnuda con la suya hicieron contacto, cuando sus labios rozaron el dorso de mi mano, miré hacia la cara de Adam que estaba mortalmente pálido, cabria decir mas pálido que nuestra visita.

_ Es un placer Marques ..soy Isabella Massen…err.. Condesa de Mountbatten._ me costaba pronunciar mi nuevo titulo.

_ La nueva Condesa_ sus ojos me recorrieron de abajo a arriba, me dio un poco de vergüenza, agradecía que mi vestido sea el adecuado; su corte princesa entallaba mi cuerpo, realzando mi figura, no tenia nada de que avergonzarme. _ muy hermosa…y justo….._ no terminó su comentario, miró al otro hombre y se encaminó nuevamente a la puerta_ me temo que acabo de recordar otro compromiso_ discúlpeme Condesa..deberé retirarme, con un revuelo de capas salieron de la casa.

Escuche como Adam largaba un suspiro.

_ Madame ….. ¿desea algo para comer?…

_ No, no deseo comer…quiero saber ¿quién es el Marques'

_ Oh madame..creo que el Conde le contestará mejor…a eso._ frustrada miré como se iba.

Decidí recorrer la casa, era hermosa, no muy grande, como me había dicho Edward, el no confiaba mucho en la servidumbre, por que tendría que cuidarse de muchos detalles.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo y abriendo puertas cuando escuche una tos a mi espalda, giré y allí estaba de nuevo Adam.

_ ¿Quisiera por favor la señora acompañarme…?_ lo miré con una pregunta en mi expresión_ es que como no estoy acostumbrado a tener una señora en la casa..olvidé uno de mis deberes_ con una mano señalo hacia el norte del pasillo_ ¿quisiera venir por favor y presentarle a los sirvientes?

Decidí ayudar a este hombre, se notaba a las claras que una mujer nunca había estado allí, como su nueva ama, me caía bien, debería tener alrededor de sesenta años.

Llegamos frente al personal, eran sólo dos personas.

_ Bueno Madame quisiera que conozca a las personas que trabajan aquí en la casa: La señora Polet Poole _ esta era de casi la misma edad de Adam_ ella es mi esposa.._ al decirlo volví a mirarla, era pequeña pero con unos ojos muy vivaces, tenia personalidad y debajo de su cofia unos rebeldes cabellos castaños claros, estaban tratando de escaparse de ese confinamiento._ La señorita Margarite_ ella debería estar alrededor de los treinta, muy bonita pero sencilla_ y Jacques..su esposo , jardinero y cochero, que ya conoces, por haber ido acompañando al Conde , ahora él se encuentra con su señoría._ asentí con la cabeza.

Después de eso, seguí con mi investigación, como resultado, la casa era pequeña, con cinco dormitorios, aparte del principal, tres baños cómodos, uno el que era utilizado por nosotros. Y otros dos para las visitas.

Un comedor para albergar a mas de cincuenta personas, otro más pequeño, más personal, un salón grandioso para cualquier reunión, y una biblioteca, bien surtida, que me agrado.

Saliendo hacia el patio, pude apreciar que estaban los aposentos de la servidumbre, eran grandes y con bastante mobiliario, el conde era muy generoso, también un gran jardín se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa rodeada de vallas, ningún animal, a excepción de los caballos.

Estaba llegando la hora del almuerzo, Edward no aparecía, Adam ofreció servirme algo, acepte comer, pero sólo pensaba en mi Conde y ¿en dónde estaba? Estaba terminando de tragar un trozo de pavo bañado en jugo de naranja cuando el ruido del carruaje llegó a mis oídos, deje mi plato a medio terminar y salí corriendo, hacia el vestíbulo.

La puerta se abrió y al entrar Edward me escucho correr hacia él, sus ojos sonrieron primero y luego sus labios.

_ Mi amor…_ dije y me tiré a sus brazos_ te extrañé.

_ Hola mi preciosa….también te extrañé .._ me alzó y llevó su boca sobre la mía_ pero necesitaba salir a solucionar algunos inconvenientes.

_ Te perdono….._ pequeños besos fui depositando sobre su cara_ porque ya volviste.

_ Pues yo no deseo pequeños besos…quiero uno bien grande..delicioso…sabroso_ cuando estaba por empezar, ese maravilloso beso, escuchamos una tos disimulada.

Edward me bajo lentamente, y miró sobre mi cabeza.

_ Oh..Adam..¿qué puedo hacer por ti?_ su expresión era hermética y a medida que su silencio se extendía vi como su cara fue cambiando a una de cólera contenida. Luego giró su cabeza hacia mi nuevamente.

_ Bella….debes prometerme nunca más acercarte al Marques Volterra…y es en serio.. _ lo miré sorprendida…no habían intercambiado ni una palabra, pero por lo visto con Adam no necesitaba usar los sonidos.

_ Por supuesto …no ..sabia..

_ El no es de confiar….tampoco dejaras que te toque.._ sus ojos estaban de un color muy oscuro, me alce de puntas de pie..y tome sus rostro con mis manos, hice girar su cara más cerca de mi, sabia que si él no hubiese querido, no lo habría conseguido.

_ Amor….sólo me sostuvo la mano para saludar_ vi como negó con la cabeza_ no debe tocarte…menos tu piel…

Me abrazó fuerte, casi dejándome sin respiración.

_ Dios Bella , si algo te pasara.

_ Edward por favor nada me pasará..

_ No…. es que no comprendes…él no respeta nada…cuando quiere algo, va por eso..no se detiene… Y me temo que ahora..haya encontrado algo que considera fuera de su alcance .

_ Mírame amor…. Yo no soy nadie..no creo que se interese por mi.

_ Mi amor..cuan ciega estas a tu belleza…_ escuche como Adam se marchaba… No podía comprender el temor de Edward…le pediría que me explique algunas cosas, tenía que saber…estaba muy intrigada, por saber ¿quién era ese Marques, también Adam?, ¿Por qué no quería que me acercase a ese nuevo visitante?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dios..que complicación, venir a aparecer justo ahora..ARO…que se traerá entre manos, evidente que él esta metiendo mano a los negocios de Edward..¿o no será él?

¿Quién más esta detrás de todo?

Podrá …conseguir lo que se propone, el intruso..


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo XV

Levantando la cortina de la ignorancia

**Edward ** POV

Todavía estaba enfurecido por los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la mañana, lo peor era que como día viernes, y víspera de un fin de semana, los únicos lugares en donde podría localizar a la aristocracia sería en las fiestas y no estaba predispuesto a iniciar una cacería de petimetres, escandalosos y poco juiciosos, no, de ninguna manera.

Dejaría este fin de semana para deleitarme con mi esposa y desde el lunes desplegaría toda una gama de estrategias para averiguar que acontecimiento, o que causa influyó para que los miembros del Parlamento se hayan hecho atrás y los más importante, ¿quién había sido el promotor de la golpiza al Honorable Armstrong.

Lleve el aire a mis pulmones inútiles, tratando de esa manera de tranquilizarme, mis ojos se deleitaron en Bella, que comía con deleite un flan de naranja.

Al principio cuando llegué y después de lo que me reveló Adam, seguido de mi pedido de no entrar en contacto con Aro Vulturi, ella quedó sorprendida y asustada. Había demasiadas cosas que debía conocer sobre nosotros, los "Seres de sangre fría".

Pero…¿ como empezaba a decirle, que mi especie sólo buscaba la muerte de los humanos, que buscaban saciar su hambre utilizando sus cuerpos?.

¿Como desnudar esa parte mía que me era muy dolorosa?. Mi temor sería que su amor se extinguiese al conocer mi secreto. Mi mundo se apagaría, ya no habría razón de que continuase en este mundo, hasta ese punto, había llegado a penetrar en mí, ese pequeño ángel, que descendió de los cielos, para dar luz a mi infierno personal.

Sus hermosos ojos achocolatados me sonrieron y extendió sus manos y tomó la mía.

_ Edward…cambia tu expresión… te prometo no salir de casa..Si eso te hace feliz..

_ Mira mi amada… no pretendo mantenerte encerrada aquí, quiero sacarte, que conozcas Londres, pasear contigo, sería un honor estar acompañado de ti.. Que el mundo conozca a la Condesa de Mountbatten, a la dueña de mi vida._ Bella se levantó y se abrazo a mi cuello._ Ese no es el motivo..

_ ¿Entonces…no comprendo?..tienes que aclararme….deseo saber que te preocupa._ su mano ahueco mi mejilla _Por favor…. Confía en mi..

_ Mi amor yo confío en ti.._ suspiré_ Hoy conociste a Aro Volturi el Marqués de Volterra _ deslice un rizo rebelde detrás de su oreja _ Ellos son tres hermanos…que se encargan de mantener el control entre los vampiros, pero son muy rigurosos con respecto de ocultar nuestra raza. Desde que pertenezco a este mundo, ellos me han seguido, pues he quebrantado esa regla, primero con Adam y su familia, ahora contigo.

Me levanté y de la mano con ella recorrí el salón y luego por el pasillo, caminando despacio fuimos por la casa hacia el dormitorio.

_ Desde un principio, yo no quise alimentarme, de la sangre humana, ya en eso, me revelaba contra sus normas, pensé que era el único, con esa tendencia, pero después de conocer a los Cullen, como quieren nuestros amigos que les llamemos, a reafirmado mi punto de vista de que no he estado errado, con mi postura. Que podemos convivir con los seres humanos. Pero a Aro y Cayo, no les conviene que yo me oponga a sus normas por siglos impuesta._ frente a la puerta del dormitorio me pare de cara a ella, al amor de mi vida_ No confío en ellos, ya me han advertido, la vez que descubrieron, que Adam, era humano y no pensaba convertirlo, que sería sentenciado.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con sentenciado?_ su expresión era de temor, y debía temer, en estos momentos me arrepentía de haberla metido en mi mundo, pero era egoísta, la quería conmigo.

_ Los Vulturi…eliminan a los vampiros insubordinados a sus leyes._ un grito inconsciente se le escapó a Bella, su mano tapo esa boca deliciosa, reprimiendo la manifestación aguda de su miedo.

_ Edward…no me dirás…._ sacudió negando_ ¿ellos te mataran?...por favor…no sé que haría…_ sus brazos me envolvieron la cintura.

_ No te preocupes..mi corazón…ya he estado en esa encrucijada…saben que pueden confiar en Adam, él se los ha demostrado en más de una ocasión.

El cuerpo tibio de Bella, se metía en mis brazos, temblaba.

_ No dejaría que nada te pasará, si fuese necesario…sacrificaría todo por ti._ levanté su mentón_ Tú eres mi tesoro más preciado, aquel que ose desafiar tu integridad física, sentenciará su vida, o su existencia. Yo te protegeré. Toda mi vida, será dedicada a velar por ti, por tu felicidad.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios carmesí, y atraído como una polilla a la luz de la vela , mis labios tocaron los suyos, ese calor, su sabor, enviaban corrientes de vida, por todo mi ser.

Mi cuerpo reacciono a su contacto, deseaba amarla, como sólo lo hace un hombre a su mujer, deseaba, dejar mi olor, mi esencia en cada poro de su piel, en un movimiento de mis brazos la levanté y entre a nuestro dormitorio.

Las horas alejado de se cuerpo de Diosa, me hacían doler físicamente, cosa imposible en mi, pero así lo sentía.

Caminé y la deposite suavemente en la cama, su pelo se desparramó sobre las sabanas, sus labios se separaron como suplicando mas caricias.

No pude evitar recorrer, su cuerpo, cubierto por ese vestido color turquesa, celeste, no se como lo llamarían los modistos de la época.

Sólo podía decir que parecía como una porción de océano, toda frescura, su piel pálida envuelta como en nube.

Inclinándome sobre su cuerpo, tome su pelo y lo deslice entre mis dedos, la suavidad como seda, todavía lograba sorprenderme. Temeroso mi dedo bajo por su cuello, y se posó entre sus senos, su respiración se incremento, haciendo que su pecho bajase y subiese como si con cada movimiento me invitase a posar mi cabeza en ese lugar., el calor de su tacto se deslizó entre mi pelo, cada caricia, sólo buscaba incrementar el deseo, que sin más contención, explotaría bañándonos como si fuera lava fundida.

Ya sin tapujos mi boca se posó en su cuello en donde una sinfonía de latidos, me llamaba a beber de ella, beber no sólo de su sangre, más bien beber del amor, como si fuera esa fuente eterna de la juventud.

Su fragancia me envolvió enroscándose en mi cuerpo, increíblemente me sentía mareado, invadido por toda ella, mi mano se deslizó por su cadera llegando hasta el borde de su falda, y luego subió por su pierna.

Sonreí al sentir al tacto una de las prendas de tentación.

_ Edward…no lo rompas…ya no tengo otra…_ hice una mueca, debería poner remedio a esa falta…. Bueno más bien no quisiera que tuviese nada, pero era una delicia tocar su cuerpo con esa prenda.

_ No te preocupes…te compensaré mi falta de delicadeza…._ desenganche su media del liguero y deslice con suavidad por toda su pierna, esa prenda de seda que cubría esas columnas que conducían al templo de su placer. Lo mismo hice con la otra media.

Sólo suspiros y mordiscos a su labio inferior me demostraban lo placentero que le parecía la situación..

Me levanté de la cama y me quité mi saco, mi camisa siguió el mismo camino, mis pantalones, no tuvieron un trato diferente, cuando mi cuerpo, quedó completamente desnudo, frente a ella, sin pudor, expuesto con una clara necesidad, que sólo ella podía saciar, me acerqué nuevamente. En movimientos rápidos su ropa también salió de su cuerpo y sólo con su gloriosa desnudez me recibió en la cama.

Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, con cada mirada, un rubor bañaba sus mejillas, pero no cesó en su inspección detallada de mi anatomía, la cama complementaba como una cuadro de Davinci ,una batalla entre un ángel y un demonio, en completa comunión..

Me situé detrás de mi Bella, la abrace a mi cuerpo, metiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, sentí como sus cuerpo reaccionaba al mío, mi mano se abrió y acarició desde sus senos hasta sus caderas, anidándose en su pubis, como respuesta su brazo tomo mi cabeza girando ella la suya para unir nuestros labios, durante todo ese proceso mi mano no dejo de acariciar su intimidad, con cada movimiento de mis dedos, un suspiro se escapaba de ella perdiéndose en mi boca, mi lengua no paraba de acariciar la suya, y con cada movimiento de mi mano mi cadera se mecía contra su espalda baja

_ Humm delicioso…._ sin más preámbulo gire su cuerpo, tomando su muslo y llevándola a enroscarlo en mi cadera, de esa manera su centro, quedaba abierto y expuesto a mi necesidad que se erguía en toda su gloria._ no se cómo pude aguantar estar estas horas sin ti_ la palma de mi mano empujo desde su espalda para pegar todo su cuerpo al mío_ ….Dios..que rico se siente , el calor de tu cuerpo, me hace anhelar estar ya muy dentro tuyo…

Cómo respuesta a mis palabras, el beso que me regalo…aceleró las caricias, estas fueron a cada rincón, se deleitaron con cada parte recién descubierta. Su sabor sólo despertaba un hambre no a nivel de alimentación, si no más bien de saciar ese vacio por tanto tiempo desocupado…Amaba a esa niña mujer que con su bondad y sencillez me enseñaba el don del desprendimiento, por que sus acciones estaban destinadas a complacerme, a brindar todo de ella para lograr que yo alcanzase mi felicidad.

A estas alturas mi egoísmo, me llevaba a cuestionarme el por que yo no podía leer su mente. En estos momentos daría todo lo que poseía para saber que era lo que deseaba, que la complacía. Por ello, cada caricia mía era evaluada de acuerdo a sus reacciones, y al ser las correctas, eran nuevamente utilizadas para seguir con su misión, darle placer.

_ sabes, eres muy tímida….callada…_ cada palabra la remarcaba con un beso_ …me encantaría saber…si te gusta..lo que hago…._ al decirlo mi mano subió a uno de sus senos tomándolo y levantando su pezón al encuentro de mi lengua.

_ Si…_ sus ojos me contemplaban azorados..incrédulos_ …yo no imaginaba que estas caricias…_ al decir eso mi boca se cerró en el pezón, dándole una pequeña succión, que la hizo arquearse hacia mi_ …Humm.. fueran así…son .._ continué con una idéntica caricia al otro pezón_ ….siiii..es hermoso…

_ ¿Dime que más te gustó de lo que te mostré?_ mi dedo volvió a bajar metiéndose entre sus labios íntimos y acariciando en pequeños círculos.

_ Eso es …delicioso…._ pequeños espasmos le recorrieron_ …no puedo…ahh_ su voz se perdió dentro de mi boca, y sacando mis dedos de ella lo reemplace con esa parte de mi cuerpo, que ya estaba goteando de deseo…_ Es ….

Ya no hubo más tiempo de charla, mi cuerpo se sumergió con ganas, ejecutando la danza más antigua de los dioses, mi vaivén se fue incrementando, borre todo pensamiento racional, al estar embebido de su esencia, sólo el movimiento que empezó a hacer su pelvis y las contracciones, pusieron a mi cuerpo sobre aviso del orgasmo que estaba gozando mi amada en mis brazos.

_ Edward….._ las piernas se enroscaron a mis caderas y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en un pequeño grito.

Sólo en ese momento di rienda suelta al mío, cuando llegó mi liberación, fue en varias estocadas, que me dejaron débil, baje mi cuerpo a su costado, teniendo cuidado en no descargar mi peso sobre ella.

La acune y la situé sobre mi, su cabellera se desparramó en mi tórax y disfrute al ver que una gran sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

_ Dime ..Edward…¿así es siempre…tan placentero?_ me complació su pregunta, me sentí orgulloso que disfrutará tanto como yo de nuestros encuentros.

_ El placer que disfrutamos…sólo lo alcanzan las personas que se aman..como lo hacemos nosotros….

_ Me gusta..estar contigo…._ su mano trazaba círculos por mi estomago, descendiendo hacia mi ombligo, empezó a seguir la línea de vellos que se ensanchaba en mi ingle, como estimulo audaz de su parte mi pene empezó a erguirse…..

_ Bella, creo que deberías detenerte….o continuar con las consecuencias de tu acción…._ dentro mío no quería que se detuviese, quería sentir el calor de su boca en mi….lo deseaba con locura, pero no me atrevía a insinuárselo….. no quería forzar a una acción que todavía no conocía…pero que a la larga..le aleccionaría. El placer de manejar nuestros cuerpos….sería una tarea, de lo más deliciosa de mi parte.

_Me encanta tocarte…se siente suave….fuerte…frío_ su mano llegó hasta mi sexo, lo envolvió con sus cálidos dedos, mi cadera no pudo evitar hacer un movimiento reflejo a causa del placer_ ¿dime como puedo darte placer igual que tu lo haces conmigo?_ lentamente observe como su dedo se deslizaba por la punta de mi deseo, expuesto en total y agonizante necesidad.

_ Te cuento que vas por un buen camino_ baje mi mano y encerré la suya, empecé a moverla de arriba abajo, unos gemidos escaparon de mi boca y mis ojos se cruzaron con la expresión más increíble de ella, con lo que me estaba haciendo, ella también disfrutaba, sus labios se abrieron y asomo su lengua mojándolos, deseé tener esa punta rozada sobre mi cuerpo, en el lugar en donde sus dedos me daban placer. Con eso en mi mente le hice incrementar sus movimientos hasta llegar a un orgasmo increíble._ Bella…discúlpame…_ no pude evitar volver a estremecerme, mi simiente estaba por todo mi abdomen_ yo..

_ No…. ..fue increíble…tu expresión…¿así también cambia la mía cuando me haces llegar al placer?

_ Oh.. la tuya es divina….y daría todo por verla así a cada minuto del día.

Me levante de la cama después de darle un beso, fui al baño a eliminar los restos de mi placer que estaban en mi, al volver tomé del mueble unos pantalones de lino y me tendí al lado de ella, abrazándola.

_ Edward..¿crees qué el marqués buscará hacer algo, por tu casamiento y mas conmigo?

_ No…_ eso espero, me dije, tendría que hablar con ellos, otro drama más sumado al que ya tenía.

_ Sabes el marqués fue muy circunspecto con respecto a Adam, hizo algunos comentarios muy crípticos.

_ Ah lo que pasa con Adam es que él ya los conoce, por haber estado conmigo desde el principio.

_ Cuéntame…._ Bella se acomodo en la cama mirándome y sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano, toda su atención estaba centrado en mi_ ¿Cómo conoces a Adam?

_ El padre de él, trabajaba para mis padres, y cuando ellos fueron asesinados.._ mi voz, bajo de intensidad_ él era hijo del mayordomo.

_ Espera… necesito saber desde el inicio.

¿Debía contarle, todo?... ¿y si después del relato bajaba su estima hacia mi? Contemple el deseo de no decirle nada, pero se merecía saber, formaría parte de mi vida. Le debía eso.

_ Cuando cumplí los 19 años, mis padres decidieron, llevarme de viaje por toda Europa, fue una experiencia única, y la última cómo humano. En esos viajes conocimos a muchas personas y entre ellas a lady Victoria Sussex, ella decidió, que yo formaría parte de su sequitos de seguidores. Nos siguió hasta nuestra casa, haciéndose pasar por una pariente de un conocido de mis padres. Mi madre era muy encantadora y jamás rechazaría a un invitado o pariente de algún amigo. Por lo que le recibió, con agrado. Estuvo de visita con nosotros durante un mes, en ese transcurso, me convirtió, y mató a todos los habitantes de mi casa. Adam sólo tenía once años, logró esconderse, ella se quedó hasta que superé la etapa de transformación, pero no esperó mi reacción, creyó que estaría feliz de compartir la inmortalidad con ella._ Miré a mi amada, su expresión era de dolor, sus labios apretados, como si estuviese tratando de evitar decir algo, o de interrumpir_ Odie el sólo verla, Bella yo amaba a mis padres y ella los mató, sin piedad. Mantuvo cautiva a varias sirvientas para que me alimentase, pero no lo pude hacer, los conocía, eran parte de mi mundo. Ella me destruyo, desmoronó todo a mi alrededor, entre los cautivos estaba la mamá de Adam y su hermana. Luché contra ella, tenía más fuerza, porque un neófito, tiene más poder durante los primeros años, la vencí , pero no la mate, se escapó, pero antes de hacerlo, encontró a Adam, frente a él mató a su mamá y hermana, cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con él, lo impedí. Hasta ahora, debo a Adam la muerte de sus padres, si sólo hubiese llegado antes de que lo hiciese.

Bella se acercó y enrosco sus brazos a mi cuello.

_ No debes culparte..también perdiste a los tuyos_ mi cabeza fue jalada hasta posarse sobre su pecho._ Ella fue la causante de todo…no tienes la culpa..ahora comprendo, entonces Adam, se quedó contigo..

_ Sí, él ha viajado por todas partes detrás de mis aventuras, bueno hasta que conoció a su esposa y se casaron, por lo que mi familia digamos se amplió. Ellos son parte de mi, sin ellos no podría vivir aquí, ni en ningún lado, ya sabes los por menores, de una alimentación, mi aspecto, resalta.

_ Dime ¿esta Victoria ha aparecido alguna vez?

_ No, no la he encontrado…pero me debe… la vida de mis padres y de otras personas.

_ Este Marques, ¿crees que volverá?

_ Si lo hará, por algo me hizo la primera visita, y ahora al conocerte, de seguro volverá._ inclinándome besé su boca tentadora_ ¿qué te parece salir a recorrer, los salones de moda, necesitamos encargar un nuevo guardarropa._ decidí cambiar el tema..no quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

_ Creo..que me gustaría estar aquí….

_ A mi también..pero necesitamos un guardarropa nuevo…mi querida Duquesa.

Vi como Bella se levantó corriendo y fue al baño. Me recosté en los almohadones, evocando cada momento compartido.

Esta felicidad..era insuperable….Deseaba con cada molécula de mi cuerpo…que durará.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola queridas amigas..aquí les dejo el capitulo..de hoy..espero les guste…nuestro querido…Conde..está pasando por situaciones..en donde se le escapa de las manos, algunos hechos…pero confiemos en que pronto lo solucionará…o ¿abran nuevas situaciones?…

Bueno cada comentario..me hace feliz….espero estar rebozando de dicha…después de que lo lean…

Con cariño de Rochie Cullen


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo XVI

De tu mano veo el mundo ..diferente….mejor.

Bella POV

Caminamos por el Bulevar..era hermoso, no pensé que los locales de moda, fueran así, entrabamos a salones de residencias en donde la dueña del lugar , nos invitaba a sentarnos en salones decorados exquisitamente y traía un montón de vestidos, que los exhibía, si algunos que llamaba mi atención, eran de mi talla o necesitaban pequeñas modificaciones, las encargaba, asegurándome que a mas tardar, para mañana recibiría las prendas seleccionadas. También las telas más bellas, y dibujos de diseños, que podían ser confeccionados en pocos días.

Edward no escatimó, en gastos, también encargó, prendas íntimas de seda, docenas de ellas en diversos colores. Un rubor inmenso me recorrió desde la punta de los pies, cuando me imagine el momento en que él me los quitaría.

Sus manos estaban en las mías, jugueteaba con mis dedos, provocando una distracción, muy placentera por cierto.

Cuando terminamos Madame Word, estaba muy feliz por la compra realizada. Al salir del local pedí a Edward que me llevase a la primera casa de ventas de ropa al por mayor que se había abierto, me miró con extrañeza, le aclare que no quería comprar nada pero quería ver el primer negocio.

Decidimos caminar por las calles, estaba cubierta con una pequeña capa, bien discreta, además, ya no había sol, las nubes nuevamente habían cubierto el hermoso cielo, con el que Londres nos había recibido. Por lo que no había peligro para él. Las calles estaban atestadas de diferentes tipos de personas, desde mendigos, hasta grandes personalidades, que se dignaban caminar, por las calles, para exhibirse.

_ ¿A dónde quieres ir Bella?, ¿Qué deseas conocer_ Su voz me distrajo del embeleso que me causaban las personas, desde pequeña había estado confinada a la escuela, internada, y después al salir había ido directamente a Dorset.

_ Me encantaría conocer el "BURBERRY" , es el primer salón en donde se venden ropas , hechas en patrones.

_ Muy interesante, ¿y cómo lo sabes?_ su mano acariciaba la mía que estaba colgada de su brazo._ por lo que sé nunca has venido por aquí_ su sorpresa era inmensa.

_ Bueno se lo debo a Ángela.

_ A otra vez Ángela, ya la quiero conocer, siempre esta metida con nosotros en toda actividad_ al decir eso me hizo recordar la ultima vez que la mencione, justo cuando estábamos haciendo el amor por primera vez, mis ojos se clavaron en él, y esos rayos color miel, me dijeron que me amaban.

_ Ella me solía llevar y regalar el periódico "DAILY TELEGRAPH"

_ ¿Te guastaría leerlo?

_ Si me encantaría, dicen que hay puestos en las calles en donde se venden, ¿me los mostrarías?

_ Te daría todo lo que me pidieses_ caminamos y encontramos un puesto_ Muy servicial, se acerco y adquirió un periódico, para mi, era una tontería, pero mi corazón se enterneció, no podía creer que una simple cosa, como la compra de un periódico, haría vibrar mi corazón.

Llegamos al "BURBERRY", el famoso almacén, en donde se vendía y confeccionaba, todo tipo de ropa. Hasta me atreví a tocar un saco que era llamado impermeable…que lo patentó un tal Charles Macintosh, y desde que los patrones de ropas estaban a la orden del día y las maquinas de coser industriales, habíamos entrado en una nueva era. Este almacén podía satisfacer a la gente de escasos recursos o menos agraciada.

Volvimos a salir a la calle y no pude evitar pegar un murmullo de asombro cuando vi un carruaje muy grande tirado por cuatro caballos.

_ ¿Edward, qué es eso?

_ Son transportes públicos, se utilizan para llevar a las personas de un lado a otro, pero cubren un itinerario específico, y es más económico para ellas, porque muchos comparten, el espacio.

_ Dios es muy largo…._ seguía con la vista mirando asombrada.

_ Vamos….. llegaremos a la casa, de seguro tendrás hambre_ ni bien lo dijo mi estomago, hizo un gran murmullo.

Volvimos a la casa, en el carruaje, que manejaba Jacques, durante todo nuestro recorrido, él nos había seguido desde lejos.

Ya en la casa, Edward revisó la correspondencia, haciendo muecas.

_ Se puede saber ¿por qué esa cara?

_ Se han enterado de mi regreso y mañana estamos invitados a la recepción en El Palacio de Buckingham, es prácticamente una Orden para la aristocracia, y no puedo dejar de ir, es una buena oportunidad para hablar con el Vizconde de Palmerson, Primer Ministro y Lord del tesoro, además es un liberal o Whig, después de muchos años, había alguien que no era un Tory, en ese puesto, de seguro, tendré algunas respuestas para mis inversiones.

_ ¿ Iremos al palacio de Buckingham?_ tragué saliva, iba a conocer a la Reina Victoria I, primera monarca que gobernaba tanto Gran Bretaña, Escocia e Irlanda.

_ Si es un gran privilegio, menos mal que la señora Word dijo que tus ropas estarían para mañana.

_ Si, menos mal…_ Edward me miró, y dejó las cartas y caminó hacia mi, me abrazó y puso su cara en mi frente, apoyándola, suavemente.

_ No debes preocuparte, serás la más hermosa, te lo puedo asegurar.

Caminamos tomados del brazo hacia la salita, cuando la puerta de la calle, emitió el sonido característico de la campanilla de visita.

Rápidamente, Adam camino hacia la puerta.

Al lado mío el cuerpo de Edward se puso tieso, y lanzó un pequeño gruñido.

Seguidos de Adam estaban nuevamente el Marques de Volterra y su acompañante.

Edward se puso delante de mí.

_ Vaya, vaya mi querido Conde_ la voz del Marques, no se dejo esperar _ es un placer volver a verte.

_ Lo mismo digo Marques…

_Dejémonos de formalismos, mi querido amigo_ sus palabras eran desmentidas por su expresión fría._ recuerdas de seguro a mi acompañante Félix

_ Si, no podría olvidar a tu mano derecha, raro de ti que no estas acompañado de la izquierda_ una gran carcajada, siguió a mi comentario.

_ No, Dimitri quedó con Cayo…_ sacudió su cabeza, meciendo su pelo de ala de cuervo_ ¿ no me invitaras a pasar?..¿y no me presentaras a la dama?

_ Creo que ya la conoces, pero permíteme subsanar ese delito.._: Edward se dio vuelta y tomo mi mano_ Marques..Le presento a mi esposa..Isabella Massen Condesa de Mountbatten.

El marqués se acercó nuevamente a mi y tomó mi mano que estaba desnuda de guantes, los dedos de Edward , se apretaron inconscientemente a mi brazo, clavó sus ojos en el Marques , frunciendo luego sus cejas.

_ Vuelvo a decir increíble…_ soltó mi mano y miró a Edward_ ¿no lo crees así …no puedo leer nada de su mente._ en un movimiento rápido tomó la mano de Edward, este no los pudo evitar, quedó congelado.

_ Ahh….pero tú , mi querido amigo, estas abierto a mi…_ volteó sus ojos y volvió a mirarme con lascivia.

_ Creo que no tienes el derecho de hacerlo, Aro_ Edward sacó sus manos de las de él._ ni se te ocurra…pensarlo…

_ Conde….no te quiero como enemigo..pero sabes que estas rompiendo las reglas, con tus acciones.._ Miró al tal Félix_ deseo hablar contigo…urgente..esto es sólo un mero tropiezo en lo que estoy persiguiendo.

_ Pasa por favor a mi estudio...

Caminamos hacia allí. Una vez instalados, Aro no se anduvo por las ramas.

_ Bueno debo pedirte tu ayuda…Durante dos años, hemos sido eliminados, tanto en población, como en fortuna.

Alguien esta realizando inversiones, aprovechando, nuestros puntos débiles. También, ha habido muertes, que llevan a cuestionarse sobre nuestra existencia, deseo descubrir, quien es el responsable.

El año anterior, un pueblo cerca de Madrid , fue masacrado, por algo desconocido, nosotros hemos descubierto, que era alguien de nosotros.

_¿ pero que tiene eso que ver conmigo?_ la cara de mi amor era de interrogante

_ Todo y nada…_ Aro se sentó en uno de los sillones, junto sus yemas de dedos, en actitud contemplativa_ Tú estuviste en esa zona, el año pasado, justo en esa época. Luego fuiste a Egipto, y allí nuevamente ocurrió, ese mismo hecho pero con una tribu nómada.

_ ¿No estarás pensando…que yo tengo algo que ver?

_ Si creyese eso…ya estarías muerto.._ negó con la cabeza_ la persona que esta detrás de ti, tiene ganas de aprovecharse de tu toque de Midas. Y lo hace, de eso estoy seguro. También lo haría yo. Pero al mismo tiempo deja huellas que no deberían estar a simple vista.

_ Entonces explícate…¿que requieres de mi..exactamente?.

_ Quiero tender una trampa…y para ello, necesito de ti.

Miré a ambos, la expresión de Edward, decía a las claras que no deseaba inmiscuirse, pero si no había otra salida lo haría. La del Marques, su semblante de seguridad, hizo que un nudo se atorase en la garganta. Por lo que me dijo , Edward, ellos llevaban el poder, entre su especie.

_Bueno..te ayudaré, pero dejaremos a Bella fuera de esto.

_ Ah..Bella..es hermosa tu esposa…._ recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo_ Edward siseo..audiblemente.

_ Contrólate Aro…

_ Me encanta tu sentido de posesividad…pero debes solucionar..el hecho de que ella sea humana, cuanto antes…y es una orden…no un pedido..ya he aguantado mucho tus debilidades.._ se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta_ Félix..debemos poner en marcha el plan….Edward recibirás noticias mías mañana._ sonrió mirándonos_ Nos vemos en el Palacio…también he sido invitado.

_ Lo espero….con muchas ganas_ su voz a las claras demostró el sentido doble de la misma.

_ Si me he dado cuenta…_ inclino su cabeza hacia mi_ Condesa…fue un placer volver a verla_ su sonrisa encerraba un conocimiento..placentero hacia mi.

Al quedarnos solos, Edward, me tomo de la mano.

_ debemos andar con cuidado, de verdad están preocupados, por lo que esta ocurriendo y no están detrás de nosotros.

_¿ Edward , en verdad los ayudaras?

_ Si no me queda otra….

_ ¿Llamo a Adam para prepararte algo liviano para el té?

_ Sí por favor…me muero de hambre.

Él caminó hacia mí y me abrazó

_ Yo también tengo hambre..de ti_ su boca descendió y me beso golosamente.

**Tory** es el nombre con el que se denomina a quien pertenece o apoya al Partido Conservador inglés. En un principio, tenía connotaciones despectivas ya que procede de la palabra irlandesa _thairide_ o _tóraighe_ que significaba bandolero, asaltador de caminos.

El término **whig** corresponde al antiguo nombre del Partido Liberal británico.

En política, el término **whig** —vocablo del gaélico escocés que significa 'cuatrero'1 — fue una manera despectiva de referirse a los_covenanters_ presbiterianos que marcharon desde el suroeste de Escocia sobre Edimburgo en 1648

**Victoria I, **Reina del Reino Unido de Gran-Bretaña e Irlanda de 1837 a 1901, de la India desde 1875

**Vizconde de Palmerston**; Primer Ministro y Lord del Tesoro del 1855-1858, 1859-1865_; es un Liberal_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno mis amigas ..recuerden que el Fics..tiene su lado de suspenso…me gusta..y no quiero que se olviden de ello…..

Espero sus comentarios..este capitulo tenía que salir..porque es necesario, conocer un poco más del entorno…

Las quiero chicas…en el próximo habrá…más acción...Quizás un descubrimiento…

Ya lo verán…

Besos Rochie Cullen


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo XVII

Tu AROMA

Edward POV

Nos preparamos para el evento de esta noche, Bella también estaba impaciente, los vestidos llegaron a las diez de la mañana, la hija de Adam, se ofreció a peinarla.

Seguía preocupado por lo que me había comentado Aro, pero más, por los pensamientos lujuriosos que despertaron los recuerdos de mis encuentros amorosos con Bella.

El hecho de que tampoco pudiera entrar en la mente de ella, me produjo un alivio. Demostrándome que ella era especial.

Ahora estaba, ver quien era el causante de todas esas muertes, que me seguían, pues por las referencias dadas por el mismo Aro, en todos mis viajes, se habían quedado secuelas de pasos de un vampiro, podía asegurar que era Victoria, pero ya se hubiera manifestado, y enfrentado. Y muy dentro de mí lo quería de esa manera, me vengaría por todo lo que me hizo. Vengaría a mi familia.

Subí al dormitorio, Bella me hizo decir que ya estaba preparada la ropa que usaría. Hoy casi no la había visto, me pase toda la mañana y parte de la tarde organizando papeles, para el proyecto de la compra de los terrenos que deseaba. También tratando de trazar una ruta de los lugares que había visitado.

Por esa línea de pensamiento, se centraría mi investigación. Debía averiguar si alguien había estado recientemente, en Egipto o América.

Al entrar a los aposentos que compartía con mi tesoro personal, mi dulce Bella, la escuche en los baños, me quite mi chaqueta, desprendí el chaleco seguida de mi camisa de lino, con una necesidad jamás igualada, que hasta a mi me parecía increíble, ¿como una persona pude marcarte de esa manera?.

Llegue a la puerta del baño, no estaba del todo cerrada, allí en la tina rodeada de espuma, estaba una Bella, haciendo honor a su nombre. La espuma subía por sus hombros, una de sus piernas estaba apoyada en el borde, de la bañadera, y se pasaba una esponja por la longitud de ellas.

Concentrada en esa labor, para nada inocente ante mis ojos, pues los pensamientos más impúdicos, se recreaban a todo su esplendor, observe y desee ser yo el portador de esa esponja. Como si hubiese realizado algún ruido, ella alzo sus ojos y me pillo de lo más infraganti, devorándola con los ojos, con la mente, con el alma, una tierna sonrisa primeramente se dibujo en su cara, para luego ser sustituida por una mas picara.

_ Mi Lord, ¿deseas acompañarme?_ no necesite una segunda invitación, solté la pretina de mis pantalones y ropa interior, haciéndolos deslizar en segundos fuera de mi cuerpo, camine, como vine al mundo hacia ella, me arrodillé a su lado y mis manos se apoyaron en su nuca , trayendo su boca a mi encuentro._ Esa invitación, es la mas hermosa que e recibido y no pienso desairarla._ mis manos recorrieron sus hombros y movieron sus cuerpo hacia adelante para yo deslizar el mío detrás de ella , en la tina, la longitud de mis piernas no permitían que estas estén totalmente sumergidas en el agua dejando mis rodillas fuera del borde, Bella se apoyo en ellas para acomodarse y recostar su cuerpo por el mío. Pero en ningún momento aparto sus manos de allí. Adore la forma como su calor se amoldaba a mi fría piel, su perfume subía desde ella e invadía todo mi sistema.

Baje mi boca a su cuello y la bese. Mis manos bajo el agua ya habían descubierto la cima de sus pechos, que sin dudar ya los acariciaba. Los suspiros no se escondieron, flotaron en el aire como dulce melodía al preludio del amor.

_ ¿Sabes?, no imagine cuando mande instalar estas comodidades, que las disfrutaría de esta manera._ al decirlo la levante levemente y la di vuelta, moviendo al mismo tiempo mi cuerpo hacia adelante y bajando el de ella para situarla a horcajadas y pasar sus piernas a mi espalda, en un movimiento apenas perceptible ya me había situado en su entrada y ni bien logre acomodarla, entre en ella.

Un suspiro profundo me confirmó que el placer estaba a la vuelta de un movimiento de caderas.

_ Mi querido Conde no sabe el placer que me da, su compañía aquí_ al terminar de decirlo, moví mis caderas entrando y saliendo de ella, su cuerpo me envolvía, la sensación de tenerla alrededor mío, tan apretada y cálida, me llevaba a poner constantemente a prueba mi control, mis manos recorrían su espalda y asían sus caderas, para controlar la intensidad del vaivén.

_ No te imaginas quien tiene mayor placer…te lo aseguro lo disfruto en mayor medida.._ ya no quise hablar los espasmos que contraían su cuerpo alrededor del mío, me llevaron a acelerar mis movimientos, haciéndome llegar unos segundos después de ella.

Su cuerpo cayó lapso sobre el mío, la incorpore y suavemente la separe para terminar de bañarnos. Salí primeramente tomando una de las toallas grandes que tenia dentro del cuarto de baño, enrolle mis caderas y luego la envolví con otra a ella. La alcé en brazos y la llevé a la cama, la deposite suavemente y como si fuera una joya invaluable abrí la prenda, deleitándome con la perfección hecha carne.

Sin pudor ya, extendió sus brazos llamándome para poder acariciarla, no encontré fuerzas para resistirme y de nuevo iniciamos una interminable serie de caricias que nos llevo a amarnos otra vez.

Llegamos al baile en el Palacio de Buckingham, los lacayos estaban vestidos con libreas suntuosas, el salón al que fuimos conducidos, fue decorado especialmente para la ocasión, y lo que mas resaltaban eran las lámparas nuevas a gas, sabia que estas serian reemplazadas muy pronto por la famosa lámpara incandescente, que se originaba con la electricidad.

Las damas lucían muy emperifolladas, de seguro hasta la más insignificante joya, habrá salido de su cofre en esta noche para ser lucida.

Pero mi adorada Condesa estaba hermosa, con un vestido en seda dorada, entallado, realzando su diminuta cintura, esa que me pase horas abrazando y acariciando.

El lacayo, anuncio a voz de cuello mi ingreso al salón, mas de cien pares de ojos se dieron vuelta a observarnos, nunca un hombre pudo estar tan orgulloso como yo en ese momento, presentar a mi esposa en la sociedad londinense, era un corolario a mi vida acompañado de ella.

Muchas personas, se sorprendieron, de mi boda, podía leer en sus mentes la sorpresa, la malicia, y no fueron unos ojos solamente que osaron mirar detenidamente la cintura de mi amada, imaginando un motivo escandaloso para tan apresurado casamiento. Una sonrisa torcida quebró la apariencia imperturbable de mi rostro. Más de un faz femenina volvió a mirar detenidamente.

Y varios caballeros solteros y casados dieron vuelta su rostro para contemplar a la aparición que escoltaba con mucho placer.

Nos adentramos al salón encontrándonos a nuestro paso con varios Lores de la cámara alta, entre ellos el ex Primer Ministro, Lord Melbourne, al que las malas lenguas acusaban de que ejercía un poder increíble sobre la soberana.

_ Dios…aquí deben estar toda la crema nata de la sociedad…_ Bella miraba a todos, y especialmente tuvo que devolver el saludo de Melbourne_ ¿Quién es?

_ Ese es mi querida, nada más que el ex Primer Ministro, más temible.

_ ¿Ese es Melbourne?..

_Si..¿has oído hablar de él?

_ Te reirás pero el marido de Ángela es un Tory(véase )…y ella me a contado por carta que .. él ejerció desde el comienzo del reinado de nuestra soberana Victoria I, una poderosa influencia sobre todo en lo referente a la política , en donde ella era muy inexperta, además comentaba que acudía a él constantemente por consejos y ayuda (la confianza entre ambos llegó a ser tanta que algunos maledicentes se referían a la reina como la "_Sra. Melbourne_")_ agregó más bajo_ sin embargo esto no marchó bien, esos primeros años creció la impopularidad porque él, no pudo controlar las colonias británicas especialmente en Canadá y Jamaica, por eso renunció

_ Si..pero_ me alegró poder refrescarle su memoria_ A causa de su renuncia la reina comisionó al Tory Sir Robert Peel la tarea de formar el nuevo Gabinete, pero pronto entró en disputas con éste debido a la Crisis de las Damas de Cámara. Porque Peel, quiso que la Reina echará a su damas que eran Whigs y reemplazarlas por Tories.. Por supuesto nuestra soberana se negó rotundamente a destituir a las damas de sus cargos, pues las había llegado a considerar amigas muy cercanas. Por lo que este finalmente renunció al cargo de Primer Ministro, dejándole el camino libre a Lord Melbourne para retornar al poder.. Mira allí- señale con la vista hacia un rincón_ allí está Peel, siempre asiste a estas reuniones. Pero ahora el consejero real es el Rey.

Seguimos caminando para llegar casi al trono situado en el centro del salón en donde Victoria I de cuarenta y dos años estaba rodeada de sus damas de compañía y a su derecha su esposo, su primo el príncipe, Alberto de Sajonia-Coburgo-Gotha, de ascendencia alemana como la soberana. Llamado desde el año que nació su última hija en 1857, Su Alteza Real.

_ ¿Esa es la Reina?_ sorprendida Bella miró a la soberana.

Comprendía su sorpresa ella, era muy diferente a como se la podía imaginar, además después de su ultimo embarazo, había quedado con un sobrepeso, sus ojos, se veían muy saltones, en un rostro redondo, su barbilla también redonda, daba la impresión de debilidad, totalmente erróneo porque desde su ascensión al trono a los dieciocho años, demostró mucha perspicacia. Y bajo la tutela de su esposo el Rey y su amigo Malbourne era una roca inquebrantable. Pero en verdad su apariencia con un vestido negro, porque estaba de luto su madre Victoria de Sajonia – Coburgo- Saalfeld , Duquesa de kent, había muerto ese año en marzo, era impresionante.

Llegamos hasta ellos , las damas reunidas en su entorno, tuvieron un momentáneo coloquio de travesuras mentales en torno a mi persona, todo rondando dentro de la atracción que sentían, hacia la bestia que conjuraba una especie de hechizos hacia ellas y la decepción de haber perdido una posible fuente de pasiones anheladas interiormente.

Al voltear sus ojos en pos de mi pareja, la malicia nuevamente a flote me reveló que rogaban que mi matrimonio haya sido impuesto por un posible embarazo, todo producto de un desliz. Abrace más a mi preciosura.

_ Su alteza_ me incliné.

_ Pero..si es el mismísimo Conde de Mountbatten….._ la reina se inclinó y con un abanico para nada necesario dio un golecito a mi brazo_ Dime Mountbatten ¿cómo es que no pasan por ti los años..cada día estas más interesante._ Un coro de risas festejó el comentario de su Alteza; pero para mi..fue un recordatorio..de que ya no podía concurrir por allí, y esperaba que Aro, si es que estaba por el salón , no lo haya escuchado.

_ Su Alteza, me alaga, pero quisiera presentarla a mi esposa Lady Isabella Massen Condesa de Mountbatten _ Bella dio un leve paso y se inclinó para saludarla.

Los ojos de la reina la recorrieron de arriba abajo, no pude evitar escuchar sus pensamientos.

" _**Este maldito de Mountbatten ha roto el corazón de varias al casarse con esta chiquilla" **_

Hice una mueca burlona, en verdad el único corazón cautivado era el mío, por esta chiquilla, que con un solo suspiró dominaba mi vida, o lo que se podía decir vida.

_ Su Alteza , para mi es un placer conocerla….

_ Ah.. pequeña para mi es un gusto tener mente fresca por estos lados, estas amigas mías lo único que hacen es quejarse…y créeme ahora lo harán mucho más ya que les has quitado a una tentación.._ Los ojos de Bella se abrieron al comprender las palabras mal intencionadas de la reina, pude percibir que lo hacia deliberadamente para ver si no se producía alguna contienda que anime su entorno, tan aburrido. Y que la quitase de esa apatía que la envolvía.

_ No lo creo su Alteza…ni por un momento me he considerado de esa manera.

_ No seas condescendiente…., pamplinas Mountbatten, Mira Isabella, te presento a mi esposo su Alteza real Alberto

_ Encantado.._ con toda su apostura el Rey se inclino pero sin tocar a Bella, de verdad era alto, tanto como yo. _ Drina , deja de buscar bulla entre las parejas_ cómo respuesta esta le hizo un guiño al Rey.

_ Si nos permiten…._ dijo la Reina _ se inclinó y dijo algo a una de sus damas de compañía, esta se retiró y caminó hacia un grupo._ no te sientas ofendido…Mountbatten

Al momento los lacayos informaron que ya estaba servida la cena, pasamos todos al banquete. Nos hicieron sentar separados, Bella fue a ubicada entre Lord Aberdeen y Lord Derby, dos ex Primer Ministro. Un poco más a la derecha estaba sentada la esposa de Lord Palmerston, gire mi visión y lo ubique al Primer Ministro cerca de nada menos de Aro, ¿como lo hizo?, lo averiguaría luego.

La conversación de ellos giraba en torno a armamentos y posibles exportaciones.

Recorrí la mesa, los mas cercanos a la Reina eran el propio Rey, y sus hijas, la Princesa Alicia y su prometido Luis IV, Gran Duque de Hesse y del Rin casamiento fijado para el año siguiente, la Princesa Helena que estaba prometida con el príncipe Christian de Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Augustenburg., la Princesa Luisa, que según las malas lenguas ya fue prometida en secreto a al Duque de Argyll, pero este estaba en la otra punta. Y por supuesto el futuro heredero Eduardo VII, de conducta libertina, que ocasionaba constantes peleas con su padre.

Trate de absorber el pensamiento de los presentes, todavía no encontraba , nada que podía ponerme de sobre aviso, a lo conversado con Aro, el día anterior.

Simulé comer, pero mi vista siempre se dirigía a Bella, quien incomoda se removía en su silla cuando Lord Derby le hacia una insinuación, acerca de cómo nos habíamos conocido, ella por supuesto solo agregó que fue por conocidos comunes. Pero la insistencia era en extremo desagradable. Debería tomar partido en la conversación.

_ Caballeros…- la voz de la soberana interrumpió mis divagaciones_ les dejaremos solos..para que tomen su oporto. Damas si me acompañan.

Todos nos pusimos de pie. Despidiendo al sequito de la Reina.

Justo en ese momento leí el pensamiento de alguien, no lo pude ubicar.

"_**La oportunidad está echada..es el momento"**_

No pude comprender a que se refería.

_ Amigo…_ la voz de Aro, me hizo girar para enfrentarlo_ me alegró que vinieras…._ una copa de un líquido rojo descansaba en su mano, como mi vista se dirigió a ese lugar_ ..me gustaría que sea otro líquido, más espeso..con otro buqué…pero…no se me está permitido.

Hice una mueca al comentario.

_ ¿Qué has averiguado?

_ Pues nada…en este lugar no se encuentra nadie que persiga mi sombra.

_ Jajaja….en ningún momento dije que seria fácil..pero estate alerta…_ se retiró a hablar con otros hombres

Cuando pareció oportuno el rey, anunció que ya era hora de que nos acercáramos a las damas, que sus cuchicheos de seguro..ya habían sido suficientes.

Al entrar al salón, me di cuenta que Bella, no se encontraba allí, busque intrigado, con la mirada, pero nada, en las mentes de las damas no había nada.

_ Alteza…discúlpeme.._ me incliné_ No veo a mi esposa-¨la soberana, miró a todos lados, se inclinó y habló con una de las que la acompañaban, pude leer en su mente que Bella había caminado hacia el ventanal.

_ La Condesa fue a tomar aire….._ agradecí y me retiré a los ventanales, no había nada allí , caminé al otro ventanal y el aroma de Bella me invadió, pero también de otro vampiro.

Mis sentidos se despertaron, no podía ser, ¿Cómo no pude sentir a otro, alrededor?, no me perdonaría por ello.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Edwards?_ Aro se acercó a mi y puso su mano en la mía- lo miré a los ojos, no hizo falta intercambiar palabras._ Vamos…Félix..estará encantado en entrar en acción.

_ Aro…no necesitas..hacer esto…pero te lo agradezco…

_ No perdamos tiempo…cualquier retraso..puede ser imperdonable.

Nos despedimos… de los soberanos y salimos a toda marcha del baile…

Era necesario saber quien había secuestrado a Bella..y la esencia que había percibido..no era de alguien conocido.

Eso me tenía más preocupado…si era un vampiro..neófito, Bella..no..

Deseché los pensamientos, pero moría de angustia.

Moriría sin ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mil perdones por la demora…

Discúlpenme…. Pero aquí esta el capi…

Comenten por favor…¿Quién puede ser el Culpable?..


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo XVIII

El Rapto… y la incógnita…

Bella POV

El Palacio de Kensington, era en verdad hermoso, los candelabros, las arañas colgadas con las velas a gas, que daban al recinto, un cambio drástico a lo que sería si se seguía usando las velas de cera. El olor que dejaban esas velas era de lo más fuerte, empalagoso.

Los invitados, la misma Reina y su esposo el Rey , Alberto. Lucían esplendorosos. Los observe con disimulo, en verdad se profesaban amor, lo contrario de lo que habían afirmado las lenguas venenosas, que aseguraron que el matrimonio, fue arreglado nada más para que el reinado siga teniendo algún enlace con la realeza alemana. Pues Alberto no era otro que el primo de la soberana. Pero con el paso de los años demostraron que si podía existir el amor verdadero, nunca se le conoció un desliz a él. Su amor devoto y el hecho de que siempre esté a su lado y la aconsejase en todo, demostraba la unión de ellos, el Rey era muy apuesto, aún a su edad, pero se le veía en extremo pálido.

Por otro lado el comentario de la Reina me llevó a tomar en cuenta que en verdad el atractivo del Conde era muy evidente, las mujeres en el salón giraban hacia él cuando pasaba, como lo hace un girasol, en busca de los rayos solares. Tranquila me dije, él sólo te ama a ti.

Caminamos junto hacia el comedor, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando fuimos separados y distribuidos en asientos totalmente opuestos.

Junto a mi estaban dos ex Ministros, muy atentos estos pero demasiados curiosos para mi gusto, No dejaban de preguntarme, sobre cómo fue que nos conocimos el Conde y yo. Por más que mi negativa, o sorteaba la pregunta, está recaía nuevamente en lo mismo. El tal Lord Derby era el más insistente, de reojo miraba a Edward, que no dejaba de observarme, haciéndome guiños, de complicidad. También disimulaba muy bien el hecho de que no comía nada.

Al recorrer mi mirada sobre los comensales, me percate de que el Marques de Volterra, estaba también, acompañándonos.

Cuando la Reina anunció que debíamos retirarnos al otro salón, me sentí intranquila, no quería alejarme de Edward, pero todos seguimos a nuestra anfitriona, llegamos al gran salón, preparado para el baile, el cuchicheo general, entre ellas fue creciendo cuando empezaron a reunirse alrededor de la soberana.

Caminé alejándome del gentío, los ventanales estaban abiertos, el olor de rosas, gardenias, cinesias, claveles, se deslizaban por ese lugar, con una curiosidad nacida de mi pasión por las plantas me incline hacia afuera, el jardín estaba, también rodeado de luces, pero no tan brillantes, pues algunos rincones conservaban las sombras.

Sobre el alfeizar del balcón, estaba una rosa…...muy en la esquina, hice una maniobra para tomarla llamándome la atención, del porque estaría allí, cuando no sé de donde, fui izada y cubierta mi boca para evitar que algún sonido saliera de allí.

Pataleé, intente morder, pero mis dientes se encontraron con una roca por mano, la presión que hacía en mis costillas estaba cortando de a poco la circulación, empezando a tener un efecto de vahído. Intente respirar, el pánico me invadía, el mismo sentimiento de impotencia que me asaltó cuando el Duque me había atacado, ese sentimiento volvía a llenarme. Cuanto más `pataleaba, más presión ejercía. Mi último aliento fue para Edward, lo amaba y sabía que si él no me rescataba, estaba perdida, pues la única piel que conocía que sea así de dura y fría, era de los vampiros. Este era uno de ellos. Y yo no tendría escapatoria.

….

Desperté tirada en un rincón, oscuro, no había ventanales, la única puerta, era negra, y estaba cerrada, traté de levantarme, pero tenía uno de los pies atado…..con una cadena amarrada al muro. Ya no tenía zapatos, mi falda estaba manchada como si hubiera estado arrastrada por lugares sucios con hollín. Y al parecer me faltaba una enagua

Un ruido se escucho antes de que la puerta se abriese, dando paso a un hombre, alto de pelo negro, delgado. Y lo que me llamó la atención eran sus ojos, rojos…

_ Bueno..bueno..al fin te has despertado_ caminó lentamente hacía mi…y se acuclilló_ no puedo creer que tardaras tanto….estos humanos_ sacudió su cabeza_ No creerás que fue difícil sacarte de allí, jajaja, fue en verdad fácil, después de todo, al haberte apartado de Mountbatten, las mujeres hicieron en verdad todo a pedir de boca.

Lo miraba extrañada ¿qué podía yo haberle hecho a él para querer secuestrarme.

_ ¿Por qué me has traído?

_ Tu querido Conde entorpece nuestros planes, pero ahora contigo…fuera del camino será más manejable….queremos Londres para nosotros…él es una molestia, pero como no lo podemos persuadir…con sus empleados ¿qué mejor manera que sacando del juego a su esposa?. La suerte fue que eras humana._ volvió a largar una carcajada_ Pero no puedo matarte, no aquí, no lo haré, te llevaré lejos, así el te seguirá y Pum….. fuera de escena a Rey muerto Rey puesto. Quiero lo que él tiene, me gusta todo lo que representa, el poder.

_ Pero….el te encontrará.._ era una afirmación.._ te seguirá el rastro.

_ Cuento con ello…pero no me alcanzará..no antes de que te embarquemos…rumbo a un destino no imaginado….. buena idea ¿no?_ se inclinó a olerme…no pude evitar tirarme para atrás, evitando todo contacto_ hueles rico…comprendo porque …está contigo_ se levantó escuchando al parecer algo _ Deberé dejarte unos momentos, mi compañera acaba de llegar, en eso se abrió la puerta y entro una mujer hermosa de pelo rubio, figura perfecta, pero también con ojos rojos.

_ Peter….¿Qué haces aquí? _ miró con el ceño fruncido al hombre_ dije que debemos cuidar los alrededores.

_ Charlotte…..tranquila, todo saldrá bien._ se acercó y tomó en brazos a la mujer_ el barco sale en una hora…y podremos tranquilizarnos._ sus manos recorrieron su espalda dándole seguridad.

_No lo haré hasta que no tengamos más preocupaciones, y Londres sea nuestro.

_ Lo será mi damisela sanguinaria, lo haremos…..como lo planeamos.

Escuchaba en silencio, mi temor era incalculable, estos eran de los que Aro estaba hablando.

Me removí inquieta, logrando que la mujer reparara nuevamente en mí.

_ Debemos actuar ya _ dijo la mujer.

_ ¿Trajiste el opio?….

_ Si pero debes atender..porque en una cantidad exagerada puede ocasionar su muerte.

_ Ya lo sé…sólo queremos que duerma mientras el barco zarpa.

Dios me dije..me drogaran…no podría defenderme.

_ Están locos si creen que se saldrán con la suya…

_ Querida…ya nos hemos salido con la nuestra….¿por qué crees que estamos aquí?, y si no te has dado cuenta..no llevas enaguas…las tengo yo…he dejado falsas pistas…para que tu querido Conde no dé con nosotros de inmediato.

Mis ilusiones fueron rotas, cual alas de mariposa, frágiles fueron con esa esperanza.

En eso dio vuelta con un frasco en la mano, rápidamente se acercó, y tomándome desprevenida, el tal Peter tomo mi rostro, traté de esquivar, ese frasco que dejaba caer una gotas amargas en mi lengua, no hubo tiempo de protestar, mi corazón empezó a acelerar su ritmo, el aire luchaba para llegar a mis pulmones, el rostro de ellos empezó a verse como en una nube, parpadeé varias veces, pero mis brazos y piernas empezaron a hormiguear, ya no tenia fuerza.

Escuché como a lo lejos su voz.

_ ¿Tienes los pasajes Charlotte?

_ Si ya están… _ sentí como me tomaban en brazos..

_ Llegaremos primero nosotros, nos registraremos, abordando el barco. Ella dormida no hará nada, la dejamos dentro del carruaje, y luego la meto en un instante de descuido._ hizo una pausa. _ Ya cuando parta el barco se darán cuenta que la pareja que alquiló el camarote no está, sólo una mujer inconsciente..jajajaja.

Ya las siguientes palabras ya no las entendí…había caído en el olvido…..

Edward POV

Había recorrido calles, parques, el rastro de su perfume me llevó hasta un viejo edificio ubicada en las afueras de Hampstead , al norte del barrio del Palacio, otro rastro me llevó hacia, Islington situada al nor-este, pero más desesperante fue la siguiente pista Notting lo opuesto a ese lugar.

Me daba cuenta que me hacían girar en círculos….ya había amanecido, el sol estaba, fuerte.

Aro me encontró en Hyde Park.

_ Edward..debes tranquilizarte..la encontraremos…

_ No me pidas calma, cada minuto que pasa, la pone en mayor peligro…No me explico del porque de la jugarreta está.

Cuando iba a seguir hablando escuchamos un susurro y de repente apareció Félix.

Aro se dio vuelta y lo enfrentó.

_ Dime….¿que has averiguado?

_ El otro rastro..me llevó a los muelles "Los Docklans"_ dijo conciso.

_ ¿Los Docklans?...pero

_ Si allí ..encontré el efluvio de otros vampiros, y el de su esposa..Lord Edward…

_ Iré ahora mismo.._ cuando me disponía a darme una carrera a lo muelles, sentí el apretón de los dedos de Aro.

_ Detente amigo…_ me sacudí de su mano. No me atajaría, debía llegar junto a mi Bella…ella podría estar en grave peligro. No quería pensar en la otra posibilidad, no podría asimilarlo.

A causa mía ella estaba en un peligro mortal para ella., ya …

No grito mi mente, y mi cuerpo.

_ Suéltame Aro, no me detendrás, ella me necesita.

_ Lo sé pero recuerda ser prudente_ miró a Félix_ acompáñalo..y dale la ayuda que necesite.

Nos dirigimos a una velocidad imposible de detectar por el ojo humano.

Al llegar a los muelles encontramos un depósito en donde el efluvio de los vampiros era muy fuerte y también el aroma de mi Bella.

_ La esencia de ellos va por estos rumbos…._ comentó Félix_ corrimos hacia los muelles de carga y turistas.

_ Nos acercamos a hablar con los cargadores. Estos nos informaron que un barco había partido para América hacia mas de dos horas, y que con las nuevas tecnologías, el viaje duraría como tres semanas. El otro barco estaba zarpando en ese momento rumbo a Italia. Los efluvios estaban en los dos muelles.

Nos acercamos al barco y trepamos por estribor, siguiendo el rastro dejado por los vampiros, me asomé a la claraboya, allí estaban, eran una pareja de mi especie, observe a su alrededor, no estaba Bella, pero su perfume venia de ellos.

Un gruñido salió de mi pecho ellos habían tomado a mi esposa…ellos pagarían por lo que hicieron….y no habría contemplaciones…para nadie.

Sólo les quedaba rogar para no sufrir en demasía durante el interrogatorio, porque clemencia no habría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola…¿cómo les va?..aquí les dejo el capitulo de esta semana….

Espero les guste….

A mi me vuelve loca cuando la estoy escribiendo…pues ni siquiera se bien…como va hasta que la tengo ya dentro de la pantalla.

No quiero que me crean loca..pero está historia se escribe sola….

Y bueno se queda para ustedes un beso..y mi cariño…

Por supuesto espero los comentarios...

Rohayhu Rochie Cullen


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo XIX

..Desasosiego …Incertidumbre…Temor..

Cuando el futuro se presenta con mucha confusión, sin saber a ciencia cierta que nos deparará la vida….sí hay terceros que tienden a torcer el camino trazado..es cuando el corazón, se cuestiona si vale la pena seguir viviendo, si es merecedora la existencia de uno en este mundo….

Lord Edward POV

Félix caminó rápidamente detrás de mí, era necesario movernos de esa forma, porque nuestro efluvio les llegaría y los pondría sobre aviso…y la estrategia de la sorpresa no daría efecto.

Al llegar a la puerta del camarote, con un golpe seco lo abrí, despegando las bizarras del marco, la tabla maciza salió volando cayendo sobre la espalda del macho. No bien ingresamos la hembra saltó sobre mi, pero con un juego de brazos recibí su ímpetu enviándola de nuevo sobre los muebles fijos del lugar.

A todo esto el otro había salido debajo de la puerta y se lanzó sobre mi, así como la mujer, pero está fue retenida por Félix, que maniobrando la sostuvo por los brazos trabados a su espalda y presionados por su pecho. Esa presión impedía todo avance de su parte, por mi parte estaba teniendo una pelea de fuerza contra él. En un descuido suyo al mirar a su compañera logre dominarlo, echándolo sobre el suelo, mantuve su cara pegada a las tablas que fungían de piso, mi rodilla derecha presionando su espalda. A una señal de Félix, me dejó leer lo que pretendía, eliminar a uno para conocer la respuesta de lo que buscábamos.

_ No perderé tiempo haciendo preguntas tontas…e inservibles.._ dije mordiendo las palabras..la rabia corroía mis entrañas..lo único que quería era destrozar con mis manos y dientes_ ¿En dónde tienen a Lady Mountbatten ?

_ Pú…dre…te.._ el muy idiota.. tentaba su suerte, sin parpadear tome una de sus manos y con un fuerte giro, se escucho el clásico sonido de algo duro quebrarse, la mano izquierda sin movimiento y totalmente estática fue tirada a un costado._ Ahhhhhh…maldi##…no te diré nada….sufrirás…

_ No…. tu sufrirás…_ miré a Félix_ encárgate de ella…

_ No espera…_ gritó, parecía desesperado.

_ No cállate.._ le grito ella_ no me harán nada….

_ ¿Y que piensas de lo que le puedo hacer a él? _ dije fríamente.

Por respuesta, ella se encogió de hombros , pero de una manera inequívocamente desinteresada. Prefería cuidar su pellejo.

Por reacción, empezó a debatirse el macho en el suelo.

_ Yo te lo diré…._ dijo por fin

_ No, espera yo te lo diré, pero si me perdonas, él lo ideó todo….Yo solo quería estar a su lado…pero me obligó…

_ Traidora…._ le gritó desde el suelo_ la idea..fue mutua….

_ Mentirá…_ gritó mirándome_ no le creas..por favor..Lady Mountbatten partió en el barco anterior…rumbo a América…

_ Perra estúpida…piensas que estarás a salvo.._ se debatió, todavía presionado en el suelo, sin más tomé su cuello y lo rompí desprendiéndolo de su columna, lo mismo hice con los brazos y piernas.

A todo esto la mujer se había quedado quieta en los grandes brazos de Félix..

Me acerqué lentamente, quedándome frente a frente. Sus ojos destilaban malicia

_ ¿Por qué raptaron a Lady Isabella?_ demande

_ Nos molestaba…deseábamos..sacarte del medio…

_¿Por qué intervenía yo en sus planes?

_ Por tu naturaleza..era muy fácil que tu nos descubrieses, queríamos dominar el parlamento e influenciar en la economía..por supuesto a favor nuestro…queríamos poder..movernos entre la aristocracia. Tú ya tienes un lugar allí, pero no nos conviene tu presencia…._ se río_ aprovechábamos cada golpe de suerte tuya…Eres un maldito desgraciado con suerte. Nadie desconfía de ti, te manejas en la aristocracia como nadie. Hemos matado a personas cerca de ti y nadie jamás ha osado inculparte. Debíamos deshacernos de ti.

Apreté mis dientes, quería destruirla, todo por codicia, y había osado tocar lo mas preciado que tenía.

_ ¿Qué le hicieron a ella?

_ Nada..grave..la drogamos y alquilamos un camarote en un barco rumbo a América, la dejamos allí.

La furia creció a límites incalculables, mi amada, mi tesoro estaba, sola, indefensa en un barco. Cualquiera podía dañarla.

Con un grito que ni yo mismo comprendí tomé su cabeza y la arranqué, Félix desprendió su brazos, procedimos a tomar los restos que envolvimos en las mantas de la cama y salimos del barco, cuando este ya estaba soltando amarras.

Muy alejados de los muelles, prendimos fuego a los cuerpos.

Sin detenerme, volví a los muelles, para saber cuando partiría otro barco para América, mi corazón sufrió un revés cuando me dijeron que no había otro hasta la semana que entraba. No podía dejar a mi adorada tanto tiempo. Estaba a punto de sumirme en la desesperación.

Hablando con otras empresas navieras me entere que desde el puerto de Dover salía un barco para América en tres días, sin más me despedí saliendo para ese puerto, debía adquirir los pasajes. Agradecía ahora mi velocidad, no me importó que pasara después pero debía llegar junto a mi Bella. Debía salvarla.

Ya en Dover..adquirí el pasaje y mi vuelta para Londres fue también ligera.

Una vez allí llamé a Adams y su familia, le informé de lo que pasaba, era un momento que no esperaba llegara tan rápido, entregué documentos a ellos en donde les cedía la administración de la casa de Londres, y el titulo de otra para ellos, también valores comerciales que los acreditaban como dueños de empresas que lo ayudarían a sobrevivir.

También firme documentos, en donde se debía administrar mis intereses, porque en definitiva, no volvería a aparecer por Londres hasta dentro de décadas, de eso estaba seguro, ya corría peligro mi identidad, debía ser prudente. Pero de lo que estaba sin lugar a dudas e irremediablemente tangible era de que encontraría a mi esposa, pasará lo que pasará.

Mi vida sin ella no tenia sentido, por lo que debía apurarme, preparé poco equipaje.

En el banco traspase todos mis bienes a nombre de Edward Massen al continente Americano, al Banco Kuhn, Loeb & Co. en Nueva York.

Los otros bienes, los deje asegurados, para un fideicomiso a futuros descendientes míos, todo un camuflaje para mi vuelta.

Sólo me quedaba esperar el día del viaje.

Adams, sintió mucho la separación inminente, pero comprendía que se estaba jugando la vida de la Condesa, el posible descubrimiento de mi identidad, por el hecho de que no envejecía. Todo debía ser solucionado.

El momento era el adecuado para desaparecer.

Lady Bella POV

Quería que mi cuerpo parase de moverse, me producía vahídos, arcadas, abrí los ojos, los sentía pesados, sin fuerzas, miré alrededor, no reconocía el lugar, pero parecía un barco, el movimiento lo realizaba de seguro el agua….Dios ojala no hayamos zarpado todavía, para dar tiempo a Edward a que me encuentre.

Los rayos del sol entraban por una ventana circular, intente sentarme, pero el mareo me volvió a dejar tumbada, sería el efecto de lo que me dieron.

Me dolía el estomago, las nauseas me producían ahora calambres, intente levantarme, de nuevo..

Lo logré sosteniéndome del dosel de la cama, camine de esa manera asida a los muebles que estaban pegados al piso. Menos mal ya no estaba atada. Daba gracias a eso.

Me acerque a la ventana y mire hacia afuera sólo se veía agua, solo agua eso, ni siquiera pájaros, eso significaba que no había tierra cerca, un peso enorme se situó en mi corazón. Volví a arrástrame hacia la cama me senté, temerosa. Temía que en cualquier momento, ellos volvieran a entrar y me amarrasen a la cama.

Me quede en esa posición un buen tiempo, en parte esperando que me pasase el mal estar y el otro temerosa de que ellos traspasasen la puerta.

Como no volvieron y me pasó un poco el dolor de estomago. Me dirigí a la puerta, abrí despacio, no se veía a nadie, Salí al pasillo cuando di como dos pasos…. se acercó un marinero, o no se que era.

_ Buenos tardes.._ me dijo en un Inglés con un acento un poco diferente al mío.

_ Buenas tardes_ conteste, ahora sabia que era ese momento del día._ Discúlpeme_ le detuve porque me di cuenta que se iría para el otro lado_ ¿Cuántas horas hace que zarpamos del puerto?

_ Lady…hace dos días, no horas_ me miró sorprendido_ ¿desea servirse algo? El comedor esta dando la vuelta aquel corredor.._ me señalo atento, pero yo no podía creer que me había dormido dos días.

Me despedí y caminé hacia el comedor, pues al mencionar comida, sentí verdaderamente hambre.

Con cuidado ingrese al comedor, vi a los pasajeros, entre ellos después de hacer una exhaustiva evaluación, me di cuenta que no estaban mis captores. También vi al capitán del barco, presurosa me acerque a él.

Este al verme se puso de pie. Sabia que mi ropa no era la adecuada, estaba arrugada, rasgada, mi imagen distaba mucho que desear.

_ ¿Lady?_ me saludo..dudoso.

_ Buenas tardes..Capitán._ mire a las otras personas que estaban sentadas a la mesa_ quisiera hablar con usted, en privado.

_ Por supuesto.._me señalo un lugar un poco apartado_ sígame.

Camine delante de él., al llegar al lugar señalado me gire.

_ Permítame presentarme Capitán..soy la Condesa Mountbatten, sé que mis ropas no son las adecuadas, pero quisiera saber ¿cómo llegué a este barco?

_ Discúlpeme..Condesa..¿me pregunta como llegó a este barco? _ su mirada recayó en toda mi ropa como dudando de mi versión._ Yo no la he visto subir a bordo…

_ Pues ese es el punto Capitán desperté en un camarote, así como me ve. Estábamos en el Palacio de Kensington, cuando me raptaron. Mi esposo el Conde de Mountbatten, estará preocupado, ¿no podríamos enviarle un recado?.

_Lo hubiéramos hecho si es que el famoso cable inventado por Lord Kelvin, hubiese durado más tiempo, Lady Mountbatten. Todavía no se ha podido solucionar lo de los cables para el telégrafo, así que sólo cuando lleguemos a puerto y pongamos una carta para el conde, se podrá enterar de su estado y situación. Por ahora le pido que disfrute de su viaje con nosotros. Procuraré darle todo lo que este a mi disposición.

No me quedó más remedio que tranquilizarme. Extrañaba a Edward, quería llorar. Quería gritar.

Pedí disculpas al capitán y me retiré a los camarotes, no estaba presentable, no quería estar con nadie. Sólo deseaba los brazos de Edward.

El capitán me comprendió y me alcanzó algo de comer, en verdad agradecí, tenia hambre.

Con ganas me dispuse a tratar de hacer pasar este mal momento…..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo XX Esperanza….

**Es algo que nunca se pierde..pero es tan huidiza..tan mezquina, que cuando la descubres…se quiere deslizar de tus manos…de tu vida **

Lady Bella POV

Me dispuse a comer lo que me habían traído, agradecía la buena predisposición del capitán, no sabría que hubiera hecho en su lugar, lo que me había pasado era muy fantasioso. Pero gracias a Dios..esta situación, había dado un revés muy favorable para mi, al menos en algo, ya que estaba muy lejos de Edward.

Cuando deslice como dos cucharadas del estofado que me habían llevado, unos calambres me impidieron seguir comiendo.

De seguro, el opio había dañado mi sistema digestivo, sentía como la bilis subía por mi garganta, casi no tuve tiempo de llegar a la jofaina que estaba sobre una mesita empotrada a la pared del camarote.

Mi estomago rechazó todo lo que comí. Volví a poner un poco de agua en mi boca, parecía que eso, no rechazaba mi cuerpo, me acerque a la cama y me deslice allí, ya no quería comer nada, me dolía meter algo a mi cuerpo.

Maldije a ese par que me drogó, de seguro me habían intoxicado, por no conocer la dosis que necesitaba.

Me recosté lentamente, trataría de dormir, a lo mejor eso podría ser bueno, y en parte me aliviaría.

Habían pasado dos días y seguía peor, el capitán me había visitado con el médico de a bordo, ellos estaban preocupados, temían que sea la peste, El cólera, esa peste había atacado a Europa en 1845 y se escuchó rumores de que se habían encontrado casos aislados.

El Dr. Molieri, estuvo muy receloso, pero como me estuvo evaluando, y no estaba con evacuaciones diarreicas, síntoma que era característica de esa peste. Consideró que no pertenecía a esa situación extrema. Pero de igual forma, me pusieron en cuarentena, porque no podía ingerir nada sin expulsar en forma precipitada por la boca, además la falta de alimentación ocasionaba que perdiera peso en forma precipitada y mi cuerpo lo estaba resintiendo.

Ya no podía continuar así, me pasaba las noches llorando, tenia miedo a lo que me pasaba, quería a Edward conmigo, no quería morir sin volverlo a ver, lo conocía y sabía que estaría haciendo lo imposible por encontrarme, pero la pregunta era ¿llegaría a tiempo?.

Gemí en voz alta estaba pasando por la etapa depresiva, sentía lastima de mi, sentía una gran miseria por no saber lo que me deparaba el destino, la vida misma.

Di vuelta en la cama y zambullí mi rostro en la almohada, apenas podía pasar el agua, no creía que sobreviviría sin comida.

Un llamado a la puerta me sacó de mi letargo.. Intente sentarme , pero todo me daba vueltas, mis pies se deslizaron hasta la madera del camarote, la frescura de las tablas me ayudo a despejarme..

_ Pasé por favor…_ me di cuenta que ni mi voz ya tenia fuerzas.

La puerta se abrió y pasó nuevamente el Doctor.

_ Buenas tardes Lady Mountbatten._ se acercó muy caballeros_ ¿cómo esta usted hoy?.

_ Doctor Molieri, sigo igual no puedo comer…pero tengo hambre…mucha hambre..

El doctor se acercó y saco una aparato de madera largado que coloco en su oreja y el otro extremo apoyo sobre mi pecho..sabía de ese instrumento llamado estetoscopio, pero nunca lo había visto, ya que al único doctor que había conocido era el veterinario y según sabia no tenia ese instrumento.

_ Lady Mountbatten, en verdad estoy preocupado, si usted no come algo, no creo que llegue muy sana a América, debo ser sincero con usted.

_ Yo no se…que hacer..quiero comer , pero…

_ Volveremos a intentar que coma algo..no solido , porque si el agua esta pudiendo retener, le daremos sopa..líquido.._ el doctor empezó a pasearse por el recinto_ ¿Qué le parece?

_ Cualquier cosa….aceptaré cualquier cosa que me ayude.

El galeno se despidió y yo me quedé sumida en una nueva esperanza, si funcionaba lo que me decía él, tenía nuevas razones para querer que llegué ese mañana…Y podía vislumbrar un posible mañana con Edward.

Llegó un marinero con la comida enviada, con muchas esperanza me senté a comer, los primeros bocados lo hice con temor, esperando en cualquier momento levantarme y salir huyendo hacia la jofaina, pero al llegar al sexto bocado, mi estomago , me aviso que ya no recibiría una porción más, no queriendo tentar a mi suerte, deje el resto y me acomodé en las sabanas. Temerosa en todo momento de que mi cuerpo decidiera tirar todo.

Pasaron los minutos, pero no pasó nada, el marinero volvió a recoger la bandeja con el resto que había dejado y se fue.

Ya avanzada la tarde nuevamente el médico llegó , muy aliviado de que no haya tirado lo que comí.

Pasaron dos semanas de comidas livianas, pero no recuperaba mi peso, pero lo más delicado, de esto fue que empecé a percibir una protuberancia en mi vientre, eso aparte de mi estado de poca digestión, me preocupo en demasía.

Conversando con el doctor, después de varias visitas e indagaciones, el se quedó pensando y la conclusión de su diagnóstico, me llenó de alegría pero también de temor….

Estaba embarazada…le agradecí al doctor, después de felicitarme, pero con la preocupación todavía en su semblante, ya que todavía no podía ingerir mucha comida, más bien nada solido, se despidió.

Yo no sabía que pensar, se suponía que los vampiros…no podían tener hijos…y yo estaba.. encinta.

Si no me cabía la menor duda…

Uno, la protuberancia en mi vientre era mi bebé, fruto de mi amor con Edward. Dos, mi ciclo menstrual no había venido, ya llevaba casada con él, más de un mes. Tres, si el médico no se equivocaba llevaba como cinco semanas más o menos..de gestación. Cuatro, tenia un miedo atroz de no poder cuidar a mi bebé si no podía comer. Cinco, quería a Edward, lo necesitaba, deseaba sus brazos en forma urgente.

Estábamos a un día del puerto de Nueva York y yo no estaba mejor, ya no quise preocupar a los oficiales del barco , ni al Dr. Molieri, pero hacia como tres días que no podía comer, todo lo que se deslizaba a mi garganta era expulsado, sin dilación alguna.

Por todos los medios trataba de tomar agua, pero ni eso desde esta mañana ya no recibía… Me daba cuenta que mi situación estaba siendo critica, y otra cosa, muy clara también para mi, era que mi bebé estaba creciendo más….

Si mi sospecha era cierta, mi bebé, era hijo de un vampiro, por lo que yo estaba siendo su alimento…Si debía morir por salvarlo, no me importaría hacerlo, pero si no podía, si sucumbía antes de que naciera y si no había alguien que lo cuidará.

Por favor..que seria de mi hijo, ¿dónde estas Edward?, te necesito…

Acurrucada en mi cama …espere un milagro..esperé que el destino me volviera a sonreír….

Lord Edward POV

El barco había llegado a la bahía de nueva York, sabia que tenia dos días de diferencia con mi Bella, sabia que debía moverme rápido para encontrarla.

Preparar todo para viajar, fue fácil, lo difícil, fueron esas tres semanas interminables dentro del barco, el no tener más pensamiento para con ella, el temor de que le hubiese pasado algo, me llenaba como si tuviese una unión invisible.

Revisé nuevamente la carta que me había llegado cuando estaba partiendo, era de los Cullen, se notaba que estaban muy contentos con su estadía en el nuevo mundo. Habían alquilado una casa en Nueva York, pero lo que me estremeció fueron las líneas de Alice, diciéndome, que no perdiera las esperanzas, que la encontraría, pero que debía apresurarme, lo que no acababa de comprender era, su necesidad de que llegase hasta la dirección que me enviaba.

El camarero del barco recorrió, las puertas avisando que debíamos desembarcar y que era necesario que nos abrigáramos, pues había una ventisca muy fuerte.

Me puse mi capa y sombrero, las maletas estaban siendo bajadas, había dispuesto que los acomodaran en un carruaje.

_ Conde…Mountbatten_ el capitán se acercó_ fue un placer tenerlo aquí..en mi barco..

_ Lo mismo digo..capitán.._ Mi viaje en verdad no fue muy agradable, ya que me pase la mayor parte del tiempo dentro del camarote, no deseaba disimular al tratar de ingerir comidas y tampoco quería entablar conversación irrelevante.

Me despedí tocando el ala de mi sombrero, bajé la rampa hacia el muelle.

Ya en camino, mi mente, no podía dejar de divagar, no dejaba de temer si no encontraba a mi tesoro, ¿que sería de mí?

El carruaje se detuvo en la calle St. Bartolomé. Bajé y toqué a la puerta, el edifico, era grande y bastante solido, pero las edificaciones estaban una al lado de la otra, no había mucho espacio, para vegetación alguna.

_ La puerta se abrió y miré a los ojos de Lady Esme…que me sonrío.

_ Como siempre Alice, no se equivoca_ se hizo a un lado_ pasa..te estábamos esperando.

_ Lady Esme…_ me apresuré a tomar su mano para besarla.

_ No, aquí soy la señora Cullen, Lady Esme quedó en Inglaterra_ dio vuelta y caminó hacia unas escaleras_ sígueme..ella está arriba.

Ni bien terminó de decirlo, salí corriendo rumbo a las escaleras, pude leer en su mente, que estaba en la segunda puerta al subir las escaleras, no toque, solo la abrí y me precipite adentro.

Me quedé paralizado cuando la vi acostada en la cama, dormía plácidamente, miré alrededor allí estaba Alice y Carlisle, ellos me miraron y sonrieron.

Yo no pude devolverles la sonrisa, lo único que podía hacer era devorar a mi amor con los ojos…Por fin podía dejar de estar en vilo…Por fin la había encontrado… El único movimiento que se percibía de mi era mi mano que estrujaba mi sombrero.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola mis corazones, ¿cómo están?..espero que no me quieran enviar a Jane, como me lo dijo una en el capitulo anterior….de mi otro Fics…

Les cuento que el otro capitulo del Conde va para el sábado, serán dos veces ahora su publicación..

Las quiero..con verdadero cariño les digo, gracias por esperarme….

Pero les recuerdo, que adoro escribir, pero mi horario de trabajo es muy pesado..y a veces, no me puedo sentar a escribir como quisiera y además soy humana, me enfermo y también de repente hay lagunas mentales…o tal vez Jane Vulturi atacó mi mente..

Besos ..y espero comenten…

Rochie Cullen


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo XXI Mi vida tiene sentido…..nuevamente

No todos podemos decir que la vida te brinda una segunda oportunidad…yo si…y una muy diferente..además con ella podía abrir un nuevo futuro a otras posibilidades.

**Bella POV**

Ya en el puerto, el capitán estaba preocupado, decidió llamar a un carruaje y acompañarme directamente a un Hotel , para el mismo hacer las reservaciones, y enviar una carta a Inglaterra, avisando a Edward. Me sentí muy agradecida, no tenía fuerzas para afrontar sola, todo lo que llevaba sobre mis hombros.

Sostenida de su brazo, baje la rampa, contaba mis pasos para evitar caerme, intentando sustraer fuerza de cualquier rincón de mi cuerpo apabullado y famélico, dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir, un día más sin comida ya estaba poniendo fin a toda esperanza..a todo intento de inyectar una ilusión de volver a ver a mi querido amor.

Me arrope más en la capa que el Dr. Molieri muy atentamente me facilito, hacia un frio que calaba hasta los huesos, una neblina se levantaba desde la bahía, y envolvía a cada pasajero que descendía, tape mi cabeza y metía mi cara en los pliegues de la ropa.

_ Con cuidado Madame…_ miré al capitán Ferrere, había demostrado una entereza y principios morales muy firmes, y un corazón tan tierno, me había contado que su hija Francesca vivía en Italia con su marido y que hacia más de un año que no la veía y tendría mi edad…más bien por eso comprendí el impulso que lo llevó a ayudar a alguien en mi situación y luego sumado al estatus social al cual envolvía mi persona y la negligencia con el que fui embarcada , predispusieron su ayuda a este extremo._ La ubicaré en el carruaje y…

_ ¿Bella?_ mi corazón brinco y un estremecimiento nada que ver con el frio que se calaba por debajo de la capa me hizo voltear y mirar entre la niebla.

Envuelta como en una aparición distinguí la capa color verde y otra color negro con un sombrero alto, estos avanzaron unos pasos y mis ojos se abrieron con incredulidad, frente a mi estaba Lady Alice y el Conde de Chatsworth .

Alice avanzó corriendo para abrazarme..

_ ¿Disculpen se conocen?_ el capitán estaba parado asombrado a mi lado..

_ Buenos Días, capitán.._ el Conde se acercó a él tocándose la punta del sombrero_ Mi hija estaba inquieta y me pidió acercarnos a los barcos.. y no podía creer que mi sobrina esté aquí…

_ ¿Su sobrina?..

_ Si, Lady Isabella, Condesa de Mountbatten.._ el capitán pareció respirar aliviado, ya que si él nombraba mi apellido y posición , sin haber sido previamente presentada es que en verdad me conocía.

_ Gracias a Dios_ suspiró el capitán_ tuvimos un inconveniente..a ella la secuestraron y la dejaron dentro del barco…pero el problema en si es que Lady Bella esta enferma..no come nada y en su estado..es imposible..que continúe así..

_ ¿En su estado?.._ la pregunta provino de Alice que miró extrañada al Conde.

_ Si Mi lady , la condesa esta embarazada y no ha ..

_ ¿Bella?.._Alice me abrazo más fuerte, cuando sintió que mis piernas ya no me sostenían.

_ Quiero sentarme , Alice…_ logre pronunciar..

_ Capitán nosotros nos encargaremos..de ella.

_ También debo avisar al Conde de su llegada y del lugar en donde se hospedará_ agregó el capitán.

_ No se preocupe..de eso nos ocuparemos nosotros como su familia, aquí le dejo mi tarjeta para lo que hubiere lugar_ se dio vuelta y me sostuvo junto con Alice _ la llevaré al carruaje.

_ Lady Mountbatten..espero que se recupere.

_ Gracias..Capitán..fue muy amable conmigo…..

Caminamos hacia el carruaje..mis piernas prácticamente no tacaban el piso , entre el abrazo de Alice y el Conde era alzada prácticamente en vilo..

Cuando ya me acomode en el asiento, Alice me abrazo nuevamente..

_ ¿Cómo?.._ susurré trémula.

_ Recuerdas nuestra conversación en el jardín de tu casa…

_ Si…cuando te acercaste..

Flashback

__ Me llamo Alice._

__ si… lo se´._

__ ¿Puedo decirte Bella?_

__ Me encantaría.._ en verdad me había sentido sola en ese momento sin tener conmigo a Ángela y la oportunidad de tener a alguien con quien hablar me pareció delicioso, reconfortante._

__ Sabes…...no me creerás…..pero vamos a ser grandes amigas…_ suspiró mirando al cielo.._ lo he visto..pero pasaran más acontecimientos..nada agradables.._ miro nuevamente hacia mi y me regalo una sonrisa_ pero nos tendrás a nosotros…todos te apoyaremos…serás como nosotros..pero no todavía…no todavía…_

_Fin del Flashback_

_ Alice.._ dije apenas con fuerza.._ ¿tú habías visto esto?

_ Si..te había visto aquí con nosotros…pero hasta hace poco..vi que te secuestraban…no sabia en que circunstancias nos encontraríamos..tenia la sensación de algo no agradable..pero como hace tres semanas vi lo que te pasaba, por eso enviamos una carta al Conde..diciéndole que te buscase en nuestra casa…

_ ¿Ya sabe en donde encontrarme?

_ Si…estas a salvo con nosotros…

_ Lady Bella…¿estas embarazada?..._ la pregunta del Conde me volvió al drama que pasaba

_ Si, estoy como de mes y medio…_ se me escaparon unos sollozos_ no puedo comer nada…todo me hace vomitar..tengo hambre..

_ Isabella….¿de quién estas embarazada?_ su pregunta me tomó de sorpresa..

_ Del Conde ..por supuesto…¿De quien más podría estar embarazada?_ me pareció una ofensa su pregunta…

_ No..quiero que te sientas insultada ni nada por el estilo…pero tu sabes que somos…nunca se ha visto un caso en donde haya un bebé en gestación..es imposible…

_ No imposible…...porque estoy embarazada de Edward…yo me casé con él, solo _ baje mis ojos avergonzada y mi labio tembló..me daba vergüenza..pero no tenía a quien recurrir_ nadie me ha tocado más que él… Yo..

_ Calma..corazón.._ me dijo Alice.._ veremos que es lo que pasa. Además Carlisle sabe de medicina…él nos ayudará.

_ Cuando lleguemos..investigaremos..todo.

Respiré tranquila..al menos tenía a alguien conocido..alguien que pudiese cuidar a mi hijo..La falta de comida, la debilidad me hizo cerrar los ojos, lo próximo que vi fueron a Esme y Alice, arropándome en una gran habitación..y metida en una mullida cama.

_ Hola Isabella, me da gusto que estés de vuelta con nosotros ya estábamos preocupadas._ La sonrisa de Esme me llegó al corazón.

_ Si mira..te cambiamos de ropa..y tratamos de ponerte lo mas cómoda posible..

_ Gracias, Alice yo..extrañaba a alguien que me comprenda y anime.

_ Lo sé..mira… Carlisle, quiere examinarte..para saber, en que estado de gestación estas..

_ Creo que mes y medio…diría..

_ Mira , amor cuando te cambiamos…tu vientre parece de mas …

_ ¿Lo crees?

_ Si…además te trajimos comida…_ Alice me pasó una bandeja, que con solo mirar el guiso..lo rechacé.

_ No quiero comer..eso..

_ Mmmm…dejaré pasar a Carlisle _ Dijo Esme

_ Esta bien.

Cuando Carlisle entró, preguntó si quería que ellas permanezcan o preferiría estar a solas..

_ Me gustaría que estén…son como mis hermanas.

_ Muy bien Isabella…necesito tocar tu vientre.._ lo miré azorada_ deseo saber el tamaño del niño…con eso podré saber más o menos de cuanto estas, sumando tu ultima regla mensual..

_ Lo que necesite…

Muy lentamente, deslizo sus manos por mi vientre hacia los costados, encima de mi ropa de dormir, me hizo preguntas de cuando fue exactamente mi ultimo sangrado femenino..que sentía, ¿calambres, dolores?.

_ Tengo sed..pero no puedo tomar mucha agua, parce como si no tuviese fondo, me quema el deseo de beber…pero cuando lo hago, rechazo el liquido..Yo no sé que hacer.

_ Isabella..

_ Bella..por favor..

_ Bella…si estamos en lo cierto y estas embarazada de un vampiro..me parce..que necesitas reponer la sangre que él está consumiendo de ti..Nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre..tú necesitas eso…

_ Pero yo..no podría tomar…

_ Escúchame haremos una prueba…si pasas, esta..podremos ayudarte a sobrevivir..Creo..no quiero darte muchas esperanzas, pero como primera estrategia…te daremos a probar algo.

_ No creo que me anime a hacerlo..

_ Debemos intentarlo

Salió de nuevo de la habitación…

Esme me pidió recostarme en la cama, cerré nuevamente mis ojos.

_ Bella..despierta..corazón_ La voz de Esme me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, sentí como me ayudó a sentarme, todavía no habría los ojos, cuando me dijo que bebiese un poco.

Sin atender sostuve la copa que me tendía y tome un sorbo de algo espeso…mi cuerpo se tensó y empecé a tragar, creo que habré tomado dos copas llenas cuando mi atención se centró en el recipiente.

Mi vista percibió los restos de un líquido espeso y rojo, levanté la mirada y los clavé en la expresión alerta de Alice, Esme y Carlisle.

_ Esto era…_ mi voz ya no salió..

_ Estamos probando…que tal se te da…

Sentí como mi hambre disminuyó y un poco de fuerza volvía a mi cuerpo.

_ Me siento un poco mejor…

_ Quiero que descanses….

No proteste..ahora que mi cuerpo estaba sin el hambre que me había estado consumiendo. Pude cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero de nuevo fui despertada por Esme que me dio a beber, dos copas grandes..de….. no lo quería decir..pero era cierto estaba alimentándome de sangre…y tampoco quería saber de donde procedía, mi bebé lo necesitaba y yo quería proteger a mi niño o niña..

Lo haría de cualquier forma…

Soñaba encontrarme con Edward y que él se enterase de que sería padre.

Le daría un hijo..algo que nadie hubiera esperado.

Al día siguiente, Alice me acompañó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

_¿ En dónde están Jasper y Emmet?

_ Ellos fueron hacia el Oeste cerca del océano, comentaron que hay buenas tierras de caza y muy poca población, por el clima tan húmedo, allí no sale tanto el sol y es un buen lugar para nosotros…

_ ¿No se quedaran en Nueva York?

_ No, aquí..es peligroso, el sol está casi siempre…solo es un lugar de paso mientras hace inversiones Carlisle y proyecta nuestra residencia… Todo depende de las noticias que traigan los muchachos..

_ Me gustó encontrarte Alice, gracias..sin ustedes…creo que no hubiese sobrevivido.

_ Bella, yo estoy contenta..de que estés aquí..

_ Eres en verdad una gran amiga_ al decir esto me abrace a ella.

_ Bella yo estoy muy contenta y además ya quiero ver a mi sobrinito..

_ ¿Sobrinito?

_ Si va a ser un hombrecito…muy bello por cierto.

Reí de gusto, con Alice no había secretos, con ella podía esperar el futuro muy tranquila…

Gracias al destino de habernos encontrado..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, del día..gracias las que me dejaron comentarios..

También quería contarles, que en mi otro Blog estoy poniendo al día los libros de Los Dark Hunter y de la Hermandad de la daga Negra… para aquellos que les guste leer, sobre lo sobrenatural, también publicaré todo sobre los libros de Gena Shouwalker y Lora Leig…agregando otras series mas..soy fanática de ellos.. Todo para descarga…

Espero que pasen a leer

Besos de Rochie


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo XXII

Un..paso a la vez….

Lord Edward

Me quedé paralizado cuando la vi acostada en la cama, dormía plácidamente, miré alrededor allí estaba Alice y Carlisle, ellos me miraron y sonrieron.

Yo no pude devolverles la sonrisa, lo único que podía hacer era devorar a mi amor con los ojos…Por fin podía dejar de estar en vilo…Por fin la había encontrado… El único movimiento que se percibía de mi era mi mano que estrujaba mi sombrero.

Despacio Carlisle y Alice se movieron hacia la puerta.

_Lord Edward quiero que me acompañes afuera, debemos hablar , es importante hacerlo antes de que hables con Isabella_

Esas palabras susurradas, me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento.

No quería salir, no quería separarme de ella, pero algo me decía que debía acompañarlos a ellos. Fuera de mi deseo, salí siguiéndolos.

_ Lord Edward, acompáñenos al estudio, por favor_ los seguí, trate de estar tranquilo, pero de repente, me llegaron sus pensamientos.

" **Es importante organizarnos para ayudar a Isabella, no podemos quedarnos aquí en la ciudad más tiempo…corre peligro ella, el bebé y nosotros"…**

Me detuve, al percibir la avalancha de pensamientos.

_ ¿qué peligro, corre Isabella?_ demandé furioso y gruñendo, no podía concebir que mi amada estuviese nuevamente en peligro.

Carlisle me miró pensativo..

_ Puedes leer la mente…está bien eso…._ Se detuvo, ya no avanzó hacia el estudio, decidió hablar conmigo allí mismo.

_ Escúchame, Isabella está embarazada_ esa noticia me descolocó, no podía concebir, mi Bella un bebé, no podía creer que alguien en el barco la haya tocado.

Por la expresión de Carlisle , de Alice y Esme que se había unido a nosotros, retrocedieron. De seguro mi cara era de pura furia.

_ Edward.._ hasta el titulo fue olvidado, debido al estado emocional que cree a mi alrededor._ Bella esta embarazada de más de mes y medio.

Ese dato me hizo mirarlos detenidamente.

_ El bebé es tuyo.._ dijo Alice, sonriendo

_ No puede ser, nosotros..no podemos tener..

_ Parece que el dato es que los varones podemos engendrar con una humana._ agregó Carlisle.

La lluvia de información me habían dejado estupefacto, mi Bella esperaba a nuestro hijo.

_ ¿Que podemos hacer?

_ Mira , ella llegó muy débil, estaba debilitada, pasó tres semanas sin comer nada, el bebé solo quiere alimentarse de sangre.

Corremos el riesgo de que a cusa de las continuas salidas y el hecho de que hemos estado acarreando animales vivos hasta aquí para darle de tomar sangre fresca, pueden descubrirnos en cualquier momento.

_ Por los Dioses…_ murmuré pasando mi mano por el pelo, no se me ocurría nada, miré nuevamente a mis amigos. Gracias a ellos, mi Bella estaba viva. Pero debíamos ver la posibilidad de solucionar esta encrucijada.

_ Bella ha empezado a ponerse más fuerte, pero el bebé requiere sangre constante, no es como nosotros que podemos alimentarnos esporádicamente.

_ Debemos salir de la ciudad.._ afirme categórico

_ Si, en nuestros planes esta mudarnos más al Oeste cerca del mar, me han comentado de una región cerca de las montañas es un lugar frio y el sol no es muy habitual allí, Emmet y Jasper fueron a investigar y a comprar tierras si es que se debe hacer.

_ Deseo hablar con Bella…._ quería entrar y abrazar a mi corazón, pero me quería matar yo mismo, por haberla metido en este lio. Todavía no podía concebir, que haya ocurrido esto, el embarazo de ella me había tomado desprevenido.

_ Edward, también sabemos por lo que pasó Bella, ¿quién la secuestro?, lo averiguaste.

_ Oh..eso quedó solucionado, tuve la ayuda de Aro.

_ ¿De Aro Vulturi?

_ Increíble, ¿no?, fueron unos imbéciles, con ansias de grandeza. Pero se equivocaron de individuo. Perdieron todo.

_ Quiero que sepas que siempre contaras con nosotros_ dijo Esme_ me alegra que estén aquí…

_ Cuando hable con Bella, podré opinar…sólo quiero verla…y saber su estado.

_ Ella estará muy contenta…_ dijo Alice.

No dije más palabras, pude leer en las mentes de ellos, que estaban preocupados por Bella, pero yo la amaba y quería estar a su lado.

Entre nuevamente al dormitorio, me acerque a su cama era casi mediodía, en la mente de ellos, había visto que ella, se alimentaba y luego dormía, su cuerpo, necesitaba acumular las proteínas perdidas.

Me senté en la cama a su lado, muy lentamente desplace mi cuerpo a lo largo de la cama, no podía acercarme mucho, por que hacia frio y mi especie conservaba una temperatura por debajo de los 13º, no tenia la temperatura correcta para que ella se pegase a mi.

Mi mano como si tuviese voluntad propia, fue a su pelo y lo aparte de su mejilla, ella se movió inquieta y giró hacia mí.

No pude evitar inclinarme y suavemente presionar sus labios..

Con sorpresa abrió sus ojos, que primero me miraron desorientados, para abrirse inmediatamente sorprendidos.

_ ¿Edward?...oh …Edward…._ gritó y salto sobre mi._ mi amor..me encontraste…viniste..Dios…gracias_ su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse por el llanto_ pensé que no te vería, que moriría antes de estar en tus brazos nuevamente._ empezó a besar mi rostro, por todas partes.._ te amo…

_ Mi amor_ dije y la abrace fuertemente_ moriría sin ti…eres mi sol, mi luna, la razón de mi existencia.  
_ No me dejes sola…moriría si pasa de nuevo.

_ Ten por seguro..que ya nadie nos separará…prometo que aquel que trate de apartarte de mi…...morirá….. por mis propias manos.

La acomode a mi regazo envolviéndola en las cobijas..

Acurrucada a mi cuerpo, miró mi rostro.

_ Edward…amor…tengo que contarte algo….

No quise decirle que ya lo sabía…no me perdería la oportunidad de ver su rostro en estos momentos.

_ Dime corazón..que me tienes que decir..

_ Estoy esperando a nuestro bebe´_ al decirlo se acaricio su estomago, un nudo en la garganta me impidió emitir sonido alguno. El amor y la emoción de su rostro, fueron un regalo para mi. Uno que pensé que nunca iba a ocurrir.

_ Bella…eso es increíble…nunca pensé que yo tendría un hijo..

_ Lo sé ..amor..pero esto es un milagro…_ suspiró _ lo único que, me tiene preocupad es que ..no puedo comer nada…más que …

_ Sangre ..lo sé, Bella si es mi hijo, es comprensible que eso quiera comer..

_ Edward, ¿estas feliz..por el bebé?

_ Bella estoy feliz, por haberte encontrado, lo del hijo es un regalo que no me lo esperaba…Hoy después de encontrarte, y la noticia soy el hombre más feliz de la vida.

_ Te cuento amor…que hoy, ahora soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo siento chicas el capitulo de hoy es más corto, los cortes de luz no me dejan , escribir más…un beso y los dejo..esperando su comentario.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo XXIII

Dioses…..ellos existen..y uno está a mi lado…

Bella POV

No podía creer que el estaba aquí, lo estaba tocando.

Mi mano se deslizaba por su mejilla, mis dedos recorrían su labio superior un poco más fino que el inferior, sus patillas, su oreja. Una sonrisa leve curvo su boca.

:Mi amor…err…por favor..no sigaas.._ lo escuche gemir..

_ ¿Por qué?..quiero tocarte..estar pegada a ti, tire las cobijas, di vuelta mi cuerpo y me coloque a horcajadas sobre él, mi pierna derecha bajo al piso necesitaba aproximarme todo lo posible. Sus brazos me pegaron más a su cuerpo.

_Princesa…yo ..también quiero tenerte muy cerca..pero estas débil…y hace frío, ..yo soy frío amor..no te hará bien.

_ Edward…no me importa..por favor te extrañe…_ mis manos recorrieron su pecho encima de la chaqueta_ déjame tocarte…_ mis dedos fueron desbotonando su chaleco.

_ Bella…_ su mano detuvo a mis dedos intrépidos_ mi vida ..temo hacerte daño.

Me detuve y lo mire a los ojos, quería llorar, me estaba rechazando, no podía tener un pensamiento coherente con él. Me despegué de él , retiré totalmente mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, di un giro completo y me zambullí en la cama dándole la espalda.

Me acurruque encima de las almohadas, no le daría el gusto de verme llorar. No yo era fuerte. Si no quería tocarme, pues bien..

En balde mi valentía trataba de flotar, pude sentir como mi barbilla temblaba, me maldije antes de conocerlo, yo era un mujer fuerte, que no le temía a nada, ahora estaba echa un mar de incertidumbre, de miedos.

_ Bella_ sentí..su voz y sus dedos metidos en mi pelo, me aleje de él, no quería que su tacto quebrace mi muralla emocional, ya me daba cuenta que no toleraría otra avalancha de conflictos._ no amor…

_ Déjame…voy a descansar…_ dije en un murmullo.

_ Oh..no.._ al terminar de escuchar esas palabras sentí como me levantaban y hacían giro en el aire. Un grito ahogado se escapó de mi cuerpo. Y seguidamente estaba aplastada literalmente al pecho de mi Conde_ mi amor.._ dijo metiendo su cara en mi pelo_ casi muero por la angustia, de pensar que ya no estarías en mis brazos, que tu cuerpo cálido no calentaría al mío. No Bella, no me rechaces, yo no lo hago, te amo demasiado y antepongo tu bienestar a cualquier cosa…._ sus manos bajaban por mi espalda situandos en mis muslo, con otro movimiento fluido de sus mano me vovió a colocar a hoircajads sobre él._ siénteme mi vida…me estoy desintegrando sin ti, quiero tenerte como a mi amada, , sus besos empezaron recorrer mis cejaas, las medialuns de mis pestañas, mi nariz, deteniéndose finalmente en mi boca.

Su quietud hizo abrir mis ojos, que no me había dado cuenta que los tenia fuertemente cerrados. Me perdí en la miel de los suyos, su mirada taladraba, se sumergía en la mía, muy lentamente bajo su cabeza, yo no pude cerrar mis ojos, vi como giro un poco su cabeza, colocndolo en un ngulo, en donde el ccseo a mi boca , fue total, su aslato llego como una tormenta tropical, me arraso, su boca abierta, abrió mis labios, su lengua busco la mia, dedicandoile, unos eternos moemntos de dialogo carnal.

Su mano sotuvo mi cra, como si temiese que yo esquivria semjante encuentro, como si tuviese voluntad propia mis manos se metieron dentro de su pelo, se metieron , desntro del cuello de su camisa, recorriendo el lazo del corbtin, estirándolo, hst dejarlo colgado de las solapas. Mientras yo toruraba a su cuello, sus manos no se habían deçtenido y hbia encontrdo el acceso a mis piernas desnuds.

Sin detenerse acarició cada longitud de ellas hasta llegar a mis glúteos.

Retire mi boca de la suya y boquee por un poco de aire.

_ Mi amor..paremos aquí…

_ No.._ dije y denegué con la cabeza_ te quiero_ mi caara tomó un color rojo furioso_ te quiero dentro de mi…Y no me importa el frío…no me importa..que creas que estoy débil…..no lo estoy.

Lo miré y vi como recorría sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo.

Mordí mis labios nerviosa, ese gesto hizo como un cataclismo en él, con un gemido se tiró conmigo a la cama, quedando tendida de espaldas con él entre mis piernas. Cómo si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hizo trató de levantarse, pero yo lop ecerre con mis muslo, me prendí a sus caderas.

_ no….te vayas…_ le suplique. Vi como saacudio su cabeza y llevaba su manso a los botones de la camisa, ya que yo había desprendiso la maypr parte de los botones de su chleco.

, meti mi mano entre nuestros cuerpo, buscando desp`render de los confines de nuestro cuerpo mi cmisón, estire para arriba, cuando me lo qite me di cuenta que era totalemente de día, estab quedando totañemnet expuesta a sus ojos, pero no me importo.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo XXIV Planes….se podrá hacer…

Lord Edward. POV

Su respiración, me indicó que se había dormido nuevamente, suspiré y me zambullí mas en el sillón de respaldo alto, que estaba frente a la chimenea.

Mi mano tamborileaba suavemente sobre mi pierna.

Fue muy imprudente haber hecho el amor. Pero era débil a ella y sus suplicas.

El solo pensar que mis manos estuvieron recorriendo su cuerpo, que me sumergí en ella, ya temblaba de deseo nuevamente.

Me acomodé de tal manera que tenia una visión perfecta de mi ángel dormido.

Su pelo estaba esparcido por la almohada, su mano se había metido debajo de su mejilla izquierda, era una tentación nuevamente, mi cuerpo de nuevo respondía a su sola presencia.

Resoplé, podría lastimarla severamente con mis embates. Si por un descuido, efectuaba un pequeño movimiento sin control, no quiería pensar lo que seria.

Me levanté y caminé hasta llegar a su lado. Todavía se observaba las ojeras debajo del arco de sus pestañas.

Frunciendo el ceño, debatí conmigo mismo el dilema. Ese bebé no podía ser bueno, se estaba alimentando de ella y eso a la larga podría matarla. Porque su sangre era drenada severamente.

Ese pensamiento me hizo salir en busca de Carlisle.

Ya en el pasillo, vi como este tenia varios cuadros y farolas a gas, y hacia la izquierda de la escalera se observaba cuatro puertas. Me quedé quieto para buscar el sonido de las voces.

Caminé guiándome por el tintineo musical de la voz de Lady Alice.

Descendí las escaleras, y una gran puerta estaba al llegar al final de la escalera, golpee y espere el consentimiento para ingresar.

Dentro estaban Lord Carlisle, Lady Alice y Lady Esme.

_ Perdón..necesito hablar con usted Lord Carlisle.

_ Por favor..dime Carlisle..hemos dejado los apellidos y abolengos..sólo somos una familia con un poco de recursos, somos la familia Cullen.._ sonrío cuando lo dijo.

_ Si.._ dije ausente con respecto a ese detalle. Necesitaba solucionar mi gran inquietud_ estoy preocupado por Bella..

Mi mirada barrió a todos en el lugar.

_ Debes tranquilizarte…por Isabella_ acotó Esme_ ella debe permanecer relajada..por el bebé.

_ Ese ..es mi gran inquietud… _ Mi desesperación era evidente_ Carlisle..yo si hubiera sabido que esto iba a ocurrir, no me hubiese acercado de esa manera a ella…_ mi mirada bajo..al suelo, me di cuenta de mi indiscreción frente a las mujeres.

Pero el pensamiento de ellas me tranquilizaron..No pensaban mal de mi Bella, pero no estaba de acuerdo en que yo no debía asumir responsabilidad por lo que estaba atravesando ella.

_ Carlisle, ¿cómo hacen para proveerla de sangre?…su necesidad se ira acrecentando, lo que lleva dentro..puede matarla_ no podía todavía asumir que nuestro fruto, fuera normal…ya que había afectado a Bella muy drásticamente, durante el viaje. _ ¡Casi murió, Carlisle!_ terminé exclamando.

_ Mira…., sabes durante mis viajes y estancias en otros países, Mi interés ha girado en torno a la medicina. Estudie en Edimburgo, esos escoceses casi me sacaron de quicio con su carácter_ hizo un gesto con los hombros_ bueno vayamos al tema_ caminó acercándose al ventanal, luego dio vuelta y me miró_ Tuve un compañero James Blundell, el tuvo ideas muy precisas para conservar la sangre, bueno..errr…..ese es un tema que me interesaba, él ideó una manera de conservar la sangre para una transfusión….

_ ¿Una transfusión?...

_ Edward…cuando Bella tenga al bebé, necesitara una transfusión…es decir, pasarle sangre de otro cuerpo, para evitar su muerte.

_ Carlisle…..¿cómo se hace eso?

_ Bueno , presencié una transfusión, esto lo hizo un amigo..en la escuela de medicina de Suiza, en donde hice otra pasantía específicamente en Ginebra, Russel, se llamaba, lo hizo y dio resultados.

_ La sangre de animal..no tiene las suficientes proteínas y minerales que ella está perdiendo con el crecimiento del hijo de ustedes._ levantó la mano y me señalo_ debes dejar de culparte por esto, Edward, es un milagro, nunca se dio que un vampiro tenga una descendencia. Nosotros cuidaremos de ella, eres nuestra familia…

_ Carlisle..no quiero perderla…

_ Edward …_ dijo Alice_ no dejaremos que nada le suceda.

La miré, quería confiar en ella. Bella era todo para mi.

_ Pero …¿es seguro, lo de la sangre?

_ Mira, conseguiremos en el hospital de aquí, alguno elementos necesitamos un Impellor, un Gravitator y una jeringa metálica a pistón.

_ Demonios…. Carlisle, tu sabrás….pero es su vida…

_ Tenemos que ver, un lugar en donde mudarnos para evitar cualquier inconveniente. Esperaremos a que lleguen Jasper y Emmet, luego compraremos lo necesario e iniciaremos el viaje. Bueno estoy asumiendo que vendrás con nosotros.

_ Carlisle…claro que iré con ustedes..y estoy muy sorprendido de la forma en que nos recibes_ caminé hacia él y le tendí mi mano_ Por supuesto que los acompañaremos. Pero explícame nuevamente eso de la sangre.

_ Bueno, más que nada, necesitaremos a donadores, pues en ese caso tendremos que ejercer un poco de persuasión, extraeremos sangre con la jeringa metálica a pistón depositándola en el Impellor.

_¿Impellor?

_ Si ..es una bolsa doble en donde en la primera contendrá agua caliente, para evitar que se coagule. Es necesario para cuando la cantidad sea mucha. O usamos la técnica de Gravitator, pero eso nos dejaría en evidencia, porque el donante estaría en la misma habitación que ella. Además para evitar esto, buscaremos bicarbonato de sodio para evitar la coagulación.

_ Iré a ver si Bella, me necesita_ dijo Alice, quise levantarme para acompañarle. Mi deseo protector estaba en su máximo exponente.

Observe como ella salía de la habitación. Trate de concéntrame en mi conversación.

_ Compraremos provisiones, para Isabella, ropas para el bebé. Ustedes viajaran en un carruaje.

_ Todo dependerá de las noticias….si es el lugar que pienso, tardaran una mes en llegar….

_ Ufff…_ dije me gustaría viajar rápido, pero Isabella en su estado no puede arriesgarse_ tardaremos una barbaridad..pero cualquier sacrificio vale…

_ Edward , también debes considerar…que si ella no puede soportarlo, deberás convertirá ¿ya has pensado en eso?

Lo miré molesto….lo había considerado, pero yo no quería meterla en esta vida..

_ Deseo que analices tu decisión….ella te ama.

_ Lo sé y yo la amo…y no quiero que viva de esta manera.

_ ¿Qué dices? Ella es tu pareja….tú no podrás estar sin ella.

Fije la mirada hacia un punto por encima de su cabeza, luego lentamente lo enfoqué.

_ Mira..yo no querría seguir en este mundo si ella no está para compartirla conmigo.

_ Piénsalo…y escúchala, de seguro ella querrá opinar al respecto.

Sobre ese tema no quería conversar.

Lady Bella POV

Giré en la cama, hummmm..me quejé, estaba un poco sentida en algunos lugares..pero feliz, miré a mi alrededor buscándolo.

Desesperada me baje de la cama, caminé escudriñando alguna ropa, Alice me había dado algo. La ansiedad me estaba haciendo efecto, quería verlo, quería que me abrazase, me enfundé en ropa interior, estos pantaloncillos de seda, eran únicos, estaba ajustandolo con los cordeles, cuando un sonido en la puerta pedían entrar, rápidamente me cubrí con la sabana

_¿Quién es?

_ Yo, Bella…..

Suspiré, menos mal, la necesitaba

_ Entra_ Como un rayo se metió.

_ Ahh…Bella..Sabía que me necesitabas….¿Quieres que te ayude a vestir?

_ Si….por favor..¿Viste a Edward?

_ Ajá ….. esta con papá Carlisle, organizan para el viaje..y sobre como afrontaran lo del bebé.

Abracé mi cuerpo con sabana y todo..

_ Mi bebé está bien…¿Verdad Alice?

_ Si Bella….

Alice me ayudó a ponerme las enaguas y el vestido color celeste de talle alto.

_ Cómo te fue con el Conde?_ Alice estaba curiosa.

_ Ay…Alice,_ un rubor cubrió mi mejilla.

_ Bella, no te olvides que yo sé lo que sientes…además es normal que estén juntos, ustedes se aman.

_ Si.._ me daba vergüenza, pero debía preguntarle a alguien.

_ Dime Alice..¿Siempre es incomodo?..tu sabes cuando esta dentro tuyo…

_ Mmmm Bella, con él será siempre un poco incomodo, por nuestra piel. Pero siempre es necesario que te prepares bien para tenerlo dentro.

_ Hummm..yo disfruto…pero es grande.

_Huy…eso si …siempre es incomodo_ me sonrió sabedora.

_ Er…¿Con Jasper te llevas bien en la? …ya sabes.

_ Me encanta…amor. Me gusta estar con él. ¿Y a ti con el Conde?

_ Si…me hace temblar de placer.

_ Bueno eso lo dice todo.

_ ¿eso no le hará nada al bebé?

_ No lo creo…

Alice me abrazó

Bajamos riendo las escaleras, Alice no paraba de tocar mi panza.

_ Ya quiero verlo, Bella, pero lo raro es que no veo todavía que es…

_ Ya quiero saber que es..

_ Todos queremos..es mi sobrinito..y te cuento un secreto, mamá Esme…se entusiasmó dice que será su nieto o nieta.

Riendo llegamos al final de la escalera…

_ Viajaremos rápidamente y prepararemos la casa para recibirte, tu viajaras en carruaje con Edward

_¿Y ustedes?

_ Iremos corriendo…..

La miré sorprendida, sabia de la velocidad de ellos.

_ Dios..ayu..

No terminé de decir..eso cuando la puerta del frente se abrió y vimos entrar a Jasper , con bastante polvo.

Se veía que había hecho mucho recorrido, pero el cansancio no se percibía en él.

_ Jasper…._ gritó Alice y salto veloz sobre él._ viniste ya…_ le llenó de besos por todo el rostro.

Cuando terminaron de saludarse, entraron Esme, Carlisle y Edward

_ Hijo….has vuelto.._ saludo Esme feliz_ y caminó a abrazarlo.

_ Si..pero veo que nuestros amigos ya están aquí…_ miró y ciñó a Alice a su costado_ como siempre no te equivocas, amor.

_ ¿Y Emmet?_ agregó Carlisle

_ Tuvimos un inconveniente.

_ ¿Qué pasó?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola …¿cómo están?.. ¿Qué pasó?...ajaja…¿qué puede ser?..un premio a quien lo adivina…un OS…con Edward….Palabra de enamorada..

Aquí les dejo el capitulo..de hoy…..bueno ya es viernes cuando lo terminé, increíble…pero debo cumplir con ustedes…

Casi no tuve tiempo…. Si hay mucho más errores que de lo normal…en serio disculpen.

Besos Rochie Cullen.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo XXV Ellos..se hacen sentir…

Lady Bella POV

¿Y Emmet?_ agregó Carlisle

_ Tuvimos un inconveniente.

_ ¿Qué pasó?

_ ¿Podemos pasar al salón?…acomodémonos, será largo de contar.

Carlisle y Edward, asintieron. Alice caminó prendida del brazo de Jasper. Edward me miró embelesado y caminó hacia mí.

_ ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo abrazándome_ ¿sientes algún malestar?

_ No, estoy perfectamente..vamos a ver que cuenta Jasper.

Entramos al salón en donde Alice, se había ubicado en uno de los sillones grandes.

Me detuve a admirar la decoración, los cortinados eran piezas grandes de terciopelo verde, pesados, ostentosos, pero creaba un ambiente bastante acogedor. Los muebles de color blanco y dorado sobre el piso de mármol blanco. Eran increíbles.

_ Pasen_ murmuro Carlisle _ Jasper me comentó que encontraron un hermoso terreno y que Emmet, contrató los servicios de varios trabajadores de la zona, para la construcción de la casa.

Lo miré extrañada, ¿entonces en donde residía el problema? , me dije.

Fui asentarme al lado de Alice y Edward se colocó a mi derecha, de pie al lado mío. Esme estaba en un sillón individual y Carlisle cerca de Jasper, en frente de la chimenea, encendida. Me sonreí de seguro para mi beneficio, ya que ellos no necesitaban del calor de un recinto, en cambio yo si.

_ Bueno…ahora viene el inconveniente, el lugar en donde vamos a residir, tiene como habitantes a una tribu de indios, los Quileutes. Ellos tienen toda esa zona como territorio… _ se paseo en frente de nosotros. _ No ocurrió nada durante las dos primeras semanas, ellos no se habían percatado de la construcción de la casa nueva, pero la tercera semana, tuvimos un encuentro. Rondaron la construcción, pero no se habían acercado a la casa misma. Parece como si nos estuviesen observando, analizando. Durante el día, no los vemos, pero hemos escuchado a varios lobos. Con Emmet hemos patrullado la zona, pero no coincidimos lograr un encuentro o enfrentamiento, pero su olor es fuerte. Casi repelente. Hace una semana, uno de los trabajadores cayó de la construcción, del techo, se rompió un brazo, pero cuando pegó un grito de dolor, no creerán que al momento aparecieron dos lobos enormes, tan grande casi como un carruaje. Nosotros estábamos en las habitaciones de arriba, los dos animales se acercaron al hombre, lo olieron miraron a todos lados, no lo mordieron, hacían como si revisaran al trabajador. Cuando escucharon que los otros compañeros de él, se acercaron, ellos dieron vuelta y se alejaron. Los trabajadores, tuvieron que suspender la obra por dos días._ sacudió la cabeza._ es hermoso el lugar, te lo vuelvo a repetir. La casa esta sumergida en la vegetación, en el territorio se puede cazar osos, por lo que Emmet está feliz…, hay pumas, ciervos..y corriendo más hacia el Oeste esta el océano.

_ ¿Volvieron a ver a esos lobos?…_ demandó Carlisle intrigado._ me preocupa…¿dices que son grandes? No los atacó..ni persiguió.

_ No ….. pero Emmet decidió quedarse..para proteger a los trabajadores. Empezaron a desaparecer materiales para la construcción, los alimentos de ellos disminuye por la noche.. Y Emmet temió que si los dos veníamos, dejaran la construcción inconclusa.

Hizo una pausa y miró alrededor nuestro.

_ Además no hay una ciudad muy cerca, solo un grupo de casas agrupadas cerca del río, estos no son muchas, como mínimo 20 familias, hay una Hostería y almacenes para hacer compras, ellos se abastecen por que tienen un puerto. Nosotros alquilamos una habitación para poder pasar desapercibidos y contratar personal para la construcción, los muebles fueron ordenados por un comerciante de allí. La casa será habitable dentro de mes y medio. Sabes el sol no sale muy a menudo allí en ese territorio. Nosotros pudimos estar la mayor parte de las semanas afuera en el sol.

_ Me parece bien…_ dijo Esme.

_ ¿Cuantas habitaciones..ideó Emmet?, siempre se entusiasma con la parte estética de una obra._ preguntó Alice.

_ Ah…..si, fue toda una lucha con los obreros..pero él los orientó dándole ideas para concluir al menos dos habitaciones ya. _ caminó el espacio que le separaba de Alice y se acercó _ Un dormitorio personal y la sala de recibo con la cocina ya está techado….. emprendieron la construcción del baño, y un dormitorio más, que de seguro ya ha de estar terminado en estos momentos, porque cuando los trabajadores se iban por la noche, nosotros tratábamos de adelantar con el corte de arboles y apilarlos para que ellos utilicen sin perdida de tiempo. Hemos derribado los más cercanos a la propiedad, uno para ampliar el campo de visión y otro para controlar si alguien se acerca a la casa.

_ Entonces debemos, empezar con las compras de telas, algunos detalles, cubiertos, lo necesario para estar allá_ comentó Esme._ además es necesario prepara lo que necesitaremos para Bella.

_ Si ahora ella forma parte de nuestra familia_ tarareó Alice muy entusiasmada._ Jasper, vamos a ser tíos.._ Cuando lo dijo Jasper se dio vuelta y me miró, sus ojos tenían una expresión de incredulidad, pero luego se sonrió, marcando un hoyuelo en la mejilla.

_ En hora buena…esa será una experiencia increíble, para la familia.

Alice se paró y caminó hacia Esme.

_ Debemos empezar a empacar porque no podemos dejar todo en manos de Bella, ella debe reposar.

_ Si hijos…_ dijo Carlisle_ miró a Edward y a mi_ desde ahora son mis hijos.. y me complacería que llevaran nuestro apellido por estos lugares.

_ Para nosotros será un placer, formar parte de la familia.

Durante todo el día, Alice, Esme y yo nos pusimos a organizar el guardarropa. Las sabanas, El equipaje viajaría en un carruaje que sería especialmente preparado para la carga.

_ Ustedes Bella irán en otro con el conde…o con Edward..me cuesta todavía utilizar su nombre, él a de tener casi mi edad, pero parece tan , tan serio.

_ Él es así…muy serio, pero…es un sol cuando esta conmigo.

_ Si por tu cara diría..que no puedes estar separada de él.

_ Tienes razón..me encantaría estar con él, ahora. ¿qué estarán haciendo?.

_ Si conozco bien a papá Carlisle..

_ Si de seguro .._ contestó también al mismo tiempo Esme_ están viendo el camino a seguir con el carruaje, para que no te canses tanto.

_ Uff.._ dije- porque sentí que tenía hambre y me daba un poco pena que tengan que organizarse todo por mi culpa

_ ¿qué te pasa Bella_ dijo Alice. Las miré y la cara de Esme también tenia la misma expresión que Alice, preocupación.

_ No..nada_ dije avergonzada, porque se me antojaba tomar un delicioso vaso de sangre. Yo Isabella ..la misma que se desmayaba cuando veía un pequeño corte. Anhelaba ese líquido vital.

_ ¿Tienes hambre, Bella?_ Alice era muy intuitiva y además se tomaba muy en serio lo de ser Tía.

_ Si..un poco.

_ Oye, no debes tener vergüenza, además el bebé quiere y debemos cuidarlo._ Esme se levantó del sillón en donde estaba preparando una lista de lo que compraría en las tiendas al día siguiente._ Traeré algo para ti._ me sonrío y salió.

_ ¿Alice, no te enojarías si me baño?

_Claro que no….yo te elegiré algo para ponerte…y te dejaré sola un momento, quiero raptar a Jasper _ hizo unos movimientos picarescos con la boca y guiñándome los ojos.

_ Oh..Alice…_ aullé de risa..ella era increíble_ iré a bañarme.

_ hazlo..y yo veré si puedo enviarte al tuyo, para que te ayude en el agua_ sonrió y guiñándome un ojo salió de la habitación.

Caminé feliz hacia el baño, estaba adorando a esta familia mucho más.

**Lord Edward POV**

_ ¿Cuando piensas que debemos partir?_ la salida de Nueva York debíamos organizar, bien detallada, no seria igual, si solo nos largábamos corriendo, llegaríamos más rápido. Pero Bella era muy delicada y sumando a su estado._ Deberé ir al banco a sacar dinero, comprar ropa para ella y para mi.._ suspiré y metí mis manos en el pelo_ para el bebé. Ver si hay un banco, hacia el Oeste, para enviar dinero hacia allí.

_ Si… tienes razón…..debemos organizar, muchas cosas._ Carlisle se sentó a la mesa en donde yo había estado apoyado mirando un mapa que trajo Jasper.

_ Debemos cruzar todo Estados Unidos, tendrás que hacer una primera parada en Búfalo, luego Cleveland, uno de los caminos mas largos será el de chicago_ al decir esto iba señalando las ciudades en el mapa_ bajaras hacia Omaha, porque si te diriges hacia el norte, Bella podría enfermar por el frio, de esa zona. Creo que tardaras más, y no sé que quieres hacer, pasando Omaha, será Navidad, ¿te quedaras allí, para luego continuar?

_ Bella querrá pasar las fiestas en un lugar cálido. Si….. trataremos de llegar a Omaha para las fiestas.

_ Ok…Luego de Omaha Denver, Salt Lake, Una ciudad nueva en Montana y por último el poblado que dice Jasper , en donde encontraron algunas cosas civilizadas …..entonces si salimos el martes de la semana que viene…_ los detalles se iban enumerando, pensé en ella, en lo hermosa que era, en la confianza que depositó en mi, y yo no pude cuidarla….Tenía miedo por ella, sufría por ella.

_ Permiso….…_ entró Alice y fue saltando hasta Jasper y le tomó la mano, él le sonrío y la abrazó.

_ Bueno por hoy terminaremos la reunión _ dijo Carlisle.

_ Bien…. soy oportuna_ agregó juguetona y estiró de la mano a Jasper_ necesito hablar contigo…._ al decir eso bajó sus pestañas ocultando esa mirada picara.

_ Permiso…_ se alejaron hacia la puerta. Cuando estaban por salir, Alice se dio vuelta y me miró.

_ Edward…_ la miré sorprendido, era la primera vez que me llamaba así_ Bella me dijo que deseaba también hablar contigo_ al terminar de decirlo, me guiñó un ojo y salió sonriendo.

_ Creo que iré a ver que desea ….Bella._ miré a Carlisle y este me sonrío denegando con la cabeza muy a gusto y confabulando con nosotros. En su mente él sabía lo que necesitábamos. La compañía de nuestras parejas, yo también sonreí, él haría lo mismo. Su pensamiento ya estaba en Lady Esme.

Me levanté y mis piernas me llevaron veloz a donde estaba ella.

Al ingresar al dormitorio, no había nadie, pero escuche un leve chapoteo detrás de la puerta del baño.

Me acerqué imaginando su cuerpo desnudo, pero al tomar la puerta y abrirla, mi imaginación fue sobrepasada por la belleza de la visión.

Mi hermosa Isabella se pasaba, una pasta de jabón por sus hombros perfectos, su pelo recogido en una improvisada maraña de bucles, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Sentada en la tina el vapor subía dando la sensación de nubes envolviendo a un ángel.

Tomé aire muy trabajosamente.

Vi como el jabón saltó hacia el frente y ella se inclinó para buscarlo dejando al descubierto la totalidad de su espalda y el inicio de sus nalgas.

_ Me encantaría ayudarte…mi princesa.

_ Ohhh…_ soltó un pequeño grito_ Señor…me parece que no puede estar en un baño en presencia de una joven…

_ Es que soy una persona muy servicial…_ agregué y me acerque un poco más_ mis manos se ofrecen a usted para evitar el cansancio de las suyas.

_ ¿Y será que este caballero tiene la suficiente experiencia en estos menesteres?_ bromeo la muy pilla.

_ Le aseguró que la falta de experiencia, será sobrepasada por las ganas, mi lady.

_ Oh…Edward…

_Voy a aprovechar el agua caliente, eso evitara que el frio te incomode_ dije y fui quitando uno a uno mis prendas y acomodándolo en una percha dentro de la habitación del baño.

Bella me miraba expectante, no aparto la vista ningún segundo.

Ya desnudo me acerqué a ella y metí mis piernas en el lugar en donde ella me hizo espacio.

El agua caliente envolvió mi cuerpo, regalándole un poco de su calor, ayudando de esa manera que el cuerpo de mi princesa se pudiese apoyar.

Este ….. tomaría nota, era una buena forma de evitar que su cuerpo tuviese frío a mi lado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola preciosas…me encantó que hayan pensado que Rose era la que aparecería. Eso creí.

Yo le tengo reservado algo especial a ella.

Fueron los lobos los que parecieron…¿se recuerdan cuando cuentan de los primeros Cullen, en Crepúsculo…bueno de ese trocito me basé esta parte.

Y me hubiese gustado hacer algo..para ustedes..pero bueno..

El capi de hoy…ya está y espero les guste.

El jueves es el próximo capi…

Dejen comentario…me encanta leer, lo que piensan..

Con cariño Rochie Cullen.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo XXVI

Lady Bella

Mi corazón, no podía acostumbrase a la visión perfecta del cuerpo desnudo del conde. Como podían decir las personas, que la vista de un cuerpo sin nada de ropas era de mala cuna, vulgar y sumamente insultante. Las personas que opinaban eso no habían conocido y daba gracias a ello, a esta obra majestuosa de la naturaleza.

Edward en si era alto, con hombros anchos, pero no exagerados, sus brazos tenían relieves, que marcaban los bíceps, su pecho, por favor, la suavidad de los bellos que se extendían para cubrir la extensión de sus pectorales y descender hacia abajo en línea zigzagueante y perderse en la pretina del pantalón que en esos momentos estaba desprendiendo, era abrumadora, de un tono cobrizo, que invitaba a levantar los dedos y deslizarlos entre ellos.

Él había acomodado la ropa para que no se arrugase a medida que se iba despojando de ella, nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar cuando finalmente se quedo con solo el traje de Adán. Mis ojos no pudieron apartarse de su cuerpo.

_ Oh…Edward…- dije..

_Voy a aprovechar el agua caliente, eso evitara que el frio te incomode_ sus palabras me llenaron de un calor por demás abrumador.

Deslice mi cuerpo hacia adelante dejando el espacio para que se sentase detrás de mi.

Sus piernas se acomodaron a mis lados, encerrando mis caderas en un abrazo intimo, me pidió prestado la pasta y empezó a pasar el jabón por mi espalda.

_ Señor esta demostrando mucha pericia en el manejo de esos elementos _ no pude evitar seguir con el juego.

_ Hummmm…_ dijo besando mi hombro_ todavía no ha visto desplegarse por completo mis habilidades…._ al decirlo sus manos se deslizaron hacia adelante tomando mis pechos con las dos manos, la pasta fue puesta a un lado, en el borde de la tina.

Para mi no tuvo importancia porque el deseo estaba haciendo presa de mi, mis pezones estaban duros y erectos por las caricias que estaban recibiendo, recosté mi espalda por él. En un movimiento fluido, me levantó para hacerme sentar sobre sus muslos, en donde el hizo que mis piernas sean las que caigan a los lados de él, esa posición daba vía libre a las caricias de sus dedos, que sin vacilación habían descendido y ubicado dentro de mis pliegues femeninos. Uno de sus dedos estaba acariciándome en forma circular, enviando pequeñas corrientes de placer a mi cerebro, la otra mano sostenía a unos de mis pechos, pellizcando amorosamente el pezón., su boca se posaba en mi cuello con besos suaves, en donde la lengua recorría ávidamente como si fuera un plato de miel.

_ Dios…mi corazón…_ sus dedos se metieron profundamente en mí, empezando a moverse de adentro para afuera_ déjame entrar en ti ahora.

_ Hazlo…yo te quiero…dentro _ susurré entrecortadamente porque un espasmo empezaba a recorrerme, era increíble como podía delirar en sus brazos con una leve caricia.

Me volvió a levantar, para luego hacerme descender sobre él lentamente, sentí su mano en mi entrada acomodándose para tomar posesión de mi cuerpo. Lentamente se fue deslizando ganado terreno y al mismo tiempo continuo con sus caricias en mi botón de placer, su otro brazo estaba ubicado ahora bajo mis pechos, ayudándome con el movimiento de ascenso y descenso. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue dejarme guiar y disfrutar del momento. Cuando nuevamente los espasmos empezaron a intensificarse preludio de mi orgasmo, lo hice con una tremenda descarga que me dejó lánguida sobre él.

Respiraba pesadamente en mi cuello, yo había llegado pero a él le faltaba.

_ Amor…¿y tú?

_ ¿Estas bien?_ preguntó solicito.

_ Fabulosa me siento…._ sonreí.

_ Bueno…..entonces_ al decirlo se incorporó, sosteniéndome contra él_ es delicioso tenerte así, eres mi estuche personal, la joya mas preciada para mi_ cada palabra estaba siendo susurrada a mi cuello, entre mi pelo_ me encanta estar aquí, así metido en ti, tener tu olor por todo mi cuerpo, tanto dentro como fuera, ponte de rodillas en la tina y sujétate bien al borde…preciosa, porque ahora volveremos a remontar al paraíso.

Hice lo que me pidió, me ubique arrodillada con la espalda en un ángulo perfecto, lo sentí sobre mi, dentro de mi, estaba tomando posición cuando empezó a moverse, salía casi totalmente para luego entrar , haciendo movimientos lentos al principio, cuando empecé a agarrar el ritmo, volvió a variar y estos se fueron incrementando, mi respiración ya salía entrecortada, mis rodillas ya no podían sostenerme, creo que me iba a desmayar por el placer, sus dedos estaban ahora nuevamente allí en donde con un poco de estimulo, me hacia explotar.

_ Por favor…Edward..yo.._ No podía dejar ya de temblar, sentí como pequeñas pulsaciones se intensificaban allí en donde el me invadía, en donde tomaba posesión completa de mi, nunca había llegado de esa manera, sentía que me iba a un precipicio, fue tanto el placer que casi me estrelle con la frente en el borde de la tina, la rapidez con la que me sostuvo, me demostró que estaba atento a mi, que no solo su placer buscaba.

_ Amor _ me dijo y sentí como terminaba, su semilla fría se derramaba muy dentro de mí_ ¡Cuidado!..._ se fue ubicando nuevamente sentado en el agua_ Ven ….._ se retiro suavemente, para luego terminar de bañarnos…

_ Mañana..iremos a hacer compras….necesitaremos..ropa…te he traído algunos vestidos, pero con todo el lío, me he olvidado_ salió y tomó una toalla que la enroscó en su cadera_ ven.._ dijo muy suavemente tendiendo su mano para ayudarme a salir de la bañera. Tomó una gran toalla y me envolvió, tenia frío…._ vamos al lado de la chimenea_ me alzo en sus brazos y cuando llegamos frente a la chimenea me deposito encima del tapete.

Sus manos me ayudaron a secarme, el se mantenía frente a mí con solo la toalla envolviendo su pelvis.

Baje mis ojos y lo recorrí.

_ creo que será mejor que nos vistamos…._ de pronto sentí que me acarició el vientre_ lo veo más grande que de esta mañana.

_ si me he dado cuenta que crece rápido…_ acaricié mi vientre y alce mis ojos para mirarlos, al encontrarme con esos topacios…le sonreí_ increíble..¿no?..vamos a tener un bebé.

El me abrazo y lo escuche soltar el aire.

Eso me preocupo…

_ ¿No quieres al bebé?_ esa idea me alarmó.

Su mano fue bajo mi barbilla y la sostuvo para poder mirarme.

_ Claro que lo quiero..me siento dichoso saber que me darás un hijo…pero tengo miedo…mucho miedo por ti.

_ No temas..por favor…esto es algo muy hermoso y debemos disfrutar.

_ tienes razón.._ caminó hacia un baúl, aquí están algunas ropas que traje..pero me temo que algunas no te servirán..

_ Si…._ hice una mueca_ las de talle alto me entraran..espero que hayas traído alguno.

_ no lo sé.. solo me prepararon el baúl y partí.

Caminé hacia las ropas y me acuclille a revisar, saque unas enaguas, ropa interior, y solo dos vestidos encontré de talle alto. Edward se había acercado y saco unos pantalones, camisa, un chaleco y su saco.

Ya vestidos, yo con un modelito en violeta de talle alto con mangas largas y Chal sobre los hombros bajamos junto a nuestros amigos, Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en el gran salón.

Cuando nos vieron entrar, Carlisle se levantó

_ Bella..me alegro que estés bien.._ se acercó y la estudió calladamente._ en verdad tienes más color..ahora_ quisiera que comas un poco de alimentos para complementar el de la sangre.

Hice una mueca…no se me apetecía..pero con probar no perdía nada.

_ Bueno como la cena será ahora…pedí a Esme que te prepare algo, deberás disculparnos, pero no somos buenos en ello.

_ No deberían haberse molestado_ miré a Edward_ voy contigo Esme para ayudarte..se preparar algunas cosas.

_ Ve ..amor…_ Edward se inclinó y me beso en la frente.

Salí rumbo a la cocina, caminando con mi nueva madre…

Al llegar allí Esme, miró indecisa la cocina.

_ Hace años que no entro en una cocina…

_ No te preocupes..yo haré la mayor parte..

Nos pusimos a trabajar en la elaboración de una carne a las brazas y unas verduras verdes como ensalada.

Pero de pronto escuchamos un rugido, mi mano quedó suspendida en el aire, mis ojos se abrieron

_ ¿Qué es eso?

Esme sonrío

_ Bueno, te contaré como te damos de beber sangre._ se aclaró la garganta _ Carlisle trajo un puma de montaña, y lo tiene abajo encadenado. Es la única forma de que puedas beber sangre fresca.

La miré espantada, en la casa tenían un puma…¿por mi?

_ ¿No es peligroso?

_ Para nosotros no lo es…._ se acercó a mi y me abrazó_ Tú eres importante para nosotros ahora Bella, formas parte de nuestra familia y ese bebé que traerás al mundo nos da mucha esperanza en un futuro, que creíamos perdido.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron al momento en que Edward se quedó preocupado.

_ ¿Crees que saldrá todo bien, con el bebé?, Edward tiene miedo.

_ Bella..no debemos mentirte, yo también al igual que Carlisle estamos preocupados, pero haremos de todo para ayudarte, hemos dispuesto conseguir, para ti sangre, buscaremos todos los medios médicos para ayudarte.

_ Confío en ustedes…

_ Lo sé y Edward también confía en nosotros, pero el tiene miedo por ti,….porque te ama demasiado.

Decidí sentarme a comer en la cocina, para no desplegar todos los utensilios si la que comería seria yo…

…

Para concluir la tarde y noche , guardamos algunos objetos de la cocina, para el viaje..el resto se podía adquirir con el tiempo.

Cerca de las once de la noche, sentada al lado de ellos nuevamente en el sofá , mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar.

Cuando tomé conciencia de mi entorno Edward me estaba bajando en la cama.

_ Humm.. que delicia…me gusta..estar así.

_ Te ayudaré a quitar tu ropa para ponerte un camisón.

Me levanté y con su ayuda cada botón fue abierto, me puso el camisón para meterme en la cama.

Me arropó con las sabanas y una colcha, para luego ver como se desvestía, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, con los pensamiento desbocados que volaban al verlo así en sus pantalones de dormir y una camisa grande.

Por un lado me gustaba que él no me pudiera leer la mente, pero por otro lado, me cuestionaba si tendría algún problema.

Se metió encima de las sabanas y la colcha tapándose con otra cobija.

_ De esta manera no sentirás frío y podremos estar juntos.

_ Me parece bien..pero odio el otoño y el invierno.

_ Pasará rápido esta estación…

_ Humm. …_ Conteste huraña…...quería sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío.

Edward me abrazó y empezó a tararear una melodía, sin darme cuenta eso me llevó a caer en un sueño reparador.

El sonido del movimiento en la calle, me trajo de vuelta al mundo, había dormido…profundamente, voltee y mi cara quedó pegada a una forma fresca, mis manos por voluntad propia se deslizaron por su superficie en forma descendente. Pero el ímpetu de mi caricia fue detenida.

_ Deseo que vayas más lejos amor_ sentí un beso en mi frente_ pero es tarde y debemos salir por la ciudad, quiero que veas como es, porque cuando viajemos..tendremos que hacer un largo recorrido.

Edward se levantó, fue a buscar su ropa, para entrar al cuarto de baño.

Yo seguí su ejemplo y cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo y quise parame, el dormitorio giró, y si no fuese por la cama que estaba detrás de mi , hubiese caído al piso, mis piernas, se desplomaron. Quedé momentáneamente desorientada.

Pero me compuse, de seguro me había levantado muy rápido, tomé mi ropa y empecé a quitarme el camisón, lo estaba haciendo despacio, no quería volver a tener un desequilibrio.

Ya me estaba poniendo el vestido sobre las enaguas cuando Edward volvió a entrar.

_ Bella debes abrigarte, en el fondo del baúl está tu capa, esa te mantendrá caliente, mientras recorremos las calles de Nueva York.

_ Edward…_ suspiré_ no pensé conocer otro país y menos estar en otro continente.

_Bueno ..mi amor debemos sacar provecho de la situación…_ se acercó y me encerró en sus brazos, Edward estaba verdaderamente guapo con su traje._ caminaremos por el centro, entraremos a algunos negocios.

Su voz se interrumpió cuando escuchamos que alguien toco la puerta.

_ Pase.._ dijo Edward, pero sin soltarme.

La puerta dejo paso a Alice..que sonriente trajo un pequeño sombrerito para cubrir mi pelo de los embates del viento.

_ Con esto evitarás que te duelan los oídos, por el frío._ tomé en mi mano el complemento de mi vestido._ papá Carlisle quiere hablar con ustedes.

_ Dile que bajaremos..enseguida.

_ Ok..le diré.

_ Gracias , Alice_ le abrace_ tú iras con nosotras?

_ Ohhh.. gracias..si..adoro ir de compras…

_ Bueno..hablaremos con Papá Carlisle_ me sonó raro, pero debía acostumbrarme_ y luego saldremos a la misión…de conseguir ropa…_ toque mi vientre_ a este paso…no entrare en nada en dos semanas.

_ ¿Hoy creció más? _ su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo._ es increíble como parece acelerado el embarazo.

_ Bueno..bajaremos.._ acotó Edward _ Carlisle debe tener noticias..importantes.

Alice , salió tan rápido como había llegado.

Acomode bien el vestido de mi ángel. Y tomados de la mano bajamos las escaleras.

Ya en el salón encontramos a todos.

_ Hola, Bella_ Esme se acercó a mi, para abrazarme_ debes desayunar_ te traeré una taza para darte energía, lo necesitaras para recorrer las tiendas

_ Gracias..

Edward…_ llamó Carlisle, logrando que este avanzara, mas hacia la mesa en donde seguía el mapa del país.

Hoy fui a ver para comprar dos carruajes, para el viaje y me enteré, Que la guerra civil, está empezando a ser fuerte, en algunos puntos.

_ ¿Qué guerra civil?- escuche que Edward, se había quedado de una pieza y lanzado la pregunta.

_ Bueno ayer con todo lo que sucedió, me había olvidado de este problema.

_ Pero cuando te retiraste y Jasper, bajo más tarde_ se inclinó hacia el mapa señalando un punto_ los Confederados están más desesperados y debemos ir viendo otra posible alternativa de camino….para llegar hacia las tierras, que ocuparemos.

_ Cuéntame que es lo que pasa..

_ Bueno te lo resumiré de esta manera_ se dio vuelta y me miró poniendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón_ Se crearon dos bandos que se enfrentaron , estos eran de los estados del Norte (la Unión) contra los recién formados Estados Confederados de América, integrados por once estados del Sur que proclamaron su independencia.

Abraham Lincoln perdió sus escaramuzas para evitar la esclavitud, pero en 1860 él y Douglas volvieron a enfrentarse: esta vez como los candidatos presidenciales Republicano y Demócrata. Para entonces la tensión entre el Norte y el Sur era extrema. En 1859, John Brown, un partidario del abolicionismo, había tratado de iniciar una rebelión de esclavos en Virginia atacando un depósito de municiones del ejército. Pero fue capturado y ejecutado. Sin embargo, los blancos del Sur se convencieron de que el Norte no estaba dispuesto a mantener las libertades estatales dentro de la confederación de estados que constituían entonces los Estados Unidos de América.

Douglas conminó a los Demócratas Sureños a permanecer en la Unión, pero éstos por su parte nombraron su propio candidato presidencial (John C. Breckinridge) y amenazaron con separarse si los Republicanos resultaban victoriosos; había también otro candidato sureño que se oponía a Lincoln, John C. Bell. La mayoría en los estados Sureños y fronterizos votaron contra Lincoln, pero el Norte lo apoyó y ganó las elecciones.

En marzo de 1861, cuando Lincoln tomó posesión de su cargo, Carolina del Sur, ,Misisipi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Luisiana y Texas se constituyeron en los Estados Confederados de América con Jefferson Davis como presidente, proclamando su secesión de la Unión, acto que Lincoln declaró ilegal en su discurso inaugural.

El primer acto de guerra fue el asalto confederado a la guarnición de Fort Sumterel 12 de abril de 1861. Hace poquísimo, es por eso que hay mucho alboroto. La represión del ejército al recuperar Fort Sumter, hizo que a los estados confederados se les unieran Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee y Carolina del Norte. De este modo comenzó está disputa entre los Estados Confederados del Sur y los Estados del Norte.

_ ¿Por donde crees que es recomendable hacer el camino._ aventuró Edward.

_ Creo que inicialmente el camino trazado seria el correcto, pero deberás desviarte , no conviene bajar hacia el sur..seria muy arriesgado , por lo que me gustaría que vayas por Gettysburg , Whelling, Columbus, Indianapolis y allí retomaran el itinerario anterior, Omaha, Denver Salt lake, Montana, Helena y el puerto..que comentó Jasper.

_ Entonces al iniciar el viaje es en donde habrá una variante.

_ Si , me temo, que los comentarios de Jasper..son los acertados. Estarán mejor por esa ruta.

_ Nosotros partiremos el lunes, por la mañana, ustedes saldrán el sábado ya antes..así tendremos la oportunidad de dejar arregladas las cosas por aquí._ agregó Jasper.

_ Entonces con más razón, debemos salir a conseguir, ropa abrigada para Bella y traspasar el dinero a los bancos de las ciudades que pasaremos.

_ Bien…_ chillo Alice_ ya era hora que se dieran cuenta que debemos salir de compras.

Cuando estaba diciendo, Alice eso, entro Esme con una copa grande de algo rojo. Mi cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente y cuando me entregó la copa, lo bebí como nunca.

Edward se acercó a abrazarme.

_ Estas segura que no habrá inconveniente para caminar_ su semblante era de preocupación.

_ No….. estoy muy bien…_ le insistí

_ Bueno salgamos….

Caminamos hacia la puerta y allí Edward deslizó la capa sobre mi hombro, en cambio Alice se esmeró en acomodar el sombrero lo mas coquetamente posible…

_ ¿Estas abrigada Bella?_ preguntó Esme_ no pases frío, die a ellos cuando veas que no aguantas el frio

_ Lo haré_ dije gustosa..quería conocer… Nueva York

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola mis amigas , aquí le dejo el capitulo de este jueves..del Conde Maldito.

Quisiera leer sus comentarios…

Un beso…para todas mis vistas, que son parte de mi familia…

Con cariño Rochie Cullen.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo XXVII Iniciando una nueva vida….contigo.

**Lord Edward**

Salimos a la calle, con ganas de adelantar los tramites, para el viaje..

Era importante, organizar todo, primero el Banco, debía organizar el envío del dinero a las ciudades por donde pasaríamos…

Miré a Bella, ella estaba feliz, dentro de toda esta situación, me dije….si… estaba feliz, toda su energía se centraba en demostrar que no le temía a la adversidad.

_ Utilizaremos el carruaje para llegar a los lugares, de más puestos de venta.._ aclare._ Alice,¿ por Donde llego al Banco Kuhn, Loeb & Co?,

_Debemos pasar por Union Square._ diciendo esto, la ayude a subir al carruaje de alquiler, seguida de Bella.

Empezamos el recorrido de las calles y al pasar por unos de los parques, vi la estación de tren

Dios, creo que volveré a hablar con Carlisle y utilizaremos un solo carruaje, que lo meteríamos dentro del vagón de carga del tren, ya que estando a finales de octubre, empezaría el frio y Bella no aguantaría, seria mas prudente realizar el viaje en tren…si lo haría. Nuevamente cambios de planes.

_ ¿Qué miras Edward?_ la curiosidad de Alice fue muy evidente, pero luego quedó pensativa.

_ Alice las vías del tren atraviesan todo Estados Unidos?

_ Si…creo.._ Alice arrugó su frente_ pero Edward…si viajas en tren te será difícil alimentarte, dependerás de los horarios de ellos…

_ Es algo que deberé asumir_ miré a Bella_ ella necesita estar abrigada y como viajaremos mas hacia el norte, hará más frio, a medida que corran las semanas.

_ No se…._ meditó_ pero comprendo tu razonamiento.

_ Pararemos en la estación y averiguaré el itinerario del tren

Bajamos en la estación.

Fueron buenas noticias, había un tren que cruzaba todo el país, era el ferrocarril Interoceánico ..estaríamos mas protegidos. Y sobre la alimentación, bueno ahora mismo necesitaba con urgencia de eso, habían pasado semanas desde la última vez. Y con respecto al viaje, eso seria fácil, me saltaría del tren cazaría y luego volvería a subirme, sabia que era muy veloz.

Descartando esa parte del problema y solucionado la comodidad de mi adorada, averigüe que se alquilaban vagones dormitorios.

Podríamos viajar cómodamente.

Me aboque a conseguir los pasajes.

_ Ya esta, el tren parte el viernes, por lo que adelantaríamos un día el viaje, y podíamos conseguir lo necesario.

_ Edward.._ Bella me estiró de la manga_ ¿ Será prudente para ti?, por que podríamos seguir el itinerario de Carlisle.

_ Amor..es el mismo itinerario…solo que iremos mas protegidos del frio en el tren

La vi suspirar.

Emprendimos la caminata, pero de repente, vi como tres hombres rodeaban a otro que era alto y desgarbado, era joven.

_ Quédate aquí, Bella…_ me apresuré hacia ese hombre que parecía necesitado_ Cuídala_ le dije en voz baja a Alice

Los tres sujetos parecían ser asaltantes y se acercaban cada vez más al joven.

_ Me permiten hacer una pregunta_ dije aproximándome a ellos sin que se den cuenta.

_ No te metas…_ dijeron sin darse vuelta a mirarme_ sigue tu camino y déjanos a nosotros terminar este asunto.

Me causó gracia que ellos no se hayan preocupado en darse vuelta comprobar la situación.

_ Pues creo que este es mi "asunto"_ agregué- Uno de ellos se dio vuelta y me miró detenidamente. Quedándose al momento envarado.

Comprendiendo que no se podría librar tan fácilmente de mi

_ Emil.._ murmuro, hacia su migo, como este no le hizo caso, volvió a llamarle nuevamente, pero con mas insistencia_ ¡Emil…!

_¿Qué mierdas..quieres..?

No le deje terminar , lo tome del cuello y lo aventé, mientras el otro atacaba , a la victima, este se defendió con su bastón, pegándole duro, tenia agallas, pero la disparidad de la situación anterior, es lo que le había dejado indefenso.

Cuando el otro se daba a la huida , lo sostuve del hombro y lo hice volar.

Lentamente, se fue acercando a mi y me tendió la mano, el que había socorrido.

_ Gracias…es muy difícil que en Nueva York, te ayuden, su mano tomo la mía._ Me llamo John David.

_ No fue ningún problema, John David…_ lo solté y miré para atrás, Bella estaba prendida del brazo de Alice.

John miró hacia donde yo lo hacia.

_ ¿Son tu familia?…

_ Si…ella es mi hermana.. y mi esposa..por cierto me llamo Edward Massen…Cullen_ terminé

_ Gracias..de nuevo.

_ ¿Para donde ibas?- indagué.

_ Al Banco…debo depositar el dinero que traigo.

_ ¿No es muy arriesgado tener dinero encima?.

_ Si, lo es pero debo depositarlo. Para cubrir el préstamo que hice en el Banco.

_ ¿A que banco vas?

_ Voy al Kuhn..

_ Pues acompáñanos, nosotros debemos hacer unos tramites allí.

_ ¿En verdad no será problema?.

_ Para nada.

Caminamos hacia Alice y Bella, les explicamos la situación y subimos al carro.

_ ¿Entonces viajaran, hacia el Pacifico?

_ Si…

Bella me miró y con los ojos me regaño porque era muy parco con las palabras.

_ Vamos a nuestra casa..nos mudaremos para allá.

_ Es un hermoso lugar, generalmente yo viajo cada un mes hacia Texas, allí tengo mi negocio.

_ ¿Qué tipo de negocio?_ la curiosidad me venció, cuando se hablaba de negocios eso estaba conmigo.

_ Bueno estoy haciendo una nueva rama de negocio con aceite negro.

Lo mire verdaderamente extrañado.

_ Bueno resulta que un conocido mío Sebastián Silliman hizo una investigaciones con alguien que estudiaba las propiedades del "aceite de columna", unas emanaciones artificiales que se daban en ciertos lugares, utilizadas como medicamento frente a todo tipo de males, y además este era inflamable.

Empecé el negocio recogiendo al empapar toallas en los restos que emanaban y escurriéndolas a continuación.

Otras personas empezaron vendiendo esos aceites simulando virtudes curativas. Pero después otro tuvo la idea de colocarlos en barril para venderlo. Bueno y es aquí en donde yo empecé a utilizar mi ingenio, pero el tema es que el banco me cobra demasiados intereses, y si no pago me comerán los derechos. Pero no me daré por vencido.

_ Humm_ dije_ ¿necesitas un socio? _ no pude evitar preguntar

_ Si..pero no conozco a nadie que me ayude con una suma de dinero tan grande…

Me gustaba la visión de este hombre y podía leer en su cabeza que el tenia una estrategia muy correcta y bien encaminada para ese proyecto. Ese era un terreno en el que me gustaría participar.

_ Bueno John David, parece que ha encontrado un socio, pagare su deuda al banco y nos haremos socios.

_ ¿Esta seguro? _ su voz salió vacilante por la expresión, miré a Alice, y ella me hizo un gesto e indague en su mente. Ahhh , si….. este hombre seria uno de los hombres mas ricos de Estados Unidos, y su riqueza lo equipararía con su fama._ Trato hecho…Señor Massen Cullen_ Me tendió la mano.

_ Trato hecho señor John David.._ Agregue.

_ Si …. Soy John Davis Rockefeller_ agregó_ mi apellido es Rockefeller.

Ya en el banco terminamos los tramites de la sociedad, y deje instrucciones de que mi dinero sea enviado a las sucursales de los bancos por donde íbamos a pasar.

John David, nos acompaño una buena parte de nuestras compras, habíamos intercambiado direcciones, las mías posibles, pero las suyas, estaban aquí en Nueva York, en donde estaba por adquirir un terreno para una refinaría.

_ Tendrás noticias mías Cullen_ dijo muy contento. Pero yo lo estaba mas , ya que en un nuevo continente, tenia de nuevo las posibilidades de hacer un buen negocio,.

_ Me gustó ese hombre:_ Alice estaba muy contenta. Habíamos comprado un montón de ropas, para Bella y ropa para el bebé.

Abrigos, de piel, largos, no quería que pasase frio..ella ni nuestro bebe´.

_ Esta ciudad es muy grande_ Bella miraba los escaparates_ ¿Qué sabes de ella Alice.

_ Humm…un poco de historia no se gran cosa…pero me dijeron.. Los primeros contactos europeos con Nueva York se hicieron por medio de Giovanni da Verrazano, quien el 17 de abril de 1524, ancló cerca de la bahía de Nueva York, antes de continuar su ruta hacia el norte. Después de eso_ suspiró_ el 2 de septiembre de1609, Henry Hudson ingresó a la bahía formada por el «Gran río de las montañas». Y varios años después los neerlandeses conquistaron la bahía y fundaron Nuevos Países Bajos, cuando Adriaen Block se instaló durante algunos meses en la isla de _Manhatta_ en 1613. En 1625, otras familias fueron enviadas a Manhattan en varios navíos y formaron una colonia en Nueva York, logrando que la colonia de Nueva Ámsterdam surgiese oficialmente en 1626 con la compra por parte de Pierre Minuit. Pero la rivalidad marítima entre neerlandeses e ingleses llegó a su fin con la victoria de estos últimos en América del Norte. El rey de Inglaterra Carlos II donó a su hermano, el Duque de York, esta tierra que fue inmediatamente rebautizada como «Nueva York» en honor del Duque en 1785.

_ Entonces , Nueva York es en homenaje al hermano del Rey Carlos II_ Bella estaba muy emocionada._ Que lindo es conocer la historia de una ciudad.

_ Si …_ dije se hacia tarde y debíamos volver , el frio estaba arreciando y Bella con lo del bebé debía cuidarse.

Subimos al carruaje y volvimos a la casa.

Carlisle estaba inquieto.

Cuando nos reunimos en la sala, mi ceño fruncido le hizo tomar conciencia de su estado.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

_ Es necesario que tu lleves, los elementos de cirugía, por si acurre cualquier cosa. Esme y Alice irán contigo.

Entonces debía volver a conseguir los boletos para el tren.

Le explique a Carlisle, la situación, y estuvo de acuerdo, no había tomado muy en cuenta el tren, según creía no había llegado todavía a cruzar hasta el pacifico. Pero la comodidad de la futura mama , era importante..

Ya cuando Bella se acostó a dormir, me salí de la casa para cazar, eso también era un problema, debería ver como alimentar a Isabella.

Encontré un puma de montaña, que en unos minutos le di fin, estaba con mucha hambre, seguí de caza y conseguí dos ciervos y otro puma, ya saciado continúe buscando.

Un venado grande se atravesó en mi camino, decidí capturarlo. Podría, llevarlo en el vagón de carga, como nuestra propiedad. Y así Bella tendría , por unos pocos días algo para alimentar al bebé.

Entre a la casa, mi nueva familia se había retirado a sus dormitorios cada uno, imagine que podrían estar haciendo, lo mismo que me moría por hacer, pero debía ya contenerme por el bien de Isabella.

Subí velozmente la escalera, para deslizarme silenciosamente en el dormitorio. Ella dormía plácidamente.

Me quede quieto, el poder velar su sueño, me deleitaba. Daría mi vida entera por ella , o la vida que no tenia.

Bella empezó a moverse en la cama, se debatía en sueños, pateo las mantas destapándose, fije mi vista en su vientre, dándome cuenta, que durante el día se había extendido la zona del bebé , estaba mas grande su vientre parecía de 4 meses de gestación. Fruncí el ceño preocupado, si seguía creciendo así, posiblemente el bebe llegaría durante el viaje.

Esa posibilidad me alarmaba, con más razón llevaríamos el carruaje, con nosotros, podríamos utilizarlo por cualquier eventualidad.

Caminé y me senté en la cama al lado de ella, acomodando de paso las mantas.

Oh mi Bella, perdóname por lo que te hago pasar, pero no podría vivir sin ti, soy demasiado egoísta..

….

Llegó la mañana, Bella estaba cerca de los baúles, organizando ropa y zapatos.

_ ¿Debemos llevar todo esto?

_ Si, es necesario, pero ahora que sabemos que en el tren estaremos cómodos, no me preocupa.

_ Bueno…._ terminó de organizar, las ropas_ ¿A qué hora sale el tren?: Habíamos pasado los dos últimos días en idas y venidas. Por lo que no podíamos creer que partiríamos esa tarde hacia nuestra nueva vida.

_ Cómo a las dos de la tarde…

_ Humm..bueno debemos bajar estos baúles.

_ Muy bien …y tu debes ir a tomar una copa , para no tener hambre.

_ Si lo haré…tratare de tomar bastante, para no tener que necesitarlo.

Ya en la estación Carlisle se despidió de todos nosotros.

_ Cuídense..los esperaremos allá._ se acercó y abrazo a Esme_ Cuídalos…cuidarte..

_ Lo hare…_ se sonrió

Y subimos al tren….el camino a la nueva vida ya estaba en marcha. El futuro se presentaba incierto, pero que vida no lo era.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un beso para aquellas que siguen esta historia…

Para aquellos que no les guste un poco de historia, debo agregar algunas partes, porque es necesario, para comprender el ambiente en donde se están moviendo nuestros personajes.

La vida en esos años se presentaba muy difícil, por la guerra de la revolución civil norteamericana, pero todo tiene su porque.

Besos…a todos.. Y espero sus comentarios…


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo XXVIII

Lady Bella

Dios …llevábamos una semana de viaje, estaba agotada, no por la incomodidad del traqueteo de las vías, más bien por la preocupación, que me agobiaba, Trataba de disimular frente a Edward, ya de por si él me rondaba , vigilando cada movimiento.

Pues desde que se hizo evidente que mi embarazo, estaba entrando en las últimas etapas, eso era inquietante.

Alice y Esme se turnaban para traerme de comer y de "Beber",

Cuando le pegunté a Edward, de donde lo sacaban, él simplemente comento. Que se lanzaban del tren cazaban algún animal y drenaban su sangre, por lo que trate de no ser exigente con el pedido de esa deliciosa bebida, mezclaba con comida normal, que traían del comedor.

Ya no podía levantarme y caminar mucho, el peso del bebé producía dolor en mis caderas y bajo vientre y sumado a eso que se movía mucho.

Cómo efecto estaba enclaustrada dentro del dormitorio del tren.

Miré hacia afuera, era el crepúsculo, si dentro de poco estaría todo oscuro.

Acaricie mi vientre. Me gustaba pasar las palmas de mi mano por la piel, pero ahora el vestido estaba de por medio, por que hacia frio y no podía estar sin mucha ropa, a medida que avanzábamos , la temperatura era mas baja.

Antes de salir Edward, me dijo que estábamos rodeando el Lago Michigan, tardaríamos como mediodía salir de esta zona, con el tren avanzábamos más rápido.

Pero yo sabía que él temía no ser lo suficientemente rápidos, para la llegada del bebé.

Me levanté acercándome a la ventana, apoyé mí frente al cristal, quería llegar a nuestra futura casa, quería tener a Edward junto a mí, sin interrupciones, abrazarlo.

Una patada en el vientre, me hizo enderezar mi cuerpo.

Si fuese un embarazo normal, solo llevaría casi tres meses, pero el mío parecía de siete, sino era más.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Edward, ansioso.

_ Bella…¿por qué estas levantada?

_ Me cansé_ le dije haciendo una mueca.

Edward, sonrió, y vino a abrazarme apoyando mi espalda a su pecho, sentía todo su cuerpo pegado al mío.

_ Me empezó a mecer y a tararear una canción.

_ No quiero que te fatigues_ su mano cubrió, mi pansa.

En ese momento sentí como se quedó quieto, y el bebé empezó a moverse.

_ ¿Qué sucede…_ pregunté atemorizada_ le pasa algo al bebé.

_ Oh …_ escuche como tomaba aire, ese que le faltaba por haber soltado un largo suspiro_ El bebé quiere que te cuides..

_ ¿Qué?- di vuelta y lo miré_ El bebe´ te lo ha dicho..?

Lo vi asentir..

_ está preocupado..tiene poco espacio..por eso se mueve..y no quiere que te sientas mal..

_ Oh..mi bebé_ dije y abrace a mi vientre_ lo amo….Edward.

_ Lo sabe mi amor….

_ ¿te habla…?_ Lo vi fruncir su ceño y luego negar con la cabeza

_ Me trasmite sus emociones…

En eso ..un movimiento del tren me hizo caer sobre él, ni bien lo toque me alzo en brazos para recibir y equilibrar el vaivén

_ ¿Te golpeaste?

_ No…._ unas pataditas me hicieron quedar quieta

_ También esta bien…._ agregó

Caminó esos tres pasos hasta la cama y me bajo lentamente, mis brazos se habían enroscado a su cuello, haciéndolo quedar quieto y clavar esos ojos color miel en los míos.

_ ¿te quedaras conmigo?

_ Si…_ al decirlo me corrí hacia la pared del compartimiento, dejándole un espacio a mi lado.

Con una sonrisa muy tierna, difícil de creer en ese rostro tan perfecto y serio se acomodó llevándome con él, todo después de arroparme.

_ Cuéntame más sobre tus viajes….quiero conocer aunque sea por tus labios, los lugares que llamaron tu atención.

_ Bueno ..?que quieres saber?

_ Cómo es Egipto?

_ Caluroso por el día….frio por las noches.- dijo riendo.

_ ¡No!...¿dime como son las mujeres?_ dije enfurruñada.

_ Las mujeres…pues.._ me miró y puso su mano en mi mentón_ ninguna como tú…._ se inclinó y apoyo sus labios en los míos_ Sólo hay una Isabella Swan..esa que ha capturado mi corazón.

Al terminar de decirlo lo abrace bien fuerte. ¿Qué mas podía pedirle a Dios..? solo una cosa sobrevivir para ver a mi bebé.

Cerré mis ojos feliz de estar allí junto a él y me quedé dormida.

Otra semana se fue y habíamos pasado recientemente Denver, la ciudad estaba toda engalanada, el tren se había quedado por varias horas como homenaje a su reciente bautizo de nombre, Edward me comento que la semana anterior el 1º de noviembre había cambiado su nombre de Arapahoe, a Denver y que hoy estaban recibiendo el correo en donde se hacia oficial la incorporación de este poblado al territorio de Colorado.

Edward y Esme aprovecharon para ir a cazar y poder traerme sangre fresca para alimentarme.

_ ¿Cómo sientes el clima, Bella?_ Alice me estaba preguntado por tercera vez, sobre lo mismo.

_ Estoy bien- dije envolviéndome en las mantas.

_ Dicen que es normal que en esta zona caigan las primeras nevadas a finales de octubre y principios de noviembre

_ Alice…pero anoche nevó demasiado…

_Si el tren tuvo que disminuir su velocidad.

_ ¿Crees que vendrán enseguida..?

_ Si ….no te preocupes.

Pasaron cerca de cuarenta minutos cuando de nuevo se abrió la puerta y entro Edward, seguida de Esme.

_ Hola preciosa…_ se quitó su abrigo_ ¿Cómo has estado?

_ Muy bien…_ conteste.

_ No….._ nergó Alice_ muy preocupada….más bien diría yo.

Esme me entregó la copa con la bebida.

_ Tardamos porque trajimos el oso aquí cerca para poder drenarlo..

No quería saber, los detalles…pero no quería ofenderlos después de tantas molestias.

Bebí, rápidamente, porque con este frio la sangre se congelaba.

Seguimos con el viaje, realizando la misma rutina y ya cuando estábamos pasando Montana.

Entró Alice corriendo, Edward estaba leyendo conmigo uno de los libros que Alice había metido dentro de mi bolso, por mas que era la cuarta vez que lo leía, con él empezamos a analizar el estilo, y los pensamientos divergentes que podría haber suscitado.

_ Edward …_ no necesitó decir más, vi que él empezó a tomar , los abrigos y se apresuró a vestirme, también enrolló las mantas, cargándola como una bolsa.

_ Qué pasa?_ mi ansiedad, me hizo levantarme muy rápido. Ocasionándome un tirón._ Uyyy…_ resoplé

Inmediatamente se volteó a mirarme.

_ Bella…con suavidad..amor

_ Dime que pasa….

_ Unos indios atacaran el tren..al dar la vuelta esa curva…Bella todos morirán..es una emboscada…están exaltados…

Retuve un grito de terror. Debía demostrar entereza..no debía preocuparlos mas de lo que estaban. Y todo porque yo era humana. Estaban desesperados por cuidar de mi y el bebé.

_ Necesitamos saltar ahora…pero el carruaje..nuestras cosas…

_ Mira Bella, no hay tiempo…._ agregó Alice

_ Ven amor..iremos al final del vagón, allí veremos que hacemos.

Caminamos lentamente, era ya entrada la madrugada, como las tres y media, en el tren todos dormían, comprendí que verdaderamente, si los indios habían planeado ese asalto, era una hora justa para sorprender a todos.

Llegamos a la puerta de salida del último carromato de pasajeros, el siguiente era de los baúles y otras mercaderías.

_ Edward.._ empezó Alice

_ Si.._ dijo leyéndole el pensamiento.

_ Podemos desenganchar el vagón.

Se dio vuelta y me miró

_ Bella saldremos afuera tendrás mucho frio, el movimiento del tren te dificultara caminar, pero te haré cruzar al otro vagón.

_ Lo que digas.._ confiaba plenamente en él.

Con un movimiento de brazos, me levantó y saltó al vagón de carga.

En el mismo momento vi como Esme , venia corriendo con los bolsos y las mantas que Edward había recogido del vagón dormitorio..

El movimiento de Esme fue fluido al dar el salto, en eso Alice ya se había apropiado del gancho, una barra de hierro, gruesa, negra muy pesada. El vagón hizo un movimiento brusco cuando se separó del resto del tren.

Alice, también saltó, por más que ya estaba a una gran distancia.

Nuestro trasporte empezó a disminuir la velocidad, quedándose, en la oscuridad, vimos como a lo lejos la estela del humo del tren se perdía en la negrura de la noche. Mi imaginación desbocada lo comparó como si un monstruo de las tinieblas hubiera abierto sus fauces y lo engullía, lentamente.

Pasaron como diez minutos, cuando a los lejos, se escucho el grito salvaje de los Indios, seguido de gritos de auxilio, dolor, envuelto lentamente en el manto de la muerte.

_ No podíamos hacer nada?_ dije triste

_ No Bella, no podíamos ayudarlos eran demasiados…Y hubiese llamado la atención…

Edward, me envolvió en sus brazos.

_ Bajaremos el carruaje y engancharemos los caballos_ resopló_ tardaremos bastante, los caballos no me dejaran acercarme.

_ Espera.._ atajé_ ustedes bajaran el carruaje y yo tratare de bajar los caballos.

_ No!...escucha es peligroso…en tu estado ..no

_ Edward..por favor no me arriesgare…los caballos..

_ Bella…

Resignado junto con Esme y Alice bajaron el carro, luego yo caminé hacia el lugar en donde los animales fueron encerrados

Temblaba de miedo, pero lo hacia porque debía ayudar y ese sentimiento se transmitió al bebé que empezó a patear.

_ Bella…cálmate..el bebé está inquieto

Acaricie mi vientre

_ Tranquilo amor…_ dije..

Llegué junto a los animales y subí despacito con ayuda de Edward.

Tome las bridas que estaban colgadas en los ganchos, como respuesta los animales relincharon pero me dejaron acercarme, pasé por la cabeza de ellos uno a uno, tardé bastante en sacar tres caballos, caminar hasta el carro , enganchar y volver a buscar otro, ya cuando estaba totalmente armado el carro, Edward, subió al techo en el asiento de cochero.

Yo volví a entrar en el vagón y solté a los animales que quedaban, no seria inhumana y les dejaría atados para que mueran de hambre, si estaban libres, tenían mas posibilidad de sobre vivir.

Esme, Alice y yo revisamos si no había mas mantas para el viaje.

Ahora si estaríamos a la suerte del clima.

Emprendimos la marcha, Me abrigué bien dentro, acompañada de Esme.

Alice se había quedado detrás para borrar las huellas del coche, los indios eran muy buenos rastreando, y no queríamos hacerles fácil esa tarea.

El vaivén hacia que me doliera un poco las caderas. Pero no diría nada, ya suficientes problemas estaba acarreando.

_ Alice abrió la puerta y se zambullo dentro.

_ Ya esta, seguirán una huella falsa, fui hacia el este, lo contrario a nuestro camino_ sonrió feliz_ le dije a Edward que vaya como dos kilómetros más hay una cabaña

_ Una cabaña?_ suspiré esperanzada_ podremos descansar allí?

_ Si…llegaremos como al medio día..

Me recosté feliz en el asiento.

Como dijo Alice, llegamos cuando el sol estaba bien arriba, la nieve, estaba blanda, por el calor del sol, pero los caballos seguían con ahínco tirando.

Arriba, muy cerca de unos arboles, la cabaña saluda acogedora, los arboles que le rodeaban servían como parapentes de los vientos.

Llevamos al carruaje cerca de la puerta cuando esta se abría, dando paso a un hombre mayor, con una escopeta en la mano.

_ ¿Quiénes son?_ bramó desde la puerta.

_ Disculpe..señor _ escuche que Edward se dirigía hacia él._ estamos de paso…_ el movimiento del carruaje me indicó que él se había bajado_ Mi familia y yo necesitamos descansar un rato.

_ Su familia?_ dijo otra voz de mujer desde detrás del viejo hombre_ papá…no seas así..pobrecitos..deberán estar cansados…

Me asomé para mirar desde la ventana, ella había salido hacia el porche de la cabaña, estaba enfundad en un abrigo de lana que la cubría hasta mas debajo de las rodillas, su vestido de lana gris, le llegaba hasta las botas de hombre que usaba, pero mirándola a la cara, contuve el aliento era una joven muy hermosa, de pelo rubio, recogido en un rodete

_ pasen ..por favor…_ dijo risueña

Edward se acercó al carruaje y me ayudó a bajar, cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, casi no podían sostenerme en pie, y el crujido de la nieve al ser pisada, me desbalanceo un poco más.

_ ¿Bella….?_ en ese instante me alzó en brazos.

_ Po aquí….._ dijo la joven dejando libre la entrada y su padre se puso a un lado, con cara de vergüenza.

_ Discúlpeme….joven..es que por aquí es muy peligroso

_ Papá..prepararé algo de comer…

Nos miramos entre todos y coincidimos creo yo..que por ese día podíamos descansar.. O eso esperaba yo.

En la cabaña estaba prendido la chimenea, me apresuré a arrimarme al fuego.

_ Dios estas embarazada…_ dijo cuando abrí mi abrigo.

Me di vuelta y le sonreí..

_ Si….

_ ¿Para cuando es?

_ No falta mucho_ fui ambigua en mi respuesta ya que ni yo sabia la fecha…_ pero no quisiéramos molestarlos..

_ Me llamo Rosalie Hale…y él es Rupert Hale, mi padre.

_ Encantado , señor Hale.._ dije mientras Rosalie me llevaba hacia una silla.

_ Puedes sentarte aquí, te traeré algo caliente_ y miró a los demás_ ¿Quieren tomar algo?

_ No se preocupe_ contestaron Esme y Alice_ Bella es la que nos preocupa.

_ Estará bien atendida_ dijo Rosalie mirando a Edward, me di cuenta que él le llamaba la atención. Y a quien no..mi Dios griego estaba cerca de la puerta, controlando cada cosa a su alrededor.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su obvio desliz a su educación se adelanto y se saco el sombrero

_ Discúlpenme ..por no haber presentado a mi familia _ Miró a los dueños de la casa_ Soy Edward Cullen, mi esposa Isabella Cullen, mi hermana Alice y mi madre Esme.

Dos pares de ojos se volvieron a mirar a Esme, pues la verdad es que ella no parecía ser una mujer para tener hijos mayores, y menos estar a punto de ser abuela.

_ Yo soy la segunda esposa de su padre _ aclaró rápidamente ella.

El suspiro imperceptible de los dos fue claro indicio de que aceptaron al historia.

Por ahora podíamos estar tranquilos..

Hoy Isabella tendría un techo en donde dormir., abrigada y sin peligro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola mis amores… ajaja, apareció Rosalie….

Se la esperaban, Ya? Bueno el sábado seguimos….con esta historia..Me alegro que sigan leyéndola…

Espero que comenten….

Creo que esta…amiga se merece sus palabras…

Rohayhu Rochie Cullen.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo XXIX

Imprevistos…

Lady Bella POV

Llegó la noche, nuestra anfitriona preparó un caldo de carne de venado, con café y pan casero, se disculpó por no poder ofrecernos nada más.

Yo por mi parte no quería ofenderla rechazando lo que nos ofrecía, miré alrededor nuestro, la cabaña no era muy espaciosa, era una estancia con un pequeño entrepiso de madera que fungía como dormitorio, y la parte de abajo tenia la cocina y una sección dividida con una cortina, según me explicó el dormitorio de su padre.

Por mi evidente estado de gestación y en etapa muy avanzada, Rosalie y su padre cedieron ese espacio para que yo pudiera recostarme allí, agregaron más leña al fuego de la estufa de hierro que se encontraba en medio de la estancia.

Miré como Edward entraba del exterior, trayendo mas leña. El padre de Rosalie se ofreció a cazar más carne, dijo que había algunos conejos por los alrededores, de eso hacia como dos horas y todavía no volvía.

Me removí inquieta en la silla, no quería acostarme en la cama, pero sentía unos calambres en el bajo vientre.

Mi movimiento puso alerta a los tres, A Esme que estaba detrás de mi, a Alice que miraba por la ventana, preocupada por el retraso del señor Hale y a Edward que descargaba la leña.

_ Bella..¿te duele algo?_ Esme se agacho y puso su palma sobre mi estomago_ lo sentí moverse….

Hice una mueca, ni bien trate de acomodarme lo tenía a él al lado mío, alzándome y pegándome a su pecho.

_ Vamos a la cama_ me susurró en el pelo_ no deberías haberte quedado sentada en esa silla, amor.

Caminó y llego a la cama sencilla que estaba detrás de la cortina, inclinándose suavemente me bajó, Alice ya estaba colocando una almohada detrás de mi espalda.

_ No es lo suficientemente cómoda, pero te ayudará_ dijo Rosalie desde el pie de la cama_ me preocupa…¿ustedes saben algo de bebés?

Vi como, Esme y Alice se miraban como tratando de enviarse mensajes.

_ ¿Y tú Rosalie?_ le escuche decir a Esme

_ Sólo con caballos_ suspiró.

_ ¿Y si vamos a buscar a Carlisle?_ aventuró, Alice

_ No quiero dejarla_ cortó Edward

_ Bueno yo podría ir.._ Alice se acercó a él.

_ No..lo haremos nosotros si llega el momento.

_ Pero me parece que el momento está cerca_ las palabras de Rosalie, hicieron con todos los ojos se concentraran en mi.

_ No…_ dije_ no lo creo_ pero justo en ese momento el bebé se movió logrando que se me escapara una mueca_ tranquilos_ les susurré, viendo que Edward daba la vuelta los ojos desesperado_ solo se movió…

_ Mi amor…_ Edward se sentó a mi lado y tomó mis manos que estaban cubiertos de un guante de lana_ Por favor debes avisarme cualquier cosa

_ Edward, iré a bajar nuestros elementos del coche

La miré, sabia que habían traído los elementos que prepararon con Carlisle, por cualquier eventualidad. Un nudo se me hizo en el estomago. Empecé a transpirar, Edward no había apartado la mirada de mis ojos

_ Mi corazón no debes preocuparte…..

_ Edward…._ tomé su mano y lo lleve a mi cara, deslizándolo por mi mejilla y metiéndolo en mi nuca detrás de mi pelo, con suavidad_ si me pasa algo…

_ Bella…no digas eso…

_ Edward..escúchame…..primero salva a nuestro bebé…y después a mi…

_ Bella no te pasará nada

_ Promételo…._ no lo dejaría marchar de mi lado sin esa promesa.. _ el bebé será primero.._ lo miré a los ojos. Vi como boqueó antes de dar su respuesta.

_ Bella…salvaré a nuestro bebé, pero no te dejaré marchar..nunca nos separaremos..haré hasta lo imposible por mantenerte junto a mi.

Escuche como Rosalie suspiró y salió hacia la puerta.

Esme también se escabulló hacía el otro lado de la cortina junto con Alice, escuche como la puerta se abrió y una ráfaga de aire helado se deslizó por la estancia.

_ ¿A dónde fue Alice?_ Rosalie preguntó a Esme.

_ Traerá algunas cosas del carruaje.

_ Ah…_ escuché como caminó hacia mi _ se deslizó de la cortina con un plato de sopa…_ Bella te traje algo para que no tengas hambre.

Edward tomó el plato de la mano de ella y se volvió para mirarme

_Bella comerás un poco..lo necesitas

Hice una mueca y él deslizó la cuchara en mi boca, lo tragué despacio, no quería que me alterase el estomago.

No se en que momento Rosalie volvió a salir.

Pero luego escuche como tanto Alice y Esme comentaron.

_ El señor Hale está tardando mucho….

_ Voy a ir a mirar afuera.._ Esme se acercó a la puerta mientras Rosalie entraba nuevamente.

_ ¿No se le ve a tu padre por allí?_ Alice estaba ansiosa.

Edward alzó de repente su cabeza y frunció sus cejas

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ le susurré

_ Alice está preocupada, porque ha visto unos indios y cree que pueden acercarse a la cabaña.

Otra cucharada de sopa se metió en mi boca.

_ ¿No está segura?

_ No.._negó con la cabeza_ sus visiones pueden cambiar..de acuerdo a las decisiones..de los implicados..

_ No puede ver al señor Hale.

_ No…..está segura..pero creo que los indios le están cercando…y lo siguen

Tragué saliva, tenía miedo, pero sabía que Edward no dejaría que me pasé nada.

Cuando ya no pude comer más, él se levantó y fue junto a los demás.

Me dolía la cadera, traté de levantarme porque mi vejiga necesitaba liberarse. Pero el movimiento brusco me dejó inmovilizada, tomé mi vientre con las dos manos, en ese instante unas manos blancas de dedos largos acariciaron mi dorso.

_ ¿qué necesitas..mi amor?_ alce mis ojos y lo miré, un rubor cubrió mi mejilla.

_ Necesito ir al baño…..

Se inclinó y me levantó.

Caminó hacia las mujeres.

_ Rosalie..¿en dónde está el baño?_ la aludida se volvió y lo miró

_ afuera..detrás de la cabaña

Miré a Edward que suspiró y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

_ espera.._ Esme se acercó y me cubrió con una mantilla._ te abrigará.._ se acercó a mi y susrrando agregó_ ¿Deseas que una de nosotras te acompañé?

Negué con la cabeza.

Salimos al exterior y una ráfaga helada me hizo acurrucar a Edward.

Mirando a ambos lados y viendo que no había ojos indiscretos, con un movimiento veloz, propio de su naturaleza, llegamos a la letrina improvisada que se hallaba detrás de la casa.

Con el ceño fruncido me bajó dejando que mis pies enfundados en unas botas apoyaran el peso en la nieve, que rodeaba el cubículo.

_ es muy pequeño_ aventuré. Estiré mi mano y vi que dentro había un asiento de madera sobre un pedestal que cubría según me imagine el foso. Hice una mueca no por el lugar, porque gracias a Dios estaba limpio. Rose se notaba que procuraba mantener algo de decencia en el lugar rustico que habitaba_ no podré moverme.._ murmuré

_ necesitas ayuda?

_ Oh Edward..que papelón…._ dije

_ ¿Por qué?

_ no podré bajar mi ropa interior…

Sonriendo el se acercó…

_ Con gusto te ayudaré.

_ ¡Edward…!_ exclamé

_ Bella….._ suavemente me ayudó a entrar, dejando la puerta semi abierta pero tapando con su cuerpo, me ayudó a levantar la falda todo esto con una sonrisa traviesa.

_ me encanta que veas el lado cómico de la situación_ dije bastante molesta, por mi parte no veía el lado gracioso.

_ Bella…._ en esos momentos sus dedos encontraron la cintura de mis pantaloncillos y su dedo entro en contacto con mi piel, produciéndome un estremecimiento_ Oppp.. lo siento..

Le conteste con una mueca

_ ahora déjame y sal..le dije empujándolo fuera del lugar.

Lord Edward POV

Miré a mí alrededor, la nieve cubría las copas de los árboles, semejando grandes piezas de algodón, me apoyé en la pared de tablas del cubículo que fungía como baño. Hubiese querido darle comodidades a Bella, pero estábamos tan lejos de la civilización.

Si lo meditaba detenidamente, el bebé estaba llegando a sus últimas etapas de crecimiento, y era más largos los periodos de comunicación que entablaba con él.

Traté de bromear con ella sobre su dilema del baño, pero con lo poco que vi, era más difícil desplazarse para ella.

Maldita mi necesidad por ella, si hubiera sabido que podía dejarla embarazada….tal vez no la hubiera tocada.

Te mientes me dije..inmediatamente, no podría haber evitado tenerla, ella era todo para mi, su solo olor me descontrolaba, su cuerpo me llamaba a gritos, quería bajar el cielo para ponerle a sus pies…..pero a causa de eso ella podía morir, ese pensamiento me llevaba a meditar cada paso que necesitaría dar para evitar que eso ocurriese, no …..¡Bella sobreviviría!, la convertiría si era necesario, daría cada parte de mi mismo para lograr que saliera bien parada de esta situación.

Carlisle, me aleccionó muy bien de lo que debía hacer si llegaba el momento de dar a luz, tenía todos los instrumentos, para realizar una transfusión, y si debía atropellar o pasar sobre alguien para conseguir salvar la vida de la dueña de mi existencia…pues bien lo haría.

Mi vista se dirigió hacia la cabaña, podía leer los pensamientos de Rosalie, ella estaba preocupada por Bella, tenía miedo que el bebé decidiera venir al mundo, pero más temor le causaba que su padre no apareciera todavía.

Si la visión de Alice era cierta, los indios estaban detrás de las huellas de Hale, él los traería hacia nosotros, pero eso ya no me preocupaba, serian fácilmente eliminados, si es que se atrevían a atacar.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y una Bella temblorosa sacó su cabeza, me miró todavía ceñuda, como respuesta a su malhumor le hice un guiño.

_ Me has privado del placer de ayudarte.

_ Hum…. Creo que eres terrible…

_ No solo soy …._ me incliné y la abracé_ te amo preciosa…_ era la verdad absoluta. Amaba a esta pequeña humana, con cada suspiro suyo, mi corazón era dichoso._ no te enojes conmigo….

_ No lo estoy_ susurró y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

_ vamos…_ la alce despacio y acomodé su cuerpo en mis brazos._ el frio te puede hacer mal.

Caminé lentamente disfrutando de su calor.

_ Edwrad, el señor Hale no aparece…me tiene preocupada

_ Hummm

Estábamos dando vuelta a la cabaña cuando una flecha pasó zumbando al lado de mi oreja, miré hacia el este, de donde había venido el proyectil indígena, de entre los arbustos salió cayendo de bruces el papá de Rosalie.

_ Corre….._ gritó incorporándose rápidamente para luego caer nuevamente enterrándose en el hielo_ corre muchacho..métela ..los indios..

No esperé a escucharlo con la máxima velocidad entre a la cabaña y volví a salir después de dejar protegida a Bella.

Alice, ya estaba detrás de mi. Corrimos hacia el señor Hale, pero dos flechas estaban clavadas profundamente en su espalda y hombro.

Me incliné y lo levanté, llevándolo al interior, otra flecha pasó zumbando y una me dio en la pierna pero se rompió al contacto.

Rosalie, nos estaba esperando en la puerta

_ Padre…_ se lamentó tomó a su papá del rostro_ mírame.._ por toda respuesta la cabeza se inclinó a un lado ya sin vida_ ¡No…._ sollozo.

_ cálmate..pequeña._ dijo Esme_ en eso una flecha rompió el cristal de la ventana tirando los vidrios debajo de nuestros pies.

_ Lleva a Bella y Rosalie hacia el fondo_ ordené_ no perdí tiempo en mirar si hacian lo que les pedí, me lancé hacia afuera.

Mi única salida era encontrarlos y eliminarlos, no podía dejar que Bella corriera ningún peligro.

Fue en extremo fácil, no se percataron de mi presencia hasta que les caí encima.

Eran cuatro, todos armados con cuchillos y flechas, en su cinturón, pude ver colgados algunos trofeos, de su anterior actividad, uno de ellos tenían como siete orejas, de piel caucásica. El tren me dije. Estos atacaron el tren y nos rastrearon..

Cualquier pena que pude tener , murió al ver los cinturones y sus porta flechas, llenas de sangre.

Con movimientos certeros, les quebré sus cuellos, volví a recorrer los alrededores, pero no había nadie más, debía consultar con Alice, para saber si corríamos peligro, di vuelta para volver junto a ellas cuando un grito desgarrador me paralizó.

¿Bella?...

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho, corrí por la vida de mi amada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok..tarde..pero aquí llegó el capi….

Vino una gran tormenta el sábado, no pude completar el capitulo…visitas..se adjuntaron..

Además ..compromisos previos, me absorbieron..

Espero les guste.. viene en el próximo…algo…..muy importante para la pareja..

En la próxima….


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo XXX Una nueva vida…y tú…sigues siendo mi vida

Bella POV

Vi cómo nuevamente Edward después de depositar al señor Hale en el suelo, no sin antes instruir a Alice y Esme que me cuidasen, se perdió en el crepúsculo, la oscuridad estaba avanzando inconmensurablemente.

Rosalie, cayó arrodillada a lado del cuerpo ya sin vida de su padre, un nudo en el corazón, me hizo retener el aire.

Sabía lo que era perder a un padre, lo había sentido hacía mucho tiempo. Esme me llevó hacia el fondo de la estancia, de reojo observé que Alice iba hacia la ventana en donde el vidrio roto dejaba entrar ráfagas heladas del aire nocturno, estiró una manta que sujetó tapando el agujero.

_ Rosalie ..¿dónde quieres que coloquemos a tu padre?.

Ella miró a todos, y frunció el ceño. Se detuvo mirándome más tiempo, como si estuviera debatiéndose en una decisión dolorosa.

_ Llevemos su cuerpo al establo, aquí, no es conveniente que se quede, Bella está delicada y un cuerpo muerto puede despedir olores que perjudicarían a una embarazada.

Vi como Esme y Alice asentían.

_ Lo llevaremos nosotras _ dijeron.

_ No.. ..yo les ayudaré.

Me imaginé que hubiesen querido ellas llevarle para poder hacerlo más rápido, pero como no querían quedarse en evidencia frente a la humana, cedieron.

Las tres salieron, cargando el cadáver.

Rosalie y Esme lo llevaban de los brazos y Alice de las piernas.

Caminé hacia la puerta para cerrarla.

Volví a reparar en mi cuerpo, sentía pequeñas punzadas en el bajo vientre, caminé por la estancia para tratar de hacer pasar esa incomodidad.

De nuevo mis pasos me llevaron hacia la puerta que abrí un poco tratando de ver hacia afuera, ahora si ya la noche cayó totalmente. No había forma de que pudiese ver a Edward. Los indios estaban afuera, me daba miedo pero sabia que él no dejaría que nada nos pasé

Retrocedí cerrándola nuevamente, al dar unos pasos sentí los restos del vidrio esparcidos bajo mis pies.

No podía creer que los indios habían matado al señor Hale. Me acerqué a la estufa, un frio me subía desde los pies, mis botas estaban húmedas por haber pisado la nieve. Me senté en la silla y traté de levantar mi pie sobre una rodilla y así quitármelo, la primera bota cayó fácilmente, cuando procedía a sacarme la segunda, el dolor que atravesó mi pelvis hizo que cayera de rodillas apoyando las palmas de mi mano en el piso de madera, otro dolor volvió a surcar desde mi coxis hasta la cintura, para extenderse en forma descendente por mis muslos.

Mordí mis labios, no dejaría escapar ni un grito, no quería distraer a Edward. Cuando pasó el ramalazo de dolor, intente sentarme, pero mis piernas no me sostenían, giré mi cuerpo y apoyé mis manos en la silla, hice palanca para volverlo a intentar salir de esta posición .

Con bastante esfuerzo mis pies se enderezaron, suspiré.

Lo único que podía sellar este día, sería que el bebé se adelantase.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron de nuevo ellas, la expresión de sus caras decía que se compadecían sobre manera de la situación en la que nuestra anfitriona había quedado.

_ Bella..debes ubicarte alejada de la puerta…por cualquier cosa_ comentó Alice.

_ si solo me acerque a la estufa para sacarme las botas y ponerlas a secar_ al decir esto alcé un poco mi falda mostrando que estaba con mis medias solamente.

_ bueno.._ empezó Esme, pero no pudo terminar porque; 1º sentí como mi cadera hizo un sonido seco, como si se hubiese partido, 2ª el dolor me cruzó nuevamente esa zona logrando que mis piernas flaquearan, pero gracias al movimiento instintivo de ellas, el de velar por mí, las tenía a las dos sosteniéndome, 3ª mis piernas se bañaron con un liquido que cayó directamente de mi matriz y 4ª…discúlpame Edward, pero no pude evitar soltar un grito que me salió desde dentro de mi corazón.

Esme me alzo y llevó a la cama. No reparé más en nada a mí alrededor, el dolor amenazó con tomar cada terminación nerviosa. Contracciones que iban y venían, me hacían estar plenamente consciente de la parte inferior de mi cuerpo.

_ Bella…._ Rosalie se inclinó sobre mi_ voy a quitarte tu ropa, te daré una camisa de dormir para estar más cómoda.

Esme ayudó con la tarea de sacarme todo aquello que me estorbará. Alice colocaba más leña a la estufa. Y nuevamente yo… sentí que algo me partía en dos…mordiéndome los labios y tomando mi vientre sobre el camisón, grité…y...grite. ..temía a lo que estaba aconteciendo, pero sobre todo quería que mi bebé viniera al mundo. Quería dar mi regalo al ser que había conquistado mi corazón. Quería poder dejar un tesoro invaluable a mi adorado Conde.

Lord Edward POV

El tercer grito lo recibí al irrumpir en la casa, dos pares de ojos, me recibieron ansiosos, uno de ellos era de Alice, que estaba muy ansiosa, veía a Bella inconsciente y bañada en sangre, eso me descolocó, no podía concebir ni por un segundo perderla, jamás lo permitiría.

El otro par de ojos eran de la humana Rosalie, ella sostenía contra su pecho, las ropas de Bella. Corrí hacia la cama, lo que vieron mis ojos me congelaron, Esme estaba sobre mi Isabella, tratando de calmarla.

Las contracciones, la tenían jadeando y llorando, mis ojos recorrieron sus extremidades que estaban abiertas y semi flexionadas, una humedad color rosa se extendía entre sus muslos.

_ Edward, el bebé ya viene…

_ No puede ser.._ trataba de negar lo que era evidente ante mis ojos.

Bella abrió sus ojos…las lagrimas estaban agolpadas allí, sus labios presionados para retener cualquier sonido. Pude imaginar que trataba de evitarme la pena o el disgusto por haber causado esa situación.

_ Bella…_ me incline sobre ella, pasando mi mano por su pelo húmedo de sudor.

_ Edward..recuerda lo que me prometiste.._ sus palabras eran susurradas entre jadeos.

_ Claro y también te dije que no te pasaría nada.

No volvió a decir ni una palabra más, otra contracción, la hizo contorsionarse para arriba.

_ Bella..escucha trata de empujar cuando sientes nuevamente una contracción._ Rosalie, se había nuevamente acercado con toallas_ Alice está preparando agua caliente_ agregó innecesariamente.

Me quité mi abrigo y chaleco, remangué mi camisa, utilice un poco de agua que me acercó Esme para lavarme las manos.

Pasé unas interminables horas sosteniendo a Bella con cada contracción.

Cuando casi llegaba a su fin este día, observe como el milagro de la creación y del amor compartido con Bella, coronaba su entrada a este mundo.

_ vamos Bella..ya casi.._ decía Rosalie

_ No…..doy más.._ la voz de mi amada estaba en las últimas, sentí como su corazón, bombeaba frenéticamente, como si con cada latido estuviera entregando sus esperanzas, sus deseos. Al sentir que otra contracción se iniciaba, sus labios fueron apresados fuertemente por sus dientes y una hermosa beba de cabellos broncíneos y piel rosada saludaba a todos con un fuerte llanto.

_ Edward…_ gritó feliz..Esme…tomó al bebé y se acercó a mi lado. Sostuve a ese milagro, que había sido envuelto en una manta, por increíble que pareciera sus ojitos color chocolate me buscaron, y pude percibir la alegría que irradiaba.

Y también percibí el aleteo de unas alas invisibles, no más bien …era el corazoncito de mi hija, era mitad humana.

_ Edward, quiero verla…_ acomodé al bebé al lado de su madre, amoldé a mi hija al contorno de su madre.

_ Es hermosa….._ susurro cuando la baje pegándola a su pecho_ te amo….y debes cuidarla_ cuando dijo eso..escuché como su corazón empezó a latir frenético.

_ Esme.._ grite, sacando al bebé de sus brazos, y entregándola a no se quien acudió a mi grito. Sólo se que me tiré prácticamente sobre ella, izándola más cerca, no esperé a nada más, mi boca entró en contacto con su vena, inyecté una buena dosis de mi ponzoña, la deposite de nuevo en la cama y me incliné hacia sus muslos, en busca de la otra vena principal, no me importó que ella esté bañada en sangre, rogaba estar a tiempo para salvarla, percibí como su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, sus manos estrujaron las sabanas. Tenia que tener fe, no podría vivir un solo día sin ella, no podía fallar en esto.

_ ¿qué pasa?.._ gritó Rosalie, me di vuelta a mirarla cuando ella invadió mi espacio, no dejaría que nadie interfiriera en esto momentos.

_ Dios..¿qué eres?_ caminó hacia atrás.

Alice se acercó a ella, llevándola hacia el otro lado, Rosalie sostenía al bebé.

Las escuche murmurar durante toda la noche y madrugada, Rosalie fue a sentarse a la silla con el bebé, la había bañado y vestido con las ropitas que estaban dentro del baúl. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Bella, que se retorcía y gemía.

Alice junto con Esme se ocuparon de mi amada, la vistieron después de higienizarla, cambiaron las sabanas.

No me separé de ella ni un solo instante.

Cada gemido hacia eco en mi cuerpo..Hacia eco en ese maldito corazón muerto que llevaba dentro de mi pecho. Sin su compañía, yo no podría dar un paso más.

…..

_ Escucha….debemos darle de comer, tiene hambre _ decía Rosalie.

_ Pero no tenemos nada para alimentarla_ susurró Alice.

_ Mi pequeña Dotty está en el establo_ recordó Rosalie.

_ ¿Crees que podrá tomar la leche?: Esme estaba esperanzada.

A todo esto escuchaba las voces de las mujeres que susurraban del otro lado de la cortina, mis ojos no se despegaban de la cara de Bella, su corazón, latía desenfrenado, la esperanza de haber logrado salvarla me invadía.

Pero había algo que no había tomado en cuenta.

Si…..algo muy especial.

Cuando Bella despertara tendría hambre.

Y Rosalie como nuestra pequeña serian una tentación demasiado grande, para un vampiro neófito.

Los pensamientos de incredulidad mezclados con un poco de temor por lo que éramos, estaba presente en la dueña de casa. Pero el cariño que invadía su corazón al abrazar a la pequeña bebé superaba con creces esos recelos.

Por lo que debía meditar que hacer….y de forma apresurada.

M levanté, debía ayudarlas, había prometido a Bella que velaría por nuestra hija.

_ En la mochila de los instrumentos, hay un biberón, de vidrio, Carlisle lo puso, allí a ultimo momento._ dije saliendo hacía en donde se encontraban reunidas

Alice fue hacia el morral y sacó las jeringas de vidrio, que servirían para las transfusiones y al final sacó la botella con un chupón de goma.

_ Iré a ordeñar a Dotty_ diciendo esto Rosalie se levantó y entregó a Alice la beba.

Cuando hubo salido me acerque lentamente a mi hija, como si reconociera quien era extendió sus manitas pidiendo mi abrazo.

Alice la acomodó, no podía creer como ese pequeño trozo de mi amor, me hiciera temblar. Mi cuerpo la recibía con un calor, un sentimiento que nunca pensé que podría crecer en mi. El de padre, uno muy orgulloso.

Miré su carita, sus cachetes rosaditos y su boquita que se abrió en ese momento para recibir a su pulgar que se dispuso a succionar en forma furiosa.

Traté de quitar ese dedo , pero su boquita golosa hizo un plop por la fuerza con la que sostenía.

Rosalie volvió con leche en una cubeta, rápidamente Esme vertió en otro recipiente y se dispuso a hervirla.

Cuando lo creyeron conveniente hicieron el intento de darle de tomar el alimento.

La bebé primeramente rechazó la leche, pero conforme insistimos, logramos que tomase un poco más, por mi lado seguía preocupado, porque si durante el embarazo el bebé había pedido sangre, quería decir que su mitad vampiro también lo desearía tarde o temprano.

Solo rogaba que fuese más tarde.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por leer..

Disculpen mis errores, al escribir, a veces no me da el tiempo de volver a leer para editar, pues lo escribo en el día y lo alzo..

En serio, es muy negligente de mi parte, pero también esta el deseo de cumplir con aquellas que siguen la historia.

Agradezco a las chicas que me siguen en mi blog y también en FancFiction

Un beso grande.

El sábado va el capitulo 31..


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo XXXI

Y las emociones, sorpresas se dan siempre

Lady Bella POV

No podía creer, mi beba era hermosa, su pelo del mismo color de los de Edward, su carita rosadita, Cuando la acuné una emoción dolorosa aprisionó mi pecho, pero luego mi visión se distorsionó, como destellos de luz rodearon su carita, hasta el rostro de Edward se desvanecía, y una sombra oscura empezó a invadir mi entorno.

Sólo atiné a balbucear unas palabras

_ Es hermosa_ volví a tomar una bocanada de aire_ te amo y debes cuidarla - Escuché a lo lejos su grito desesperado

_ ¡Esme!

Casi no sentía nada, mis brazos estaban flojos al lado de mi cuerpo, eran como pesos muertos, un movimiento repentino me elevó y al siguiente la presión de unos dientes entrando en mi cuello y un hilo de dolor sordo que se iba regando a mis terminaciones nerviosas fue lo último de recuerdos coherentes que atesoraría.

No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había pasado, sólo espasmos dolorosos me llevaban y traían a la conciencia del mundo que me rodeaba.

En esos minutos o horas no lo podía discernir, eran los más angustiantes, temía hacer daño a alguien.

Lo doloroso era no saber cómo estaba mi beba.

Pero esos pensamientos como digo eran pasajeros, el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo, era semejante a brazas calientes que navegaban por mis venas, mis huesos se sentían como si alguien hubiese tomado un mazo y los golpeara sin tregua alguna, hasta la punta de mis dedos eran foco de sensibilidad sorda pero a un extremo dolorosa.

Lord Edward POV

Mi cuerpo estaba alerta, mi preocupación no mermaba deseaba tener una solución a mi dilema.

Miré hacia en donde estaban las mujeres.

La niña se encontraba en brazos de Rosalie, el calor de ella parecía complacer a la beba, pero también la sentía muy a gusto en los brazos de Esme y Alice.

Caminé hacia ellas.

Alice alzó la cabeza y me miró.

Su visión se disparó, se veía corriendo hacia Jasper, Carlisle y Emmet, asentí con la cabeza.

Si eso era lo que quería, que fuera a buscarlos, para poder trasladar con seguridad a Rosalie y a la beba, todavía no podía pensar en un nombre para ella, pero me hubiese gustado el nombre de mi madre Eleanor, pero debía mucho a Esme, Rosalie y Alice.

Mi pequeña no podía estar sin tener un nombre.

_ ¿Quieres que vaya ahora mismo? _ Susurró Alice, la beba dormía placenteramente.

_ Si, cuanto más rápido será lo mejor, y estarás nuevamente de vuelta.

Rosalie, alzó la mirada y nos recorrió de hito en hito.

_ ¿A dónde irá Alice?

_ Debo ir a buscar a papá Carlisle y a los otros, debemos trasladarlos hacia la casa, antes de que despierte Bella.

El temor se vio en sus ojos.

_ ¿Qué pasará cuando ella despierte?

_ Un neófito, no mide sus fuerzas, Rosalie y el hambre que tendrá será tan fuerte que no será fácil, dominarla. La beba y vos deberán salir de aquí, pero con los indios rondando será difícil, moverlos. En cambio si están aquí los hombres, ellos ayudaran, a protegerlos y a trasladarlos lo más rápido si es necesario.

_¿ Alice podrá traerlos rápido?

_ Si, partiendo ahora podrá estar de vuelta para la madrugada.

Al decir esto Alice, fue hacia en donde estaba Bella, se inclinó y sacó debajo de su pollera sus enaguas, fue desechando uno a uno las ropas que evitarían que su movimiento fuera obstaculizado.

_ Si tuviera unos pantalones, sería más cómodo, murmuró.

Rosalie se levantó y entregó el bebé a Esme y subió la escalera que llevaba a otro dormitorio en la cabaña, al momento bajo con unos pantalones de lana y una chaqueta larga.

_ Toma estos me los suelo poner cuando el frío es muy intenso, te quedaran un poco grandes, pero te serán más cómodos _ Alice hizo una mueca, su sentido estético, luchaba por vencer y negarse a ponerse algo muy masculino_ pero los tomó y fue nuevamente detrás de la cortina y se los puso, al tener puesto la chaqueta y las botas de invierno, parecía un muchachito. No llamaría la atención. Excepto por su pelo que lo tenía en un peinado con bucles, sus rizos negros destacaban muy llamativamente.

Alzó su mano, soltó su pelo, que cayó como ala de cuervo sobre su espalda, lo trenzó y caminó hacia la puerta, de paso tomó un mechón del pelo de la beba.

_ Nos veremos pronto, cuídense.

Al salir ella, me volví hacia en donde estaba Bella, sus quejidos eran tenues, pero sus nudillos tenían presionados fuertemente las cobijas.

_Ella estará bien Edward debes serenarte.- Esme se acercó lentamente a la cama _ Ella es toda una mujer, es fuerte y ahora tienen una razón más para vivir. Esa personita que es un milagro para nuestra especie.

_ Lo sé Esme, espero impaciente a que ella pasé por esta etapa, no podré estar tranquilo, no sé como reaccionará cuando abra los ojos.

_ Edward, has tomado la decisión correcta de tratar de sacar a la beba y Rosalie de aquí,, pero la fe debe ser tu aliada para poder superar este tramo de la vida que están atravesando.

….

Pasaron las horas y Rosalie daba de comer a mi hija, todavía estaba tranquilo, aceptaba la leche, pero en una oportunidad vi como tomó el dedo de Esme y lo mordió, los ojos de mi amiga se abrieron grandes.

"**Menos mal no tiene desarrollados su colmillos, presiona fuerte"**

Una línea de preocupación se marcó en mi frente.

Volvieron a pasar las horas interminables, la luz dio paso al manto de la noche.

Escuché un ruido fuera de la casa, me enderecé de la posición relajada que había asumido al lado de la cama de Bella, me dirigí hacia la puerta, Esme ya estaba en posición de ataque y Rosalie estaba subiendo las escaleras a la buhardilla de la cabaña, habíamos quedado que tendría que subir en caso de percibir algún peligro.

Antes de abrirse la puerta escuché el pensamiento del que se estaba acercando. Me relaje.

"**Hijo, somos nosotros, Alice nos trajo lo más rápido posible"**

_ Son ellos_ dije al momento de abrirse la puerta y dejar pasar a Carlisle, seguido de Jasper y Alice.

Esme saltó por el cuello del primero, un beso fue su bienvenida.

_ Hola mi ángel, te extrañé_ le susurró Carlisle.

_ Y yo a ti._ tomado aún de la cintura de Esme Carlisle, se acercó a mí.

_ Alice nos contó los pormenores.

_ Si, fue un poco más de lo que esperábamos.

_ Increíble como se ha adelantado el parto, parce que su crecimiento no es normal, ¿en dónde está la beba?

_ Rosalie, puedes bajar_ vimos como las faldas de ella revolotearon en el final de la escalera, Alice se acercó para ayudarla y poder asir a la bebé.

_ ¿Y Emmet?_ pregunté imaginando que se había quedado en la construcción.

_Estará llegando en cualquier momento, el salió después de nosotros, quería dejar terminado algunos detalles para la llegada de la nueva integrante_ Jasper se había acercado a donde estaba su esposa y extendía su mano para acariciar las mejillas rosadas de la nueva integrante de la familia Cullen.

_ Hola _ dijo Rosalie cuando llego abajo- miraba a los recién llegados con ojos curiosos, podía leer en su mente que los encontraba muy hermosos, pero también sabia que éramos muy peligrosos.

Esme habló, atrayendo a Rosalie a sus brazos.

_ Carlisle te presento a Rosalie Hale, nuestra amiga, sin ella no podrimos haber ayudado a la bebé._ la aludida se sonrojo, eso me hizo recordar las mejillas de mi Bella, esas que ya no se volverían a llenar de sangre _ Rosalie este es ,Carlisle, mi esposo y Jasper mi hijo, el marido de Alice.

_ Encantada_ dijo mirando a todos, sus ojos volvieron a Alice que estaba haciendo arrumacos a la beba.

Rosalie caminó hacia la estufa, se sirvió algo de comer, se sentó en un rincón, la sentía preocupada, pero estaba decidida a acompañarlos a donde fuera.

Pasaron varias horas y con un bolso a cuestas ya estaban listos para partir. Ella había ensillado los caballos y preparado el carruaje.

Los hombres no estaban convencidos en viajar en el transporte, pero llevar a la beba con este frio podía ocasionar algún imprevisto y también a Rosalie.

Estábamos viendo como organizar la salida cuando se abrió la puerta y el frio azotó la cara de Rosalie que estaba cerca.

Retrocedió asustada cuando entro un Emmet cubierto con restos de nieve sobre sus inmensos hombros.

_ ¡Emmet!_ saludo Esme y se lanzó a los brazos del gigante._ me alegra verte, hijo.

_ Y a mi también – la abrazó y levantó del suelo.

A todo esto Rosalie había retrocedido hacia un lado, pero sus ojos no los sacaba del recién llegado.

_¿Cómo está Bella?

_ Hola, Emmet_ me acerque a él y lo salude contento porque teniéndolo aquí, podía ser de mucha ayuda si necesitará contener a Bella._ Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

_ Bueno, Alice nos comentó, y debía dar una mano, además Bella es una buenísima persona y se merece mi ayuda.

_ Gracias, hermano.

_ No debes decir más.

_ Emmet tú te quedarás, con Jasper a apoyar a Edward._ Carlisle, caminó hacia Rosalie.

_ Nosotros partiremos al amanecer, deben preparase y abrigarse bien.

_ Si, lo haremos_ murmuró Rosalie.

Al hablar ella, Emmet levantó su cabeza y giró a mirarla.

Pude leer en la mente y corroborar en su expresión, que el tono de la voz de Rosalie le había llamado la atención.

Lo mismo sucedía con Rosalie, pero por el tamaño de él, se había sentido mucho más intimidada. Y había mantenido un perfil bajo.

En la mente de Emmet, Rosalie resultó ser una gran sorpresa, le había escuchado hablar a Alice de la humana que los había ayudado, pero no había llevado muy en cuenta que era mujer, pero ahora se percataba de que a parte de ser una mujer , era muy hermosa, muy fugazmente sintió no poder él acompañarlas por el trayecto que harían, su sentido del deber y el hecho de que quería mucho a Bella, le impedía reusar la tarea de acompañarnos para protección de la misma neófita que despertaría en un día más.

Esme pareció darse cuenta del interés de su hijo, por lo que se acercó a Rosalie.

_Querida te presentaré a Emmet_ tomó la mano de ella y la acercó al grandote fortachón que la miraba embobado._ Rosalie, no hagas caso del tamaño de este muchacho, querida, es grande pero con un corazón muy bueno.

Al oír decir esto, él aludido sonrió, bonachonamente marcándose sus hoyuelos, relajando de esa manera su cara.

_ Hola, Rosalie._ alargando su mano, cubrió totalmente las de ella._ es un placer conocerte.

_ Gracias _ Rosalie se dio vuelta y caminó hasta sus cosas.

Emmet me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

_ Parece que de familia se dará el gusto por lo tierno y rosado.

No pude menos que denegar con la cabeza por el comentario de Emmet, por lo tierno y rosado , se refería al cariño a los humanos. Él y sus sutilezas.

Emmet se acercó a la beba y la tomó en sus brazos, haciéndole un sinfín de muecas, por increíble que pareciera, a la niña pensó gustarle, la cara de su tío nuevo.

….

Muy temprano, por la mañana los vimos partir, Rosalie iba bien abrigada dentro del carruaje con una bebé tapadita en sus faldas. Alice y Esme estaban también dentro.

Carlisle desde el lugar del cochero, iba manejando, no sin antes haber tenido un tropiezo con los animales, que al olerlo se habían encabritado. Pero a fuerza de mañana, logro su cometido.

Tanto los caballos como la vaca de Rosalie que iba atada atrás, estaban a punto para emprender el camino.

Una Rosalie tímida en extremo, se despidió de todos. Pero una mirada especial le fue regalada a Emmet.

Entramos a la casa, muy preocupados, por los indios que rondaban y por la seguridad del bebé

_ ¿Jasper podrías quedarte junto a Bella?, debo ir al cobertizo, el señor Hale debe ser enterrado, antes de que su olor atraiga a animales carroñeros.

_ Esta bien.

_ ¿Me acompañas Emmet?

_ Por supuesto que si.

El trabajo fue rápido, por lo que volvimos mucho tiempo antes a la casa.

Encontrando a Jasper recostado en la pared cerca de la cama de Bella.

_ ¿Ni un cambio?

_ Sus emociones están contenidas, pero siente mucho dolor._ respondió calmadamente.

_ Lo sé, eso es lo que más me lastima, no quería que sufra.

_ Edward, tarde o temprano, la hubieras convertido y hubiera pasado por lo mismo._ Emmet, al hablar me tomo del hombro_ Ella será tu compañera y lo más lindo de todo esto, es que tienen un fruto del amor que se profesan.

_ Si y gracias por recordármelo, sólo espero que lleguen bien.

_ También yo.

Pasamos un día mas esperando impacientes el despertar de Bella, cuando al fin pude percibir que su corazón, empezaba a hacer latidos irregulares, nos acercamos todos a la cama.

El sonido que retumbaba para nuestros oídos, era uno muy débil, con muchos intervalos entre cada uno.

_ Parece que se está acercando el momento._ no pude menos que ser uno de los que hablase.

Emmet y Jasper estaban del otro lado de la cortina, trataban de evitar estar en el campo visual de ella al despertar. Por que un sobresalto podría llegar a ser mortal, para nosotros.

En la habitación, se sintió el rápido inhalar que realizaban los pulmones en la lucha interna por recoger los últimos atisbos de oxigeno, el corazón que estaba dando los acordes finales de una melodía que ponía el limite entre la vida de un humano y la nuestra. La piel de ella ya no era ese blanco rosáceo que me llamaba a morderla, tenía la palidez anormal de nosotros.

Un movimiento espasmódico, me llevó a estrujar mi alma, quería a toda costa evitar este sufrimiento, pero sabía que el lento y sufrido paso entre la vida que dejaba y la nuestra se estaba dando en forma inexorable.

El latido al fin dio el ultimo acorde y la boca de Bella se abrió como buscando dar auxilio a algo que se le escapaba. El movimiento de sus ojos bajo sus parpados cesó.

Su cuerpo quedó laxo, sin vida.

Mi cuerpo, estaba lo más quieto posible, en cualquier momento abriría sus ojos, ese primer impacto la desorientaría y no quería contribuir a eso.

Mis amigos, hermanos, también pensaban lo mismo.

"**Edward, quédate quieto, está muy desorientada. La siento aprensiva."**

La voz de Jasper resonaba como advertencia.

Lo último que deseaba era sacarla de sus casillas, quería ser para ella el bálsamo, la paz en esta tormenta de inquietes que sabia se desataría al despertar.

Sus ojos se abrieron, un sin fin de emociones me recorrieron.

Luché contra el impulso de saltar sobre ella y tomarla en mis brazos, de acunar su cuerpo, de besarla.

Observe, como empezó a recorrer las vigas del entrepiso que fungían de techo en ese rincón.

Traté por todos los medios de leer su mente, un motivo más de frustración, no lo podía hacer, seguía cerrada herméticamente a mi invasión.

Si mi corazón tuviese el poder de latir en estos momentos se hubiese saltado uno, sus ojos estaban girando hacia el lugar en donde estaba parado.

Ese color marrón, semejando al chocolate ya no estaba, en su lugar un color borgoña observaba mis movimientos.

Por esos ojos pasaron primeramente el desconcierto, luego la sorpresa y al final el reconocimiento.

Cuando iba a hablarle, el sonido que hizo el viento en el exterior la tomó por sorpresa, lo que la hizo saltar y acuclillarse en un rincón, mostrando los dientes y al mismo tiempo emitiendo un chillido como de gato.

_ Bella, soy yo, Edward.

Al sonido de mis palabras ella volvió a mirarme y sonrío.

_ Lo sé

Y en un movimiento rápido, ella saltó y quedó trepada a mi cuerpo. La sorpresa por el movimiento repentino, me dejó inmóvil. Pero lo que pasó a continuación, bueno vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba.

Bella posó su boca en la mía y me besó como nunca lo había hecho y yo le respondí de la misma manera.

:…..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno amigas aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo del Conde, espero sepan perdonar mi atraso, pero es que como dije estuve acompañado a mi hija..

Bueno besos y espero los comentarios.

Con cariño..desde aquí mi mundo de ensueños.

Rochie Rohayhu…


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo XXXII

Empezando mi nueva vida de tu mano.

Lady Bella POV

Mis ojos se abrieron

Busque alrededor, no tenia clara conciencia que o cual era el objeto de mi exploración, pero al ver a ese alguien mirándome con ansiedad y ¿seria amor?, no lo podía decir, pero el sentimiento que me inundo fue como una marejada, cada partícula de mi esencia vibró al reconocerlo, quise gritar que lo amaba, pero un sonido , en el exterior me distrajo y en un momento , ni yo misma comprendí como, me encontré pegada al rincón de la habitación y un sonido sibilante salió de mi garganta, mi mirada recorrió todo rápidamente para situarse de nuevo sobre él

_ Bella, soy yo, Edward._ su voz me envolvió, mi anhelo fue girando en mi entorno, mis dedos querían tocarlo, mis labios querían saborearlo. Nunca creí que ese deseo me haría olvidar todo lo que me rodeaba.

_ Lo sé_ le conteste sonriendo y por mi mente sólo pasó el deseo de estar en sus brazos, y sin darme cuenta me encontraba allí, trepada a él, envolviendo mis brazos a su cuerpo.

Bajé mis labios a su encuentro, no me detuve al simple contacto, no, mi deseo solo buscaba saborearlo, degustar su esencia, sentir ese sabor a frescura a especias mentoladas, mi lengua audaz se deslizó dentro de su cavidad, al principio, no hubo respuesta, pero pasando los segundos, un gemido se escapó de su pecho, sus brazos me acariciaron, su palma abierta recorrió mis caderas, presiono mis glúteos mas firmemente. Pude sentir como su respuesta iba creciendo a la par que sus caricias se volvían más audaces, sus manos se sentían deliciosas, no eran esas que recordaba, ya no eran frías, eran tibias y me impulsaban a querer más. Con ese pensamiento, mis dedos fueron hacia su camisa, empecé a desprender el cuello, pero un carraspeo detuvo mis movimientos, para dirigir mi atención hacia detrás de la cortina.

Mis ojos volvieron a los de Edward, que en esos momentos estaban negros por el calor de la pasión desatada.

_ Bella somos nosotros, hermanita, Jasper y Emmet.

_ Bella, estamos con compañía_ carraspeo su respuesta, Edward

Me bajo lentamente de su cuerpo, pero no sin antes hacerme deslizar por su manifestación física, demostrándome, que estaba muy dispuesto a cualquier propuesta que le insinuase.

A regañadientes me paré y aleje suavemente, muy renuente a despegarme de lo que mi cuerpo deseaba, tomándome de la mano me hizo avanzar hacia el otro lado de la cortina, mis ojos recorrieron nuevamente todo, precia estar viendo todo con una nueva perspectiva, cada molécula de polvo parecía danzar en forma de espiral, creando figuras fantasmagóricas. Y en medio del cuarto estaban Jasper y Emmet, se veían diferentes y al mismo tiempo igual, los ojos de Jasper me sonrieron, pero la cara de Emmet se partió con esa sonrisa característica en él, mostrando sus dos grandes hoyuelos.

No comprendía las emociones que me envolvían pero de lo que estaba segura era que sólo quería estar con Edward, sólo con él y mi hija, al llenarme ese sentimiento, mi cuerpo respondió como con una descarga de rayo. Giré para encarar al único que me podría responder

_ Hermanita, estas hermosa _ Emmet avanzó un paso, pero lo mano de Jasper lo detuvo.

_ ¿Dónde está ella?, ¡mi bebé!_ exclamé, mi desesperación creció a una velocidad imposible de contener.

_ Bella, ella esta bien, Carlisle y Esme junto con Alice y Rosalie la llevaron a la casa.

_ Pero, ¿por qué?_ yo quería tener en mis brazos a mi pequeña, pero un sentimiento de pesar también estaba presente, ¿qué clase de madre era ,si mi primer impulso fue saltar a los brazos de él, en vez de pensar en mi niña?._ Quiero verla.

_ Lo harás, pero primero debes aprender a controlarte._ los brazos de Edward me envolvieron, pero no podía estar tranquila_ también debes alimentarte.

No bien dijo aquello percibí el deseo de saciar algo, en mi garganta estaba el vacío que se iba gestando, ese deseo de llenar de saturar un hambre acumulado.

_ Creo que podrán quedarse solos_ Jasper parecía estar muy tranquilo ahora_ nosotros alcanzaremos a la familia.

_ Si, yo también quiero alcanzarlos_ restregó sus manos Emmet_ parece que no me ira mal que me adelante.

_ Si, ella parecía muy interesada también_ Edward fue claro en su declaración.

_ ¿Lo crees?_ parecía muy ansioso Emmet al indagar una respuesta.

_ Esperen, me estoy perdiendo de algo ¿quién estaba interesada?

_ Rosalie _ dijeron Jasper y Edward.

Mi mente era un caos de imágenes, rostros que danzaban tratando de ubicarlos con sus respectivos nombres.

Me costaba mucho, pero iban encajando como en un rompecabezas.

_ ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto recordar, Edward?

_ Es normal, amor

Largué un suspiro.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que debo esperar para verla?

_ Todo dependerá de ti, amor. Sabes ella tiene sangre y su aroma puede ser una tentación para ti.

Su comentario hizo trizas en mi corazón, yo quería ver a mi hija.

_ Ten paciencia, veras que pasará pronto.

Negué con mi cabeza, no podía asimilar el hecho de no tener a mi bebé en mis brazos.

Edward ciño su brazo a mi cuerpo, su boca presionó mi frente.

_ Te amo y siempre estaré contigo.

_ ¿Crees en serio que pueda dañar a mi propia hija?, ¡que seria capaz de lastimarla?

_ No, amor pero la naturaleza de nosotros es muy voluble.

_ Los dejaremos, cuanto más rápido no marchemos les alcanzaremos.

_ Gracias_ la voz de Edward, se perdió dentro de mi pelo, no se apartaba de mi lado.

_Nos veremos pronto.

Los muchachos se acercaron y Emmet con un impulso me tiró del brazo separándome de Edward y me abrazó.

_ Hermanita, tú lo podrás superar rápido y nos veremos sin que te des cuenta, en un tiempo mínimo.

_ Gracias, Emmet _ me soltó de su agarre y Jasper me abrazó también.

_ Cuídate.

Salieron de la cabaña, sin volver a mirar.

_ Bella, ponte ropa y saldremos a cazar.

En eso me miré y caí en la cuenta de que estaba vestida con un camisón de algodón, sin nada debajo.

Si mi rostro produjera rubor, mi cara estaría en llamas. Estuve parada frente a tres hombres, prácticamente desnuda.

Miré a mi pareja, ahora para toda la vida. No pude evitar alzar mi mano y rozar su cara, como respuesta me presiono nuevamente a su torso, el tipo de hambre que me sacudió no era precisamente aquel que quemaba segundos antes mi garganta, era otro, ese que retuerce las entrañas y se crea un vacio que sólo tu pareja, esa persona elegida por ti lo puede calmar.

Lentamente acortó el espacio que nos separaba, sus labios presionaron mis parpados, luego se deslizaron a mis mejillas, trazando un recorrido al lóbulo derecho, para descender por mi barbilla y llegar al otro, deseaba su boca en la mía, tomé su rostro y lo sostuve perdiéndome en su mirada.

_ Te amo_ me dijo muy bajo_ eres todo para mi.

_ Yo también te amo y agradezco haberte conocido y haberme dado a mi hija.

Cuando terminé de hablar, rodee su cuello y me prendí a su bien formada boca.

¿Quien era yo para negarme a semejante placer? Por supuesto ya no era una simple mortal, yo era su esposa y su compañera de toda la vida.

No hubo ternura, una pasión imposible de contener se desato sobre nosotros arrasando todo lo que nos contenía. No se comparaba a nada de lo que habíamos compartido con anterioridad, las caricias suaves, a las que estaba acostumbrada con él, ya no estaban, sus manos se movieron por mi espalda descendiendo a mis caderas y apretando mis nalgas, la fuerza con la que me sostenía a su cuerpo, me permitía percibir cada musculo en especial la evidencia de su deseo por mi.

Sin despegar sus labios, de mi boca, el camisón se deslizo de mis hombros y cayó alrededor de mis pies, quedando totalmente desnuda. En un movimiento me alzó en sus brazos llevándome a la cama tendiéndome suavemente.

Vi como se incorporó y se empezó a desprender su camisa, sacando los faldones de su cintura, no pude dejar de recorrer la piel que iba quedando a mi vista, deslice mi lengua por mi labio inferior, quería pasar por cada musculo suyo, ante ese movimiento él se detuvo un segundo para luego quitarse más rápidamente sus pantalones, y erguirse totalmente desnudo frente a mi.

Recorrí desde sus pantorrillas, pasando perezosamente por sus muslos y deteniéndome impúdicamente en su órgano masculino que se erguía majestuoso en su ingle.

_ Pequeña, deja de mirarme así, que no podre contenerme.

_ Promesas. Promesas- susurre.

Edward subió a la cama, gateando desde mis pies y a medida que se acercaba iba abriendo mis piernas.

_ Este es el lugar en donde siempre quiero estar.

Se inclino y empezó a besar mi muslo interno para luego ir pasando su lengua, con un trazo inequívoco de meta, al llegar a mi pelvis con un leve soplido que me envió eróticas sensaciones paso al otro muslo y volvió a trazar un recorrido descendente, que terminó en mis rodillas. Levantó su mirada y subió nuevamente hacia mi vientre en donde empezó otro juego de tortura, su lengua empezó a ascender pasando por mi ombligo y deleitándose en la hendidura, y con cada caricia de su osada lengua, sentía como mi centro se mojaba más y más. Volvió a subir para llegar hasta mis pechos en donde mis pezones suplicaban su atención, sin tregua sentí como su lengua se enrosco, lamió y chupo cada pezón, con pequeños jadeos recibía cada caricia, a parte de su boca sus dedos estaban haciendo estragos en mi centro femenino, sus dedos se sumergían sin trabas, tomando mis jugos para luego acariciar ese botón que reclamaba un poco de atención. Dentro de mi vientre se iban formando como pequeños espirales de placer, que amenazaban con barrer cualquier autocontrol.

_ Edward, por favor_ supliqué, quería sentirlo, quería que nos uniera de una vez por todas.

_ Shhsss, princesa_ su boca cubrió la mía y su legua avanzó reclamando su dominio, y al mismo tiempo, sentí como tomaba posesión de mi con un solo vaivén, su cuerpo me llenó, cada fibra de mi centro se sintió estirado y adaptándose a su invasión, cundo estuvo totalmente dentro mío, despegó sus labios y me miró.

_ Oh, mi amor, se siente bien, delicioso_ al decirlo empezó a moverse en forma pausada para luego pasar a un movimiento más rápido, sin limites, ya no había nada que lo detuviese para contenerse._ eres mi único amor.

Ya no hubo palabras, con cada caricia iba demostrando el amor que me manifestaba.

Comprendí la diferencia, su toque no era ese frío que recordaba, su invasión era, de una manera más completa.

Sentía como me llevaba al límite del placer, no contento con hacerme llegar una vez a las estrellas. Lo hizo tres veces, la ventaja de ser vampiros me dijo. Las veces anteriores, se contenía por ser humana, ahora nada nos detendría.

Lord Edward POV

Estábamos en el bosque, había cazado su primera presa, un ciervo grande, pero todavía su hambre no cesaba. Ahora estaba agazapada esperando por un oso gris que no había invernado y que estaba cerca del rio Green, pescando.

_ No te apures, princesa_ su cuerpo estaba totalmente estático, se había puesto una falda verde sin miriñaques ni nada, para evitar obstaculizar su movimientos. No podía apartar mi vista de ella, la amaba, era hermosa, sensible y era mía.

Giré mi vista hacia el río, la ribera estaba despejada de arboles, solo arbusto la rodeaba y el oso gris, estaba sumergido apoyado en sus cuatro patas y el vaivén de su cabeza indicaba que estaba mirando dentro del agua, en busca de su presa.

En el momento que sumergió la cabeza para tomar lo que nadaba bajo el agua, Bella se lanzo a la espalda de él, mi primer impulso fue saltar con ella para protegerla, pero me contuve, tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza para evitarlo.

Con un movimiento rápido Bella se posicionó sobre sus hombros, tomando agarré en su cuello. El oso se paró en dos patas tratando de echar a ese intruso que estaba prendido a su cuerpo, sus zarpas fueron hacia Bella, pero lo evitó para luego con el impulso de su cuerpo arrastrarlo hacia la orilla, tumbándolo ya nada pudo hacer el animal, sus fuerzas eran miseria contra ella.

La vi incorporarse y alejarse de su presa, su puño limpio los restos de sangre que habían manchado su barbilla, lentamente giró sobre si y me regaló una sonrisa de satisfacción. Me perdí en sus ojos y dentro de mí empezó a surgir nuevamente el deseo de poseerla, de marcar su cuerpo con mi esencia, necesitaba que todos sintieran que ella era mía.

Salí detrás de los arbustos que habían sido nuestro escondite.

El andar cadencioso que realizaba me hipnotizaba. Ella me había hechizado, encadenado a su vida, un hilo invisible nos había unido para siempre.

_ Vamos debemos volver a la cabaña._ estiré mi mano y tomé la suya.

_ Si.

_ ¿Estas satisfecha?

_ Si, ahora lo estoy.

_ Me alegro, princesa, siempre recuerda, nosotros somos diferentes, cuidamos de caer en la tentación de la sangre humana. Debemos ser fuertes.

_ Lo recordaré.

Fuimos corriendo, rumbo a la cabaña, a nuestro nido de amor.

Ya cuando estábamos en el claro, cerca de la construcción, varias flechas cayeron sobre nosotros, por instinto nos refugiamos detrás de un árbol.

_ ¿Cuántos creen que sean? _ me susurró Bella, no interesaba cuantos eran, mi temor residía en que ella pudiese resistir la tentación de la sangre.

_ Bella te pediré que evites respirar, así no te llegaran los olores que despiden estos humanos.

_ Bien, no lo haré.

_ también te pediré que esperes aquí.

Rodee el claro y me movilice hacia el este, detrás de un gran abedul, estaba un indio, su flecha estaba lista par ser disparada. Me aproxime rápidamente, que prácticamente no sintió que lo golpeó.

No lo maté, lo dejé inconsciente, para luego seguir rodeando la casa. Otro estaba agazapado detrás de un arbusto, caí sobre él dejándolo también fuera de circulación. De la misma manera procedí con un tercero y cuarto. Me incorporé y salí hacia el frente de la casa, Bella se adelantó también y cuando iba a hablar conmigo del árbol se descolgó uno de ellos que había estado escondido y por poco cayó encima de ella, pero lo había percibido y con un giro lo golpeó con un revés que lo tiró contra un tronco de árbol, el impacto hizo que se desnucara.

Por suerte ni una gota de sangre fue derramada.

Me acerqué a abrazarla, todavía la energía que descargó este enfrentamiento corría por mis venas.

_ Bella, quiero que respires suavemente, es importante saber si puedes oler y aguantar la esencia del humano.

Observe como las aletas de su nariz empezaban a captar los olores, sus ojos se pusieron negro, signo de que habían identificado la procedencia del olor.

Su cabeza giró hacia en donde estaban inconscientes.

No aparté mi vista de ella, si decidía atacar, no podría evitarlo, ella era más fuerte en estos momentos.

Lentamente sus ojos volvieron a ser borgoña, respiré más tranquilo. Se estaba dominando.

_¿Te encuentras bien?_ con solo verla , pude apreciar de que estaba controlándose.

_ Si creo, que si.

_ Bueno déjame, encargarme de ellos.

_ ¿Qué harás, los matarás?

_ No, lo llevaré lejos de aquí.

Ya había matado a varios, y no lo quería volver a hacer, los llevaría del otro lado del río.

Bella, se acercó y me beso.

_ Te esperaré.

La miré, alce mi mano y acaricie su mejilla.

_ Volveré pronto.

:…..

Gracias por esperar, fueron unas semanas caóticas, y mi mente no podía concentrase, pero les prometí regalarles más capítulos por la espera. Y lo haré.

Un beso y espero sus comentarios.

Con cariño

_Rochie Cullen_


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo XXXIII

Y en el riesgo está la ganancia, la felicidad.

Lady Isabella POV

Esperé impaciente a que Edward volviera, mis recuerdos estaban como en una nebulosa, pero claramente el rostro pequeñito de mi beba, lo podía extraer de esa confusión que eran mis memorias.

Había un montón de situaciones que me hacían cuestionarme el porque no podía estar con ella. Pero ese anhelo de madre era lo que en forma incuestionable me torturaba.

Otra cosa intrigante y que no paraba de incomodarme era el porqué esos indios nos atacaban.

Estaba enterada de la guerra civil que se había levantado, pero ¿Qué tenia eso que ver con el levantamiento de los indios, contra nosotros?, estábamos muy lejos de una civilización que llamase a un levantamiento, o mas bien contra el pueblo, blanco o invasor como éramos llamados.

Mis pasos me llevaron cerca de un espejo, no muy pulido, pero lo bastante nítido para que pudiera percibir mi reflejo. Había cambiado, mi pelo estaba más brillante, mi piel, en verdad llamaba la atención por lo blanca, pero lo que no pasaría jamás desapercibido eran mis ojos. Esos mismos ojos, que me habían infundido temor cuando conocí al Duque de Hanover.

Rrecorrí mi cuerpo, no lo sentía frio, y rememorando tampoco la piel de Edward, ya no era gélida. Con impaciencia nuevamente los deseos inconsolables de ver a mi pequeña volvían.

Según ellos, Edward y los hermanos Cullen, debía controlarme primero para poder volver junto a mi niña.

Ceñuda me volví hacia la ventana, les demostraría cuan controlada podía estar, quería estar con mi pequeña, lo más pronto posible.

El hambre que me había consumido cuando me desperté estaba apaciguada.

Cuando nos encontramos con los indios, pude dominarme, ¿si eso era un indicio de que podía controlarme?, o empezaba a manejar esta situación nueva a la que había entrado, era un gran paso hacia mi hijita.

Habían pasado una semana, de salir a cazar y volver a descubrirnos con Edward, cada día estaba más enamorada de él. Pero un vacio se gestaba dentro de mí, eran las ansias de sostener a mi hija en mis brazos.

Cada vez que tocaba el tema con él. Era lo mismo, todavía no. La frustración me estaba carcomiendo.

Miré a través del cristal roto, el exterior estaba cada vez más cubierto de nieve, Edward había salido a cazar, pues en las ocasiones que me acompañó, no lo había hecho, me había dejado todo el campo para mí.

Apoyé mí frente sobre mi brazo alzado contra el marco de esa ventana, cuanto mas pensaba en nuestra nueva familia, más ganas tenia de estar con ellos.

Edward me había preguntado como llamaríamos a nuestra hija, le contesté que Eleane Marie, me gustaría, era un homenaje a nuestras madres, Eleanor por la madre de Edward y René por la mía. Edward se emocionó por el detalle pero también me dijo que nuestra familia nueva nos había ayudado mucho, por lo que nuestra hija recibiría el nombre de Eleane Rosmelice Marie Massen Cullen, habíamos reído de lo complicado que resultaría el nombre de nuestra pequeña. Hice un esbozo de sonrisa al recordar ese detalle.

Un ruido al costado de la cabaña llamó mi atención, traté de percibir en el aire si era Edward, pero el olor inconfundible de la fragancia del humano llegó a saturar mis fosas nasales, los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron, y todo mi cuerpo entró en tensión, retrocedí hacia el otro lado de la puerta, en donde me ocultaría, pues la noche ya había caído, y una tenue penumbra se alojaba en esa esquina, lo suficiente para poder esconderme allí.

Si alguien se asomaba por la ventana rota, no seria visible fácilmente. No podía comprender quienes podían ser. Pero yo estaba segura que no quería caer en la tentación del pecado de la sangre como lo decía Edward.

Debía a toda costa demostrar lo fuerte que era. Que seria una buena madre.

Los pasos estaban cada vez mas cerca de la puerta, si no tuviese el oído tan sensible y agudo, jamás hubiese sentido a los que estaban merodeando.

La puerta se abrió y entró una persona, sus cuerpo estaba cubiertos de pieles, su cabeza tenía una banda de piel de donde se colgaban varias trenzas hechas de la cabellera suelta y desprolija.

En su mano llevaba un gran cuchillo, me arrimé más a las sombras y retuve el aire, no quería que se colase dentro de mi cuerpo el aroma tentador de la sangre, mis ojos seguían con detenimiento sus movimientos, otro indio hizo su entrada, mi Dios seria en verdad difícil, no quería que me descubriesen pero, cuantos mas entrasen mas complicado seria esquivarlos.

El primero se acercó hacia la cortina, la movió de un tirón, y con el cuchillo, lo desgarró. Ni siquiera mi mano pude llevar a mis labios, para evitar lanzar algún sonido. No tenia miedo, lo que me sucedía comprendí era que no quería matarlos, no quería perder la oportunidad de ver a mi hija cuanto antes, al ingresar otro indio, di vuelta mis ojos, seria que no me dejarían en paz, ¿porque tentaban su suerte?.

Quise dar de patadas al piso de rabia. No era justo estaban apunto de demostrar que era buena conteniéndome y ahora esto, maldición.

El tercer indio fue hacia las escaleras que subía al entre piso. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que me pillaran.

El segundo indio caminó hacia la estufa, como buscando comida, cosa imposible por supuesto hacía más de una semana que se habían ido Rosalie y la bebé, los únicos que comían. Ni siquiera la estufa estaba prendida, no la necesitábamos.

El primer indio, giró y miró hacia el lugar en donde estaba, con un alarido, corrió hacia mi, con un impulsó salí, del escondite y me encontré rodeada por los tres.

_ Por favor, no quiero matarlos_ bufé _ lo único que deseo es ver a mi hija_ murmuré.

_ ¿quieres decir que puedes mujer blanca hacernos daño?_ el segundo indio, habló despacio en mi lengua y después le murmuró a sus amigos en su idioma, al terminar los otros se largaron a reír hablando entre ellos _ mis hermanos dicen que primero te arrancaran los pelos, cortaran tus orejas y lo colgaran como adornos en sus cuellos.

_ Estoy en verdad enojándome_ puse mis manos en la cadera_ ¿En donde se habrá metido Edward? – observé como empezaron a rodearme_ Escuche, se que puede entenderme _ le hablé al que me había contestado en mi idioma_ ¿Por qué están atacando?, no le hemos hecho nada.

_ Tu pueblo, asesinó a mi gente, mis hermanos apenas pudieron vivir, mujeres, niños, fueron muertos._ se giró hacia los otros y les volvió a hablar. Estos hicieron gestos _ ahora nosotros estamos pagando con la misma cosa, si, todos los que se crucen con nosotros, morirán.

Quise contestar pero ya no tenia más aire, en un intento por recoger un poco de oxigeno, inspiré y la esencia de ellos me envolvió. Todo mi cuerpo entró en estado de alerta, no pude evitar lanzar un siseo que los hizo retroceder.

_ Les dije que no quería problemas.

_ Tú eres la de los problemas, mujer.

Volvieron a acechar, sus cuchillos estaban apuntando inflexibles a mi persona.

El que se encontraba a la derecha saltó para atraparme, con un siseo me lancé hacia el otro lado, pero el de la izquierda me tomó de los brazos, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo lo arrojé hacia las escaleras. Qué con el impacto la quebró.

Los otros dos me rodearon empujándome hacia la pared.

_ Mujer, ¿qué eres?

_ Alguien que no esperabas conocer.

Ni bien terminé de decir eso la puerta se abrió de un golpe y entró Edward.

_¡ Por Dios, Bella! _ sacudió su cabeza_ ¿no puedes dejar de jugar un momento?.

Lo miré y di vuelta mis ojos

_ ¿Edward, desde cuando tienes un humor para bromas?.

_ Oh, mi amor_ uno de los indios se lanzó a tacarlo, pero él lo alzó sobre su cabeza y lo tiró hacia una esquina._ desde que me di cuenta que tengo una bellísima esposa.

El otro indio saltó sobre Edward ni bien vio a su compañero fue lanzado al rincón.

El grito de batalla se perdió con el piñón que recibió de mi amado caballero.

El cuerpo cayó desplomándose como en cámara lenta, primero cedieron su rodillas quedando estático para seguidamente caer de bruces sobre el piso.

Ni bien observé que estaba inconsciente salté sobre él y me refugié en los brazos de Edward.

_ Mi amor_ me dijo_ siento haber llegado tarde.

_ Hum, tenía miedo.

_ ¿De qué?

_ De no poder contenerme, y beber su sangre.

_ Preciosa_ me arrulló en sus brazos_ no lo hiciste y esto ha servido para demostrarte y también a mi que podemos ir junto a nuestro amigos.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensiono y luego se relajó.

_ Oh, Edward, gracias.

_ Amor, no me la des, en verdad me sorprende como puedes contenerte, ni siquiera yo lo hubiera hecho como tú.

_ Veré a mi beba_ mis brazos se enroscaron en su cuerpo.

No necesitamos recoger nada, las ropas se la habían llevado la mayor parte nuestros amigos, solo pocas remudas habían quedado, por mi lado no me interesaba esos detalles las ganas de verlos sobrepasaba cualquier cosa superflua.

Utilice un abrigo sobre mis ropas, recogí mi pelo en un rodete apretado, sugerencia de Edward para evitar que se enganche con cualquier rama al ir corriendo, mis botas, las amarré bien justas.

_ ¿Estas lista? _ lo miré tenia puesto su abrigo bien cerrado, sus botas altas cubrían sus pantalones , para evitar la humedad del hielo._ necesitamos salir al amanecer, y para la media mañana, estaremos cerca del mar, tendremos que guiarnos por el olor, para encontrar la casa.

_ Si, ya estoy preparada_ acomode mis faldas, de montar, esas me ayudarían a correr libremente, aunado a que no llevaría mucho miriñaque, mas bien un sola falda interior, me daría libertad_ ¿Crees que habrá mas indios por aquí?

_ Si lo que me dijiste, y están en son de caza, si creo que hay más, fue una suerte que se hayan marchado la familia con la beba, no me hubiese gustado que corra peligro, aunque sea un poco.

_ ¿Tienes tantas ganas como yo de ver a Eleane?_ me acerqué a su pecho, par que inmediatamente el me rodeará con sus brazos y acariciándome con su mirada.

_ Mucho preciosa, quiero saber como está, mi impaciencia es tanta como la tuya.

Miramos alrededor y salimos cerrando la cabaña.

Empezamos nuestro viaje rápidamente, los arboles pasaban a nuestro alrededor como manchones, el viento era cortado por nuestro cuerpo, y solo el silbido de la velocidad, perturbaba nuestro trayecto.

Cansancio no había, el deseo de sostener, acunar el cuerpito de mi beba, me daba mas impulso en las piernas, es así que llegado un momento, miré detrás y pude comprobar que Edward, no estaba a la par de mis pasos, estaba como a dos metros de distancia, desacelere el paso para permitir que me de alcance.

_ Eres veloz amor_ sonrió al ponerse a mi lado.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo dura, esta diferencia de fuerza?

_ Varios meses.

Lord Edward POV

Continuamos el paso. Como a la media mañana pudimos oler el mar, la sal en el aire nos alertó, llegamos hasta un desfiladero, en donde abruptamente el agua del océano Pacífico lamia sus costas.

Mirar hacia abajo era impresionante, pero más apabullante estaba a mi derecha, el viento ondeaba la falda de Bella y algunos mechones de su pelo flotaban en torno a su cara, más que nunca el amor que sentía por ella pareció inundar mi cuerpo. Caminé a su costado y envolví mis brazos a su entorno.

_ ¿Es hermoso, verdad?

_ Si, nunca imaginé lo grandioso del paisaje._ ella enroscó su brazo a mi cintura y su cabeza se apoyó en mi pecho._ Gracias por regalarme la oportunidad de poder disfrutar de esta vida y de tu amor.

_ Ah, mi Bella, tu eres la que me ha regalado cosas que ni siquiera imaginé, me diste tu amor, me regalaste una hija, la oportunidad de ser padre y ahora el poder tenerte toda la vida._ apoyé mi mentón en su cabeza._ Yo me consideraba una persona maldecida por la vida, después de haber perdido a mis padres, de haberme que dado prácticamente solo, ahora tengo una familia, ¿qué más puedo desear?, miré detrás de nosotros. Allí se extendía un paisaje cubierto de nieve, pero sin sol. Eleve un poco mi cabeza, buscando detectar el olor de mi gente, mi familia. Pues si, ahora tenía una gran familia._ pasé de ser una persona maldita a una bendecida, y todo gracias a ti.

_ Te amo, mi Conde

_ Y yo a ti preciosa, dueña de mi vida, tú eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado y seguida de mi hija también parte tuya.

_ Ahora recuerdo lo que me dijo Alice, es un poco confuso, pero me dijo, que la felicidad costaría en llegar, pero que lo haría.

_ Y tuvo razón, esa pequeña intrépida es increíble.

_ Si, y es mi amiga.

_ Bueno, debemos continuar.

_ ¿Haz descubierto su rastro?

_ Huelo algo, pero se confunde con otro olor que no lo puedo determinar._ Elevé nuevamente mi cabeza y allí de nuevo estaba, parecía olor a perro, pero era más concentrado, empezamos a caminar bordeando el acantilado. Otra vez el olor venia a raudales y se desvanecía con la briza.

Nos adentramos hacia el bosque y allí detectamos el olor de nuestros amigos.

A una señal a Bella, nos largamos a otra carrera, subimos por una ladera cubierta de pinos y nieve, para cruzar de un salto un arroyo que todavía no estaba congelado, la carrera, terminó abruptamente cuando llegamos a un claro y nos encontramos con una casa impresionante, de dos pisos y caída de dos aguas, la casa en si estaba pintada de blanco y si no fuese por los vidrios de la parte de arriba que reflejaban el bosque a su alrededor pasaría desapercibida.

La esencia de nuestros amigos era más fuerte, caminamos tomados de la mano y nos acercamos a la casa.

Miré a Bella que ansiosa contemplaba alrededor, pude también percibir la tensión dentro de la casa.

" ¿Edward, no te parce muy pronto traerla junto a la beba y Rosalie?"

Carlisle, inquieto me habló en mi mente, también los pensamientos de los demás estaban pululando la misma interrogante dentro de mi mente.

_ Hola amigos, sé que es muy reciente, pero Bella me ha demostrado que puede dominarse, y ella quiere ver a su pequeña.

_ Temo que le haga daño _ susurró una compungida Rosalie.

_ No pasará nada, ella estará bien_ la voz de Alice se escuchó dentro de la casa y al momento se abrió la puerta saliendo ella, toda sonrisa._ Hola hermanita_ corriendo salió a abrazarla._ bienvenida a la familia.

Bella le devolvió el abrazo, pero sus ojos no dejaron de mirar hacia la casa.

De a uno empezaron a salir, Carlisle, Esme y una temerosa Rosalie.

_ Hola _ dijo Bella, miró hacia ellos y su ceño se frunció _ ¿y la bebé?

Todos, quedaron en silencio, esperando cualquier reacción, ya que Rosalie estaba parada en línea recta frente a ella y Bella ni siquiera cambio el color de sus ojos al olerla.

_ Está durmiendo en la cuna_ dijo Alice_ ¿quieres verla?_ al ver asentir, ella la tomó de la mano y caminó hacia la casa.

Todos quedaron estáticos al verla pasar al lado de Rosalie, sin mostrar signo de querer saltar sobre ella.

Solo una leve mirada de saludo y entro a la casa, todos las seguimos y vimos como subían las escaleras, sin esperar corrí detrás de ellas, yo también quería ver a mi pequeña. Era mi hija, y también la extrañé.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok, aquí va el capitulo y mañana va el otro, dije vacaciones pero Puf, tuve que ir dos veces de nuevo al trabajo, quedaron algunos documentos sin firmar y para colmo esta semana hubo cortes de luz a montones.

Las quiero, y besos…..

Rochie Cullen


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo XXXIV Mi vida soy yo, mamá…

**Lady Isabella** POV

Todos los Cullen salieron para ver mi llegada, percibí la tensión en cada uno de ellos.

Temían por la beba, ese pensamiento no me hizo enfurecer, ¿por qué me enojaría? , estaban protegiendo a mi beba, no importaba que ese recelo, esa deseo de cuidarla sea en contra de su propia madre.

Ese detalle solo afirmó el cariño que mis emociones me transmitían, como mudo recordatorio de lo que había sentido en mi vida humana.

Mi cuerpo estaba rodeado por lo brazos de Alice, que sin miedo me había dado la bienvenida, reafirmando la amistad que había surgido y se había solidificado en este viaje.

Cada rostro, presente trasmitían confusas emociones, cosa rara en unos vampiros. Esme estaba abrazándose con el ceño levemente fruncido manifestando una clara de preocupación, Carlisle parado inmediatamente detrás de su esposa sosteniéndola de los hombros miraba a Edward, con una interrogante. Rosalie se había parado en el llano de la puerta, su perfume humano me saturó, pero mi mente sólo estaba en el cuerpito tierno de mi bebé.

Mi rostro giro y devolví el saludo a la única que sin recelo me había abierto literalmente sus brazos.

_ Hola _ dije frunciendo mi ceño y demandando a continuación esa interrogante que había puesto alas a mis pies. _ ¿y la bebé?

El silencio nos envolvió. Pero la repuesta de Alice, pareció poner a rodar un engranaje de adrenalina en todos los cuerpos. Tensándolos como cuerdas de violín.

_ Está durmiendo en la cuna_ me contesto_ ¿quieres verla?_ no pude evitar asentir con entusiasmo y tomando mi mano caminamos hacia la casa.

Miré a una pálida Rose, que se movió un poco para dejarnos pasar, ni bien sorteamos el obstáculo humano, corrimos rumbo a las escaleras, levemente, aprecié la luminosidad de la casa, pero ya mis pies habían recorrido toda la escalera llegando a unas puertas un poco alejadas de los escalones.

Con un suspiro Alice tomó el picaporte de bronce y lo hizo girar, si mi cuerpo tuviese un corazón que emitiera latidos, en este momento, seria, el sonido como de truenos, en plena tormenta veraniega.

La puerta al abrirse dejo ver una alcoba en penumbras, las cortinas estaban corridas evitando de esa manera la invasión de los rayos solares, giré mis ojos recorriendo veloz todo lo que ocupaba un espacio en ese recinto.

Aspiré lentamente, pude percibir una fragancia a frezas, mezclado con el olor inconfundible de fragancia humana pero diluida al mismo tiempo con el olor característico de los vampiros, rápidamente me acerque a la cuna, esta estaba cubierta con telas de colores pasteles, inclinándome extendí mi mano, no podía creer que por dentro me sentía temblar, pero mi pulso estaba visiblemente firme.

Retiré la mantilla de sus cachetes, una de sus manitas estaba cerrada en puño y apoyada en su mejilla, la otra también en puño pero el dedo pulgar estaba metido en la boca, realizando una succión, refleja, no pude impedir, llevar mi mano a mi boca y morder mi pulgar, desea alzar ese cuerpito y pegarlo a mi pecho, mecerlo suavemente y gritar al mismo tiempo a todos aquellos que quieran escuchar , que esa cosita rosadita de cachetes sonrosados , pelo cobrizo, con bucles apretados, era mi hijita, que era el fruto del amor mas grande que podría existir jamás.

Mis hombros fueron consientes dentro de todo este alboroto emocional de unas manos tiernas que me acariciaron y empujaron mi cuerpo hacia atrás, giré mi rostro y Edward, se inclinó y beso mis parpados.

_ Es hermosa, Bella_ lentamente sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y todo mi cuerpo se apoyo a su torso.

_ Es en verdad hermosa, se parece a su padre_ al decirlo mis dedos recorrieron sus manos._ tiene el color de tu pelo.

_ Si, pero tiene tus mismos ojos_ dijo Alice, al mirarme_ bueno tiene los ojos marrones_ completo con una sonrisa.

_ ¿En verdad?_ suspiré, y la volví a mirar_ Pero parece muy grande_ acote

_ Si, crece rápidamente_ Alice caminó hacia la puerta_ vamos la dejaremos dormir, en cualquier momento se despertará y caerás bajo su hechizo. Sólo hace como media hora que se largo a una siesta.

_ No_ dije_ me quedaré aquí, prometo no hacer ruido.

Alice me miró y se encogió de hombros

_ Esta bien, pero queríamos hablar de lo que ocurre aquí, con los habitantes de esta zona.

_¿Pasa algo grave?_ Edward se inquieto al estar fijando la mirada en Alice._ ¿Bella, te quedarás aquí?, yo bajaré a hablar con Carlisle.

_ Si, quiero estar con mi pequeña.

_ ¿Estas segura?, ¿te sientes bien para quedarte aquí?

_ Si, no hay problema_ `podía imaginar la inquietud sobre mi dominio, pero ahora comprendí que nada me haría lastimar a mi pequeña.

Edward se inclinó y sus labios, se encontraron brevemente con los míos.

_ Llámame, por cualquier motivo.

Miré como salieron Alice y Edward y lentamente volví a acercarme a la cunita, inclinándome para poder ver ese rostro que dormía a apaciblemente.

No se cuanto habrá pasado pero el embeleso que me produjo mirar a mi hija, era de lo mas increíble.

Un suspiró y el movimiento adormilado de los bracitos de mi pequeña me llevaron a una ansiedad, esa que uno siente cuando va a ser presentado a alguien y sabes que con todas tus ansias quieres que esa persona piense bien de ti, que le agrades, sobre todas las cosas.

Bueno ese sentimiento me inundaba a raudales, como una marea de maremoto que no puede ser contenida.

Unos ojos marrones, me miraron, y una lenta sonrisa de reconocimiento estiro esos cachetes rosados y los bracitos se levantaron pidiendo que la sostenga.

Mis manos se perdieron dentro de la ropa de cama con el cual sostuve a mi pequeña, no quería que mi cuerpo helado la espantara.

Sus bracitos se enredaron en mi cuello.

_ Hola mi amor_ bese su cabecita_ eres hermosa, ¿sabes que eres el tesoro de mamá y papá?

Su manita toco mi mejilla y por el impacto de las imágenes que me llegaron casi la solté, miré sorprendida su rostro y la sonrisa con la que me respondió, comprendí levemente que ella era la responsable de lo que había visto.

_ ¿Mi corazón, sabes quien soy?_ nuevamente sus manitas tocaron mi sien. Por increíble que pareciera, pude ver mi rostro, desencajado, con el pelo desparramado en las almohadas de la cabaña._ Oh, mi pequeña si soy yo, soy tu mami. Y ahora no nos separaran jamás. Te cuidaré con mi vida. Te lo prometo.

Caminé hacia la puerta

_ Mi pequeña Eleane, eres hermosa._ llegamos al descanso de la escalera, miré los rostros que nos observaban.

Baje lentamente, con mi pequeña en brazos, en un segundo Edward estaba a mi lado, inclinándose para saludar a su pequeña.

_ Hola mi tesoro, eres el orgullo de tu padre.

_ Ah, no te llevaras todo el crédito con respecto a eso_ Dijo Jasper, y me di cuenta que cuando llegamos él y Emmet no se encontraban en la comitiva del recibimiento._ esa preciosura es el orgullo de sus tíos.

Me sonreí, si dudé de que no existiese un lazo de unión con esta familia ya no lo había, pues ahora la llegada de mi pequeña, había venido a solidificar el vinculo que de alguna manera se había establecido con ellos.

_ Hola mi Nessy_ Emmet se metió entre ellos y avanzó resueltamente hacia mi._ Ey, Bella, que gusto verte, me alegra que ya estés con nosotros_ y diciendo esto me dio un beso en la mejilla pero extendió sus brazos y mi beba se tiró a ellos.

Oh, la sonrisa de mi corazoncito era hermosa, vi como puso sus manitos en la frente de su "Tío Emmet" y este se río suavemente.

_ Si mi pequeña mariposa, es tu mami y ya esta contigo.

Nuevamente la habilidad de comunicarse era increíble.

_ Me alegro que puedas estar aquí_ Esme se acercó y me abrazó_ siento mi aprensión cuando llegaste, pero eres un caso sumamente raro. Nadie ha podido contenerse como lo haces tú.

_ Si, discúlpanos, Bella_ Carlisle también se acercó a darme un abrazo_ en verdad nos tomaste por sorpresa.

_ Bueno hermanita, ya estamos todos juntos._ Jasper al hablar se acercó a Alice y la abrazó_ Tu pequeña es increíblemente lista, además nos ha sorprendido con sus habilidades.

La aludida nuevamente tocó a Emmet en el rostro y el risueño la llevó a colocar en los brazos de Edward. Emmet se coloco al lado de Jasper un poco separado de la silenciosa Rose, pero no sin antes echar una ojeada hacia ese lado.

Miré el intercambio de miradas entre ellos, pero Emmet rápidamente desvió sus ojos para otro lado, me llamó la atención, pero no era momento de ahondar en ese tema, lo primero era saber porque, habían llamado a Edward abajo.

_ ¿Cómo les fue durante el trayecto?

_ Bastante despacio, por culpa mía_ murmuró Rose

La miré, por fin se había decidido a hablar.

_ ¿Cómo se portó Eleane?

_ ¿Eleane?_ pronunciaron todos allí, menos Edward.

_ Si, Eleane, se llama Eleane Rosmelice Marie Massen Cullen.

_ Guau, vaya nombre_ Emmet no pudo evitar dar su opinión_ pero Nessy, suena mejor.

_ Si, además es más corto.

_ Elaine, también_ dije.

_ Bueno Bella, le estaba contando a Edward, de algunos problemas aquí_ lo miré interesada_ Son los indios, de esta zona, no nos tienen confianza se la pasan merodeando por aquí. Pero, no han atacado, esos es bueno.

_ No entiendo_ dijo Edward_ han dicho o hecho algo para que ustedes desconfíen de ellos, o recelen de ustedes.

_ No, sólo nos hemos puesto a construir, aquí y nada más._ largó un resoplido, Emmet_ pero nos han dejado algunas huellas claras delimitando nuestro territorio. Si nosotros no atravesamos su zona, ellos no se acercan a nosotros.

_ Bueno, creo que no será tan complicado_ señalé esperanzada.

**Lord Edward** POV

Tomé a mi pequeña, era en verdad hermosa, además me había dado el mejor de los regalos, tenia los ojos de su madre, la abrace cariñosamente, su cuerpito, era tibio, su corazón palpitaba rebosante de vida. Besé sus rizos, cobrizos. Que vida la mía, por fin consideraba que mi vida ya no era maldita, por el contrario mi existencia era de lo más bendecida..

Eleane o Nessy como la llamaban mi nueva familia, tomó mi rostro y me mostró todo lo que había pasado desde que no separamos.

_ Eres un sol mi pequeña_ le susurré y como respuesta me abrazó fuertemente del cuello_ te quiero mucho.

Volví a atender la conversación de los demás.

_ Bella, la habitación de Ness.. o mejor dicho Eleane estará cerca de la tuya con Edward, Rosalie duerme del otro lado, Nosotros estamos en el extremo del pasillo hacia la izquierda cerca de la habitación de Alice con Jasper, Emmet tiene su dormitorio en el tercer piso en donde esta terminando de construir.

_ Esta bien, por mi no hay inconveniente_ caminó hacia mi_ cualquier lugar me vendrá bien.

_ No te preocupes, ya lo hemos organizado.

Al llegar junto a mi, vi como ella echaba una ojeada por la casa, también yo lo había hecho, era en verdad muy grande, luminosa y ventilada. La escalera tomaba el lado izquierdo de la casa abriéndose hacia la derecha.

La planta de abajo era grande en donde la chimenea era el centro de la atención, con piedras talladas que formaban una gran campana, ahora mismo estaba un gran fuego dando calor a la habitación, concesiones me imaginé a Rosalie y Eleane.

La casa estaba decorándose muy bien, cortinados pesados color verde se deslizaban encima de los marcos de las ventanas, los sillones estaban colocados cerca de la chimenea, una gran mesa estaba colocada en el lado derecho de la habitación, sus patas estaban talladas con intrincados diseños de enramadas y la base estaba cubierta con un gran mantel verde pálido de encaje.

Caminé hacia el sillón y me senté con mi hija.

Bella se colocó a mi lado sosteniendo la mano de Eleane.

Miré hacia Rosalie, ella estaba mirando disimuladamente a Emmet, pero se mordía los labios, fruncí yo el ceño, cuando Bella hacia eso, era porque estaba preocupada, sin proponerlo mis pensamientos fueron receptores de las emociones de ella.

Ni siquiera me mira, Dios que hago aquí, ¿dónde iré, si me voy?, no deseo salir de aquí"

Miré como sus manos se retorcían. Mis ojos fueron al fortachón de mi amigo. Los pensamientos de Emmet, me dieron una pista

"Mierda, no sé como lo logró, pero es imposible que me acerque nuevamente a ella, la próxima vez no podré contenerme y la mataré. Dios, la quiero pero, rayos, no puedo evitar que se despierte mis ganas de morderla"

_ Les dejaré un rato, voy arriba, si me necesitan llámenme_ Rosalie salió casi disparada hacia la escalera_ observé como los ojos de Emmet, la seguían.

_ Eres un tonto hermanito_ le dijo Jasper

_ Cállate_ Emmet metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

_ Emmet, ella es tu pareja._ Jasper no se amilano por la protesta de su hermano.

_ Tengo miedo de acercarme, la mataré_ murmuró

_ Conviértela, sencillo_ Jasper, de nuevo volvió a hablar.

_ Sabes que la quiero convertir, pero temo no poder detenerme._ se dio vuelta y me miró_ ¿Edward, cómo pudiste aguantar las ganas de no morderla?. Yo la tuve cerca y solo pegué mis labios a su boca y tuve que salir huyendo. Casi la mordí.

_ Nunca dije que era fácil_ pronuncie

_ No, Tienes razón no es fácil.

_ ¿Que piensa ella, sobre convertirse?_ Bella le habló suavemente.

_ No se lo he preguntado_ Emmet caminó hacia la gran ventana que dominaba el patio trasero_ Ya no pude hablar con ella, temo acercarme demasiado.

_ Hijo, escucha, será mejor que hables con ella_ Carlisle, se acercó y abrazó a su hijo por el hombro_ debes aclarar las cosas ¿Ella te ama?, ¿te lo ha dicho?

_ Me ha dicho que le atraigo, igual ella a mi.

_ Pero hijo, este paso es muy importante y es algo que no se puede dejar de dar sin averiguar los sentimientos de ella.

_ Ella te ama Emmet_ Alice le dijo seria.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos, solo veía imágenes de Rosalie abrazada a Emmet, pero en un confuso hecho que ni siquiera ella entendía.

Eleane se empezó a inquietar y Jasper sonrió.

_ La pequeña ya tiene hambre_ Alice se alejó de Emmet y fue hacia la puerta.

_ Iré yo, no me he alimentado y traeré algo que le gustará._ Fue hacia la cocina y sostuvo un frasco de vidrio que lo dejó cerca de la mesa._ Cuando este cerca avisaré para que me acerquen el frasco.

Diciendo eso salió, fuera.

_Sonriendo le explique a Bella, que ellos procedían de la misma forma que lo habían hecho cuando ella estaba embarazada, pero con la diferencia que intercalaban con días entre la leche de vaca y sangre, porque el organismo de Eleane lo pedía.

Pero me quedé preocupado por Emmet. Él había salido afuera, decidí hablar, con suerte conseguiría calmarlo. Entregué el bebé a Bella.

_ Ya vuelvo amor.

Lo encontré afuera recostado por un gran ciprés.

_ No se que hacer; Edward_ me había sentido, pero no volteó a verme.

_ Conviértela, amigo.

_ Lo deseo, más que nada._ pasó su mano por su pelo; nunca lo había visto tan serio ni preocupado._ El punto es que , cuando veníamos hacia aquí, hablé mucho con ella_ Emmet seguía sin mirarme fijo, su mirada se perdía hacia el bosque_ comentó como al pasar, que envidiaba la suerte de Bella y la tuya, ya que además de hacerla tu compañera eterna le diste la oportunidad de ser madre_ dio un golpe al ciprés que hizo caer la nieve acumulada alrededor nuestro y algunos copos sobre su espalda y pelo._ Diablos, Edward, yo como estúpido quise emular tus acciones, y cuando la quise besar, por poco , la mato. Estuve así_ sus dedos mostraron un pequeño espacio de abertura entre su dedo índice y pulgar.

_ Emmet, no me fue fácil, pero a Isabella la amé demasiado, y cuando casi la perdí, por culpa del Duque, eso me hizo ver que ella era más importante que cualquier sed. Pero además yo no sabia que podía quedar embarazada. Por ningún motivo la hubiera puesto en esa situación de forma consiente. Casi murió, no deseo perderla, jamás.

_ Edward, quiero a Rosalie como mi compañera, la quiero acariciar, quiero tenerla en mis brazos, no es de caballeros decirlo, pero hombre, es difícil estar con mis padres y Jasper, sin estar escuchando como se pasan todas las noches.

_ Habla con Rosalie, explícale lo que sientes.

_ No es fácil.

_ Nada que valga la pena es fácil, todo tiene un precio. Además ella piensa irse.

Emmet dio vuelta y calvó sus ojos en mí.

_ ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo?

_ Ella estaba pensando hoy que tú ya no le hablas, ni miras, estaba considerando la idea, pero la detiene el hecho de que no sabe a donde ir.

_ Demonios_ dijo

_ Piensa, pero hazlo rápido, porque ella puede tomar una decisión que no te gustará.

Lo dejé pensando y volví a la casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rochie Cullen


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo XXXV La decisión

**Lord Edward** POV

Juntó con Jasper y Emmet recorrimos las vastas tierras, eran hermosas y salvajes, la caza de por si era abundante y variada.

Pero a parte de la alegría de la cacería, Emmet seguía en un estado de ensimismamiento. Todavía no había hablado con Rosalie, pero hoy había decidido solucionar su vida.

Yo deseaba que se remediase pronto, el carácter huraño no era su naturaleza. Y por ende estar cerca de él, era bastante incomodo, no era muy previsible sus reacciones.

_ Vamos Emmet, se huele un oso, ve por el. _ Jasper saltó desde un árbol_ ¿Oh mi gran hermano teme ahora a los osos?

_ En tus pensamientos, conejillo _ Emmet se largó a una carrera, y dejamos que fuera a descargar sus ansias.

_ ¿crees, que hablará pronto con Rosalie?_ Jasper se recostó por una gran roca_ sus emociones, me están por volver loco.

_ Oh, ya lo ha decidido, espero que lo lleve a cabo.

_ Yo también.

_ No es bueno tenerlo en ese estado, afecta a todos y sabiendo que es plenamente correspondido.

_ Pero son detalles muy importantes lo que le impiden concretar su cariño.

_ Si en eso tienes razón._ Jasper se retiró de la piedra y caminó hacia un sendero apenas visible_ ¿Qué te parece ir hacia el límite con los indios Quileutes?

_ ¿No sería como una instigación para que ellos tomen represalias y busquen atacarnos?

_ Ahh, pero no cruzaremos su límite, un arroyo separa la zona, nos quedaremos de este lado.

_ Bueno, vamos.

Nos soltamos a una carrera, unos buenos kilómetros nos separaban de la tierra de los indios.

Al llegar cerca del arroyo percibimos claramente el límite impuesto por ellos.

Caminamos vadeando el flujo de agua, situado a dos metros bajo nosotros, la zona era rocosa, pero rodeada de follaje quemado por la nieve temprana que había desplegado un manto blanco sobre la superficie.

_ ¿Quién ha hablado con ellos?

La mirada de Jasper fue muy receptiva a mi pregunta.

_ Todos los hombres, excepto tu, claro. Uno de ellos siempre se ha acercado a nosotros en nombre del jefe, habla bastante bien nuestra lengua_ se inclinó y palpo una huellas_ aquí hay rastro de pies, pero no son de los indios, sus calzados son livianos sin suelas, estos tienen relieves como de tacos europeos. La nieve hace que se haya perdido la esencia, pero por lo claro de la huella y que no esté cubierta de hielo, implica que son frescas.

_ Tienes razón, durante la noche cayó una fina capa de escarcha y tendría que estar cubierta sin no son nuevas.

Fuimos hacia el Oeste, tratando de seguir el rastro, pero llegamos al acantilado.

_ Raro, se ha perdido aquí mismo_ Jasper trepó a un ciprés bastante viejo que llegaba a más de 40 metros del suelo._ Nada, ni un rastró, lo que se ve a lo lejos es la aldea de lo indios.

Con un salto llegó junto a mí y volvimos a desandar el camino recorrido.

Casi llegando a la casa ,Emmet apareció.

_ Ey, me dejaron solos.

_ Si, fuimos a recorrer el límite._ Jasper empezó a hablar al acercarse a nosotros._ Y encontramos algunas huellas extrañas.

_ ¿Cómo que extrañas?

_ Si, no eran de indios, pero al seguir su rastro, desapareció en el acantilado._ complete la información.

_ Llama la atención, debemos comentar con Carlisle.

_ Pensamos igual _ dijo Edward.

Ya en la casa comentamos con todos y coincidimos en que debíamos reforzar la vigilancia, porque no queríamos tener problemas con cazadores y encuentros imprevistos.

Bella, estaba muy contenta con nuestra pequeña y la familia, Rose había bajado su recelo y estaba muy accesible.

En general seguimos refaccionando la casa, completando los detalles que le faltaba, entre todos estábamos terminando el tercer piso.

Carlisle viajaría con Jasper al pueblo para recoger las piezas que faltaban para finalizar la construcción.

**Lord Emmet** POV

Trabajar en la parte de la casa situada en el tercer piso, me distraía, pero mi muerto corazón, tendía a guiñar mi concentración, llevándome a pensar en esa belleza rubia, que había conocido hace poco.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el ventanal inclinado que tenia una vista hacia el bosque, solo un paisaje blanco ocupaba mi campo visual.

Apoyé mi mano en el marco de la ventana, el segundo encuentro con Rosalie, se repetía un y otra vez.

**Flashback **

_ Puedo subir y acompañarlas_ me había acercado a gran velocidad con Jasper; Alice al ver que su pareja le dio alcance pidió para ir con él de cacería ya que Rosalie quedaría en buenas manos conmigo. Esme se había sentado arriba en el asiento del cochero con Carlisle, por lo que dentro del coche la hermosa rubia había quedado encerrada conmigo y Nessy._ ¿Cómo estas princesa?_ me incliné para acariciar los rizos cobrizos de la bebé que estaba adormilada en los brazos de ella y su olor dulce me había envuelto como un manto de fragancias de campo primaveral.

Volví a enderezarme, y percibí como trataba de respirar lentamente, pero su corazón repiqueteaba a mil por hora, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y las fosas nasales se dilataban, sensibles.

_¿Despertó , Bella?_ su voz me sedujo, cada parte de mi cuerpo respondió ella, Dios ni siquiera me susurraba palabras eróticas, nada más una conversación trivial y me hacia delirar.

_ Si, ella ya ha despertado, Edward quedó acompañándola hasta que pueda volver a estar con nosotros.

_ ¿Cuánto tardará eso?

_ Humm, varios meses, para un neófito, es muy difícil estar cerca de los humanos, el olor de su sangre, los hace impredecibles.

_ Pero, ella tiene la suerte de contar con su pareja, y además le dio una hija.

_ Si, tuvo mucha suerte, porque eso no es común.

_ No entiendo, ¿No es común?_ sus ojos me miraron extrañados mientras acomodaba a Nessy que dormitaba ya en sus brazos.

_ Nosotros no tenemos hijos, nuestras parejas no pueden procrear.

_ Pero ustedes, si_ afirmó, mirándome fijamente y cuando le devolví la mirada, bajó sus pestañas cubriendo la luz que iluminaba mi nueva esperanza, si, porque quería intentar iniciar algo con ella, me atraía demasiado. Y utilizando como antecedente lo de Edward y Bella, las esperanzas era más fuertes._ Lo digo por lo de la beba.

_ Es muy hermoso lo que ha ocurrido, pero también muy riesgoso. El pudo haberla perdido.

_ Pero no ocurrió así, ellos están bien. Y dentro de poco van a disfrutar plenamente de su familia.

_ Si_ no podía quitar mis ojos de ella, mis ojos no se perdían detalle del rítmico movimiento de su pecho al respirar, la cabecita reposaba acurrucada en sus pechos, mis dedos hormigueaban con las ganas de desprender los botones y reposar en ellos mi cabeza, de sentir en mi mejilla el calor de su seno, de perderme en la fragancia y sabor de sus virginales senos._ ¿Alguna vez has tenido algún pretendiente?_ el pensamiento de que alguien haya intentado algo con ella, me hizo preguntar bruscamente eso.

_ ¿Pretendiente?_ sonrió_ en las montañas llegan cazadores, pero mi padre no es muy sociable_ sus ojos se nublaron con el recuerdo de la perdida paternal_ No era muy sociable. Nunca dejaba a ningún cazador acercarse mucho y si por alguna circunstancia quedaba alguno atorado en la tormenta, lo hacia dormir en los establos.

_ ¿Desde cuando hace que viven allí en la ladera de la montaña?

_ Hace más o menos siete años, vinimos allí cuando mamá murió y él decidió alejarse de todos, pero como no podía dejar a su única hija, cargó conmigo, sólo tenía once años.

_ ¿Deseas, formar familia?

_ Si me gustaría tener aunque sea un hijo_ al decirlo me clavó sus hermosos ojos.

Respiré fuerte, eso seria muy complicado para mi, me conocía y sabia de mi carácter impulsivo. Y pretender darle un bebé a esta niña, me consumiría toda mi energía, hasta podría matarla. Pero empezaría a cortejarla, no era un cobarde.

Durante los seis cuatro días de viaje, acompañe en diferentes oportunidades, conversando se diferentes temas.

Al llegar a la cabaña, allí fue otro cantar.

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

_ Emmet aquí te traigo la pintura_ Rosalie, entró titubeante al cuarto. La miré y estreche mis ojos, no había hablado todavía con ella después de aquella tarde. Puso el tarro en el suelo y giró para salir.

_ espera, no te vayas todavía.

_ No, me necesitan abajo _y salió casi corriendo.

_Maldición_ di una patada al pilar de una columna situada en un extremo de la sala. Esta se rompió, debía volver a arreglarlo.

_ Emmet_ gritó, Alice desde abajo_ saldremos con Rosalie a buscar leña, Nessy queda con Esme, vendremos en seguida.

_ Muy bien, vigilare desde aquí cualquier movimiento.

Hoy habían salido Carlisle y Jasper hacia el pueblo, habían llevado la carreta para traer algunos muebles.

La decisión de vigilar los alrededores seguía en pie.

Miré hacia afuera y vi como Alice y Rosalie caminaban hacia el bosque.

El hecho de buscar leña, de seguro era para alejar a Rosalie de la casa y poder conversar.

_ Hermanita, tratando de ayudar_ negué con mi cabeza, ella no tenia la culpa de nada era yo y solo yo quien debía solucionar el problema.

**Inicio de Flashback**

Habíamos llegado el día anterior, la familia había ido a cazar y Rosalie quedó al cuidado de la beba, yo me adelante y volví antes, encontrándomela acomodando su habitación, al lado de la de Nessy, como habíamos acordado llamarla, ya que Edward no nos había dicho su nombre.

_ Rose, ¿Dónde estas?_ subí los escalones y ella salió rápido, cruzando sus labios para que me callase.

_ Nessy recién se durmió- tomó mi brazo y me estiró hacia su dormitorio. Una acción inocente por parte de ella, por que no quería despertar a la beba. Pero por mi parte nada concerniente a ella era inocente.

Cuando entramos miré la habitación que iba a ser la mía, pero que le cedí a ella, al unirse a nosotros.

_ ¿te gusta tu dormitorio?

Mis pasos me llevaron a acercarme a la cama, con mi dedo recorrí el cubre cama azul.

Luego girando la miré. Su lengua salió a mojar sus labios, movimiento reflejo que seguí con ardor.

_ es muy grande, Alice me dijo que iba a ser el tuyo_ se toco el cuello de su ropa_ gracias por dármelo.

_ No importa, terminaré arriba para _ Hice una pausa_ cuando la comparta con alguien.

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron sorprendidos.

Caminé hacia ella.

_ Rosalie, me encantaría que pudiésemos tener algo, que lo intentásemos al menos.

_ Pero, ¿tú estas interesado en mi?

_ Si y mucho_ estiré mi brazo y tome su mano atrayéndola hacia mi, arrullándola. Sentí como temblaba_ ¿Me tienes miedo?

_ No, no te temo Emmet.

_ ¿Entonces, porque tiemblas?

_ Es difícil para mi estar así, desde que mamá murió, nadie me ha abrazado.

_ Oh, pequeña, ahora tienes quien te mimará._ Olí nuevamente su perfume personal, era embriagante. Tomé su barbilla y me animé a besar sus labios, el primer contacto fue suave, solo presionando su boca. Ese contacto me dio valor de profundizar el beso. Volví a tomar esos labios y los separé con los míos, al sentir su sabor, algo en mi se encendió. La alce y en un movimiento la tendí en la cama, situándome medio cuerpo sobre ella, la parte inferior de mi cuerpo estaba casi completamente sobre ella, mi manos, tomaron su rostro y lo sostuve, para poder sumergirme en sus pupilas.

_ Eres hermosa

Nuevamente la besé, no de la forma inocente que hubiese querido, la degusté, probé cada rincón de su boca, lamí sus labios, escuchaba como su respiración se aceleraba, sus manos se perdían por mi espalada, para nuevamente bajar hacia mi tórax.

No supe más de prudencia ni delicadeza, quería beber de ella, sumergirme en ese perfume que me tentaba, la acaricie con más ardor y cuando rasgué la parte superior de su vestido, la realidad cayó como una cortina de agua de cascada sobre mí.

La solté y con un impulso muy grande llegué hasta la puerta, me detuve justo a tiempo, cuando mi deseo de beber de ella estaba pasando los límites impuestos por mi mismo y mi familia.

La miré, estaba tendida sosteniendo la pechera de su ropa sobre su pecho, trataba de normalizar su respiración, que se escapaba de entre sus labios abiertos y rojos por la pasión de mis besos.

_ ¿Emmet?_ se sentó y me miró en forma sorprendida.

_ Lo siento Rose_ y salí como si el mismo Diablo me estuviese pisando los talones.

Fui cobarde, lo se, pero por un poco más y la mataba. Y no quería matarla, la quería junto a mí, en la eternidad y quería darle también lo que anhelaba un hijo, de nosotros dos.

**Fin del Flashback**

Trabaje reparando el desastre con el pilar de madera.

_ ya volvimos Emmet_ la voz de Alice, susurrada, me distrajo y un martillazo cayó sobre mis dedos, menos mal eso no me podía hacer nada, o si no a esta altura estaría sin dos de ellos.

Trabajé una hora más y luego bajé.

En frente de la chimenea estaba Rose cociendo algunas ropitas para Nessy, la niña dejaba rápido las prendas, crecía a una velocidad increíble.

_ Hola Rose_ me acerqué a ella_ ¿puedo sentarme?

Sus ojos estaban tristes, me dolió profundamente verla así.

_ Claro, es tu casa, Emmet

_ Y la tuya_ agregué.

_ No, la mía no es._ esto lo pronuncio muy bajo.

_ Rose, no digas eso_ alzó la mirada sorprendida, pareció recordar que podía oír cualquier cosa.

_ Lo siento_ bajo la costura y se estaba levantando para escapar, estiré mi mano y la detuve.

_ Rose, debemos hablar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin mirarme.

_ Rose, sé que te herí, pero.

_ No digas más, no puedes sentir nada por mi, lo comprendo, por favor, no hagas más difícil mi estadía aquí, yo_ intento nuevamente caminar hacia las escaleras, pero tercamente la jalé hacia mis brazos.

_ No, tienes que escuchar, siento muchas cosas, creo que en serio te amo, espera, si te amo Rosalie, y si te pasará algo, la existencia no tendría sentido.

_ Pero, tú saliste, me dijiste que lo sentías, que lo que pasó no debió suceder. Eso entendí.

_ Pues lo que pasa Rosalie, es que temo dañarte, mejor dicho temía dañarte, pero ahora comprendí que sin ti no quiero estar.

Rosalie se refugió en mis brazos.

_ Emmet, yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti.

_ Bueno, que te parece, si aceptas casarte conmigo.

_ Si, me encantaría casarme contigo.

_ Lo único que te pido es paciencia conmigo, soy muy impulsivo.

_ Por eso te amo, Emmet, por como eres.

Incliné mi cabeza y la besé, su olor me seguía tentando, pero la amaba y haría de todo por ella.

_ Bien – escuché susurrar a Alice_ por fin hermanito, ella te ama.

Sonreí sobre su boca.

Yo también la amaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Adelanto del próximo capítulo …

Pasaron dos semanas más y solo una nos separaba de las fiestas de Navidad, la casa estaba terminada.

Y nosotros vivíamos en un ambiente de felicidad.

La fecha fijada par ese casamiento tan esperado era para el 18 de diciembre, viajaríamos al pueblo en donde un juez de paz y vicario oficiaría para la ocasión, Con Alice estábamos preparando el vestido, Rosalie, temblaba de anticipación.

La beba, estaba caminando por la habitación con solo un mes y medio parecía una niña de dos años. Me sorprendía, pero también me daba miedo, temía que su metabolismo la hiciera envejecer y que la perdiéramos antes de tiempo. Sufría por esa inquietud.

_ Esta hermoso_ dijo Rosalie, alisando los pliegues de su falda; caminó hacia el espejo que estaba cerca de la ventana y se contempló muy feliz_ ¿Creen que le gustará a Emmet?

_ Oh, tenlo por seguro que se volverá loco.- riendo me acerqué a ella y acomodé la cinta que marcaba su cintura.

Un movimiento abajo, me distrajo vi a seis indios acercarse al claro cada uno cargaba algo en unas telas.

_ Alice, Esme, Rose_ dije apuntando con mi cabeza hacia afuera.

Con precipitación estas se acercaron. Y al mismo tiempo los hombres salieron a encontrarlos.

_ Esto pertenece a tu especie, dijo el más joven, mi jefe te lo envía. Atacó a nuestra gente. _ Carlisle se acercó y revisó una de los sacos.

_ ¿Qué dicen?_ Rose estaba impaciente era la única que no había escuchado la conversación.

Un beso para mis amigas….

Rochie Cullen


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo XXXVI Llegando a un acuerdo

**Lady Isabella ****POV**

Pasaron dos semanas más y solo una nos separaba de las fiestas de Navidad, la casa estaba terminada.

Y nosotros vivíamos en un ambiente de felicidad.

La fecha fijada par ese casamiento tan esperado era para el 18 de diciembre, viajaríamos al pueblo en donde un Juez de Paz y vicario oficiaría para la ocasión, Con Alice estábamos preparando el vestido, Rosalie, temblaba de anticipación.

La beba, estaba caminando por la habitación con solo un mes y medio parecía una niña de dos años. Me sorprendía, pero también me daba miedo, temía que su metabolismo la hiciera envejecer y que la perdiéramos antes de tiempo. Sufría por esa inquietud.

_ ¡Esta hermoso!_ dijo Rosalie, alisando los pliegues de su falda, caminó hacia el espejo que estaba cerca de la ventana y se contempló muy feliz_ ¿Creen que le gustará a Emmet?

_ Oh, tenlo por seguro que se volverá loco.- riendo me acerqué a ella y acomodé la cinta que marcaba su cintura.

Un movimiento abajo, me distrajo vi a seis indios acercarse al claro cada uno cargaba algo en unas telas.

_ Alice, Esme, Rose_ dije apuntando con mi cabeza hacia afuera.

Con precipitación estas se acercaron. Y al mismo tiempo los hombres salieron a encontrarlos.

_ Esto pertenece a tu especie_ dijo el más joven_ mi jefe te lo envía. Atacó a nuestra gente. _ Carlisle se acercó y revisó uno de los sacos.

_ ¿Qué dicen?_ Rose estaba impaciente era la única que no había escuchado la conversación.

Esme giró y la miró.

_ Dice que encontraron a uno de nuestra especie.

Rosalie se tapó la boca y se inclinó hacia la ventana, para acceder mejor a lo que ocurría abajo en el patio.

Dimos vuelta, tomé a Eleane en mis brazos y nos dirigimos hacia la escalera, queríamos ser testigos, de lo que había pasado.

Llegamos junto a nuestras parejas lo más rápido posible, Quedamos detrás de ellos, escuchando, todo el intercambio de palabras.

Carlisle estaba cerca de una de las bolsas.

_ El no es de nuestra familia_ estaba diciendo_ pero sentimos que los haya atacado, no todos tenemos esa inclinación.

_ Mi padre, el jefe, se siente muy contrariado, y pide una reunión, en el límite, lo más ¿apurado?

_ Rápido_ dijo Carlisle

_ Si, rápido.

_ Dile al jefe, ¿Cómo se llama?

_ Mi padre es el gran Taha Aki y yo soy Asua Aki.

_ Bueno, dile a tu padre, que nos podremos encontrar, después del mediodía, cerca del riachuelo.

A una señal del que había estado hablando con Carlisle, se acercaron y dejaron los morrales en el suelo, cuando se alejaron y perdieron entre las malezas, Emmet y Jasper, se inclinaron a revisar cada una de las bolsas de piel echadas cerca de los pies de Carlisle. El cuerpo de un vampiro estaba en las bolsas.

Este sólo se dio vuelta a mirar a Edward.

_ ¿Qué pensaba ese chico?, ¿pudiste leer algo en su mente?

_ Poco_ negó con la cabeza Edward._ La mayor parte de sus pensamientos estaban en su lengua nativa, pero cuando hablaba contigo algunas ideas eran bastantes claras. Pude ver lo que ocurrió. El se les acercó a la aldea _ señaló la bolsa_ y atacó a dos guerreros y a una mujer. Estos se defendieron como pudieron, pero murieron. El jefe lo mató.

_¿El jefe los mato?, tiene bastante fuerza_ comentó_ veremos si podemos hacer un pacto con ellos. No quiero dejar este territorio, es bastante bueno para nosotros.

_ Nosotros tampoco._ Dijo Edward, abarcando la mirada a todos.

Dejé al bebé en los brazos de Rosalie y como pude me acerqué a mirar, el vampiro había sido despedazado, en diferentes partes, como si un animal, se hubiese ensañado con él.

_ ¿Lo conocen?_ pregunté.

_ No _ contesto Carlisle.

_ Vamos a deshacernos del cuerpo. _ Jasper, Emmet y Edward tomaron los restos y se encaminaron detrás de la casa.

Yo giré y a una señal mía, entramos las mujeres en la casa.

Una vez dentro nos dirigimos cerca de la chimenea, para dejar que nuestra beba camine cómodamente y sin frio. Rosalie se sentó cerca del hogar, sus manos estaban temblando.

_ ¿Crees que lo ocurrido afecte nuestra estancia aquí?_ Rosalie no pudo evitar, mirarnos con ansiedad cuando preguntó_ No quisiera, dejar nuestra casa.

_ No te preocupes, querida_ Esme caminó y se sentó al lado de ella_ Carlisle solucionará esto, ya lo verás.

_ Si, no debes preocuparte, el casamiento se realizará, serás la novia más bonita._ Alice se sonrió y se tiró al suelo a jugar con Eleane_ mi muñeca, ¿que deseas hacer hoy?

_ Um, tía casita _ se levantó y fue hacia detrás del sofá en donde Rosalie estaba y seguidamente arrastró una casa de madera casi de su tamaño. Eleane, y había demostrado tener una fuerza sobre humana

_ Esta bien, pero debemos terminar de hacer las cortinas para la casita, Tío Emmet es muy creativo cuando trabaja con sus maderas. Pero de detalles, debes dejarlos en nuestras manos.

_ ¿Te gustan tus muñecas?_ Rosalie, le había regalado dos pequeñas muñecas que habían sido de ella y que las atesoraba mucho.

_ Si tía Ro, mucho._ sacó de dentro de la casa dos muñecas pequeñas, una rubia con bucles hasta la cintura y otra de pelo negro hasta el hombro, ambas con cabeza de porcelana y todavía conservando sus coloridos mofletes.

En eso entraron los hombres.

_ Iremos a la reunión convocada por el jefe Taha Aki._ Edward se inclinó y besó a Eleane.

_ Amor de papi, ¿cómo te estas portando?

Ella se levantó y pidió ser alzada en sus brazos.

Como siempre Edward la complació.

Emmet caminó y se sentó al lado de Rosalie, Jasper se sentó en cuclillas cerca de Alice. Carlisle llamó con señas a Esme que se levantó y fue a hablar con él.

_ Bien, papi_ su boquita le dio un beso ruidoso en la mejilla.

_ Saldremos con tu tío, pero te quedarás con mami, las tías y la abuela Esme.

_ Si, papi.

_ Bueno, entonces te dejaré con muy cariñosa compañía.

Edward bajo a la pequeña y se acercó a mi, su mano cubrió la mía y me llevó caminando hacia el exterior.

La nieve cubría todo el lugar.

Edward tomó mi rostro y lo levantó hacia sus labios.

_ Eres mi tesoro descubierto_ su boca rozó levemente mis labios_ Cuida a nuestra pequeña mientras volvemos, Alice irá con nosotros.

_ ¿Alice?,

_ Si, necesitamos, predecir cualquier movimientos de parte de ellos.

_ Sólo te pido, que te cuides y que vuelvas, junto a nosotros.

_ Lo haré, mi preciosa.

Sus labios volvieron a capturar los míos, pero en un beso abrazador, cada parte interior de mi boca fue acariciada por su lengua, sus brazos me sostuvieron firmemente contra él, cada fibra de mi ser era como arcilla a su tacto.

Con un suspiro, separamos nuestros labios. Su frente se quedó pegada a la mía, sus ojos se sumergían en los míos.

Un sonido a nuestras espaldas me hizo girar la cabeza.

Y en eso los vi caminando fuera de la casa, los demás, Rose y Esme despidiendo a sus parejas, Eleane se deslizó entre sus tías y llegó hasta nosotros.

Con sus bracitos en alto, requirió nuestra atención.

_ Papi_ de nuevo Edward se inclinó levantándola_ mi corazoncito_ beso sus rizos_ te quiero, pero papi te dejará con mami, como te dije, debo salir con tus tíos y abuelo_ pasó a la niña a mis brazos _ cuídense _ de nuevo se inclinó y beso mis labios suavemente.

**Lord Edward** POV

Salieron rumbo al encuentro fijado, llegaron al borde del arroyo.

No se veía a nadie en el momento de arribar, pero de repente pude sentir los pensamientos de los nativos.

_ Están llegando_ dije en voz baja, suficiente para nuestra sensible audición._ son varios.

_ Ya los veo_ Emmet se coloco al lado de Carlisle y Jasper a mi izquierda.

_ ¿Qué opinas hija?_ Carlisle miró levemente a Alice, que estaba parada detrás de ellos.

_ No tienen malas intenciones, pero, veo dificultades en la aldea de ellos.

_ ¿Qué tipo de problemas?_ dije.

_ Serán nuevamente atacados.

_ ¿Por quienes?¿alguien de nuestra especie?

Alice , me miró.

_ Si, son de nuestra especie y son tres, Edward.

Pasé mi mano por el pelo, rastrillándolo desde la frente para atrás.

_¿ es inminente el ataque?

_ Creo que si.

_ ¿Jasper, cómo están los ánimos de nuestros amigos?

_ siguen preocupados por el ataque anterior.

Vimos como un gran lobo, en verdad enorme, a 5 nativos, todos grandes como de casi dos metros, muy desarrollados físicamente. Por increíble que parecieran estaban con poca ropa, como desafiando al clima.

Entre ellos estaba el nativo que se comunicaba con nosotros, volví a pasar la mirada, pero ninguna tenia la apariencia de ser el jefe.

_ Como solicitaron estamos aquí_ Carlisle, le habló al nativo_ ¿El jefe Taha Aki, ha venido?

_ Él vendrá_ los ojos del nativo se encontraron con los del lobo.

Por inverosímil que pareciera, unas ideas bastantes consientes se desprendieron del lobo. Sorprendido mire hacia esa criatura impresionante.

El lobo giró su cabeza y nos observó, para luego retirarse como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

Lentamente caminó el lobo hacia los arboles, perdiéndose entre ellos. Ni bien pasaron segundos, apareció un nativo, si cabe más grande que los presentes.

Nos saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

_ Mi padre, el jefe Taha Aki_ al decirlo se coloco casi detrás del hombre pero lo suficientemente cerca, para poder intercambiar comentarios.

El jefe habló con nosotros en un idioma que no comprendíamos, pero inmediatamente su hijo tradujo lo dicho.

_ Agradece que hayan venido a intercambiar palabras, todavía está muy enojado por el ataque que sufrimos a manos del hombre frio.

"**Edward, el jefe nos ha denominado hombre frio. Eso queda fuera de nuestro control**".

Carlisle en verdad estaba preocupado, como norma no podíamos dar a conocer nuestro secreto a no ser que eligiéramos a nuestra pareja definitiva y esta resultase ser humana.

Continúo el jefe hablando.

_ No esperaba eso, ustedes desde que llegaron, no han atacado a nadie. Mi hijo Asua, me ha dicho que ese frio no era de su familia.

Asintió Carlisle, a lo dicho por el jefe, corroborando de esa manera que en verdad, no pertenecía a nuestra familia.

Y continuo el monologo del jefe, aunque parecía un poco avergonzado, pero decidido.

_ Lo hemos estado observando, temíamos por nuestras mujeres y niños.

_ Sentimos en verdad lo que pasó, pero nosotros no atacamos a nadie.

_ Pero ese monstruo mató a dos hombres de mi tribu y a una mujer. _ sacudió la cabeza denegando_ No confiamos en ustedes.

El jefe se cruzo de brazos y con los pies separados, presentó una postura inflexible.

_ Comprendemos su inquietud _ suspiró Carlisle, tratando de razonar_ Pero creo que hemos demostrado que no somos iguales al que atacó a su gente.

También quise intervenir pero no quería sacar autoridad a Carlisle, pues era el representante de la familia.

_ Como muestra de nuestra buena voluntad, le diremos, que _ "**Edward, ¿crees que debo decirles como eliminar a nuestra especie definitivamente y lo de la visión de Alice"**

Sacudí mi cabeza negativamente.

_ trataremos de ayudar cuando algún miembro de nuestra especie, les ataca.

Pero no queremos abandonar este territorio.

El jefe miró hacia los lejos.

_ Haremos un pacto_ su hijo lo miró brevemente con una interrogante._ Cumplirán varias reglas y podrán vivir aquí.

Me enfurecí, ¿Qué se creían ellos, para imponer condiciones?

_ Muy bien _ dijo Carlisle _ pero también nosotros daremos algunas normas.

_ Lo consideraremos._ murmuró el hijo, después que su padre le hablo largamente.

_ Díganos su condiciones._ Carlisle se paro derecho, con los hombros rígidos.

_ No cruzaran nuestro territorio. Si lo hacen, iniciaremos una batalla, hasta la eliminación de la especie.

_ Estoy de acuerdo, pero también ustedes no podrán pasar, con las mismas consecuencias.

Me acerque a Carlisle

_ y si le eliminamos la clausula de la extinción, y solo lo dejamos en una sanción, por el traspaso.

Carlisle le trasmitió, lo que dije

_ Estamos de acuerdo. El otro es que no pueden atacar a nadie, si muerden a alguien, se irán.

_ Carlisle _ dijo Emmet_ mi casamiento es la semana que viene, Rosalie.

_ Dijimos nadie recibirá ni un mordisco.

_ Escucha Emmet, lo hablaremos luego._ Suspirando, se giró a hablar con ellos

Emmet se retiró enojado detrás de Carlisle y Jasper mirando furibundo a los nativos.

"**Malditos, ahora complica todo, ¿Qué le diré a Rosalie?"**

Los pensamientos enojados invadían mi pensamiento. También Jasper empezó a luchar con los sentimientos encontrados de él.

"**Basta Emmet, Dios, esto sobrepasa cualquier intento de controlar, a los nativos detrás del jefe que quieren matarnos, la rabia los invade y ahora mi hermanito".**

"**Bárbaro, esta situación complica un poco todo pero igual habrá solución."**_ Alice, trató de pensar positivamente.

El jefe continúo hablando, pero ya decidimos, aceptar la propuesta.

Volvimos a la casa muy contrariados.

Comentamos con la familia, lo ocurrido.

Emmet y Rosalie se retiraron a hablar.

Y decidieron, comunicarnos que después del casamiento, viajarían para convertir a Rosalie, hacia Alaska.

Estuvimos de acuerdo, y que después de un tiempo volverían, también decidieron tener un bebé, para agregar un miembro a la familia y ser compañera de Eleane.


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo XXXVII Y compartiendo los momentos...

**Lady Isabella** POV.

Los hombres se habían marchado a la ciudad, nosotras estábamos saliendo también para allí, las mujeres decidimos usar el carruaje que estaba guardado detrás de la casa en el granero. El recorrido nos llevaría dos horas pero valdría la pena.

Nuestra amiga, Rosalie, estaba hermosa, lucia fantástica con su traje de novia.

Después del enlace, volverían ellos solos a la casa y después más adelante irían hacia Alaska.

Nosotros quedaríamos en el pueblo para dar privacidad a la pareja.

Ella planeaba con Emmet quedar embarazada. Decidieron completar su ciclo de dulce espera con nosotros y luego dejarnos al bebé e ir hacia las tierras frías para tratar de superar la inestabilidad que acarrearía su nueva condición y también para evitar cualquier conflicto con nuestros vecinos nativos.

Ese era el único punto que desesperaba a la pareja, el abandonar lo que sería su fruto del amor, dejarlo y alejarse.

Comprendía plenamente la desazón de su corazón.

Lo mismo había sentido cuando me separaron de Eleane.

Llegué a la puerta del carruaje, mi pequeña estaba sentada en los brazos de su abuela de corazón. En el asiento de enfrente estaba la novia, radiante, no podía evitar sonreír al contemplarla, pues su boca no paraba de hacerlo y lo más gracioso era que me comentó que no podía frenarlo pues al tratar de cerrar la boca, sus labios tendían a realizar un tics, bastante desagradable, se ponían a temblar, Esme le tranquilizaba con palabras que trataban de amortiguar su estado de ánimo.

Alice, intrépida como era ella, se subió al frente del carruaje, le tocaría manejar hasta llegar a la ciudad, orgullosa comentó que sería la primera mujer que conduciría un carruaje, tarea acaparada por los hombres.

Los caballos, ya se habían acostumbrado a nuestro olor, ya no se encabritaban ni relinchaban temerosos cuando nos sentían a su alrededor. Nos pusimos en marcha.

Miré el paisaje que se deslizaba rápidamente por el camino cubierto de nieve, el frio se colaba por cada rendija, Esme estiró la cobija que había traído para tapar a Eleane, ella se entretenía con un libro de cuentos de los hermanos Green, que su tío Jasper le había comprado cuando fueron a traer los muebles, la inteligencia de ella era tan acelerada como su metabolismo biológico del crecimiento.

Había asimilado los códigos de lectura, hacía cuatro días atrás y no paraba de devorar cuanto libro encontraba.

Cada vez que miraba a mi pequeña sólo podía dar un suspiro de incertidumbre por ser tan oscuro el futuro de mi pequeña, el temor que me albergaba desde que descubrimos de su crecimiento acelerado no había mermado ni un poco.

El camino se hizo corto por las travesuras de Eleane dentro del carruaje, pues sus preguntas interminables de los cuentos de hadas del libro, le hacía cuestionar la veracidad de lo que estaba leyendo.

Con Rosalie y Esme procuramos que entendiese que eran relatos creados de la mente de unos hombres. Casi llegando a la ciudad, Eleane se bajo del asiento en donde se había acomodado y fue junto a su tía.

_ Tía, ¿cuándo te cases con tío Emmet, tendrán un bebé como yo?_ todos miramos con cariño a ese rayito de sol que nos habían enviado._ me gustaría tener una amiguita con quien jugar,¿ será niña, verdad, como yo?

_ Mi corazón_ Rosalie se inclinó y abrazó a Eleane_ no sé que será, pero de que un primito te voy a regalar_ sus ojos se levantaron a mirarnos, estos rebozaban de lagrimas.

Eleane contenta, dio vuelta y fue nuevamente a trepar al asiento, ya nuevamente interesada en ese libro que hablaba de historias fantásticas.

_ Ojalá no ocasioné tantos inconvenientes, mi deseo de tener un bebé y al mismo tiempo convertirme en una más de ustedes.

_ Tranquila querida_ Esme acarició levemente su mano enguantada, ella también estaba abrigada con una manta en el regazo y espalda.

Cómo a diez minutos del pueblo, sentimos un movimiento brusco del carruaje.

_ Bella, soy yo amor, no te preocupes, desde aquí llevaré el carruaje_ la voz de Edward me llegó desde afuera.

El carruaje no necesito detenerse. Alice abrió la puerta y se metió dentro.

_ Bueno, de vuelta a mi rol femenino_ con una mueca graciosa y un movimiento coqueto de su nariz, Alice acomodo su ropa_ No hay muchas mujeres en Port Ángeles, por lo que no es conveniente que las únicas mujeres nuevas que verán, hagan su entrada manejando un carruaje, llamaríamos bastante la atención.

_ Si, es mejor mantener un perfil bajo en estos casos.

Todas sonreímos con esa idea, para nada éramos mujeres de perfiles bajos, florecíamos bajo las decisiones tomadas y más bajo presión.

Nuestra entrada al pueblo, atrajo miradas, pues no era usual un carruaje de viaje, ya que la mayoría se acercaban al pueblo por el puerto.

Port Ángeles, era una nueva ciudad en crecimiento, bueno ciudad no era todavía, con sus 20 habitantes la mayoría hombres, creo que sólo el 2% eran mujeres o tal vez menos, me había comentado Jasper. Según lo que escuchó en su visita al pueblo, esta fue planeada por el gobierno federal, el Presidente Lincoln lo llamó "la ciudad en segundo lugar nacional," en caso de que Washington, C.C. cayera al ejército confederado. La razón verdadera de crear una ciudad nacional era proporcionar el dinero de ventas de la tierra para apoyar el esfuerzo de la guerra.

Pero comentando con la familia en los debates que habíamos tenido, la cantidad de tierra alrededor, serviría para proporcionar un hermoso lugar a muchas familias más adelante.

Emmet dijo que ellos habían sido los primeros en colaborar con la causa del Presidente Lincoln, ya que compraron las tierras en forma legal al gobierno de los Estados Unidos Federales.

La calle de la ciudad era bastante ancha quince construcciones estaban edificadas a ambos lados de está. Sus letreros eran burdos estilos que trataban de imitar a aquellos de grandes ciudades.

Nosotros deberíamos ir hacia la construcción al final de la calle, esta fungía como capilla y centro de reuniones y según los comentarios de Jasper y Emmet, tal vez hasta como escuela, si es que la población crecía. Cosa que no se veía muy palpable por la escasa población femenina.

Había un "Hotel", para los marineros que atracaban en ese Puerto alternativo, pues el principal, era Portlant, que constaba alrededor de 830 habitantes de los cuales, 660 eran hombres, y la restante era mujeres o niños. Estábamos hablando de población de raza blanca, los nativos no eran considerados como número en la población de la ciudad, hasta ese punto llegaba la marginación involuntaria, ya que la guerra se había declarado para luchar por los derechos humanos de todos los esclavos y nativos del país.

Al detenerse el carruaje, Carlisle se aproximó a ayudarnos a bajar, caballeroso como él, no había igual, claro excepto el que se aproximaba a sostenerme de la cintura para bajarme.

_ Estas hermosa_ me susurró al oído, siendo consciente que igual todos escucharían su voz_ quisiera saborearte plenamente_ mis ojos se calvaron en él. Su declaración, podría tomarse literalmente, ya que su pasión era degustarme sin inhibiciones.

Levante mi mano y acaricie su barbilla.

_ Yo también amor.

_ Papito, también quiero bajar_ Edward se dio vuelta y tomó en brazos a su pequeña, dándole un beso en la mejilla_ ¿Qué saborearemos? _ Pero su atención de desvió a las construcciones_ Ya tengo ganas de ver por aquí.

Todos miramos a Eleane, ella no conocía nada a parte de la casa, todo era novedad para sus deslumbrantes ojos.

_ ¿Está todo preparado?_ Esme se inclinó a acomodar el vestido de Rosalie_ entremos o nuestra novia se congelará aquí afuera.

Dentro del salón que fungiría como capilla, estaba Emmet elegantemente trajeado acompañado de un señor delgado vestido con un gran abrigo.

El lugar fue acomodado muy elegantemente, según había escuchado, Alice había venido con Jasper tres días antes para arreglarlo, mi hermanita no dejaría pasar detalles para que todo salga como en un cuento de hadas.

_ Señora Cullen_ el Hombre se acercó a saludar a Alice_ espero que le guste como quedó, seguí sus últimas indicaciones_ detrás de nosotros estaba una larga mesa decorada para un banquete en honor a Rosalie y Emmet.

Escuchamos que otras personas se acercaban.

La puerta se abrió y entraron varias más. Como ocho hombres y tres mujeres. Todos arreglados para la ocasión.

_ Oh señor Clements, por supuesto confié en su buen criterio.

El hombre infló su pecho como pavo real, se hacía evidente, que el halago de una mujer era bien recibido en estos lugares poblados meramente por población masculina.

Emmet se giró y miró a su novia, sus ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Edward se acercó y tomó mi mano, llevando en la otra también a Eleane.

_ Señor Clements, quisiera presentarle a mi esposa Isabella Cullen y a mi hija Eleane Cullen.

_ Es un placer conocer a una familia tan hermosa, especialmente con señoras muy encantadoras.

Abarcó su mirada a todos, en especial a las mujeres Cullen, que sobresalían con su belleza.

_ Iniciaremos la boda inmediatamente, el caballero está impaciente, no ha dejado de recorrer el salón esperando a la novia.

Jasper sonriendo se acercó a dar una palmada en la espalda del impaciente novio.

La boda se inició, con presencia de la familia, el Juez de Paz, entre comillas también acreditado como alguacil, para hacer cumplir la ley. Su esposa que nos presentó como una de las tres mujeres que habían llegado y que le había ayudado para terminar los últimos detalles del banquete. Los otros eran el dueño del local de abastecimiento, en donde la mayoría de la población e inclusive los nativos hacían su compra. El dueño del hotel con su esposa, el dueño de la herrería y su esposa. También estaban los ayudantes de Clemens, el encargado del correo y telégrafo, Y el que recibía las encomiendas.

Los invitados, estaban emocionados de conocer a los nuevos vecinos, que por cierto eran muy interesantes, por lo atractivo del grupo y por el hecho de que una familia completa se estableciera allí, un lugar tan aislado.

Emmet sostenía a Rosalie de la mano.

Al terminar sus juramentos, Emmet se inclinó y beso suavemente a Rosalie.

Todos aplaudimos, una nueva pareja se concretaba en la familia.

Nos aproximamos a dar las felicitaciones.

Los invitados, se acercaron a hacer lo mismo pero luego se volcaron al banquete, nosotros simulamos hacerlo también, es decir degustar la comida, a excepción de Eleane que caminaba cerca de la mesa pero miraba intrigada a la nueva concurrencia.

Después de más de una hora de estar departiendo, los novios se despidieron.

Nosotros habíamos alquilado habitación en el hotel, para nuestra suerte, tenían libre sus únicos tres cuartos.

Nos reunimos delante de las habitaciones.

_ Emmet estaba muy feliz_ comenté cuando Edward me tomó de la cintura, miré a Eleane que dormía acurrucada en los brazos de Carlisle. _ le daremos dos días para que puedan disfrutar de su luna de miel.

_ Alice_ Carlisle se dio vuelta a mirarla_ ¿cómo ves la evolución de esa relación?

_ Lo veo muy apasionada_ sonrió al decirlo_ no pasará nada fuera de lo normal.

Su comentario nos llevó a todos a una calma.

Giramos para entrar a nuestras habitaciones cuando Alice, pegó un grito

Giramos a mirarla

_ Dios_ dijo Edward_ Rosalie.

_ ¿Qué pasa con Rosalie?_ murmuré.

_ Los vampiros atacan a Emmet y Rosalie, cuando van rumbo a la casa.

_ Pero Emmet , ¿Puede con ellos?

_ Son muchos para poder defender a Rosalie_ pronunció Edward.

_ Vamos _ dijeron Carlisle.

Cuando me moví, Edward se dio vuelta y tomó mi brazo para poder recibir a Eleane.

Cuando la tuve acurrucada, sus palabras me dejaron inquieta y apesadumbrada.

_ Tú te quedarás con la niña.

_ Pero

_ No hay peros Bella, alguien debe cuidarla, no podemos ponerla en peligro.

_ Tienes razón._ suspiré_ me quedo a cuidarla_ me acerqué y con un brazo, mientras sostenía con el otro a la pequeña apresé su cuello y lo tiré hacia mi boca y lo besé_ cuídate, amor.

_ Lo haré.

_ Lo haremos _dijeron Jasper y Alice.

_ Cuida a la pequeña, Bella._ Esme dijo quedamente.

Miré como salieron veloces, casi imperceptibles.

Entré lentamente a la habitación, esperaba que lleguen a tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo XXXVIII

**¿PORQUÉ UNO NO PUEDE VIVIR LA VIDA COMO LO HA PLANEADO?**

_**Rosalie**_ POV

En verdad estaba nerviosa, se habían reído las chicas porque no podía cerrar mi boca, este tics que me había dado, me lo impedía, las veces que hacia el intento mis labios empezaban a temblar. Los nervios tomaron control de mi cuerpo.

Miré a las personas que habían concurrido a la ceremonia, siempre quise un casamiento con gente asistiendo al mismo, nunca pensé que después de mudarme tan aislada con mi padre, en esa cabaña perdida prácticamente entre las montañas, me iba a casar con el hombre más guapo que había conocido, sus hoyuelos eran mi perdición.

Lo contemplé disimuladamente, su traje lo ceñía perfectamente. Su estatura era impresionante, sus hombros sobresalían mucho más que de cualquier hombre presente en el salón.

Pensar en estar en sus brazos producía escalofríos, pero no de frio, temía un poco la noche de bodas, ni siquiera a Esme me atreví a preguntar sobre ese tema.

Lástima que mi madre se haya muerto tan temprano. De seguro hubiese sido más fácil conversar sobre ese tema. Y no sentirme en ascuas en estos momentos.

_ Rosalie_ Bella se acercó sonriendo_ ¿Tienes frío?

_ Para nada Bella, no te preocupes.

_ Emmet me dijo que viene ya junto a ti, para poder emprender la partida hacia la casa, de esa manera no recorrerán el camino en la oscuridad.

_ Muy bien, lo espero_ mis manos se retorcían frente a mis caderas.

_ ¿Estás nerviosa?

Miré a mi amiga.

_ Si, un poco_ retuve el aliento y decidí soltar mi inquietud_ Bella ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

_ Claro hermanita, lo que quieras.

Sentí que mis mejillas se llenaban de calor.

_ Errr, cuando una se acuesta con su_ miré a ambos lados y me incliné despacito a penas murmurando, pues sabía que ella podría escucharme_ pareja, pues ¿Qué debo hacer?

Vi cómo Bella me miró fijamente y me abrazó.

_ Rosalie, Emmet te adora y él no hará nada que pueda lastimarte pero debes ser clara con él si te sientes incomoda con algo, el cuerpo de los humanos no es igual al nuestro y puede ser un poco doloroso la primera vez para toda mujer y un poco más con él.

_ Dios Bella, yo nunca he visto a alguien así cómo Emmet, es muy grande y me da un poco de miedo, pero lo amo y sé que no me hará nada.

_ Te ama y mucho, sólo habla con él.

_ Lo haré.

_¿Lista señora Cullen?_ la voz de Emmet nos envolvió y luego sus grandes brazos me abrazaron._ nos vamos madame.

_ Si, vamos señor Cullen_ acaricié sus brazos.

La familia se arremolinó alrededor nuestro, dándonos besos y bromas. Que me pusieron un poco incomodas.

Emmet me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacia el carruaje.

_ Sube princesa_ me acomodó dentro, tapando mis piernas con una manta y deteniéndose levemente para acariciar mi mejilla _ te amo Rose, hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida_ inclinándose más capturó mi boca suavemente._ Será una tortura hasta la casa, sabiendo que estas aquí. Y yo arriba manejando este carruaje, daría cualquier cosa por un cochero en estos momentos y poder acurrucarnos todo el camino.

Sus palabras produjeron un acalorado rubor.

Me sumergí en sus ojos, adoraba a ese hombre, con todo lo grande que era, su ternura no tenia comparación.

_ Te amo Emmet, en serio, eres la persona más importante de mi vida.

_ Y tú de la mía, gracias por corresponder a mi cariño, y comprender mi vida.

Sus labios me acariciaron suavemente y luego dando marcha atrás cerró la puerta y el movimiento leve me indicó que se estaba acomodando, me incliné hacia la ventana y con la mano me despedí de la familia, ahora mi familia. Un sentimiento de felicidad encerró mi corazón, tenía nuevamente una familia. Ya no estaba sola.

Por más que me habían brindado su cariño más desinteresado, siempre estaba dentro de mí el sentimiento de imponer mi presencia a ellos, sabiendo su naturaleza y comprendiendo el esfuerzo de tratar de evitar la tentación de la sangre.

Me arrellané en el asiento, metí las cobijas debajo de mi falda, mi vestido de novia era el más hermoso que pude imaginar. Alice, Bella y Esme pusieron toda su habilidad en juego para diseñar el atuendo que toda mujer idealiza para el día más importante de su vida.

Habían pasado casi media hora y ya mi mente había imaginado miles de formas en que Emmet me abrazaría, besaría mis labios. Un gran suspiro de felicidad se escapó de mi cuerpo.

El carruaje dio un brusco movimiento y se detuvo, escuché como algo golpeó al costado, con curiosidad asomé mi cabeza al abrir la puerta y vi a Emmet levantándose y enfrentándose a dos personas más, él no dio tiempo a que mis pensamientos hilaran alguna respuesta coherente sobre la situación, pues estos fueron abruptamente cortados cuando con un grito de rabia embistió a ellos lanzándolos contra unos fresnos al costado del camino.

Emmet quedó tendido en el suelo pero se incorporó rápidamente cuando uno de los atacantes se levantó.

_ Eres fuerte, no hay duda, pero tienes una desventaja _ el que habló tenía un saco de lana marrón oscuro y el pelo de color amarillo muy claro que se empezó a acomodar con las dos manos._ somos más.

_ Ustedes dos no son nada_ escupió Emmet_ fácilmente los venceré._ al decir esto se irguió en toda su altura y en verdad lucia impresionante, arrolladoramente atemorizante.

A todo esto bajé del carruaje. Ni siquiera sabía porque, ya que mi fuerza no era nada en comparación con la fuerza de un vampiro.

El otro de capa negra y pelo negro ya se estaba levantando también y tomando una postura para atacar.

_No estamos solos_ dijo y miró hacia la izquierda del carruaje.

También yo giré y mis ojos quedaron clavados en la figura que se asomaba despacio y sonriendo, era una mujer hermosa de rostro, su pelo de un color rojo estaban recogidos prolijamente en un moño artísticamente elaborado, con algunos rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros. Estaba vestida con un conjunto color violeta ceñido a la cintura y varios volados casi al ras del suelo

Pero allí quedaba su hermosura, sus ojos destellaban maldad y su boca tenia dibujada una mueca diabólica.

_ Es cierto_ su voz era impresionante, tenía una tonada no igual a los que estaban frente a Emmet, esta vampira hablaba con la mismo ritmo cadencioso que lo hacían los Cullen, ese acento europeo inconfundible._ Veo que nuestro amigo, le gusta tener su comida muy cerca.

Su andar la llevó muy cerca de mí, esa proximidad provocó que mi reciente marido suelte un siseo.

_ Hummm, posesivo el chico._ movió el dedo índice como negando la actuación de él._ chuuic..chuuic_ hizo un ruido con la boca_ no te esfuerces precioso, ella será un buen aperitivo.

Al decir esto vi como Emmet se lanzó al ataqué para sortear a los dos vampiros, pero estos lo derribaron combinando su ataque contra él.

_ Emmet, cuidado_ grité. Pero la lucha que se estaba produciendo a varios metros quedó, levemente olvidada cuando la vampira se lanzó sobre mí.

Como en movimientos retardados pude observar que cuando estaba por alcanzarme, fue bloqueada por un gran lobo que saltó sobre ella. El movimiento repentino hizo que me derrumbará en el suelo.

Casi aturdida vi como la vampira desvió los incisivos caninos y se largó a una carrera perdiéndose en el bosque con ese inmenso lobo pisándole los talones.

Gateando llegué hasta la rueda del carruaje y peleándome con los faldones de mi vestido totalmente manchados por la nieve y lodo del lugar, me incorporé, el sonido de la lucha me hizo girar y ver como Emmet, retenía a uno de los vampiros en el suelo sosteniendo su cuello pero el otro de capa negra también hacia una similar presión sobre él.

Busque alrededor algo con que golpear al que estaba por lastimarlo.

Una rama gruesa seca colgaba de uno de los fresnos, el peso de la nieve temprana, caída posiblemente lo había quebrado, llegué hasta él y con varios saltos pude tomar una de sus ramas y con todo mi peso logre bajarlo.

Cuando estaba llegando para brindar mi ayuda, el vampiro de capa negra giró y viendo mis intensiones soltó el cuello que había sido su objetivo, y con un salto llegó junto a mí.

Con terror pude ver claramente sus intenciones, como pude amagué un golpe, pero fácilmente fue esquivado. Y lo tuve sobre mí.

El grito angustioso de Emmet llenó el aire, pero sólo el sonido de mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos y la visión escalofriante del vampiro al inclinarse hacia mi cuello para morderme ,ocupaba mi atención, por reflejo levanté mi brazo y su diente se clavó en él. El dolor que sentí fue inconcebible, una quemazón lacerante y dolorosa que se extendía rápidamente.

Miré hacia Emmet, pero ya lo tenía apartando al vampiro de encima. En medio del dolor pude distinguir que el de saco marrón estaba despedazado a varios metros.

En eso llegaron Edward, Carlisle y no podía decir quien más, pues empecé a retorcerme de dolor.

Cerré mis ojos y lloré, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, por haber perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz con Emmet, de darle la dicha de ser padre, lloré por todo lo que estaba perdiendo en esos momentos. El dolor no me dejó ser más coherente.

Unos brazos fuertes me tomaron y la voz de mi gran amor me pedía tranquilizarme, diciendo que él estaría junto a mí, que él no me dejaría.

_**Lord Emmet **_POV

Estaba impaciente manejando el carruaje, era cierto lo que le había dicho a Rose, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar dentro junto a ella y sumergido en sus rosados labios.

Durante todo el cortejo, me había muerto de las ganas de tomar todo el amor que me estaba regalando. Pero el temor de dañarla de ocasionarle algo que no pudiese solucionar había atado mis manos, mis deseos.

Nunca había estado con una humana, mis únicos escarceos pasionales lo habían tenido antes de convertirme y no fueron muchos.

Con ideas de cómo iniciarían su luna de miel, se había sumergido en el camino que lo llevaría hasta la casa, por lo que el sonido apenas unos segundos antes de ser tirado por un peso imprevisto lo llevó a poner el freno del carruaje antes de caer al suelo.

En una vuelta sobre si mismo quedó enfrentado a dos vampiros, no tan grandes como él, pero si bastantes fuertes pues daban la impresión de ser neófitos.

_ Eres fuerte, no hay duda, pero tienes una desventaja _ escuché al vampiro situado a mi izquierda _ somos más.

_ Ustedes dos no son nada_ espeté furioso y con rabia salivé a sus pies_ fácilmente los venceré._ me erguí en toda mi estatura, no dejaría que me intimidasen, debía proteger a Rose que se había bajado del carruaje, quise gritarle nuevamente que se metiese, su salida me estaba distrayendo, uno de ellos podría ir a atacarla.

Mi voz sólo hizo que ellos se acomodasen para atacarme, bien me dije al menos no le prestan atención.

Con una mirada perspicaz el de la derecha miró hacia el carruaje

_No estamos solos.

Deslice mi vista hacia el carruaje y vi salir de allí a una vampira, está parecía mayor, de seguro era la que había convertido a estos.

Era hermosa, pero para nada atractiva para mí.

Su maldad reflejada en toda ella gritaba a lo lejos que era despiadada y capaz de todo. Y luego al hablar corroboró mi intuición.

_ Es cierto_ fruncí el ceño, era europea, su tonada era reveladora._ Veo que nuestro amigo, le gusta tener su comida muy cerca.

Al verla caminar hacia Rose, hizo que todos mis instintos de protección se despertaran y desde lo profundo de mi cuerpo lancé una advertencia.

_ Hummm, posesivo el chico._ burlándose siguió acercándose lentamente a ella_ chuuic..chuuic, no te esfuerces precioso, ella será un buen aperitivo.

No bien terminó de decir esto me lance contra los vampiros, tratado de quitarlos del camino y así poder llegar a Rose antes que ella.

Pero los dos fueron más rápidos, no lo sé, pero caí en el suelo, con uno debajo y el otro arriba de mi.

Con toda mi fuerza presionaba el cuello del vampiro rubio, pero su compañero estaba también utilizando la misma maniobra, mi desesperación me estaba desconcentrando, mi Rose podría estar ya muerta bajo los colmillos de esa odiosa.

Escuche el grito y luego un gruñido, al levantar la vista vi al lobo enorme que había estado en la reunión con los indios, este se lanzó a la persecución de la vampira, mis ojos se desviaron y en segundos vi a Rose pararse y caminar hacia los arboles, seguí con la presión pero ya casi sin fuerzas, el que estaba prendido a mi cuello estaba ejerciendo toda su energía en lograr quebrar mi cervical, pero de repente me soltó y saltó hacia Rose que retrocedió con una rama de la vegetación del entorno.

_Rose. Corre. No. Te. Detengas_ mi grito salió desesperado, furioso, no quería perderla.

Al quedarme libre de la presión del otro tome el cuello del vampiro y lo desagarré, también sus brazos y salté hacia ella. Con un abrazo tomé el cuello del que atacaba a mi esposa y lo rompí.

Pero pude ver que el maldito había mordido su brazo.

Con suavidad acuné a mi amor, si pudiese opinar del corazón de los vampiros, diría que el mío se había quebrado en ese momento.

Escuché como llegaban mis hermanos. Los miré con angustia. Carlisle se inclinó y acarició los rizos de Rosalie que empezaba a estremecerse con los efectos del veneno que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo.

_ Mi amor, tranquila estoy contigo, te amo y te cuidaré.

Alce su cuerpo que se estremecía y me puse a correr hacia la casa. No quería saber nada de nadie. Sufría por ella, sufría por nosotros, mataría a esa vampira, era una promesa, sería lo último que haría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo XXXIX

¿Mi amada a mi lado… ?

**Lord Emmet** POV

Me lancé a correr por el bosque con Rosalie en mis brazos, si pudiera llorar mis lagrimas estarían deslizándose por mi barbilla y mojando su cuerpo.

No bien recorrí como 500 metros, tres lobos grandes me bloquearon el paso.

Me detuve con un siseo. Eran descomunales, muy altos, casi tan altos como para sobrepasar mis hombros.

Sostuve fuertemente a Rosalie contra mi pecho. Los gruñidos de advertencia que emitían estaban acompañados de la vista por más espelúznate de sus colmillos. Con una rápida ojeada a los costados pude comprobar que mi familia me había seguido. Estos se pusieron en guardia, para protegerme.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás y Carlisle y Jasper se colocaron a mis lados. Edward, Esme y Alice protegían mi retaguardia.

Edward por favor ven adelante, para entregarte a Rose supliqué mentalmente.

Edward se colocó a mi costado y cuando estaba trasladando a sus brazos a mi amada, que seguía retorciéndose por el dolor. Los lobos me gruñeron más amenazadores si cabe decir y dieron un paso al frente.

Nos quedamos quietos, para luego nosotros también demostrar una posición de defensa. Y retribuyendo los gruñidos y exhibición dental del cual éramos objetos.

Ya cuando estaba por ver un lugar en donde dejar a Rose, otro lobo, el mismo que había seguido a la vampira se acercó a los de su especie, pero colocándose en medio como una barricada.

Por increíble que pareciera, ese nuevo mamífero estaba comunicándose con los tres que no paraban de gruñir.

A todo esto, Rose empezó a convulsionar.

_ Carlisle , no debemos tardar más ..ella_ un grito de dolor cortó mis palabras. Me agazapé con ella en mis brazos y empecé a mecerla.

_ Shsss, bebé por favor…

Alice se inclinó y acarició sus cabellos.

Escuchamos como un sonido bajo, casi de aullido pero no muy fuerte. Miramos hacia los lobos y vimos como nos dejaban un camino para seguir.

No necesité más estimulo, me levanté y me largué nuevamente a la carrera, escuché a mis espadas el sonido de hojas que eran pisadas a un mismo ritmo que los que había imprimido en mi avance.

Tardé muy poco en llegar a la casa, irrumpí en el recinto de la planta baja y sin atender subí las escaleras, rumbo al que iba a ser nuestro dormitorio.

Con cuidado la deposité en la cama. Seguía retorciéndose de dolor, su vestido de novia yacía machado de la humedad de la nieve y algunas gotas de sangre.

Me arrodillé a sus pies en la cama, con mis manos juntas y apoyando la barbilla en ella, me sumergí en la vigilia que sabía duraría tres días.

¿Qué le diría? Su sueño, el mío, se vio truncado por las vueltas de una vida que como afán de complicar la existencia de quienes no puede tocar, se empeña en poner obstáculos.

Me detuve a pensar en las palabras que me había dicho Carlisle, palabras muy acertadas, en esos primeros años de nuestra vida como familia.

Le había manifestado que nosotros estábamos destinados a pasar por los cambios del mundo. Pues la muerte, no era compañera nuestra, pues no podía afectarnos.

Él me había respondido.

"Hijo, la vida tarde o temprano afecta nuestra existencia y creo que con nosotros se empeña más en marcarnos, pues como ella gana siempre al ser humano, le da a este hasta una vida de ventaja y a nuestra especie, nos da pruebas a veces muy duras, que nos quita hasta la cordura.

Pues ahora lo estaba pasando, no estaba seguro de la reacción que tendría Rose, cuando despertará y tomará en cuenta que ya no podría tener un hijo. Que el papel de madre le fue arrebatado por culpa de un tropiezo por demás malvado.

_Hijo_ la voz de Esme me sacó de mis negros pensamientos._ ella estará bien.

_ Si, sé que estará muy bien, pero no era lo que ella quería.

_ Lo sé, ella quería tener una familia, como Bella y Edward.

_ Mamá, ella hubiera sido una buena madre.

_ Lo hubiera sido.

Mi familia se quedó velando conmigo, acompañándome.

Edward había vuelto al pueblo a buscar a Bella y a Eleane. La familia estaba preocupada por la niña pues, se había suscitado el mismo problema que cuando Bella se había convertido. Debíamos velar por la nueva neófita de la familia.

Caminé hacia la ventana y miré hacia el bosque, esté estaba cubierto de nieve, estaba cayendo una copiosa ventisca. Un movimiento hacia el oeste de la construcción, me llamo la atención. Había un lobo color marrón sentado bajo una gran rama de pino. Si no me equivocaba era el mismo que había obstaculizado el avance de los otros .La ventisca parecía no afectarle. Me incliné a observarlo. No movía su cuerpo para nada.

Di vuelta y caminé hacia el pasillo, decidido a salir y ver más de cerca, a pesar de no querer alejarme tanto del dormitorio.

Rose en cualquier momento se despertaría y quería estar a su lado cuando eso sucediera.

Descendí las escaleras rápidamente.

_ ¿Qué pasa Emmet?_ Jasper interceptó mis movimientos.

_ El lobo está afuera, en la tormenta.

_ ¿El lobo?_ Edward, caminó hacía la ventana.

_ El que nos hizo camino para escapar de los otros.

_ ¿Dices que el lobo, está afuera?_ Bella también se asomó a la ventana._ Es grande en verdad.

Emmet estaba abriendo la puerta y un remolino de nieve entró, haciendo descender la temperatura.

Parado en el rellano de la entrada dirigí mi atención. El lobo al verme se levantó y vino caminando hacia mí.

_Son impresionantes esos lobos. Nunca había visto a unos así de grandes._ Bella salió y se situó detrás de mi.

El lobo llegó hasta el inicio de las escaleras y se sentó cómo si esperarse alguna señal.

Cada uno de los miembros de mi familia se ubicó a ambos lados de donde me había parado. El lobo seguía el movimiento de todos ellos.

_ ¿Tienes frio amigo?_ dije_ ¿quieres un lugar en donde pasar está tormenta?

El lobo hizo un movimiento imperceptible con la cabeza.

_ No creerás, pero creí entender que dijo si._ Edward caminó y me tocó el hombro.

_ Puedes confiarte en nosotros, te debemos por haber permitido que trajese a mi esposa, lo necesitaba.

Ni bien terminé de decir, volvió a soplar una ventisca más helada. Arrastrando copos de nieve que empezaron a mojar nuestros pies.

_ ¿Será peligroso?_ susurró Esme.

_ No lo creo, nos protegió en el bosque._ Carlisle habló y luego dijo en voz alta _ Entra amiguito, la nieve empieza a caer más fuerte. Ten confianza, no te haremos daño.

Vimos como el lobo realizaba movimientos como si estuviera meditando. Y luego avanzó unos pasos hacia atrás y ante nuestros ojos, se transformó.

Un indio de más de dos metros, en total desnudez se irguió ante nosotros.

_ Increíble_ murmuró Alice. _ ¿Es el hijo del jefe?

Todos retrocedimos hacia la casa, dando espacio al nativo para que ingresase.

Cuando fui el último de la familia al entrar a la casa, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Esme me aventaba una manta junto con una camisa y pantalones. Los tomé y me coloque a un costado de la puerta para dejar vía libre a nuestro nuevo integrante de la casa.

**Lady Isabella** POV.

Vi como el hombre entraba, estaba desnudo, su cuerpo era increíble, toda masa muscular.

Edward siguió mis ojos y me miró, yo bajé los míos y disimulé mi sonrisa, Edward era muy posesivo.

Emmet le pasó los pantalones y la camisa que Esme le había entregado.

Miró a todos primero y luego procedió a vestirse.

_ Nos ubicamos en los muebles de la habitación que estaba tibia, la manteníamos en una temperatura agradable por Eleane.

_¿Eres el hijo del jefe, verdad?_ Carlisle fue el primero en hablar.

_ Si, gracias por la ropa y _ señalo el techo_ ¿la hospitalidad?

_ ¿estas rompiendo el tratado?_ no pude evitar preguntar.

_ No quise hacerlo, pero era aquí o el pueblo_ contestó.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_ sin darnos cuenta, tan embebidos estábamos con nuestro visitante, que nuestra pequeña se había acercado al nativo._ Yo soy Nessy.

El nativo se giró, bajó los ojos y miró a mi pequeña, en un segundo ella estaba en los brazos de su padre.

_ Me llamo Asua Aki.

_ ¿Por qué estas aquí?_ le interrogó Jasper.

_ Mi pueblo me desterró.

_ No comprendo, ¿por qué?_ Dijo Emmet

_ Por habernos defendido_ Contesté, al comprender su silencio.

_ Si, mi hermano Akama, narró a mi padre lo acontecido.

_ No entiendo, nos ayudaste, porque no habíamos hecho nada y tratábamos de proteger a Rosalie, mi esposa.

_ Siéntate hijo _ Carlisle, señaló uno de los sillones.

Vimos como Asua se acomodó y esperó a que todos se instalasen a su alrededor.

_ Mi pueblo, desciende de los lobos, somos guardianes de los bosques y de mi pueblo. Por eso es que no pude dejar que mis hermanos los atacasen, por que yo vi como él_ y señaló a Emmet_ luchó para defender a la mujer blanca, de los otros.

_ Nosotros ya le hemos dicho a tu gente, no atacamos a las personas, sólo buscamos estar en paz.

_ Si, ahora lo entiendo, pero hay otra cosa que me llama la atención._ señalo hacia mi Nessy_ ella no es completamente como ustedes.

_ Eleane, es mi hija.

_ No entiendo. Pero da igual; volviendo a lo que pasó, le dije a mi pueblo, que ustedes no fueron los responsables del ataque de la mujer, pero ellos se sintieron traicionados por interferir y ya me ve estoy aquí.

_ Puedes quedarte con nosotros._ Carlisle se acercó y le pasó la mano._ todo el tiempo que quieras. Pero te pediremos algo.

_ Esta bien.

_ Cuando Rose se despierte necesito que te alejes, por que no puedo ser responsable de lo que suceda, pues cuando un vampiro nace a nuestra vida, son imposibles de controlar.

_ Haré lo que me dicen.

En eso escuchamos un movimiento arriba y al momento Emmet ya se encontraba en la parte superior.

A él le siguieron Jasper, Carlisle; Esme y Edward.

Alice, Eleane, yo y nuestro invitado nos quedamos abajo, tratando de escuchar.

**Lord Emmet** POV

La puerta estaba abierta como la dejé, pero en la cama no estaba Rosalie. Giré sobre mi cuerpo buscando en la habitación y la vi acurrucada en un rincón.

_ Rose, bebé…¿estas bien?

_ ¿Emmet?_ ni bien lo dijo salto sobre mi.

La abracé fuerte.

_ Mi amor, me alegra que estés de vuelta.

_ Oh, Emmet, me mordió..

_ Shsssss, tranquila, preciosa.

_ Es todo tan diferente. Todo huele extraño., pica más en la nariz, como si cada fragancia quisiera impregnarse en mis poros.

_ Te acostumbraras. Tienes mucho tiempo para ello, y todos ellos acompañados de mi.

_ Emmet, siento mucho…que nuestros planes se hayan derrumbado.

_ Mi corazón, lo que yo agradezco es tenerte conmigo. Eso es lo importante._ Me incliné y besé su boca. Hum sabia a gloria, a delirio._ ¿Tienes hambre?

_ Mi garganta me arde.

_ Bueno te ayudaré a cambiarte.

Vi como sus ojos me miraron sorprendido y con ansias.

_ Preciosa, saciaré de todas las formas posibles tu hambre, eso te prometo.

Cuando Rose se hubiera cambiado nos largaríamos a una cacería. Hoy empezaba con ella el principio de muchas aventuras, todas de su mano.

Pero primero debía enseñar a mi esposa como se alimentaba una Cullen.

Salimos por la ventana, no quería arriesgar a Nessy y a Asua, era mejor prevenir.

La cacería transcurrió de la mejor manera.

Volvimos a la casa, pero no entramos por la puerta, lo hicimos por el mismo lugar por donde salimos.

_ Emmet, fue increíble_ Rosalie se tiró en la cama_ una vida junto a ti, será de lo más apasionante.

_ Amor lo apasionante será todo lo que hagamos juntos, cada mirada, cada caricia.

Me incliné y tomé su mano para incorporarla.

Cuando la tuve pegada a mi cuerpo, no pude contenerme más.

_ Te amo y quiero hacer el amor contigo.

_ Y yo también, quiero pertenecerte por completo.

Mi boca tocó la suya, ya no quedaba el olor a la sangre que me tentaba a beber de ella, pero su esencia, estaba allí, esa misma que me volvía loco.

La amaba.

Mi boca abrió sus labios y su sabor pasó a formar parte de mi esencia.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda deprendiendo su vestido, este cayó al suelo en un mar de satén color cielo.

Me retiré a contemplar su desnudez.

En un gesto de timidez, se cubrió sus senos blancos de cimas rosas.

_ No lo hagas mi amor_ musité_ eres lo más hermosa que he visto._ despacio como para no asustarla acaricie con la yema de mis dedos sus hombros, bajando por el contorno de los brazos hasta llegar a los dedos que uno a uno despegué de su carme prieta y erguida que me invitaba a saborearla. El mismo gesto hice con el otro brazo. Y logré descubrir esas cumbres gloriosas.

_ Déjame besarte.

Con el consentimiento dado por un gesto de su cabeza, me arrodillé a sus pies. Toda la gloria de su cuerpo se presentaba ante mis ojos. Inhalé profundamente, embebiéndome de su perfume. Mis manos se elevaron y con mucha ternura acuné su seno y el más profundo deseo creció hasta consumir mis pasiones.

Con la punta de mi lengua acaricié una cima rosa y el suspiro entrecortado de mi amada me guió por el camino a seguir, cada gesto, cada susurro emitido, era un mapa que me llevaba a un puerto seguro, cumplir nuestro sueño, el estar juntos de todas las formas posibles que existe entre una pareja. Del mismo modo dedique mis más gentiles caricias al otro pecho.

Saciado momentáneamente de esa parte de su cuerpo, tomé a Rose entre mis brazos y la deposité en la cama, toda ella, voluptuosa, se estiró frente a mis ojos. Era una visón tentadora con su cabellera rubia extendida como rayos de sol de un amanecer.

Empecé a desprenderme de mi vestimenta, las tiré de cualquier forma, me encontraba en un apuro, el apuro del capitán que sabe que sólo de él depende para amarrar su navío a puerto seguro.

Ya desnudo, sin poder ocultar nada a los ávidos ojos de ella, me erguí cuan alto era a su lado.

_ Dios, Emmet eres hermoso.

Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en mi boca.

_ Eres pícara, querida esposa, soy yo el que debe alagar tu hermosura y eme aquí recibiendo el cumplido de tus labios._ acercándome a la cama trepé y me acomodé a su lado_ Con tu belleza eclipsas a las hadas, despiertas la envidia de la misma afrodita.

Rose acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano, deteniéndose momentáneamente en el arco de mi ceja.

_ Te amo._ esas palabras salidas de esos labios perfectamente dibujados fueron mi perdición.

_ Te amo mucho más.

Volví a acariciar su cuerpo desde el hombro pasando por la curva de su seno, la hendidura de su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas, no pude detener mis dedos curiosos, que osadamente se aventuraron hacia esos risos que ocultaban la esencia más pura de mi futura amante.

_ Seda pura a mis manos, eres tú, mi amor.

Rose no dijo nada sólo enredo sus brazos a mi cuello jalándome hasta su boca. No pude controlar el frenesí que sentí y sin poder evitarlo subí sobre ella, mi mano se adentró entre sus muslos para saber si estaba preparada para recibirme.

_ Mi amor, no se si pueda contenerme.

_ Emmet, sólo quiero ser tuya, es todo lo que anhelo.

Pero no sólo sus palabras me indicaron que me quería en ella, también su respuesta física era la correcta, su jugos estaban desbordando en ella, prueba irrefutable que no podría lastimarla más de lo que era propio en esos casos.

Tiernamente, tratando de contenerme, separé sus piernas situándome en la entrada de su sexo, una caricia más para tranquilizarla fue todo lo que necesité para empezar a sumergirme en ella.

La delicia más exquisita sentí cuando su carne ceñida iba amoldándose a mi invasión. No podía perderme de ningún gesto, era como un libro abierto que iba entonado con murmullos las emociones que pasaban por ella a medida que nuestro cuerpo se hacía uno sólo.

_ Ouuuhss._ un aliento retenido fue la señal para detenerme un segundo, había logrado sumergirme totalmente en ella._ me siento completamente llena de ti.

_ Mi amor, no sabes lo que siento al estar así contigo. Mi esposa, mi amante, mi compañera eterna.

Ya después, no necesitamos de comunicación verbal, nuestro cuerpo había encontrado su propio lenguaje, el lenguaje del amor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias amigas por esperar este capitulo, siento que las tenga muy abandonada, pero espero sepan comprender y perdonar..

Rochie Cullen


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo XL

_**Lady Isabella **_POV

Estaba acurrucada en mi habitación leyendo unos de mis libros favoritos, era lo único que podíamos hacer. La tormenta no había parado, por el contrario arreciaba en forma constante.

Pasó la navidad y año nuevo, bajo un techo colmado de calor familiar pero también de una incertidumbre, por no saber nada de los que nos atacaron.

Eleane había alcanzado la estatura de una niña de cinco años fácilmente.

Rose, parecía no encontrar muy atrayente la sangre de Eleane, por el contrario, las muestras de cariño eran por demás efusivas, todo su amor maternal se volcaba en su dirección.

Nuestro amigo nuevo, el lobo, se pasaba sentado en el porche de la casa, el frio no parecía molestarlo. Sus pensamientos estaban para con su pueblo.

Eso me susurraba Edward, que a estas alturas podía leerle sin ninguna dificultad.

Miré a Eleane que jugaba con su casita de muñecas.

_ Mamá _ dijo ella_ tengo hambre.

La carita de mi pequeña se elevó para mirarme.

_ Mi corazón, la tormenta está muy fuerte, ¿podrás esperar un poco más? _ Mi corazón se encogió, Edward le había enseñado a cazar y el gusto por la sangre fresca y la caza en si le había calado hondo. Pero no quería que pasase hambre.

_ Podré esperar mami, no te preocupes.

_ Bueno tesoro, le diremos a tu padre.

_Esta bien…_ murmuro y continuó jugando con sus muñecas, pero echó una ojeada a la ventana y frunció sus cejas.

Volví a leer, sumergiéndome en el mundo de la lectura.

La rutina de la casa se hizo tediosa por el hecho de no poder salir afuera. No es que el frio nos afectase, pero Eleane era la sombra de todos. Por ello evitábamos aventurarnos fuera

Otra semana dejó huella en los ánimos, pero Emmet, era para todos una caja de pandora, tenia muchos secretos de diferentes entretenimientos que nos tentaba a cada rato, buscando de esa manera lograr superar el encierro.

_ Menos mal pasó la tormenta, y el sol está haciendo su aparición._ Esme caminó hacia las ventanas descorriendo las cortinas.

_ Podremos salir de caza_ Emmet se acomodó en el sofá. Se le veía más animado, y sabíamos de sobra los motivos, sonreí muy bajo. Esa pareja hacia más ruido de lo que uno se podía imaginar.

_ ¿En dónde está mi Nessy?_ dijo Jasper.

Me di vuelta y miré alrededor. Ella había bajado primero.

Todos giraron a mirar por el cuarto y luego a mí.

_ Ella bajo unos minutos antes de que lo hiciera yo._ caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí_ ¿quién estaba aquí abajo?

_ Nadie , creo_ dijo Alice_ yo baje detrás de ti, con Jasper y Esme.

_ Emmet, estaba conmigo en los establos junto a nuestra vaca._ Carlisle se apresuró a hablar.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Edward habló desde las escaleras_ nadie la vio_ su expresión se alteró y se acercó rápidamente junto a mi en la puerta._ ¿en donde está el Chucho?

_ No está aquí._ dijo Rose.

Salimos raudamente afuera, mis sentidos de madre se estaban alterando.

_ Debemos encontrarla_ Edward se precipito hacia el patio del frente.

_ Ella me dijo que tenia hambre la semana pasada, pero después que le conseguimos un poco de sangre se tranquilizó.

_ A ella le gustó la caza._ Jasper no hizo más que confirmar mis sospechas, esa niña había salido por su cuenta.

_ Iré con Bella por el norte. Carlisle y Esme podrían ir hacia el oeste.

_ Nosotros iremos por el sur_ dijo Emmet, tomando a Rose de la mano.

_ Y nosotros por el otro lado, no hay problema, en marcha_ Jasper se largó a la carrera.

Y junto con Edward tomamos el camino elegido.

_**Asua Aki**_ POV

No podía creer, que hubiera abandonado a mi pueblo, pero no conseguía estar de acuerdo con la decisión que habían tomado.

Negué con un movimiento de cabeza. Esta gente o familia, no sabia como llamarles, no eran como creíamos. Ellos se comportaban de forma civilizada, el cariño que se demostraban era muy reconfortante, eso demostraba que respetaban a la vida.

Y en cambio mis hermanos demostraron lo contrario.

Cuando evite que la mujer fría atacase a esa muchacha, pude comprobar del gran amor que ese enorme hombre le tenía. Lucho tenazmente para tratar de apartarla del peligro. Cuando me lancé a su persecución pude darme cuenta que el otro frio se tiró sobre ella. Pero mi insistencia de atrapar a la escurridiza mujer, me llevó a alejarme, aunque no tuvo éxito mi escaramuza, por lo que volví justo a tiempo para evitar que mis hermanos atacasen a la familia peculiar de fríos.

_ ¿Qué hacen?_ les increpé metiéndome entre ellos.

_ Mataremos a estos fríos_ Akama se acercó a mi.

_ No_ exclamé_ ellos no han hecho nada.

_ La mujer salió herida.._ Samika un lobo joven, se colocó al lado de mi hermano.

_ Ellos no lo hicieron, fueron otros.

_ No nos importa, nos desharemos de ellos._ Akama no quería escuchar.

_ No dejaré que los lastimen.

_ Sal de enfrente, Asua_ Akama no quería ceder.

_ Primero me matarás a mí.

_ No puedes estar hablando en serio

_ Lo estoy Akama, le dimos nuestra palabra.

_ Que ellos rompieron.

_ No lo hicieron, fueron atacados por otros.

_ Padre sabrá de esto.

_ Se lo diré yo mismo.

Hicieron lugar después de eso para que pudieran partir.

Al volver a la aldea, Akama había dado su versión a padre y este me había ordenado, apartarme de mi pueblo, que buscase un lugar en donde pensar sobre mí accionar.

Lo que hice lo consideró como una traición a mi pueblo.

Pero después de vagar por el bosque sin rumbo llegué a parar frente a la casa de ellos. Pasé una noche entera bajo las ramas, el frio era intenso, pero podía aguantar.

La actitud de ellos, el invitarme a pasar al hogar, fue muy agradable. Pero lo que no podré jamás entender es como pude quedar imprimado de esa pequeña. Eso era incuestionable, no pertenecía a mi tribu, nunca se había dado entre dos especies, pero eme aquí atado a una niña.

No había forma que me alejase ahora de ella, no había forma.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, me hizo girar y la vi a Eleane parada en el quicio.

Ella no me había visto, porque me había acomodado detrás de unos arbustos.

Cuando me iba a levantar para ver lo que quería, la vi salir corriendo.

No tuve tiempo de avisar en la casa, más bien la seguí, seria lo mejor, no perderla de vista.

Transformándome en lobo mis pasos serian silenciosos.

Cuando nos alejamos como diez kilómetros, pues corría veloz, se detuvo, olio el aire, estaba seguro que no me percibiría pues estaba en contra del viento que soplaba hacia ella.

Sus movimientos la hicieron cambiar de rumbo y de nuevo se largó a una carrera.

No podía creer que esa cosita diminuta corriera como una gacela.

Llegué a tiempo de verle atrapar un ciervo que con destreza tumbo para poder beber de él.

Ya satisfecha se incorporó, yo no me había mostrado todavía, estaba agazapado como un mirón bajo unas ramas que formaban un perfecto escondite.

No sabré nunca porque no los percibí pero de no se donde saltó uno de esos hombres frío, acompañado de esa mujer fría.

_ ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Vi como los ojos de mi pequeña se abrían grandes. En respuesta a eso mis pelos se erizaron, quedando totalmente erectos en mi lomo.

_ Hummmm, una rareza, de seguro perteneces a ese aquelarre que vive en esta zona._ se acercó despacio a ella. En defensa mi Nessy corrió y subió al árbol.

_ No te escapes, me encantaría probar a que sabe tu sangre.

_ No me toques, mi papi y mi mami te mataran a ti si me haces daño lo mismo mis tíos.

_ Jajaja, tu papi no es nada, por lo que veo, ya que estas sola.

Vi como el otro empezó a rodear el árbol en donde estaba trepada. Eran claras sus intenciones, atraparla sin que se dé cuenta. Mientras esa víbora le distraía. Cuando iba a dar un salto para subir, me lance sobre él, utilice su misma estrategia, el distraído fue él y cayó en mis garras.

Peleamos duramente.

_ Aléjate_ gritó Nessy_ su voz me distrajo y el frío aprovechó y me apretó fuerte asiendo crujir mi hombro. Traté de camuflar el dolor y mandarlo a mi subconsciente.

Di vuelta mi cabeza y un mordisco logró atrapar el brazo de él. Esa estrategia sirvió para que me soltase momentáneamente, espacio de tiempo para ver como la arpía se trepaba al árbol.

Quise gritar para advertirle de saltar y correr, pero mis ladridos hicieron que ambos fríos me mirasen.

Cuando estaba por tocarla, Edward apareció.

_ Bájate de allí Victoria_ la mujer giró y sus ojos se abrieron grandes.

_ Ohhh, Edward Van Massen._ al decirlo se tiró al suelo.

_ Papi, ella me quiso morder.

_ ¿Papí?_ se giró pero no alcanzó a detener a Eleane que ya corrió hacia los brazos de su papá. En cambio yo miraba la escena dentro de un dolor que estaba por tirarme a la inconsciencia.

Edward la alzó y se alejó varios pasos de ella.

_ Si vuelves a amenazar a mi hija estas acabada.

_ Jajaja..¿tú me acabarás?

_ No, yo lo haré_ Bella, la madre de Eleane apareció y se colocó al lado de Edward_ tocas a mi hija, la miras siquiera un segundo de más con malas intenciones y te acabaré, te despedazaré y no conforme trituraré uno a uno cada pedazo de tu miserable esqueleto.

_ Por favorrrr, en donde encontraste a esta..mi querido Edward.

_ No soy tu querido, y esta como tu le dices es mi esposa.

_ ¿Esposa, padre?, en verdad crees que puedes burlarte de mi, primero me rechazaste y ahora te jactas de tus logros._ su cara se había contusionado y con un grito saltó hacia Bella, que no esperó que la tocase primero, sino que ella se lanzó a su cuello también, Edward se giró un poco y cuando iba a bajar a la pequeña para ayudar a Bella , el otro vampiro se lanzó a atacarle. Con un último gramo de fuerza me lancé a su cuello y lo sostuve pero mi fuerza no era la suficiente par detenerlo mucho, con un movimiento brusco me alejó.

En eso Edward lo atacó alejándolo de mí, pelearon un buen rato, pero al final la victoria se la llevó el Cullen de pelo color cobre.

Mi pequeña se había refugiado entre mis patas, en donde apenas podía sostenerla, el dolor ya me vencía totalmente, Di una última mirada a las mujeres, pero no podía distinguir ya quien ganaba. La oscuridad me venció.

_**Lord Edward**_ POV

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, ¿Quién me podría haber vaticinado que encontraría a Lady Victoria aquí en América?. Nadie.

Pero la vida juega sus cartas de maneras misteriosas, pero a veces, esas cartas juegan a favor tuyo.

Mire a las dos pelear, era un espectáculo por demás aterrador pero al mismo tiempo emocionante, ver a mi Bella, sacudir a esa víbora de Victoria, hacerle morder el polvo era interesante. Victoria se enfrentaba a una neófita, así como yo me había enfrentado a este, pero en mi caso el ya había sido herido por el chucho.

Me acerqué al hombre y a Nessy, respiraba pero estaba inconsciente, al revisarlo comprendí que tenia fracturado un hombro, lo había cubierto con mi abrigo, pues al quedar desvanecido se transformó nuevamente y había quedado desnudo.

Escuché como se acercaban Emmet y Rose.

_ ¿Los encontraste?_ gruñó al llegar Emmet.

Pero se calló cuando las vio pelear.

Rose, siseo cuando vio a la mujer y casi saltó para unírsele en la contienda.

_ Déjala bebé.

_ Ese petirrojo me quito lo que deseaba, la quiero matar.

_ Parece que formamos fila por ese deseo.

Con un último sonido Victoria salió volando y se estrello contra un tronco de un gran árbol caído.

Bella no la dejó recuperarse cayó sobre su torso y le rompió el cuello.

Con Emmet quemamos los cuerpos y llevamos el cuerpo de chucho a la casa, Nessy no se separaba de él.

Y yo abracé a mi adorada esposa, ella en verdad era todo lo que yo amaba.

Ella me había dado todo, y ahora me había entregado la venganza por la muerte de mi familia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno falta un capitulo para el final y luego el Epilogo…

Gracias Chicas por seguirme con esta historia.

Rochie Cullen


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo XLI

Todo encaja como un rompecabezas.

**Asua Aky**

Di vuelta en algo sumamente suave, el hombro me dolía como si miles de gujas de pinos se hubiesen alojado en ese lugar, abrí mis ojos, el lugar en donde me encontraba estaba oscuro, giré mi cabeza sintiendo al mismo tiempo la suavidad de la tela bajo mi cuerpo desnudo.

Con mi mano revisé el hombro, como en una avalancha de recuerdos se sucedieron las imágenes del enfrentamiento ocurrido en el bosque , tiré mis piernas fuera de la cama tratando de sentarme, quería saber si mi pequeña estaba a salvo, no quería confiar en las brumosas imágenes finales, tal ves ellos no lograron vencer a esa mujer de pelo rojo.

Cuando iba a levantarme se abrió la puerta y entró uno de los hombres de esa familia. Era Carlisle.

_ ¿Estas bien?

_ Si, pero me duele todavía un poco.

_ Si, el hombro se salió de lugar, te lo coloqué al momento de que mis hijos te trajeron.

_ Gracias.._ asentí_ ¿cómo salió todo?¿Alguien de la familia se dañó?

_ ¿Te refieres a si alguien de nosotros se lesionó o lastimó?_ vi negar con la cabeza_ No, a nadie le sucedió nada, pero eliminamos a los que atacaron a Nessy y Rosalie.

_ Bien._ miré mis piernas y el pareció entender que estaba incomodo por mi escasez de ropa.

_ Sólo quería decirte que te agradecemos que hayas defendido a nuestra pequeña_ caminó hacia la puerta _Te traeré algo para ponerte.

Vi cómo salió de ese cuarto, estaba impaciente por levantarme, como hombre transformista mi cuerpo podía curarse rápidamente.

Al momento volvió, con algo de ropa y me lo entregó.

_Te esperamos abajo si estas bien para levantarte.

_ Yo me siento bien_ miré la ropa y me lo puse por la cabeza parecía una especie de camisa abierta al frente._ ¿cómo está Nessy?

_ Ella está bien pero pregunta mucho por ti. A duras penas la mantenemos abajo. Cuando le dijimos que si no te dejaba dormir no te curarías, se ha tranquilizado.

Mi corazón sufrió un vuelco, no sentía ese amor carnal, no era morboso desde ese punto, pero ella era mi mundo. Todo lo concerniente a ella me afectaba.

_ Me alegro que todo esté bien.

_ Gracias Asua.

_ Hummm_ dije_ y vi que volvió a salir de la habitación.

Tardé varios minutos en vestirme por completo. Y baje junto a ellos.

Los vi sentados, recorrí el salón buscando a mi corazón de hermosos cabellos cobrizos.

Estaba sentada cerca del fuego de la chimenea sosteniendo una muñeca en una mano y en la otra leyendo un libro. ¿Leyendo? me asombré de eso, esa niña era tan especial como su familia.

_Asua_ exclamó la madre de Nessy_ me alegro que ya este bien.

_ Gracias, señora.

_ No señora; dime Bella, ya eres parte de la familia_ se acercó hacia mi, pero en ese momento un torbellino de faldas rosa cruzo en frente y se zambullo a mis piernas, esa acción me tomó por sorpresa.

Nessy abrazada mis piernas muy fuerte. Me incliné y la miré, quede nuevamente cautivado por sus ojos y sus hoyuelos que se marcaron en su mejilla.

_ ¿Ya estas bien?_ habló preocupada.

_ Si, pequeña ya estoy bien.

_ Ese hombre malo te lastimó. Pero papá lo mató, no está bien matar a las personas me dijo él, pero ese hombre era malo muy malo y me quería hacer daño.

_ Nada te pasará pequeña, conmigo nada te pasará.

_ Ni con nosotros._ agregó Edward_ Gracias por protegerla.

_ Creo que con ayuda de ustedes pude hacerlo, cuando me tomó por sorpresa caí fácilmente.

_ Pero fuiste muy rápido_ la madre de Nessy de nuevo opinó._ Eso fue muy acertado, gracias a tu intervención nos hemos desecho de ellos.

_ Si y gracias a que los eliminamos pudimos evitar el ataque a tu pueblo que se avecinaba_ la mujer pequeñita de pelo negro, Alice, se unió a la conversación.

_ No entiendo ¿Qué ataque a mi pueblo?

_ Lo que Alice dice es que ella puede ver posibles hechos que acontecerán, y entre esos hechos ella vio como atacaban a tu pueblo. El otro hombre rubio Jasper, pareja de la que me habló se colocó detrás de ella.

_ ¿Sabes? Eres muy lindo como perrito, te pareces a una historia que mamá me leyó, el perrito se llamaba Jake, ¿te puedo llamar así, Asua no te queda, me gusta Jake, es cariñoso y muy bonito como tú._ Nessy me estiraba de la camisa a medida que me hablaba.

_ ¿Quieres llamarme Jake?, bueno si te parece que te gusta para mi nombre Jake, pues llámame así.

_ Escuchaste mami, le puedo llamar Jake.

_ Lo escuché cariño.

_ ¿Tienes hambre Asu.. quiero decir Jake_ dijo Esme.

_ Me avergüenza decirlo, pero si.

_ Que bien porque preparamos comida para ti. Y Nessy nos ayudo en la tarea, ¿Verdad corazón?

_ Si yo ayudé a preparar el aderezo para la salsa.

_ Entonces de seguro estará muy rico, pequeña.

_ Gracias, Jake.

En el transcurso de las semanas, pude apreciar como la pequeña crecía apresuradamente, no lo podía creer parecía una niña de 8 años en poco tiempo.

Mi familia se acercó de a poco, Akama, todavía estaba resentido por haber elegido a esta gente. Pero mi padre respetó la decisión y reconoció que ellos no buscaban problemas. Esa noticia me alegró porque mi cariño desmedido por la pequeña Nessy crecía día a día. También le informé que habían sido eliminados los otros fríos.

Me instalé definitivamente con la familia. Ahora mi nueva familia.

**Lady Isabella**

Verdaderamente nada podía ser mejor, la familia estaba a gusto, terminaron los problemas, nos estábamos estableciendo.

Eleane crecía rápidamente y su fascinación por el chucho era evidente. Mis primeros recelos con respecto a eso pasó cuando me di cuenta que él verdaderamente cuidaba de ella.

Hablamos con La familia y decidimos construir otra casa más pequeña al final del claro pasando el lago cerca de nuestro hogar.

Estuvimos todos de acuerdo que al terminar el invierno lo haríamos. Hasta Jake ofreció ayudarnos.

Rosalie superó su pena, tomó con filosofía lo que le había pasado, después de todo era muy feliz al lado de Emmet, que la adoraba.

Alice y Jasper, hacían pequeñas escapadas al pueblo para conseguir telas y crear diseños para nuevos vestidos. Las mujeres y hombres de la casa éramos sus perchas vivientes.

Entré al dormitorio, ya había arropado a Eleane en su habitación, se había dormido profundamente, toda la actividad de la tarde con el lobo la había agotado.

Edward estaba sentado en la cama con su camisa semi desprendida y fuera de sus pantalones. Se lo veía tremendamente guapo, ¿Quién iba a creer que había transcurrido ya un tiempo desde la primera vez que mis ojos lo vieron?

Mi corazón tenía un dueño y era él, ese vampiro elegante, que con su mirada me había cautivado, que con gentileza me había despertado primeramente a mi rol como mujer y después a la vida de vampiro, convirtiéndonos en amantes eternos.

Ese ser tan especial que me había regalado a una hija única.

_ ¿Ya se durmió Nessy?

_ Odio ese sobrenombre que le han puesto, pero parece gustarle a ella.

_ Ven aquí mi corazón_ Edward extendió su brazos y presurosa me tiré a ellos._ Ahora quiero compartir este tiempo, nosotros solos aquí, en está parte de nuestro mundo, en donde nuestros anhelos han llegado a un punto en que podemos decir, somos felices. Te amo Isabella Marie Swan Massen Condesa de Mountbatten. Gracias por estar a mi lado, ser la otra mitad de mi alma.

_ Edward, gracias a ti soy feliz, completa, la dicha no puede tener mejor refugio que mi alma agasajada con tu amor.

_ Mi querida Lady Bella, eres todo para mi, tus ojos, tus mejillas, toda tú, me parece recordar una poesía de Lord Byron que dice así…

_Camina bella, como la noche...___

_Camina bella, como la noche__  
__De climas despejados y de cielos estrellados,__  
__Y todo lo mejor de la oscuridad y de la luz__  
__Resplandece en su aspecto y en sus ojos,__  
__Enriquecida así por esa tierna luz__  
__Que el cielo niega al vulgar día.___

_Una sombra de más, un rayo de menos,__  
__Hubieran mermado la gracia inefable__  
__Que se agita en cada trenza suya de negro brillo,__  
__O ilumina suavemente su rostro,__  
__Donde dulces pensamientos expresan__  
__Cuán pura, cuán adorable es su morada.___

_Y en esa mejilla, y sobre esa frente,__  
__Son tan suaves, tan tranquilas, y a la vez elocuentes,__  
__Las sonrisas que vencen, los matices que iluminan__  
__Y hablan de días vividos con felicidad.__  
__Una mente en paz con todo,__  
__¡Un corazón con inocente amor!_

_ Lord Edward , usted es un romántico.

_ Y tú eres mi adoración, por el cual mi corazón ha vuelto a la vida.

_ Besa mis labios con ternura, besa mis labios con pasión. Que muero cada día si no te tengo conmigo.

Su boca se abrió golosa sobre la mía, su lengua picará jugueteo, acarició mi labio superior enviando ondas de placer por todo mi cuerpo_. _

___Te ayudo a desprender tu ropa.

Giré dándole mi espalda y levanté mi pelo trayéndolo al frente.

Sus dedos tomaron mi cintura y acercaron mi cuerpo a su boca, su aliento acarició mi piel a través de la tela.

_ Eres hermosa y toda mía.

Cada broche fue diestramente desprendido y la prenda retirada sin miramiento alguno.

Al quedarme totalmente desnuda giré y me quede parada entre sus muslos.

_ Me parece que estamos dispares en está habitación, tú tienes aún puesto tu ropa.

_ Si, pero eso es fácil de solucionar, pero yo quiero hacer algo antes de quitarme lo que tengo puesto.

_ ¿Qué quieres hacer?.

_ Esto – me acercó a su cuerpo y su boca húmeda toco mis pezones, recorriéndolos en círculos para terminar succionándolos con fuerza. Hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho y mis piernas empezaron a temblar y mi centro se humedeció con furia._ adoro tus pechos, adoro ver como se levantan tentadores_ los tomó con ambas manos acunándolos y su boca nuevamente se unió con la mía.

_ Edward, quiero tocarte también.

_ Hazlo_ dijo y se levantó para quitarse su ropa apresuradamente.

Mis manos lo recorrieron, primeramente acaricie su pecho su vientre, y muy osada lo tomé en la mano. Era totalmente erótico sentirlo así todo mío.

_ Ven aquí mi condesa_ Edward se acostó de espaldas y con su mano me guío a tenderme sobre él. Sus besos y manos me acariciaron produciendo un preludio al mismo cielo._ ¿te gustaría montar?_ me susurró en el oído.

_ Si..

_ Siéntate sobre mis caderas y lograras una cabalgata inolvidable.

Al acomodarme sobre sus caderas y sentarme para absorberlo mi cuerpo se expandió y llenó de todo él.

Con un suspiro empecé a moverme guiándome con sus manos.

_ Eres hermosa, está imagen tuya sentada sobre mis caderas jamás podré olvidarla, tu pelo cae hasta tocar mis caderas, pareces una Diosa, eres afrodita encarnada aquí en mis brazos.

A medida que sus palabras acariciaban mis oídos sus caderas no paraban de enviar empujes que ponían a mi cuerpo a orillas del más gran placer.

Con pequeños e iniciales espasmos empecé a culminar en un orgasmo increíble.

Caí sobre su pecho, con ganas de más besos.

La noche empezaba para nosotros, pero una vida de eterna felicidad se abría a nuestros pies.

El Conde y la Condesa de Mountbatten recién empezaban una historia que no tendría final.

Una historia de amor igualadas como la de Romeo y Julieta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno mis queridas amigas este es el capitulo final..

Sólo queda el Epilogo y me despido de está historia..gracias por acompañarme con esto que fue un gran proyecto.

Besos

Rochie Cullen.


	43. Chapter 43

Epilogo

_¿Qué piensas Bella?

_ Edward estoy preocupada por lo que me has contado.

_ Yo también quedé de esa forma cundo leí la mente de Asua, perdón Jake como le dice Nessy.

_¿Pero cómo se puede dar eso que dices… impri..¿que?

_ Imprimación lo llaman ellos.

_¿Qué es eso, Edward ¿cómo me lo explicarías?

Edward se acomodó en el sillón frente a la chimenea y me abrazó llevándome hacia su pecho.

_ Según pude entender se da en su especie, se vinculan a una pareja y es de por vida. No pueden evitar la atracción.

_ Edward _ me estremecí_ pero Nessy es mi bebé, él no puede verla de esa manera.

_ Amor por lo que pude sentir, él la ama más allá de lo físico, daría su vida por ella.

Negué con la cabeza y llevé una uña a la boca…estaba preocupada.

_ No me gusta esto_ agregué_ el pensar en mi bebé como la pareja de alguien…no todavía.

_ Yo también estoy de acuerdo en eso contigo ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un viaje a Italia?

_ ¿A Italia?

_Sí, iremos a recorrer algunos lugares que te había prometido enseñar y llevaremos a nuestra pequeña.

_ Le gustará conocer a más personas y a nuevos lugares, ella es muy curiosa, tiene una beta investigadora.

_ Eso espero, porque separarlos será muy difícil ya que ella también ha desarrollado un afecto muy fuerte, esa imprimación me parece se da de las dos partes.

_ Edward_ me arrellane más en su pecho_... prepara el viaje.

_ Lo haré.

En verdad la noticia de nuestra partida puso a toda la familia sorprendida. En una reunión a parte con Carlisle le explicamos nuestro punto de vista.

No estábamos en contra de la felicidad de otros, pero nuestra pequeña necesitaba disfrutar, conocer más cosas del mundo, no solo esta parte en donde había nacido.

Rose y Emmet viajarían con nosotros pues él quería mostrar a su esposa las diferentes ciudades.

Alice y Jasper acompañarían a Carlisle y Esme, para terminar la casa que estábamos construyendo.

Asua fue otra cuestión, su estado emocional quedó en evidencia en forma palpable, la desesperación no se podía dejar de observar.

Aunque él no pudo argumentar nada para disculpar su estado, pues su hermetismo al tema de la imprimación, era una muralla que no se podía rodear ni escalar. Edward aconsejó no llevar la conversación por ese rumbo, para evitar de esa forma quebrar una relación de amistad que recién estaba solidificando sus cimientos.

A Nessy fue fácil convencer, pues solo le dijimos que haríamos un breve viaje y estaríamos de vuelta sin a penas darse cuenta.

En dos semanas llegamos al puerto de Port Ángeles y un barco de menor calado nos llevaría hacía Seattle y de allí a Italia.

Habíamos conseguido los boletos mediante Emmet, que había ido a comprarlos en la misma ciudad.

Nuestra despedida fue muy emotiva, Nessy estaba triste, pues Jake se había marchado un día antes, para evitar las despedidas, eso solo lo sabía yo y Edward. Él le había dicho que su padre lo necesitaba.

Sólo rogaba que a nuestra vuelta ese asunto de la imprimación esté resuelto. Pero lo dudaba.

La felicidad de mi hija estaba en juego. Como madre quería lo mejor para ella, por eso la llevaba a conocer el mundo, por ser única en su especie y no sabíamos como seria su vida, merecía tener un panorama general del mundo.

Aún nos quedaba saber sobre el porque era muy acelerado su crecimiento.

Mirando zarpar el barco, con el viento agitando mi pelo que se había escapado del sombrero, pude divisar las colinas ocasionando un sobresalto a mi cuerpo. Un gran lobo estaba aullando en soledad. Su lamento era evidente.

Muy dentro de mi me dije que cuando volviéramos si ese hombre o como se le llamase, era el destino de mi hija, no me opondría.

De pronto Edward me abrazo.

_ ¿Y nuestra pequeña?_ le susurré.

_ Quedó con Rose, en el camarote, le llamó mucho la atención, las camas clavadas al piso.

_ Hum, pero como dijimos es mejor que se mantenga dentro de los camarotes hasta casi llegar al otro puerto, pues sus cambios físicos son muy evidentes.

_ Si, ellos también están de acuerdo sobre eso y ayudaran._ beso mi cuello, Bella ¿sabes que te amo?

_ Si, y yo a ti.

_ Mi vida contigo, me ha demostrado que no estoy maldito como lo creía. Contigo cada día es una bendición.

_ Siempre serás mi Conde… Mi Conde la bendición.

Fin

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tal vez a muchos no les gustará el final..

Opinaran porque lo de Nessy y Jake, el motivo de la separación..

Lo dejé de esa manera abierta a poder realizar alguna vez una historia sobre ellos.

No puede tener Jake todo servido en bandeja…que luche por su amor.

Jajaja…el otro motivo es que yo soy.. Team Edward, y mi mente todavía gira a su alrededor…

Besos amigas y gracias por acompañarme.

Desde mi rincón, se despide de esta historia …..

Rochie Cullen


End file.
